Give It All For You: A Scorpius and Lily Fic
by C. N. Bailey
Summary: Scorpius had his eye on Lily Potter when he first saw her on Platform 9 3/4 dropping her siblings off at the Hogwarts Express. Now that she herself has arrived at school he will do anything to win her favor, including betting the fate of a first date on the outcomes of their Quidditch match. Scorpius and Lily's adventure and young romance keep Hogwarts entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school."

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

The small blonde-haired boy looked past his father, nodded and smiled a cheeky little grin, then returned to his father's eyes. He had looked directly at Lily, who had just nodded vigorously as Ron spoke of this exact boy. He was not to be trusted, spoken to, or made friends with; he was 'the enemy'.

Lily's POV

As I walked into the potions room and took my seat in the first row I pulled out my book again, trying to calm my nerves. This was my first time in the potion dungeons and I had never mixed, brewed, or concocted anything before. I recognized some of my classmates and others looked familiar. We shared this hour with the Slytherin's. What shocked me most is when the Professor came in and brought with him a line of about twenty other students, including Albus who was in his third year now and a Slytherin to boot! Not that I was sad to see him. A familiar face was nice at the moment. He went to the back with the others, who all looked about his age. They must have been the third years from Slytherin and Gryffindor.

"Class, today we will be making a potion that is far too advanced for your first lesson, however, it is important to know for the future. I could have saved it for end of term but instead decided to enlist your companions help. First years, please draw a name from the cauldron and hand it to me."

One by one we nervously approached, grabbed a paper and handed it to the professor. I prayed for someone I knew, or someone who was friendly, or didn't smell bad, or didn't cheat, or I don't know. The only person I knew was Albus and he was drawn and paired second. As I pulled my paper from the mix and handed it to the wizened man his face lit up and he chuckled.

"Mr. Malfoy!"

In an instant the flashback came. Was this that same boy Uncle Ron had warned us about? He flashed me a smile and I glared in return. I know Albus was friends with him so maybe he wasn't that bad, still, I had been warned.

"Hi there, My name's Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy."

"I know."

"What's your name?"

"Sam."

"You go by your middle name? Lily Sam Potter...Is Sam short for something?"

"Sam is not my middle name. I didn't want to tell you my actual name."

"What? Like I wouldn't know the famous Lily Potter's name. Everyone knew of you before you came to Hogwarts. The second James showed up the surname Potter has been murmured in the halls. Being the only girl in the family made you important here, you will have no shortage of potential fame-thieves, and suitors."

He said the last part behind the back of his hand as if trying to shade his lips from lip-readers. Despite myself I leaned in to better hear his voice when he spoke the last part. I giggled, then I stopped short and tried to ignore him again. He was so charismatic and nice. Had the warning been for a legitimate reason or from and old blood? At this point I wasn't sure, longer observations would be needed to further my trust.

Scorpius was a great teacher and mostly reclined in his chair resting on the table behind us, swished his shaggy blonde hair from his eyes, and made side comments about what the brew should look like as well as giving me hints he learned in class last year that would help the potion. Albus was sitting at the table in front of us and a little to the left. He kept looking at us and laughing, occasionally passing a joke or insult to Scorpius who played it cool and sent an insult spitting back to him. Al also reclined in his chair and often messed with his hair, as often as Scorpius did.

I had been told stories about my great granddad James Potter and the way he and his friend, Sirius Black, always looked smooth and sultry. I thought it sounded ridiculous to laze about, looking bored yet mildly interested and do well at school, yet still cause trouble. My dad said Granddad had more detentions than anyone else in the history of the school. He had also been the most popular during his time here and had played Quidditch, snuck out at night, made a map of the school that showed names and locations of everyone as well as secret passages, and he was still a top students/was a Head Boy despite his rebellions. Now I understood. Albus and Scorpius were the new James Potter and Sirius Black. They pulled it off well.

Scorpius' POV

She sat there with her lip flared out, looking hesitant and utterly first-yearish. Brave but ready to find defensive spots the moment things started to crumble. I knew I shouldn't mess with her, I should have just let her brew and I definitely should not have tried to befriend her. I tried, almost. I couldn't help myself. Just the way she diced ingredients or smiled when I made puns and insulted her brother drew me in. She was the daughter of Harry Potter; my father had told me to be careful around the Potter's and Weasley's that day on platform 9 and 3/4 two years ago. I had always been cautious, until now. Lily Potter was the first person to sass me, she was the first to let me know straight off how she felt about me, and the first to understand the dynamics between Albus and myself. Plus, there was nothing wrong with helping a first year find their way or fit into the school now was there?

She caught me watching her, yet again, so I smiled and told her I had never seen anyone so careful when cutting witch-hazel, not even a first year. She took the bait. What I really should have said, or might have said had her last name not been Potter, was that she was so delicate and gentle with everything she touched and I found it endearing in a person. She might have taken it the wrong way then I would have ruined everything I had tried to put behind me. I knew my father didn't hate Harry anymore. Apparently at school it was easy to hate them; he was young and easily influenced by his parents. We were opposites in that respect; he was self-conscious and had self-esteem issues. I knew I was attractive, funny, easy going, and friendly which was fairly swapped from what he had portrayed during his school years. My father had never tried to mend things with Harry, Ron, Hermione or Ginny and I knew they would react poorly if they thought I was more than housemates with Albus or even someone friends with Lily.

"So, would you prefer to be called Malfoy or Scorpius? I've heard you called both."

"What ever you prefer. I tend to prefer Scorpius, or Scorp, but as long as you don't use my surname as a curse or say it crudely I have no preference. My name has been scorned enough for a lineage, I would prefer to heal it, not damage it more."

"Oy, I thought you and I planned on causing a little havoc? You can't go cleaning up your name with the kind of crap we pull, can you?"

"Al, keep it to yourself. Don't make me hex you."

When I turned around Lily had continued on with her potion and smirked as Albus pulled out his wand and tried to look ferocious while suppressing a laugh. Her potion was the precise shade of pink it should have been at this point. I couldn't believe she was doing as well as she was without my help. I really was usually more of a distraction than an asset. It was a natural skill, I suppose. Again, I leaned back in the chair but quickly came back next to her. The potion behind me was puce green and smelled of old Converse's. Again, Lily smiled when she caught the expression on my face. Apparently she had noticed their potion a while ago, probably while I was admiring her, and was amused at my slow observance skill.

Ten minutes to go her potion was a dusty rose color and the first and third year behind us were desperately fighting to keep the potion sludge from inching over the brim. I hadn't leaned back again since my first encounter with their now corporeal creation. Five minutes until time was called our potion was right on cue and almost done. Adding the unicorn hair made it sizzle and turn a pearly pink hue and released a raspberry fragrance into the midst of the classroom.

"Miss Potter, that is an exquisite brew! You and Mr. Malfoy have done it."

He walked around the room and made various noises at other attempted solutions but came back to ours and awarded us both twenty-five points. Technically I should have been punished for my next line but as it was a charming thing to do, I got away with it.

"Give mine to Ms. Potter, sir, I didn't give her any advice, tips, or pointers. As a matter of fact I joked with Albus and checked out the other third years the whole time."


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's POV

It had been two years since I had my first encounter with the notorious Scorpius Malfoy. Had I really attended Hogwarts two years before this one? I must have, I was in my third year now. This was my usual train of thought as I got out of one class and headed to another. I liked to organized and rotate my books and was usually one of the last people to leave a classroom. As I packed up my bags Scorpius walked into the classroom and slipped something into my bag then went to join Albus and as he left he clicked his tongue, shot me a solute and hollered, "See you, Red!" as Albus gave me a thumbs up before swaggering off towards their next class. I had grown used to his farewells. He did the same thing every time we went our separate ways.

I wouldn't say I had become friends with Scorpius, I wouldn't. I was closer than acquaintances but friends were closer than the two of us, weren't they? I was lying to myself and I felt good about it for now. Soon it would be too far into friendship to not tell the rest of my family. When I did that Albus would take my side. He had been friends with him for five years now. Albus was always so well behaved at home and he never once mentioned Scorpius' name, now that I think of it, he usually just referred to "a friend" and now I knew who he was talking about. Scorpius Malfoy. I quickly discovered the note left in my book bag. It was a light lilac color and smelled of the afore mentioned bloom. A sticker of a girl on a racing broom sealed the envelope and I felt too bad to tear her in half so I ripped the paper a bit below her and unfurled the note.

Lily,

I've realized lately there has not been much drama or gossip going around the school. It is a very disconcerting fact and I thought with your assistance I could remedy that fact. You and I could cause such a huge explosion of whispers and shifting eyes the castle itself might notice. Since you are probably wondering by now what I am thinking I'll tell you straight out. Lily, would you go on a date, not as friends, to Hogsmead with me in two weeks.

Know this, I've been sucking up the courage to ask you out since that first potions class years ago, back when we were both babies, and I'm only asking now because Albus threatened to turn my hair blue if I didn't ask before the Quidditch game this Saturday. Let me know by supper or I will have to take more drastic measures to get your approval.

~Scorpius Malfoy

Drastic measures, did he really say that? I wasn't sure I wanted to agree on the stakes that one of my many cousins informed their parents who told my parents who would inform me via howler. But if I didn't send him a quick, "Yes, I'd love to." he would doing something more public. I knew in the end I would agree, if only because he was a friend, nothing more, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. (Or that is what I would tell people who asked.) But I was curious, unusually so as I didn't like to put up a chase, as to what else he could do to get my attention.

My day passed rather slowly and quietly with little else interesting me. Rose had ambushed me the moment she heard about my note, which had been the topic of gossip today and had nothing but words of caution.

"Lily, he is a fifth year and a Malfoy, and a pure narcissist. You CAN NOT be friendly with him. Do you remember what my father told us when I first started? He is not to be trusted. I know Albus is always with him but it's not like he can help it. He is in the same house and has to have friends to get through the semester. It's not like he actually trusts or enjoys his company. Honestly, there HAS to be other Slytherins he could hang out with..."

After a breath in, which was about Albus and Scorpius I zoned out and couldn't seem to listen to anything else she had to say. Who was she to talk? She obviously didn't take time to get to know him. She was in Ravenclaw, same year, but only had one class with the Slytherins. We ate lunch together in the Great Hall, only because Rose would not quit pestering me and "trying to talk some sense into me." Apparently she heard much more happened than I was actually aware of. Something about me agreeing and sneaking off with Scorpius to remote parts of the castle and other stories like that. Gossip traveled fast in this school and she had been collecting it. She followed me to the Gryffindor Common rooms where I told her I was meeting a friend of mine and having a study group. It was a lie. I just wanted her to go away and leave me alone. After hours of her mindless trolling and advice. It didn't matter to me what a persons parents did or didn't do or who they sided with. I remember my dad saying that he saw a flicker of change in Draco Malfoy when he permanently chose to help save Hogwarts. Maybe, just maybe, my dad had also changed and forgiven that platinum blonde and wouldn't care if some of his children were friends with his former enemy. It was a long shot but one Albus would have to deal with one day.

Scorpius' POV

I looked into the Great Hall and saw Lily eating dinner with her friends. They all looked excited and gibbered at unusually fast rates. She must have told them about my dinner caution. If I didn't do this now I would chicken out and walk away defeated then turn up with incurably blue hair tomorrow. Albus snickered beside me.

"I told you she would be too curious to say yes right away. Lily doesn't think you would actually draw the entire halls attention. I don't think she thought this through. She doesn't get embarrassed easily but this might just turn her beet red!"

"I doubt it but here goes nothing."

Swinging one leg over my Phoenix 2000 I exhaled deeply then motioned for Albus to let me in. Swinging slightly more forward I saw Lily's attention swing to the door along with most of the other occupants. A breath, a slight push off the floor, and a exclamation from the crowd below me later I was hovering above the table in front of Lily who, like I guessed, looked me straight in the eyes with not the slightest hint of blush on her face.

"Lily Potter, I warned you this would only get more public will you honor me with a date to Hogsmead in two weeks?"

She smirked as she grabbed my collar and pulled me off my broom, onto the floor, and out of the hall as my broomstick dragged behind us. Once out of the hall we went to a discrete classroom off to the side of the hall and she broke out laughing and buried her face in my arms.

"Scorpius, I can't believe you! What the hell made you do something so rash? You are so incredibly insane. That was the ENTIRE school. All of my siblings and my cousins and faculty and everyone was in there watching that. McGonagall looked like she was about blow a cap. Could you imagine, a Potter and Malfoy on a date? While our parents were here people would have bet life fortunes on words like those. I can't..."

"So, is that a yes then? Will you go with me to Hogsmead?"

"Of course I'll go. I wanted to when I got your note but I was too curious as to what else you would do if I ignored it. I've wanted to say yes all day but was tailed and lectured by Rosie for hours. I could never tell my family I outright agreed to this. How about if you win the match on Saturday I'll go with you."

"Lily, and if you win?"

"I really want to go with you so I'll swing the game in your favor; you can't loose if I do, we really only compete against each other. The only other people we worry about on the field are each other, Seeker vs. Seeker and Bludgers."

"I will win outright, I don't want your help to win a Quidditch game, even if it means we won't go to Hogsmead this time, there is always another chance."

"This is your one chance to win. I will never go easy on you again. You know that. I beat you all but one game last year and I plan on doing that again this year. I'm going to go finish dinner, please wait a bit before coming back in."

She left me there and soon after I heard the doors to the Great Hall open and the murmuring fall silent then start again as they closed. No doubt she was being pelted with questions and telling them if Slytherin won the game she would go with me. Slytherin would have a great victory in a few days. How long was a bit? Was it five minutes? Ten? After pacing the room for about five minutes I put my hands in my pockets and returned to the Hall. Chatter went silent as I walked to the Slytherin table and began to eat and chat with Albus who had an ear to ear grin on. Most of the people who looked at me looked impressed by my boldness, or they looked disappointed. I could pick out Lily's relatives who seemed mixed in numbers. Some smiled and gave me thumbs up while others glared and shook their heads. Rosie Weasley was fuming and wouldn't look away from me. She didn't finish dinner but got up and went to pester Lily who promptly shooed her away, then she left the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily's POV

I woke on Saturday morning earlier than usual and for the first time I was nervous about a match. What if I saw the snitch and went for it and couldn't disguise my efforts to let Scorpius win? What if he did accept my offer to 'let him win' or something else got in the way? I didn't want to wait a few more months before going on a date with Scorpius. Technically we could leave at any time. I had my ways. After pacing the Common Rooms for thirty minutes the Great Hall seemed to subliminally call me, without realizing it I was down there sitting at my table, feeling nauseous and the world was spinning. Was this what people felt like before every game? It almost wasn't worth being on a team and playing the game if this was normal, almost. I looked up just as bushy-orange hair clouded my vision and Rosie's voice rattled in my brain.

"Lily, you will be fine, just don't let him win. Right? Everything will be fine as soon as this is all over. By this afternoon you will be sitting in the common room partying and all this Malfoy business will be behind you."

"Yeah, thanks Rosie."

"I sent an owl to my father about this last week and though he hasn't owled me back I'm sure he's prepared some jinxes just in case you choke and Slytherin wins. He might have told your dad by now too. I'm sure they were both outraged by Malfoy's proposal."

She sauntered off to her friends who waited at the Ravenclaw table and I felt my stomach drop. She had already told the parents. What was I to do now? I did the only thing I thought reasonable. Forgetting about the food on my plate I ran down to the Potion's classroom and began brewing a nerve tonic. I had three hours before the match and the potion would take an hour to fully brew as soon as I could calm down enough to brew it. Every bottle I touched seemed to shatter as soon as it's base left the table and the powdered materials puffed out in large clouds and dirtied the room. I felt hot tears start dripping down my face as I spilled a copious amount of dragonroot into the potion and it turned a sick shade of pus yellow and blurped instead of boiling. I was quickly turning my potion into tar substance.

"Lily, are you in here alone?"

"Yes."

Scorpius came in wearing his Quidditch robes and took one look in my cauldron before pulling me in for a huge, long hug. It made me feel better than the potion could have. After a literal two minute hug he picked me up and set me on the table next to the potion material then got rid of my failed attempt and relit the fire. He must have known by the burning smell what I was attempting to brew. Scorpius got the brew going again and quickly reached and passed the point I was at. After adding the correct ingredients he joined me on the table and held me near to him again while we waited for the potion to reach a sea foam green frothy texture.

"Is it the match that is panicking you?"

"Kind of. Rosie told her dad about your note and I'm sure he told my dad. If my dad knows he will be at the match with my mom and when you win I don't know what will happen. Rosie said her dad probably prepared some hexes but I don't want anything to happen to you. My dad has never been in to magical retaliation, especially because I agreed to the terms of agreement already. I just don't know what will happen and I just...I hope it all turns out alright. I hope my parents don't come to the match."

"Lily what are the chances of them coming?"

"I'm the only girl in my family and my dad has always been a bit protective, not without reason, but he's gotten a bit better since I came to Hogwarts."

With that Scorpius pulled some green powder from a little bag stored in his pocket and threw it into the fire place saying, "Malfoy Manor, Draco's Wing" before inserting himself up to his middle. I had never seen Floo Powder used to half transport someone and I couldn't help but giggle a little at the sight of Scorpius' legs and rump connected to nothing as they sat in the green flames. If I had walked in to discover this sight I would have panicked. After adding the next few ingredients to the potion and stirring it I magicked a pillow into existence and curled up on the table. This fireplace talk had gone on for about five minutes now and might have gone on longer. I had no idea how the conversation was going. Had Scorpius told his father about me before or was this the first mention of a crush on Lily Potter? I guessed the latter. After another ten minutes the potion was starting to look foamy and lilac so I added the next ingredients and as I stirred Scorpius rose from the fire place and informed me his father was coming to the game.

Again I sat on the table and held my head in my hands. Great. Now we would have Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the same stadium.

"My father also wanted me to give you this to let you know he was not against us. It used to be my grandma's then it was my mother's but she is allergic to the metal it's made of. Here, it's for you."

He handed me a silver box and inside it lay an egg shaped emerald about and inch and a half tall and encircled in a shining white metal that spider-webbed behind it so it would lay nicely against the collarbone. I couldn't move. It was the most thoughtful and probably the most expensive thing I had ever been given. He shuffled his feet back and forth and looked extremely awkward while I admired it quietly. He was waiting for my reaction and it would have been meant to keep him waiting longer. As I pulled it from the satin box and went to put it on he brushed aside my hair and when I offered him the clip he secured it to my neck and made the appropriate adjustments so it sat perfectly there.

"Thank you, this is easily the best gift I have ever received. It is so amazing and shiny and sparkly and girly yet still mature and thank you so much."

A nonchalant smile escaped his lips. He was obviously afraid I would panic.

Scorpius' POV

As she opened the box my throat seemed to collapse without warning. I couldn't speak, move, breathe, anything. I was paralyzed as I watched her green eyes caress the gemstone and her lips slowly spread into a soft smile. She was already infatuated with the necklace. This necklace had a story. My grandmum had been walking along Diagon alley and saw it in a store window. She must have looked like the blonde version of Lily at the moment. My father said she stopped dead in her tracks, smiled, and could not be pulled from the window. My grandfather checked the price and blew every Galleon he had in his wallet and a quarter of his savings in Gringotts for that necklace. He came running out with the money and ran straight into the store with thousands of Galleons to buy that necklace. He brought it out in that same silver box Lily now softly held in her hands and carefully placed it on my Grandmum Narcissa's neck. She wore it everyday and during their years together it became of symbol of their love and value to each other. It was passed with this story to my mum who was devastated when it turned her neck funky colors. She told me the first year I started here that once I found the girl I thought I would be with forever she would pass it to me.

I wasn't sure I would be with Lily forever, I certainly wanted to be, but words similar to those slipped out while I was talking to my father and he had raced off to bring my mother over and as soon as she asked the name and I replied with Lily Potter she exhaled told me I was in for quite the ride and sped off to her jewelry cupboard to bring me the necklace. It was with this story in my mind that I presented the box to Lily. In my family this necklace sort of sealed the deal and made or broke a relationship. Could a necklace really do all that? I hoped it could because Lily Potter glowed as she admired the way it looked in a mirror across from the bubbling brew I was now finishing up. She didn't seem to need it as terribly anymore but I might need a draft or two if her parents were coming to the game. I had to tell her the story of the necklace. All of it, in honesty.

"So that is where this necklace came from and why it is taken so seriously in our lineage. I didn't mean to push it onto you but the proper words just flowed from my mouth before I could stop them and my parents were beaming as they told me they would be at the game today. I'm guessing I should make this official a lot sooner than I wanted to; I wanted a few dates first, maybe a good snog or two, more time, but I guess we don't always get everything we want. Lily Potter, you are already one of my best friends, my companions, but would you let me be your boyfriend too?"

She leapt from the desk she sat on and caused her dress to flow around her like a pond flower blooming and threw her arms around my neck. I smiled as she did so and only stopped when a quick kiss on the lips seemed to steal the smile right off. She must have taken it and made her smile bigger. If she had been glowing as she looked in the mirror she was absolutely bursting at the seams now.

"You can be my boyfriend if I can be your girlfriend. Scorpius, I think we are both going to need some of that potion before the night is out."

She was right, of course. I ran back to the dormitory a few floors away and grabbed the two crystal goblets I received for Christmas and cantered back to Lily who sat playing with the potion as I came in. After sitting on a desk behind the brew we filled up the fragile glasses, tapped the rims together, and shot the contents like liquor. I felt so giddy. After three years of reminding her I existed and attempting to be the best person I could be to get her attention all it took was asking her out and a little family pressure to make us a pair. She slid down and reclined against me and I looked at her. Everything about her seemed at peace, her very presence calmed all the nerves I had before drinking the potion. Her eyes were closed, her lips smiled still, her hands lay in her lap, her legs curled in front of her as she rested her head on my swinging legs. Was this the potion or Elixir of Lily making me feel this way? Another shot of calmness washed over me and there was nothing in my head but pleasant thoughts and Lily's slow breathing.

I heard the clock ringing in the hall and as it reached it's tenth toll I stirred Lily from her dreams and we headed back to our respective dormitories to gather our things and head to the pitch for our match. It didn't matter if I won, Lily was my girlfriend and she would go with me anyway. What was I thinking? Of course it still mattered, both sets of parents were probably already in the stands waiting for a glimpse of us. I had to win. As I picked up my Phoenix 2000 and headed towards the pitch I could almost hear the conversations that would inevitably happen soon. Lily was probably in her room getting ready as she explained everything to her friends who giggled and gasped at interesting new developments. They would all exclaim at the news of our relationship. A Potter dating a Malfoy? Was the world ending?

I mounted my broom and landed just outside the field where Albus was waiting for me. He was looking for Lily, trying to find her before his father did. Apparently he had been asked at least a hundred questions about me and made to answer how I might to different scenarios. Was this a good thing or a bad thing. It showed extreme curiosity. Harry Potter was a Auror now and he was used to interrogating people and asking questions about everything. Why did I have this terrible feeling he was going to do the same thing to me? He seemed to be investigating thoroughly and he couldn't get much closer to truth than the subject himself.

A streak of gold and crimson flew by, leaving behind the scent of ripe raspberries and vanilla, and landed on the opposite side of the pitch. Lily must have been avoiding her father by waiting until the last moment to come down and join the team in a pregame pep talk. Albus wished me luck and left soon after Lily streaked overhead and once he was gone there was no reason to avoid the team. They would likely be angry at me for being so late and making romantic claims on my Quidditch position.

"As I was saying we are going to...finally Scorpius! I know this match is important to you but I thought you'd be here before any of us prepping for the game. Sit, let's go over those tactics one more time now that Mr. Romance is here."

Ten minutes later the heard of students had quieted down their feet, though their voices still echoed about the arena, and it was time. Madame Hooch greeted the team and told us to mount our brooms. She turned as if to leave then turned, apparently unable to withhold the comment, and mentioned alumni's watching the game. It was her way of giving me a last warning. As we lined up I felt the warmth from the nerve tonic bubbling in my throat and smiled. Either way I had a date, whether public or secret, to Hogsmead with that fiery redhead who planned on giving the crowds a show, while letting me leave victorious. I was curious as to how she would do this and could focus on nothing but the game ahead of me. Names came from loud speaker and sounded like a growing thunder ending with the only intelligible words, "and Lily Potter!"

As we took the field I made and extra wide loop and waved to my father who pointed to Lily. Every eye in the stadium must have seen the green sparkles coming from her necklace by now. She noticed people looking at her and quickly tucked the jewel under her robes. Before I could drift back to the team none other than Harry Potter himself showed up in the faculty and parent box and gave me a curious look before shaking hands with my father and taking his seat next to a lady who could only be Lily's mother, Ginny. Their faces were similar in shape and their eyes were nearly identical though where Ginny had orange hair, Lily had cherry red. It must have come from Harry's side. I looked once more to my father who motioned for me to join the game. I quickly nodded to Harry, smiled, and whipped around to complete the circle of hovering players. The snitch was released then the Quaffle was thrown and the Bludgers were freed. GO!


	4. Chapter 4

Lily's POV

I know I had said I would swing the game and I would, eventually, I just wanted it to be interesting for spectators and I wanted my dad to be proud of my flying. He came to most of the games if he was available but because he came here to see me fight Scorpius I knew this had to be a good one. There was only one problem with this plan. Since my dad was there I really wanted to win but Hogsmead would be better than seeing his approval. How did one entertain the crowds then lose? I had some ideas. I could make this game drag for hours. The day was warm and the lake looked so fresh from this point of view. Maybe a two hour game would be sufficient. Only time would tell. I heard my name called and I swiveled away from the team to fly close to my dad. He wasn't in the stands yet so instead I yelled a thanks to Draco Malfoy for the lovely necklace before joining my team in their half circle. I had left it out of my robes to show it off to the rest of the school. When rumors of my relationship status started to spread no one would have to figure out when it all started. I left the Great Hall in my pajamas and rushed out then was seen two hours later with a beaming smile and this expensive green and silver necklace.

I watched as the Slytherin team burst from their side and Scorpius also went over to his father. Most of the Gryffindor team made jokes at his expense while he was gone. My friends pursed their lips until I joined in, inviting them to do so as well. My father showed up just as Scorpius finished talking with his father and after a brief exchange he joined his team across from me. I admired the way the sunlight hit his messy hair. Scorpius could not have been part of any other family. He looked similar to his father, though he had gotten the high cheek bones and mischievous eyes from his mother. Everything else, the build, the eye color, the blonde hair, the Quidditch skills, were thanks to his father, Draco.

Before I realized it the teams broke and I was the only one still center field, but just for a moment. Soon I was soaring over the field looking for the glint of gold I would distract Scorpius from. The look on his face told me he wanted to win this on his own. I planned on playing my part, shocking the crowd, and still earning a date. As I scanned I watched Scorpius dive in an attempt to make me follow. After a quick launch I stopped abruptly, realizing his trickery. We both scanned the field as we stayed opposite each other, above the rest of the team members. Suddenly I saw it and before I could dive the other direction he saw it and spun, lunged, and dove. Before thinking I copied, matched, and we both attempted to out speed the other. I weighed less and as such was able to pass him and reached out for the tiny sphere a foot ahead of him. Scorpius urged himself forward and softly pushed me over. This would be a poor fight for freedom to those watching.

Yes, I did it. For the first time in my history of playing Quidditch I earned myself a penalty and gave Slytherin a penalty throw. I spurred to the outside and kicked Scorpius in the gut, hard enough to knock him off course so that the small ball would be that much closer to me. Madame Hooch had seen it all and called a foul on me, causing both teams to stop and perform a penalty shot. Scorpius lost the snitch soon after I kicked him and looked at me, astounded by my hard expression, as Slytherin failed to earn points. He knew now that he would have to outmaneuver me to win the game.

We were back in it and after Scorpius had fallen for two of my diversions dives he, instead of responding to my quick dives, patrolled the grounds looking for a hint of where his victory might lay. Again he made an almost successful catch and would have ended the game if I had not flown directly into him to prevent it. He lost the snitch in another penalty point attempt and flew over me, loudly spitting out what would have sounded like angry words to outsiders and funny jests to anyone in on our secret.

"Why won't you just give up and go to Hogsmead with me? I'm not that terrible, I promise. I'll buy you candy and gifts while we are there. Please, just give it up?"

"Earn your reward, Malfoy."

I heard my father's voice and instead of listening to Scorpius' response my mind went to that conversation. Draco and my dad were civilly talking to each other. They did work together but I guess this secret acceptance of each other as equals wasn't ever explained at home. I had seen my father roll his eyes when Ron was "Malfoy Bashing" but I never assumed he actually accepted Draco or was friendly with him. Until now. They were sitting there joking about the twist of fate that brought Scorp and I together as our mothers watched the game.

"I only heard about their friendship today. Apparently they were concerned about our reactions. Scorp only let me in on it because he was brewing a calming draught for Lily this morning. She freaked out when she heard you would be attending and Scorpius, being the gentleman in the family, informed me of the situation and asked for help."

"I was wondering why I couldn't find her before the match. She was avoiding me with inherited skill."

"Still carrying that map of yours, Potter?"

"Yeah, I need it to keep track of my children. They are more devious individually than the Weasley twins were together."

"They really can't help it with the genetics they were given. Wasn't Ginny often in trouble as well? I'm surprised Scorpius turned out so well. Astoria's trait must have balanced him out. Ouch, Lily is sure playing aggressively."

"What do you mean? Of course she is. She doesn't want to go with him."

"Potter," Draco said this in a teasing tone. "I think a few more things have been kept from you than from me. According to my sources, meaning my son and his upset friends, Lily and Scorpius are dating. This is all a ploy to settle down your family. Lily plans on throwing the game and letting Scorpius win if she gets bored of this cat and mouse game. Look at the way she watches him. I haven't seen her actually look for the snitch the entire game. I thought this would be over quickly. I should have known she would want to show off a bit. When he wins, in the end, she can just tell the family she fought her hardest but lost and now owes him a date. It's a clever ploy."

He looked at me quizzically and just then I realized I hadn't been flying around. Scorpius came racing past chasing a glint of golden light and just like that we were playing chase again. I couldn't focus on the game anymore. My father had turned red then back to his pale color. What was he thinking? Was he hiding his emotions? I would find out soon enough.

Scorpius' POV

If I hadn't known I better I would have thought Lily Potter was trying to put an end to my existence. She didn't flinch or soften her blows when she came at me. She attempted everything she could, even brash moves, to keep me from the snitch. I didn't want to be played with much longer. I knew she was fast and I knew she could pass me the instant she wanted to, this meant that I had to win by using her games to end this. I waited until she looked distracted by eaves dropping on our parents then saw the snitch floating by her head. I looked casual as I neared her then angled low and flashed past her. Could she catch up enough to stunt this one for me too?

Yes. The answer was yes. Barely. She grabbed the tail of my broomstick, earning her third penalty of the game and made us all circle for another chance for Slytherin to throw. Unlike the other two times I watched the snitch as the team scored a point then sped off on the whistle. Lily, looking angry as Gryffindor's team captain yelled at her, sped off, leaving still fuming team mates behind, and attempted to catch up. She was right beside me and nearly knocked me off my broom an instant after my hand closed around that cold metal ball. I had won and I had done it with Lily baiting me. I had earned my date.

I turned to see Lily trying her hardest not to smile. She could have beat me about five times that match and instead she harassed me. After pulling her ponytail tight she shot me a dirty look to continue our plot and flew into the gathering group of angry Gryffindor Quidditch players. I could only imagine the fights she would start with this one. I heard the beginning before my team surrounded me and ruffled my already fluffy hair and we took off on a victory flight around the field.

"Sorry guys, I tried my hardest to catch him. I would have earned another penalty if he hadn't caught it. Did you see him falter and nearly fall off? I could have beat him if I hadn't been preoccupied by you yelling at me the moment he took off after it. I don't blame you wholly but this loss isn't my fault, not mine alone anyway."

The Slytherin team did not understand why the huge smile couldn't be wiped off my face. That girl, that smaller than average, skinny, third year, had tried her hardest to control the game, toy with my emotions, my skill and had almost won yet still I had outmaneuvered her and won the game on my own, as I said I would. I was almost too giddy to contain myself. Our team landed and began walking to the center of the field to wish better luck to the Gryffindors. It was an odd Muggle things sport's teams did that one of the teachers implemented. Usually it was annoying but today I had fun with it. I clapped hands with everyone one the opposing team and froze when it came to Lily. She outstretched her hand for a hand shake.

"Good trickery, Malfoy."

"Better luck next time, Potter."

She jutted her chin out and made a unimpressed grunting sound before sauntering off to join her team in the locker rooms. As I made to follow my team I looked up to my father who gave me a nod and a thumbs up. Next to him Harry Potter was smiling and shaking his head. My mother was talking to Ginny Potter and seemed to be having a great time. This was too weird. Had my father told him of our secret plot? He certainly looked like he knew. Judging by the look on his face Lily had impressed him as had I. He didn't look angry but neither did he looked super pleased. He spoke briefly to my father then began to head towards the Gryffindor locker room. As he turned down the stairs a flash of red hair and flying robes streaked away from the stadium towards the castle.

Back in the locker rooms my team was planning their evening celebration and making arrangements for butterbeer and firewhiskey. I got a clap on the back as I passed each person before I reached the cushioned chair under my placard reading Scorpius H. Malfoy positioned above a lit cubby with a place for my robes and broomstick. I wondered if the other teams had a set up as stylish as ours. It didn't matter though. Through out the victory pep talk all I could think of was the way Lily looked deflated and victorious all at once, the way her hair flashed as she went to meet her teammates, the way she dared to do more than the average third year would have during that game. She could be a right pain in the ass but always in a good way. Don't ask me how that last statement worked. I have no idea, it just does.

"Right Scorpius?"

"Umm, yeah, what?"

"You seem distracted. We won. What are you concerned about?"

"Guys, we would have won that game no matter what. I just made it shorter and gave a few hours of Saturday afternoon to you. Lily wanted to go to Hogsmead with me but couldn't tell her family that. She was planning on letting me win eventually and she was doing an amazing job of occupying and injuring me. I tricked her to win. We got more free time now."

"Wait, a Potter wants to date a Malfoy? No wonder she had to fight you. Her family is probably brainstorming all the ways they can sabotage your date at this very moment. You had to fall for the forbidden fruit, didn't you Scorpius? You couldn't just date Slytherin's like the rest of us could you."

"Nope, if you'll excuse me, my father is waiting outside to 'congratulate' me. He knew our scheming and I think he told Lily's dad while we played. I have a bit of damage control to do if I am correct."

As I walked back towards the castle I veered towards a man with hair the precise shade of my own. If I had been more observant I would have noticed the black messy haired man he was talking and waited to approach. As it was, I noticed too late and to save face and walked over and stopped next to my father. They talked on as though nothing had changed and both seemed at ease when they turned to face me.

"So, are the rumors true, you are dating Lily?"

"Yes sir, only since this morning. We have been friends since her first class here and we both recently felt like we should be more than friends."

"I know it is just an old prejudice but I am not sure about the two of you."

"I understand your concern, she is your only daughter and I am a Malfoy. You seem to get along fine with my father now though. If you give me a chance we can start this out on neutral terms and put the surname's behind us. I don't think we've been properly introduced, come to think of it. I am Scorpius, Scorpius Hyperion."

When I stretched out my hand in an attempt to shake his hand I knew I had used my charismatic nature perfectly. He smirked, shook his head then took my hand, gave it a vigorous shake, and told me his name, Harry James, as though we were just meeting and neither of us had heard of the other. I knew he caught and enjoyed the fact that I used my middle name in place of my last when he copied my decision. It was an attempt to start new. If I didn't introduce myself as a Malfoy it would make it easier for him to accept the relationship with his daughter. Looking at me my lineage was obvious, platinum blonde hair, grey eyes, perfectly tailored robes, expensive broomstick in hand, and that seemingly genetic smirk told everyone on first glance I belonged to the Malfoy family tree.

"It is good to finally meet you in person, Scorpius. Albus was right, you have some extreme similarities to my father's best friend, Sirius Black. I know you've heard of him so I'll give you fair warning, if you run relationships anything like he did you'd better change fast or start running. Now, I have a certain redhead to track down and frighten. Don't ever get on her list of people to avoid, you might never find her to set things straight. She thinks I am going to be a prick and refuse this new relationship. Apparently I can't adapt and can't forgive old mistakes, excuse me."

He strolled off, looking at a yellow parchment, toward the castle. Did that just happen? Had "The Boy Who Lived" just have a civil conversation with his schooldays nemesis before allowing his son to date his daughter? He only threatened me once and only if I turned out to be using his daughter as the "Heartbreaker of Hogwarts", Sirius Black, had used girls? This was surreal. I was nervous at first and now couldn't help but laugh. As I chuckled a hand touched my shoulder and my father smiled with me.

"He's just a tad bit intimidating, huh? You should see what he looks like angry. We are working on a case together at work and every criminal who sees him stutters when addressed before falling into conniptions and nervous sweats. Let's go to Hogsmead for a meal. Your mother is waiting there with a reservation. We'll let Harry track Lily without you to distract her."

Could today be any odder? I doubted it.


	5. Chapter 5

Lily's POV

I was rushing back to the Gryffindor Common room when my dad finally found me. He was smiling and was out of breath. Wasn't he angry? He knew I wanted to go out with Scorpius and he didn't seem to mind.

"Lily, you are so hard to catch unaware. I've been following you for hours now trying to catch up. Great game, I thought you were going to kill Scorpius before that date of yours."

"You know about that?"

"Yes, I would have preferred to hear it from you but Draco informed me during the game. I already spoke with Scorpius. I had planned on trying to scare him but he had me chuckling and convinced after a few sentences. He is a really clever gentleman."

"You talked to him? What did you say? What if you intimidated him and now he won't go to Hogsmead with me next Saturday? You might have ruined everything!"

"He was fine. He smirked that Malfoy smirk and waved goodbye before going to Hogsmead with his parents for dinner. Like I said, I threatened him once and he didn't take it seriously; I compared him to Sirius Black. Don't worry, I can roll with the punches. Just know if he puts one toe out of line I will know and I will find him and..."

"So you're not angry? I thought you would forbid it and try to keep me from seeing him."

He told me he wasn't particularly pleased with it but couldn't find a reason, other than old blood feuds why I shouldn't date him. He didn't like that he was two years older but didn't have a reason for that either after meeting him and realizing we were actually a fairly evenly match pair. I couldn't believe he was allowing this. Maybe it would have been different before the game but I felt so much better now that he knew and I knew he didn't care. I wouldn't have to hide it from him. The weight of the necklace seemed to grab my attention but I decided not to tell him about it. He didn't need to know I owned a Malfoy family heirloom after four hours of dating Scorpius, not while he thought him so respectable. My mother came up from the staircase below us and hugged me close.

"Don't get too close too fast. You are still so young."

I nodded and then my mother switch topics to how great it was to be back at the castle and we talked the whole way to the Gryffindor tower where they told me to keep them updated and gave me one last hug and kiss before telling me goodbye and heading home. When I woke up this morning in a cold sweat and rushed to brew that potion I never guessed that my day would have been so peaceful on it's own. I didn't need the potion but since I had swallowed it I had the effects hitting me. A nap was needed so instead of commiserating my freedom with the team I went up to my bed and fell asleep with the force of a hundred calming potions.

Once I woke it was quiet and the sun told me it was about six pm. Everyone would be down at dinner and a growl in my stomach told me I should do the same. On my way there I ran in to Albus who had an arm full of food and a bag dangling from his mouth. He had come out of a portrait of a fruit bowl on the wall. Behind him the voices of the Hogwarts house elves filled the air. Finally, I knew where to go when I missed my meals.

"Hi shish, I'm kinno in a horry."

He should have summoned a basket to carry the food in. It would have been more useful than the cloth full of food he now carried in his mouth.

"Need some help? I'm not busy."

He handed me the food in his arms and switched the food from his mouth to his now free arms. Without speaking a word he led me directly to the Slytherin Common rooms an loudly spoke the password.

We were in a dungeon and the windows displayed a panoramic view of the depths of the BlackLake. It wasn't so black though. It was more of a green shade and the window seemed to have a lighting spell that illuminated the lake within 100 yards so from the seat in the window one could watch things going on in the lake. When we came in the giant squid was peering into the windows at a blonde boy who lay across four others on a silver and green satin couch. He looked jovial and kept yelling something about sweet victory. I let him yell his sweet victory chant before commenting loud enough for him to hear me.

"Wait, one more time, how sweet is victory, dear Malfoy?"

He whipped around and fell from the laps of his friends who all failed at catching him. From the floor he looked up and slowly let a smile erupt across his face. I was easy to spot in this crowd. Perhaps it was the red hair. No, it must have been the Crimson and Gold scarf around my neck. Laughter filled the grey, stone room as he stood only to fall over again.

"My apologies Miss Potter, I wasn't aware you would be infiltrating our party tonight and as such I am already pissed. You will have to bear with me."

"I wasn't meaning to sneak in. I was on my way to dinner and offered my brother some help. I guess he decided I should have my loss rubbed in my face."

"Lily, Lily, Lily, you were going to loose eventually anyway. I just stole my afternoon hours back. You would have teased me for hours. Come, sit down and let me get you a drink."

I sat in a chair that looked and felt like a Slytherin throne. Scorpius gave me a butterbeer, half a butterbeer after he sloshed it on the carpet bringing it to me, and sat down on the floor with his back resting against my legs. Were houses allowed to mingle like this? Probably not but I was loving this. Back in Gryffindor tower people would be sitting around saying, "Poor Lily, now she has to tolerate Scorpius for a whole day." while I enjoyed my loss. Crazy.

Scorpius' POV

I couldn't believe she was sitting there, head leisurely resting on her hands, in my Common room. I wished Albus had time to give me a warning. This was a bad first impression. I was trying my hardest to stay quiet but was struggling to contain my loud outbursts of laughter when someone fell or made jokes. Then again, Lily laughed just as loud as I did and she was simply enjoying herself. Any other Gryffindor would have jitters being down here with a bunch of boisterous partiers. Albus was passing out animal crackers that made you sound like that animal. I knew that I shouldn't eat one but Albus intentionally handed me one and smiled as I ate it, trying to appear unworried. A roar or sort of scream belted from my mouth and in an instant my shirt was off and I ran on all fours around the room, jumping over tables and sofas alike. Lily had a fit of laughter and grabbed a cookie herself. Apparently these things were in popular demand at home. She cooed and perched on the back of the sofa she sat on, that is, before the sofa tipped back and landed her on the floor where she appeared to ruffle her feathers, readjust, then leap back into the chair before fading out and giggling again.

The remainder of our party involved copious amounts of butterbeer, more than enough animal crackers, daring each other to do stupid stuff around the room, and a few rounds of truth or dare in which I was forced, by Albus, to admit to admiring Lily from the first time I saw her on the platform 9 3/4. She admitted to cheating during our first match against each other to prove she could beat a Seeker two years older than herself. I knew something was up with that match. Lily had used magic beyond her years to confuse me and make me go after a hallucination so she could catch the real snitch.

One by one people began falling asleep where they sat and I was no different. Lily wasn't by me when I fell asleep so I assumed she had snuck back to the proper tower and gone to bed. When I woke she was lying directly across from me, leaning on Albus who had her under his arm as he slept on. For being a Gryffindor she sure was a spitfire. Without waking anyone I went to breakfast then did my morning workout on the Quidditch pitch. I had never found the pitch in use when I went to practice due to the fact that I woke up at seven am every day no matter what. I could go to bed mere hours before exhausted and still wake up then. No one wanted to be awake at the time and certainly no athlete. It was freezing and after an abbreviated routine I returned to the dungeon with a hot chocolate from the kitchens and found Lily sitting in the windowsill by the lake reading a textbook and working on homework.

"Morning Miss Potter. Don't you think your roommates are worried sick about you by now? You didn't show up for dinner or the late night activities and they will wake up to you not in your bed."

"If you are worried or want me to leave you can just ask. Do you have a 'headache' from last night?"

"A small one, nothing breakfast won't fix. Want to come?"

I had already eaten but didn't want her to leave yet. At the same time if she wasn't seen soon someone might come looking for her and I was sure McGonagall wouldn't be pleased if she knew where Lily slept last night. We woke Albus and invited him to breakfast, which he jumped up for, and walked into the Great Hall together a few minutes later. As expected a hush fell over the early breakfasters then picked up twice as loud and as fast as before. Lily Potter was sitting at the Slytherin table with Scorpius. Hopefully they thought she was with her brother instead of me. Never mind. What was I worried about? She was my girlfriend already and the whole school would know by the end of the day anyway.

She seemed to guess my thoughts and intertwined her fingers in mine as we walked towards our seats. Again a hush followed then, from the sound of things, it seemed everyone in the school occupied the Hall. Did people not care about being heard? I would have been quieter if Lily walked in hand in hand with someone other than me. As it was her hand was warm in mine and we were sitting with the Slytherin's eating stuffed French toast with whipped cream and laughing about the party last night. Lily seemed to enjoy listening and asking the proper questions to make herself sound interested and disappointed, as if she had missed the party. Our relationship was marked with a party and had officially started. With a brilliant bang, I might add. I couldn't stop smiling or look away from Lily who also never stopped smiling or animatedly chatting to the new friends she had met yesterday night. Suddenly I went from being Scorpius Malfoy, the rebel of the school to Scorpius Malfoy, the one who was cool enough to be dating the famous Lily Potter. I felt like bursting. Nothing made me happier than sitting there at that moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily's POV

Wasn't there anything better to do on an afternoon like this than sit inside, gossip, and follow me and Scorpius around? Alright, it was a constant flurry of slush and ice outside but it couldn't be prettier. Every eye watched Scorpius, Al, and I eat breakfast while they attempted to figure out if this was some sort of joke or if I was actually holding a Malfoy's hand. I really was and I couldn't have been more thrilled. We literally looked like fire and ice from behind due to our hair colors. But opposites were known to attract and we were as different from each other as you could get as far as family went. Some would have argued that my family had money, which was true; we had to earn it, but the Malfoy's came from money and didn't have to do anything to keep it. Being able to buy anything on a whim was the only similarity.

After breakfast Albus ran to the library and told us he would meet up again in thirty minutes. I really didn't care if he found us again or not. I hadn't been alone with Scorpius ever, other than the morning before the game, and really wanted to talk and get to know him without Al hovering around us. Apparently he had the same idea.

"Want to go for a freezing cold walk? No one will be outside or follow us in weather like this."

"I'd love to, let me run up and get my coat. I'll meet you in the courtyard in five minutes."

I should have told him ten minutes due to pesky, over-interested roommates and a slight wardrobe crisis. What should I wear? What boots would match best with it? How should I do make up today? Did it matter either way? Up in the Gryffindor tower my friends woke startled to find me in such a panic. When I explained my panic after their flurry of comments and questions everyone was volunteering their favorite sweaters and scarf and thick wool skirts and designer boots. Ten minutes after I arrived I was ready. I looked fashionably perfect and with it came a boost of confidence. After a quick twirl for my friends who had gone back to their beds to catch a few more hours of sleep I left the dormitory. Would Scorpius notice? His first response told me he had been my personal stalker the past few years.

"These aren't your clothes. Were you really that nervous about looking good that your roommates dressed you? Lily, you are so crazy and random and unpredictable. I love it."

"You don't know that these aren't mine."

"Yes I do."

" I'll give you a Galleon if you can name the owner of each of these."

"I hope you have an ample amount of pocket cash, Ms Potter. First, the Wizard and Co. sunhat belonged to your cousin Victorie before she gave it to Rose who let you borrow it a few minutes ago. That silver sheer scarf from Wiz Gap belongs to Susan, that little black haired girl who sleeps in the bed next to you. That dragonskin skirt could only be owned by one person, Roxanne Weasley, am I right? The sequined blouse is your cousin Lucy's as is the perfectly matched leather trench coat which, by the look of it, is from the Muggle store Gucci. Those knee high boots are usually worn by Roxanne but I know she borrowed them from her Ravenclaw friend yesterday, the Ravenclaw I think is named Shandy. I can't see your underclothes but I'm hoping they are yours. That giant, gorgeous, tastefully extravagant necklace resting on your collarbone is yours. So, that is six galleons and a sting to the pride?"

"Oh shut up Scorpius. You just proved yourself to be a total creeper!"

"I'm fashion savvy and observant, that's all."

"Of course you are, you're a Malfoy. The fact that you knew all the designer labels, Muggle or not, proves that. Can we just go? I feel self-conscious now."

"You look amazing though, thank you for dressing up to meet me. It shows a certain kind of spunkiness I'm quickly falling in love with."

We walked around the frozen lake a few yards before Scorpius ran and slid onto the ice. He fell flat on his face and I had to show him up. I muttered a spell that would help on ice and jumped after him. I shouldn't have trusted the spell in the first place. It was given to me from an unreliable source. A moment after my feet hit the ice I spun my arms for balance and slid square into Scorpius' face. Neither of us could get our legs under us to stand up so we continued to lay there. Sure, we could have used magic to save ourselves but in the moment we were enjoying the frigid glass sheet beneath us.

"Scorpius, what is your family like?"

"My mother is the sweetest lady I know. She loves to cook treats for people. For a while she was cooking so much we couldn't eat them all so she handed them out to everybody. It got really expensive and my dad was picking up extra hours at the ministry so she could keep cooking. He wouldn't have to work if he didn't want to though. My mother has her own shop in Diagon Alley and she bakes everything from sweet orange bread to chocolate éclairs and pulled sugar broomsticks to wedding cakes spun with the sugar. She is amazingly talented with her sweet tooth.

"My father refuses to accept the fact that he's grown up. He says he's matured to the point of not being a total ass but not enough to be called a grown adult. He's just fooling himself though. He works at the ministry in the office next to your dad. There is a window between the offices so they can both see what the other is doing. I know your uncle still hates my family but from what I hear our fathers are friends now. They prank each other at work and get to watch through their windows. My dad is accepting and adaptive and super smart. Sometimes I think he works too much and comes home too tired but after a few hours of sleep he is at it again. He threatens to quit every few weeks but I know he never will. He would be so bored if he wasn't working. How about yours?"

"My mum is the Seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. She leaves for work at eleven am and usually comes home complaining about how boring work was and cooks dinner. Other times she comes home around midnight with chapped lips, no voice, and happy as could be talking about how great practice was. My father says I get my temper from him and my good looks and attitude from my mother. Both of my parents are excellent Quidditch players. My dad could have gone pro but he wanted to work for the ministry instead. Defense of the Dark Arts is his passion and pride. He loves the raids and the adventures it gets him. My house is an odd place. When the tournaments are getting close my mother will be at work until midnight every night or pulls all-nighters and sometimes my father leaves on raids and is gone for days. James, Al, and I run the house and watch the family clock to check on my parents. We love when that happens."

Scorpius' POV

Lily looked so enchanting as she smiled and talked about her family. Her green eyes shimmered and got brighter at mention of her mother and fiery while she spoke of her home life. She was enthralling. I wanted to know everything about her family and I wanted to share my family with her. My mother and father had accepted Lily easily and I wasn't sure I wanted my extended family to meet her for a few years. She kept talking and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't listen. I was too interested in the quirky little body language traits she displayed. She twirled her hair and blinked once every ten seconds when she was excited. Her lips pursed just after she pronounced the soft 'f' sound in the word 'fair' but only for a moment before she quickly spoke something else. Finally I caught a sentence.

"Just, never mind. I was rambling. Ignore those last few sentences..."

"I love your rambling."

I don't think she knew about the buzz of her voice in my head while I zoned out.

"Would you like to go back and get some hot coco from the kitchen? I could sure use some. Maybe they will put some peppermint liquor in it for us!"

"I refuse to drink anything but butterbeer before nine pm and it is barely past ten, though some hot chocolate does sound so nice right now."

As we tromped back through the snow Albus came out of the doors and asked why we were headed inside so early. In unison we both replied. He agreed and turned around to join us. Could this first day go any better? The answer was yes, the dinner could have been much nicer.

After an amazing morning and afternoon with Lily she went to sit at the Gryffindor table with her friends for supper and the post came. Every eye in the hall focused on one red letter in the clutches of an owl headed towards the Slytherin table. Just as everyone saw it every soul prayed it would pass them. An audiable sigh released as it flew over people. It, the sigh, stopped when it reached me. I had been laughing at my classmates faces as it got closer and only stopped laughing when it landed in front of me and held out it's leg. A howler? For me? Impossible. Unless it was from a Weasley who had heard about my date with Lily. Knowing it would explode anyway I played it cool, jumped up on my seat for the school to see and laughed as I viciously opened it. Inside I wanted to vomit.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY. IS IT TRUE YOU ARE DATING A BLOOD TRAITOR?"

Instantly my face paled and I no longer wished to be the center of attention. Who would do this to me? To Lily? Didn't they know she would be listening if they sent it in the post?"

I CAN NOT BELIEVE THE PIGHEADED IGNORANCE YOU MUST POSSES! YOUR PARENTS RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS. I KNOW THEM MYSELF AND WOULD BE QUITE ASTONISHED IF THEY DIDN'T BEAT YOU FOR THIS ONE! MY FAMILY HAS ALWAYS THOUGHT MOST HIGHLY OF THE MALFOY LINE AND NOW, IF THIS NEWS IS TRUE, I WISH A POX ON YOU AND YOUR FUTURE CHILDREN. LILY POTTER IS A SEDUCING WHORE WHO WILL DO NOTHING BUT STEAL THE FAMILY FORTUNE AND PRODUCE INADIQUATE OFFSPRING. SHE WILL BRING BAD, DIRTY BLOOD INTO THE PURE LINE AND FOREVER TAINT ITS NOBLE PAST. LILY POTTER IS A PLAGUE TO HOGWARTS, AS IS EVERY OTHER BLOOD TRAITOR HIDDEN SAFLY AWAY IN THOSE CASTLE WALLS. YOUR PARENTS WILL BE HEARING ABOUT THIS, IF THEY HAVEN'T ALREADY AND EVERY OTHER PURE BLOOD WILL SPIT ON YOUR FAMILY AS THEY PASS BY. MALFOYS ARE PURE BLOODS AND SHOULD REMAIN AS SUCH. THE DAY A MALFOY CHOOSES A DIRTY BLOODED MATE THE ENTIRE STRUCTURE OF HIGH SOCIETY WILL FALL AND ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE...YOU HEAR ME, SCORPIUS MALFOY? THIS WILL BE WAR!"

I stood, paler than usual, on the bench. I was frozen in place. I never expected that anyone but our two families would have a problem with this. I expected some angry words but nothing insulting Lily and certainly nothing that aggressive. Just as suddenly as every eye was on me it was gone, focused on the shining plates before each person in the hall. Only the Professors' eyes watched my reaction. Due to them and the fact that this was the largest public humiliation I had ever received I wished I had been able to hold myself together. Just as the pressure rose a cracked sob gurgled from my throat. It was the only sound in the hall and again the focus returned to look at me, this blonde haired fifth year as he stood on a bench at the Slytherin table and began to tremble and shed tears like bullets.

I was next aware of her warm hand pulling me down from the table and hugging me close. It was only when she had buried my face in her shoulder that I actually cried and pulled her into the shape of my body.

"Hey shh it's ok. Come on Scorpius, lets get out of this crowded hall and go somewhere a bit quieter. We knew something like this was possible, we hoped it wouldn't happen but we both knew. Let's go, lovely."

I moved and shuffled out of the hall, still upset and nestled into Lily's sweet smelling coat. She would take us somewhere secluded and nearby. Being a Potter gave her knowledge of every niche of the school. She pulled constant pranks and had to always know escape routes in case of a plan gone wrong. In about thirty seconds we were in that same classroom she had pulled me into after the date invitation a week ago. It was here, after she put a silencing charm on the door so people wouldn't hear us, that I collapsed into a puddle of black, silver, green, and blonde. I whispered.

"Lily, I am sorry you had to hear that...It's the world I was born into and I thought I could escape it. It is not the lifestyle anyone chooses without pressure. This doesn't change anything for me if it doesn't change anything for you...if you want to break up with me I understand. It might get quite dangerous to be together. I..."

"Scorpius, I am a Potter. I run towards dangerous scenarios. Nothing has changed, like you said, we both knew this might have happened. I can't imagine all the Slytherin's enjoy having a Gryffindor around. I don't even understand this anger. I am 3/4 pure blood and there is no such thing as a pureblood wizard anymore. I'm sure you have a bit of mixed blood in your line somewhere right?"

"No. Everyone who married a half-blood or anything other than pureblood was banished and taken out of the family tree. My parents would not allow me to be taken off the line though my grandfather would do it the instant he heard a Potter was joining the ranks."

"Everything will work itself out...As long as you're mine..."

She joined me on the floor and pulled me up so I was on my knees and hugged me into her. She had molded herself to my shape and held me so close I almost couldn't breathe. For the sake of being able to breathe I grabbed her back and she loosened her embrace. How long we sat there is a mystery. My knees were sore and her arms were trembling before we pulled back. I lay down on the wooden classroom floor and she joined me. Although my entire being shook when I remembered the words echoing from the howler I believed Lily in that moment. Everything would be fine as long as she was mine.

Another hour must have passed before she stood and helped me up and mentioned something about an essay she had been putting off. I had fallen in love with the weekends and understood her perfectly. I had four essays that needed to be done before Monday. It was Saturday night and I rarely worked Sundays, though that would not be the case from now on. I recommended working on homework alone tonight then meeting up tomorrow for lunch and a homework date. After that and a kiss on the cheek I offered to walk her back to the dormitory. We walked in silence, focused the pressure between our entwined fingers, and only spoke to whisper a good night.

Lily stood there and watched me walk away. I turned the corner before rushing back to find her about to go through the portrait.

"Wait! Lily!"

She turned and beamed at me.

"Would you be totally mocked when you got in there if you kissed a pureblood before bed?"

I forgot the portrait was open and from inside I heard chuckles and someone I couldn't place answer me.

"We won't be too mean, Malfoy."

"Shut up guys!"

Lily closed the portrait hole than ran to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. In the moment our lips touched I felt a roar of fire blaze in my chest and seem to burst through my hands as I held this perfect human being in my arms. Everything seemed to strike me at that moment. Her red hair, her soft raspberry perfume, her pale skin, her emerald green eyes, her rosy cheeks and lips, her fierce personality, her fire for life, everything. She slowly pulled away and lay her head on my collarbone, just under my chin.

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight Lily."

This time she spoke the password (Gillyweed) as I waited and said goodnight softly once more before all the taunts reached my ears. The Gryffindors were a rowdy bunch.

"Lily, I think I love you. Goodnight."

She laughed.

"I think I love you too Scorpius, goodnight."

Did I walk back to my dormitory or float? Either way I was there and quietly walked passed everyone sitting in the dormitory until I reached the stairs. Albus stopped me before I could hide away in our room.

"Hey man, are you alright? What happened?"

"Albus, I snogged your sister. Everything is perfect tonight."

I left Albus with an ear to ear grin and went to my bed. It was still early but I was emotionally drained and fell asleep the moment I pulled the covers up to my chin.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily's POV

Everyone sat there looking at me as I closed the portrait and blushed. They whooped and mocked and teased and peppered me with remarks and questions. I didn't feel like answering them.

"Lily, just answer this one, did you actually let him kiss you?"

"Kiss me? No, I kissed him. Goodnight!"

I left them beaming and whispering and laughing as I went up the tower and did my homework behind the closed curtains. One face in particular did not look pleased that Scorpius and I were getting along so well. Rose Weasley. I knew she would be penning a letter to my father or to her father who would tell my father. It didn't matter anymore since he didn't really care as long as we didn't rush into things too fast. Still, it felt wrong to know he heard about my love life from his best friend or my nosey cousin.

I penned a quick note.

Hey daddy,

I just had the most amazing school-bound date. Scorpius and I walked around the lake, did some sneaker ice skating, talked about our families and our hobbies and interests and life goals before splitting up to get homework done. As I was about to go into the Gryffindor tower he asked if he could give me a kiss and I had already opened the portrait hole and everyone sitting in the Common room heard. Instead I gave him a kiss and it was everything a first kiss should be: shy, quick, slightly awkward, yet sent warm tingles down my spine. He is such a gentleman and kissed my hand before running back to the Slytherin dungeon. Everyone in the Common room teased me once I got inside. Well, almost everyone, Rose looked super pissed off. I know she doesn't trust him but she doesn't even know him and judges him because of what Uncle Ron said to her years ago. I wish she would forgive and get to know him for herself before being so angry. Anyway, just wanted to tell you about my amazing day. Tell mom about it too, alright?

Lots of Love,

Lily

There, I beat Rose at her own game. After asking a friend I borrowed her owl, who was sitting on the windowsill, and tied the note to the owl's leg. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed before slipping under the covers and drifting off with my happy dreams. I had never thought of reaching my father before Rose did and the sheer thrill of doing so made me smile and not worry about a thing in the world.

Scorpius and I were a great pair, maybe we would eventually get married and have our own little blonde or red head babies. It was too much to think about now though. I was a third year and he was a fifth year. We were both too young for children, to even be thinking about children. It would come in time if it was meant to be. Until then I had Scorpius as a best friend and constant shoulder to lean or laugh on. He would be there for me as long as I wanted him to be and if every day was a fraction of what today was he would never be allowed to leave. Nothing could get between us.

Scorpius POV

When I told Lily that we should take it slower she smiled and asked if she walked too fast. She knew what I meant but didn't want to listen. If dating me put her in danger I refused to do it. When I brought this point up she laughed the laugh that made my entire being smile and told me that was ridiculous. But she didn't know the people I knew, the ones who would do anything, kill anyone, to keep the pure blood lines pure. They wouldn't care about spilling hers nor anyone else's blood. Again I tried to tell her we should take it slow.

"Are you already having second thoughts? I thought you didn't care who tried to stop our relationship. I thought you were willing to take it all the way and make it last and blossom. Scorpius, tell me right now if you aren't serious and I'll take off this necklace, give it back, cry, and forget the past three days ever happened."

"No, I want to grow old with you I just don't want you hurt so I think, until we know who sent that howler or until more people accept that we are a couple, we should take it slow. We could hang out after curfew and snog while no one knew where we were and we could..."

"So you are ashamed?"

"No, I'm protective."

"So protect me. don't hide me away to snog when it's convenient and pretend we are nothing more than friends when people are around. I refuse to do it. Figure out what you are willing to do and risk to be with me then we will talk. You'd better figure out what you want before our date this Saturday. Let me know on Friday what you've decided. Until then, leave me alone."

With that she turned and walked towards the school grounds, almost able to hold her tears back until she was outside. I didn't want to give her up. I loved being with her. I loved being able to say I was her boyfriend, someone she chose to hang out with. But was I willing to risk her safety to do so and to be everything she needed? It was already Tuesday and would be a rough three days while I thought this over. Knowing there would be endless teasing about loosing the girl already if I went back to the Common rooms this early my destination was that empty classroom Lily favored as a meeting spot and locked the door behind me.

I practiced my charms homework while I thought then finished a Potions and a Transfiguration essays as the light from the window faded. My stomach growled and forced me to pack up and head to the Great Hall where I was immediately summoned by Albus.

"Scorpius, where have you been all day?"

"With Lily. Did you have a nice day?"

"No. I was with Lily and we were looking for you. She told me about your conversation and her ultimatum and your decision to take it slower. How much slower do you need it, mate? Yesterday you had a first kiss after three years of friendship and crushing for each other. She came outside and I saw her when I finished my Care of Magical Creatures class, which you missed by the way, and sat with her on the edge of the lake while she worried. We looked for you for about three hours then gave up and went for a fly around the castle for an hour. Where were you?"

"I was sitting in an empty classroom on the ground floor practice my Charms and writing essays while I worried about everything. Give me a break, mate. I'm just trying to figure all this out, same as you. Do you want your only sister to get attacked by pureblood fanatics? I certainly don't. I'm not sure I could protect her in that circumstance either."

"Didn't you know this was a possibility when you propositioned her? I think that you could hold off any attack long enough to get away. Plus, we are usually together and I know the two of us could destroy anyone who dared attempt to hurt our Lily. You would be making a mistake to let her go on account of this stupid howler. If I were you I'd give her time to calm down and talk to her again on Friday afternoon during the lunch break. Yes?"

"I certainly don't want to loose her so I guess that's what I'll do. Why couldn't I just talk to her now?"

He told me she said if he talked to her about it today he must be desperate and needy which wouldn't be good but if he didn't give her time to recover on Friday, like if I talked to her too late on Friday, it would be rude and she would think I was putting it off. You know, I thought girls other than Lily were complicated. Never once did I guess she also thought like that. I would tell her my decision on Friday but until then I would refresh on all my defensive charms and curses so that, if it came down to it, an attack would be a laughing matter. Albus was right, I did not want to mess this up.


	8. Chapter 8

Lily's POV

Scorpius hadn't talk to me yet and it was Friday at exactly 11:32 am. I knew Albus had gone and spoken to him after I talked to him so I knew if Scorpius was going to redeem himself it would be today and fairly soon if Al had said what I knew he must have. I was right. From across the yard I felt Scorpius gain his courage and while the whole school watched, seeing us talk for the first time since our rumored fight which spread across the school in a few hours, he swaggered and leaned against the pillar I read next to. I continued reading my textbook and marking important sentences.

"So Potter, I hear you have a hot Halloween date in Hogsmead this weekend."

Halloween was this Sunday. How had I forgotten?

"That's odd, Malfoy, because I thought I was going with you..."

He smirked and rolled his head, pausing to look at the cerulean sky before smiling back at my snarky comment.

"Only if you want to. I mean, I want you to want to go with me but only if you want to."

"Lucky for you I want you to be my boyfriend and go to Hogsmead with me but only if you want to."

"Oh do I!"

With that comment I couldn't help but smile and take his hand. He sat next to me and pulled out a novel and lay his head in my lap just before becoming as absorbed in his text as I was in mine. Sure, the whispers were distracting but once again the bubbling, sunny-yellow feeling swelled in my chest. Scorpius was back. I knew he wouldn't just let me go but deep inside of me I doubted his chivalry. It didn't matter though. He was back to his normal unconcerned self and once again I had bliss in my mind instead of the puzzling tangles of thoughts that bazooka through my brain when he is gone.

"Lily, I know you can protect yourself but just in case you slip up once or something distracts you I want to be there to attempt to keep you safe too. I probably won't be very good at it but I want to give it my all."

"I knew you would talk to me. I've spied on you and I've seen the charms you keep using are protective spells paired with jinxes that harm but don't kill the assailant. You aren't practicing to keep yourself safe. Thank you though, I'd rather have you at my back than anyone else. You hungry? I could really use an ice cream sundae right now."

Ice cream sounded like the least appealing thing at that moment but I couldn't stand everyone watching us and increasing the tension that didn't exist. I wasn't panicked about our tiny spat and Scorpius looked nothing less of the third generation Marauder than he usually did. He looked around at the people unashamedly watching us and agreed that a milkshake sounded divine. Scorpius hated milkshakes, Albus complained about this fact constantly, which meant he understood my comment perfectly. How did we become such a great pair? Are great pairs born or do they develop? Either way I was glad Scorpius was my missing piece. Who could ask for anything more?

The castle seemed quiet now that the eyes were no longer focused on us. Was it really that boring around here that people had to get into everyone else's business? In my three years here I had never once been a fraction as curious as they were to anyone else's relationships. Oh well, it couldn't be helped. I was just glad that tomorrow Scorpius and I would be going on our first off-grounds date. After quietly talking about what the future might hold for the next two hours Scorpius walked me to the Gryffindor Tower and kissed my wrist before walking away.

"Are you a vampire or something?"

"I would make an attractive vampire, but no. Is a wrist kiss not satisfactory?"

"No, it isn't. I expect a proper kiss before bed."

After remedying his failure he whistled a lullaby as he walked back to Slytherin Dungeons with his hands in his pockets. I watched him turn the corner before squealing, blushing when he responded to my noise, then racing in to tell my roommates about the day. I had won the bet that he would talk to me during lunch hour and he would be ready to continue the relationship. I had been banking on winning this bet, literally banking. I just won the five Galleons that would pay for my date tomorrow!

All my flatmates had those shiny, golden coins in hand when I came in and handed them over with outrageously huge smiles on their faces. One nice thing about gossip at Hogwarts is that no one could ever lie and get their way with bets. News circulated the school quicker than Voldemort could have summoned his Death Eaters.

"So, Lily, we have date security all planned out. If someone is tailing you, other than one of us of course, send purple sparks out of your wand and we will show up and get rid of them. If someone is trying to sabotage the date send us pink sparks and we will magically fix whatever is going wrong. If you are in trouble send white sparks and send green sparks if Scorpius is in trouble. You won't see us and we will single handedly make sure everything is awesome for you. No stupid pureblood zealot is going to mess up this relationship with us at your back. Let's go to bed, it's an early day tomorrow and we all need to look and act our best. Goodnight, Lily dear."

I was fortunate to have an amazing boyfriend and an amazing friend group.

Scorpius POV

Lily's friends nearly got in trouble for cutting in line behind us. They might have been kept from Hogsmead if Lily hadn't acted like she was saving their places the whole time. They got in the carriage behind us, leaving the four person carriage with just the two of us in it. They had winked at Lily and she had given them a thumbs up as we left.

"Your friends are being oddly cryptic today. Do they plan on playing guardian during our date? They seemed to jump or look at the slightest movement."

"You are too observant for your own good Scorpius Malfoy. They are convinced that we should be a couple forever and are determined to make sure no "Pureblood Zealot" ruins our chances, but yes, they might be invisibly tailing us. We'll see how discrete they are able to be."

Since Lily had never been here before I showed her to the prank shop which I knew she would love. Her uncle George ran a joke shop in Diagon Alley. He had more items and more unique pranks but couldn't yet afford a place here, that or he didn't want to manage it. Apparently he used to be quite the prankster and constantly cheered up everyone around him. After he lost his twin in the battle of Hogwarts he became a drunk loner. I had seen him a few times when I was shopping for pranks. He wore a dragonhide suit and swaggered around the store while his assistant helped other customers. We walked through the store while I thought all this. I looked down to realize Lily was thinking about the same thing.

"Maybe your uncle will open a shop here soon too."

"No, I don't think he has the will to leave his own shop. He rarely leaves it for more than food or family get together's. After Uncle Fred died he kind of lost the will to do anything more than survive, and only just."

We went to the post office and sent a postcard to our parents then went to the Three Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer. It was there we had our first encounter with her friends. There was one of them by the door, and one in both corners on either side of us, two more of them sat at the bar and the last, one of her cousins, sat in the balcony above. All of their noses were red, indicating that they had been outside as long as we had and only just beat us into the bar. I noticed a pin on Lily's hat, one that she had never worn before and knew it was how they knew where we would be. Another person seemed to be interested in our locations as well, staying a good distance behind but obviously following us. As we left the bar Rose Weasley paid and slowly followed us out. To test my theory I lead us to the Shrieking Shack and away from the rest of the buildings. She followed. Lily also noticed and looking nonchalantly innocent sent some purple sparkles into the air.

Moments later giggling was heard coming towards us and Lily's friends and similarly aged cousins came out of the bushes around us in pairs. They seemed to be having their own conversations but kept an oddly close eye on the distance between them and the others. Only a few yards from us they looked up and seemingly noticed Rose for the first time. It was one of Lily's cousins who addressed the spy.

"Hi Rose! Are you here for the haunted snowball fight as well? We were just meeting up with Lily and Scorpius for it. Did you want to join?"

"Oh, no thanks! I just thought it'd be spooky to see the Shrieking Shack. Apparently it's not as scary as everyone says. I've never seen it before but it just looks like a decrepit building. That's unfortunate, I was looking for a little scare. See you guys later. Enjoy the fight!"

She turned and ran, blushing furiously, and as soon as she was out of sight Lily's friends had vanished as well. Our date continued. This time it was Lily who led the way. I had thought we were going back to the shops but she took an unexpected turn and breached a garden wall behind an abandoned shop. I followed her and watched as a smile flicked across her face. She had evaded detection. A small light on her pin lit up indicating as much.

Without hesitating she pushed me against the wall and our lips made contact again. Expecting a short kiss, like the others I pulled away only to find Lily following me. She wanted a snog session, not just a sweet embrace and a few quiet moments. I had planned on waiting for a few dates first but apparently Lily had other things on her mind. Fifteen minutes later we came over the wall again and went to the Three Broomsticks again. Another butterbeer later we were back behind the garden wall. She was a girl who knew what she wanted. Once our snog session finished she asked if I wanted to head back to the castle and go flying. When I agreed she pushed a gem on her pin and sent four colors of sparkles into the air.

"What? I have to thank them!"

Back at the castle we grabbed our broomsticks and walked towards the pitch. Lily was just telling me about her favorite Quidditch move, one her mother had come up with a few weeks ago, when a scream echoed out and she stopped and turned to look. A wand showed from around a corner and a streak of red hit Lily in the chest. Then she screamed and grabbed at her collarbone before collapsing into the snow. Who would curse her and for what reason? As she squirmed in the snow she told me a spell and said to make it silver. She passed out and I sent the spell up into the air. It was the spell for glitter. I picked her up and began huffing through the snow. In half a minute Lily's friends were running towards me panicked and asking what happened. They waited long enough to hear she was attacked and from where before all but her cousin rushed off towards where the wand had been.


	9. Chapter 9

Lily POV

I woke up with my collarbone bandaged and feeling super sore. Last I remembered Scorpius was shooting side glances at me and I knew he wanted more than anything to find another hidden area to enjoy our fifth snog session; he wouldn't ask for it though due to his gentlemanly conduct. Then I was lying in the hospital wing with Scorpius holding his head in his hands. He was shaking and hadn't looked at me yet.

"Scorpius?"

"How's that for protecting you?"

His body hadn't shifted to look at me. I understood why now. He blamed himself. I knew where he was coming from. We both knew we risked this by being together. Why did he destroy himself though? Didn't that howler give him enough foresight to know we might have to take a few blows for each other? Honestly.

"We both knew this might happen. I don't really care. To be quite honest I plan on using this attack to get my essay on toadstools an expansion. I haven't even started it yet and it's due tomorrow, first thing. Nothing has changed."

"Did you see that coming? What if it had been a more serious spell and you had to go to St. Mungo's or something? What then?"

"No, I didn't see it but I'm not too worried about it either. Chill out, everything's fine. I'm sure I'll be out of here by dinner and we can sneak out of the castle and maybe find a place, just me and you."

I tried to play off the fact that the last thing I remembered was his lusty looks. Upon saying those words his expression softened and he looked over at me. I knew him well. He would be worried but part of it would stem from the fact that he was afraid to loose me. Did he think I would just take off after being attacked and think pursuing the man I wanted wasn't worth a little sacrifice? If he did I had to prove him wrong.

After a quick check up my bandage was removed, I was fed a spoonful of medicine that taste of garbage, and released to go to lunch. Scorpius was all smiles once we were out of the hospital wing and even more so as I took a secret short cut behind a tapestry covered door in some secluded wing of the castle. Our snog session made us hungry and we quickly raced, hand in hand, to the Great Hall for lunch. It wasn't particularly great food but I felt like the most satisfied eater. Maybe that is because I was sitting next to the most amazing guy in the entire school? That had to be it.

"Lily, how would you feel about a flight over the Black lake?"

"I think that'd be lovely."

After a few more bites of food Scorpius and I left hand in hand to the sound of whispers layering upon layers of other whispers. They all seemed to say the same thing: Who would dare attack a blossoming relationship between two of the most known students in school? I wish I knew, as did every other eager face who approached me and asked. McGonagall was offering a reward for any information on the attacker. I doubted she would find anything. After a quick patrol and examination she discovered that only students were on grounds that day and if said student was found, they would be punished.

On our way down to the Slytherin Common room a random tiny Hufflepuff raced over and stopped in front of me, squealing excitedly.

"Is it really true that your own cousin attacked you and swore to kill you next time you were caught sneaking of together?!"

Scorpius' POV

I snapped. I shouldn't have but after a million questions and the constant curious stares and glares my emotions were high and my patience was low.

"Do you really Bloody think her own cousin would attack her? Honestly. Do you have any sort of family to teach you otherwise. Students should have to pass a test to get into Hogwarts. Scat, get along now and leave Lily alone."

As the student paled, turned white, and ran as fast as he could. Only after he turned the corner did I look smugly down at Lily to discover she was fuming. If I didn't know her better I would have thought that Hufflepuff was the one who caused offense. Fortunately I did know her. She was angry with me for hassling the curious boy. What should I do in this circumstance. Most of the other Slytherins would have smirked or congratulated me on making the puny kid run faster than they thought possible. How was I to keep her favor?

"Hey, sorry I lost it. Do you ever get annoyed with people demanding to know everything or telling you way too much or giving you all their suspicions and guesses? I'll look for him tomorrow and apologize."

She smirked and after a quick glance to check my expressions, make sure I was being honest, and not joking she said it was alright.

A few more corners later we were once again in the Slytherin's lake view room. Briefly. I just grabbed my broomstick and we left again. After stopping by the Gryffindor tower for Lily's broom we flew to the island in the middle of the lake and raced around the treetops and small waves rippling up onto shore. It was here I decided to broach the subject haunting my mind.

"Lily, are you in a good mood?"

"Scorpius, do you have some mysterious deep conversation eating at your mind?"  
Now was as good of time as ever. She had spoken with a smile between each word and rolled her eyes at the end. His mood was as good as it would be and I had to speak my mind soon before I went insane.

"Listen, I'm terrified to loose you and I know it is dangerous to be dating me and I know most people don't approve of our relationship. I don't care though. I don't care if I get attacked a million times as long as you don't leave. If you promise to stick around, even if attacks come our way multiple times a week, my sanity will remain intact and everything will be alright."

"What if I promised to stick around as long as I could. Our relationship shouldn't nearly kill either of us and it shouldn't cause our families harm or serious discomfort. I can promise to stay as long as possible. I don't even know if the attacks will continue. In my not so humble opinion, I think they will die down and fade once we become old news. We just have to wait it out and shelter the storm until then. Would that be good enough for you, Scorpius?"

"If it is the best you can promise it is the best I can accept. For now, it will work."

She smiled, well, smirked, and took off on her broomstick again. I grabbed my broomstick, which had been discarded a few feet away, and zoomed off to find her. In the sky she was invisible. I circled the island a few times and went as high as I dared into the sky. It was only up in the clouds as I looked down that I spotted her red hair, hiding in one of the island's trees. She had been there the whole time as she watched me race around to find her. How I had missed her red locks against the deep gold of autumn leaves was beyond me. From this distance she was anything but disguised.

Once I joined her on the branch she had perched on and her laughter had died down she snuggled in close to my chest and balanced precariously against me. As I moved she adjusted and matched my position. Her uncanny ability to do so must attribute to her amazing Quidditch skills. If it had been the other way around I would have fallen as I tried to stay balanced. We sat for a few hours like birds of paradise and only as the fading sun matched the trees vibrant leaves did we go back towards Hogwarts. Our weekend was over and I had to study for my O.W.L.'s tomorrow. I wouldn't be able to hang out like this again until the weekend if I was to get appropriate marks on my exams in the spring.

Why hadn't I asked Lily out last year? Actually, I knew the answer to that one. Fear. Paralyzing fear. Albus told me his dad wouldn't care after he met me the first time but I hadn't believed him. Instead I had made myself sick over her and often fell ill after creating hundreds of scenarios to ask her out or pursue her or to let her know I was interested. This year I was only able to ask her because Albus shoved, encouraged, and, in the end, forced me to. If only I had asked sooner. Last years time could have been used to spoil Lily instead of studying next to her. I could only hope she didn't mind the obsessive compulsive study habits I was attempting to develop.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily POV

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window and hitting me directly in the face. It startled me, as I usually slept with the curtains closed shut around my bed. Someone else squealed and shot out of bed calling my name.

"Oh my god! Lily! These have to be for you! How could he have managed this without the alarm sounding? This is so brilliant! Oh, you are so lucky, you have to go find him! Ahhh! Adorable!"

Every surface in our room was filled with a vase containing a dozen sego or calla lilies and a few ice blue candles with stay-lit wicks while the entire floor had been coated in red long stem roses. A crystal vase sitting by my bed held eleven real roses and one silk rose. The note attached had a romantic phrase penned in exotic blue ink.

Lily,

I will love you until the last rose dies. Happy Valentine's Day.

~Scorpius

It had to be the best surprise I had ever woken up to. Everything about it was romantic and smooth and soft. The blue candles complimented the white lilies and the red of the roses made the drapes on our beds that much brighter. Everything seemed to be cheery and lovely. A package at the foot of my bed caught my attention for the first time and upon opening it I found a stunning green and silver mini dress with a matching pin-in hat and thigh high stockings to go with it.

My dorm-mates had already begun scooping up roses and placing them in the half full vases to mix with the lilies. Scorpius had left enough room to fit all the flowers into water. It took a good ten minutes to do so but once we were done our room had to be the most magnificent room Hogwarts had ever seen. Smiling to myself I closed my drapes and dressed in the new outfit I had been gifted before pulling the drapes again and modeling it for the admiring friends in the room. One of them ran down to the common rooms to ask if anyone had assisted Scorpius in decorating and every girl had to come and see the room after being asked. Each sighed and mentioned how awesome it was that he snuck in and wasn't caught.

After the first five people peeking into our room I got tired of the crowd and announced that I was going to breakfast. Quickly crossing the Common room and exiting the portrait wasn't as easy as it sounded. Some people wanted a play by play of what had happened. To rush off I told them we woke up and it was there. It was the truth but I could tell they all hoped one of us had an inkling of an idea before waking up or maybe that one of us knew how the boy had managed. Finally I escaped and shut the portrait behind me, only to be swept off balance by a platinum blonde with a rose in his mouth and dipped into a romantic position before being allowed to stand.

"How are you ever going to out do this one? Aren't you supposed to save the most stunning display for a honeymoon or a five year deal? "

"Maybe but I am not one to be traditional. I just thought about something that would take your breathe away and decided to do it. There wasn't much more thought than that, really. I told Al my idea and mentioned not knowing how to do it and we researched and brainstormed. He thought about asking McGonagall's permission but it was too out of character and we couldn't bring ourselves to do it."

"How DID you manage? That was my first thought after, 'god's this is a ton of flowers'. There is no way it went off and didn't wake us and there is no way anyone but you did that."

"My dear, your brother and I didn't buy our way onto the Quidditch team we got on it out of sheer skill. We didn't touch the ground. I used a spell to unlatch the window and get in that way. Once we were inside we simply had to drop flowers into the position we wanted them in and magically adjust them. That was easily the most challenging and skillfully pulled off prank we have ever accomplished. It had the most at risk too. What if our sneakers had brushed the floor! We would have been caught with no escape but to stand in our half finished design. It would be like being caught with your pants around your ankles in some off limits area."

I could not stop smiling and as I entered the Great Hall every eye seemed to linger on me and ask the same question, "What had Scorpius done to make me that happy? Was it good enough to be new school gossip?" It was enough to make any girl's heart melt but it wasn't the normal kind of juicy information to carry through to next week; not unless some fake details were added. Which they would be.

Scorpius POV

I left Lily at the Gryffindor table to be swarmed by her fellow house mates who asked about the commotion in their room that morning. As I neared the Slytherin table Al raised his hand for a high five, which resounded through the noisy hall. Not everyone was up yet, most of those who didn't have a significant other slept in and went to Hogsmead with their friends at a later time. Shoveling my food down was made a bit more difficult by everyone asking what we had managed to pull off. When my mouth was full Albus answered but when we both ate and questions kept coming it was hard to remember the sequence of proper orders. Eat, chew, swallow, talk or was it talk, swallow, eat, chew? I ended up talking with my mouth full, breaking my own table manners, while Albus kept focused eating then answered between bites. Soon I had eaten everything I could and after making brief eye contact with Lily a few tables away we both rose and left the hall hand in hand.

Our walk to Hogsmead was uneventful and quiet as we enjoyed each others company. It was our third time here together and even though we already knew what each shop held I wanted to make it more special than before. I just had no clue how to. What did people do on Valentines Day? I had been so caught up the past few years with making sure I took Lily here for five years and now that we crunched through the snow I had no clue what to do.

"Er...So, would you like to get something to drink?"

"Sure! It is colder than usual out here!"

"Well, I know of this tea shop we haven't been to yet. We could go. Have you been to Madame Puddifoots' yet?"

"No but it sounds super girly and pink."

"I've never been so I couldn't tell you. Want to give it a shot?"

"I'll try anything once."

She said it with a smile as we laced fingers and walked past the nearly empty Three Broomsticks toward the lower end of the small town. As we turned a corner violent shades of fuchsia and cotton candy pink blared into our eyes. Couples filled the store and in every window there was a cupid throwing confetti and sparkles down on the tables below. In my stomach I felt a pit rise. I didn't want to take another step. I would if Lily wanted to. As I looked down at the top of her head she looked up at me and had the largest smile on her face. Panic rose in my throat. Did she really like what she saw?

"Well, this might be the cutest little shop I ever did see!"

Her voice was higher than usual and super squeaky as she spoke that line and the next.

"I think I might vomit pink from just glancing at it!"

A bubbly laugh escaped her mouth when an audible sigh escaped my mouth. I would sell my soul to the devil to avoid that place. Lily turned before I did and pulled me back towards the Three Broomsticks. Or that's what I thought. She led us down another street and into the grimy pub Hogwarts students tended to avoid. The Boar's Head. Inside the candles had spider webs coating them slightly and a few oddly dressed people sat nursing their mugs. Before I could full take in the sights of this unsightly tavern Lily had pulled me into a dark corner on top of her and began snogging me with such intensity I thought my lips were going to fall off. After a solid ten minutes in our corner we lay there, Lily resting her head on my lap, and quietly looked at each other.

"I'll go get the Butterbeers then."

I returned to find her melting the bottom of a candle with her wand and sticking it to the table. She lit it and watched as the flame steadily grew taller and flickered as the people shifted in their chairs. With a bang I set the slightly graying mugs down on the table and in my most silly seductive voice I wished Lily a Happy Valentine's Day before sitting across from her to sip the froth off my golden brew. Lily watched me over her glass and laughed as she wiped dirt from the bottom of the mug onto her little dress. I saw the emerald necklace gleam every time she adjusted her dress and moved to sip her drink. She wore it every day, unless there was a match or had a high chance of getting damaged, like a dueling session or something. I felt her leg brush mine under the table and she deviously smiled when I quickly finished the rest of my drink.

Outside the air was still chilly and we walked to Honeydukes and stepped inside to attempt to wait for warm weather. I had found Lily's weakness our first trip here. Sweets. The girl could eat gummies until she passed out in a sugar coma. She had a secret stash in her room and I kept a stash for her in my satchel so when ever she wanted something she need only ask for my bag. In here she was hazed over and it took a few times of calling her name to get a response. I did this intentionally knowing she would be a few minutes. Once she turned the corner of a shelf holding some of her favorites I stepped back outside and ran across to the post office to pick up the package I ordered to be here for pick up. Inside the delicate box sat a charm bracelet with another emerald in the shape of a leaf, a diamond in the shape of a lily, a ruby heart, and a golden citron carved into likeness of the sun. After checking the pieces and smiling at my purchase I returned to the store to see Lily still bent over the same shelf with her fingers struggling to contain the already desired candy in their grasps. She spotted me and waved her full hand about then continued to pull things off a few other shelves. As she made her way up the register I picked out a hand full of my favorite things and set them with hers and pulled out my pocketbook.

"I got the tab today. She snacks through her money, literally."

"Oh, yes, everyone here knows what to stock up on before Hogwarts trips. Lily buys more stuff here than any student who has been before her or will come after. It's amazing you stay so thin with all the candy you eat."

She shrugged as she chewed and smiled around a licorice wand.

"I pway a wot of Quidditch and exwerfise a too. My brovers eat mor van I do..."

She earned a chuckle from the shop keeper as we left and he wished us well. We put our candy stock into my satchel and laced fingers as we walked back towards the local bakery for some bread and cheese. It seemed more empty than usual today and we were able to whisper sweet nothings to each other while we munched on our loaf of bread. Usually the words would have been lots over the chatter and giggles of others but those who were here seemed to all be jammed into the pink-drenched tea store a few blocks away. Here it was just us. Just Lily.

As we sat she pulled out a handsome black metal ring and without announcing anything about it or dulling the moment with words she slid it onto my left pointer finger and smiled. I pulled the charm bracelet from the box in my pocket and clipped it snuggly onto her wrist. She began to tear up, she always did when presented with gemstones. She loved them more than anyone I had ever known. They were more precious to her than eating. If there were an uncontrollable fire at Hogwarts she would fly to her dorm and grab her collection of jewels before evacuating. I knew this and had planned on buying her every piece I could get my hands on. Anything to see her dazzling smile. Always.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily POV

It was a blustery day as Scorpius and I raced each other out to the Quidditch pitch. We had a match against each other coming up this week and both were required to practice outside of assigned house practice times. I'm sure both captains preferred if we didn't practice with each other so the other wouldn't see our moves but if they did mind they obviously had thick skulls. We were dating. We knew how the other moved and all their best tactics. There was no reason not to spend time against each other. It was more efficient to practice against someone than practicing alone anyway. We were fairly evenly match, with my lighter weight being a speed advantage just as his bulk came in handy while we fought side by side. I planned to use this knowledge to my advantage. It was the final match and would determine the House Cup winner. Either one of us would be holding the cup in a weeks time and I knew we both wanted to be the one hoisting the cup above our heads.

He won the sprinting race there because after he pulled too far ahead to beat I hopped my broomstick and beat him by cheating. He joined me in the air a moment after I passed him and a snitch was released from his pocket. We practiced our double helix trick together to get dizzy and loose the snitch before meeting in the middle, sharing a kiss, then speeding off to outsmart, out speed, and out wit the other. As always it was a best two out of three and a long two hours later Scorpius landed with his second catch in hand and I admitted defeat. He usually won our practices because I didn't care enough to force myself to win. Between the two of us the person who won practice got to choose the next date and I liked his ideas better than my own. Who ever won the game match got to dare the other to do something. I just cared about winning those clashes.

"Our next date will be American pizza and snog session on the roof of the castle after the game on Saturday."

"Deal. You better hope you win the match in a week. I will be making plans for your dare after loosing today."

"Deal!"

We walked back to the castle hand in hand and parted ways, both needing to finish homework for the next days classes. As was custom we kissed each other goodnight, shot off some threat about watching your back and smiled as he kissed my hand before strutting around the corner and down the stairs to his own dormitories.

In the hall on my way to potions I heard a Slytherin/Gryffindor fight breaking out amongst the fifth years and decided to escalate it a bit on my way. I had a few minutes. Without thinking about it I dove in and punch a Slytherin beater in the gut while stepping on a Gryffindor chasers foot then ducked into a side hall. Everything had been done with precision and only one person had noticed me slip in and get out. Others saw a Gryffindor attack a Slytherin while another Gryffindor got injured by the Slytherin who flailed. Due to the confusion other Slytherin's jumped in and everyone leapt at one another. As I smirked and turned to escape two hands grabbed my wrists and shoved them roughly above my head and pushed me into the grey stone behind me. Scorpius.

"So you thought that a fight would be amusing? I have to agree but I wish you wouldn't cause them so close to the matches. What if someone gets hurt and is unable to play?"

"Sometimes a girl just can't help herself."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips met and just as time seemed to be slipping away two people fell into the hallway, in a blur of green, silver, red, gold, black, and looked up at us from our feet. I softly punched Scorpius in the stomach but made it look worse and he followed my lead and keeled over to the floor before walking back towards the class holding his side. I had actually hit the wall with my knuckles and they were scraped and a bit bloodied. A professor had come to stop the brawl and had cornered the two students who had been blamed for the start. Both claimed they hadn't attacked each other first and had seen another Gryffindor attack. As such ten points were taken from my house since no one stepped forward to claim the spat and I went on my way, arriving slightly late to class, informing Professor Slughorn that I had gotten caught up in a Quidditch fight downstairs. I was holding my fist and when he asked I told him I had punch Scorpius and on a second attempt hit the wall. He chuckled at my attempt to be part of the team while loving some on the other. It was an odd dichotomy. I sat and easily caught up to the other's brews then sped past them, finishing a perfect draft first and packing ten minutes before the bell rang. I was given twenty points to Gryffindor for being a superb potions student. I had made up for the fight and earned back a bonus ten.

I woke early on Saturday and went down for breakfast. Unlike some of the other team members I ate what I wanted and as much as I wanted on game days. Some got too nervous to eat while others were convinced if they stuck to fruit they flew faster. I ate stuffed toast with syrup and enjoyed a cup of tea. On my way out of the hall I saw Scorpius looking at the floor as he came in. Intentionally I jammed my shoulder into his as I passed.

"Better watch your back out there, Malfoy."

"I'm more afraid of your Keeper than I am of you, Potter."

"I'll show you how to respect your superiors. See you on the field."

"Maybe you can keep up this time. Last game you saw the tail of my broomstick most of the match."

"Hmph..."

I turned sharply away and strut towards the stairs. I turned to return the smile I knew he was shooting in my direction. He turned just after I smiled back and gave me a thumbs up, our way of saying 'Best of Luck' without letting others know, and went to eat some breakfast.

I was face to face with him in the air thirty minutes and we were reminded to play fair and have an even match. Both of our eyes locked to each other and the second the whistle blew I charged him and nearly rammed him off his broomstick. Perhaps if I shook him he would be afraid of what I was willing to do. Instead he laughed so loudly people back in the school would hear him. My tactic wouldn't work. We spent a few hours dodging each other and trying to outmatch the other, working in our strengths and the other's weaknesses and finally at the two hour and forty three minute mark my hand closed around the golden ball while Scorpius had been searching the other end of the arena for the prize that was mine. As a whistle sounded he flipped around to see his team flying to the ground as I smirked with my hand in the air. I took a victory lap with my team and once I landed opposite Scorpius I yelled out to him.

"Well played, Malfoy."

Scorpius' POV

"Same to you, Potter. What are you doing later tonight, other than celebrating our loss?"

"Just celebrating your loss! Why?"

"Maybe you could help me tend to my wounds."

"Perhaps. It depends on the caliber of this after party. See you around, Malfoy."

I stalked off with the rest of my team, towards the locker rooms but she knew the moment I passed the crowds view I would smile and laugh again. We loved to harass each other on the field and make it better later. Everyone knew our games and knew Lily would leave Gryffindor's party early to spend time with me and the other Slytherin's.

It was just after ten when a black cloaked figure slid into the Slytherin Common room and dropped the hood. Lily was dressed in a scarlet gown that would have made my mother jealous and a satin black hooded cloak. Her lips were a plush plum color and seemed to beckon every males attention. She was ready for our date and had come to summon me away from the commiseration occurring in the dungeon. Someone from the corner wolf-whistled and Lily Curtsied, bat her eyelashes, and shot a dashing smile in that general direction.

"Come on you. I got our date ready to go, we only need to make it to our location. I'll be back late, gents, don't have too much fun without me."

We turned the corner and Lily shoved me into a broom closet where we spent our first twenty minutes snogging and grabbing at each others clothes. From there we went up to the roof and I got the satisfaction of watching Lily's face as she glowed and looked at my handy work. I had set out a blanket with a box of steaming pizza and soda in wine glasses to wait for us. I had made it romantic and levitated candles around the area as well as magicking some lightening bugs onto the roof so everything seemed to shine and dim before shining again. Knowing my lady I knew she would swoon and think me the most romantic fool to walk these hallowed halls.

"Scorpius, thank you!"

"Anything for you lovely."

We sat there and ate our pizza until our greasy fingers had thrown the last bit of crust back in the box. We intertwined our fingers and lay gazing at the stars and speaking of the future in soft sounds and gentle phrases.

It was just as the clock struck two that I removed my wand and used a spell to clean our hands off. We packed up our supplies and just before we turned to leave Lily's head turned towards a dark corner where heavy breathing sounded off. It got more and more intense until I finally caught the gleam of light reflecting from someone's eyes. They lifted a wand and a yellow ball of energy shot between our arms faster than we could respond. I pulled Lily close just as she pushed me away and drew her own wand. I liked to pretend she needed me to protect her. She liked to fight her own battles, and mine if she could manage. With my own wand out the hairs on my neck stood up and we poised ourselves for another attack.

Behind us we heard the breathing an turned in time to dodge a red spell, another unspoken spell or curse. I shot a disarming spell back towards the origin of the light as Lily sent a stunning spell but both of our wands had been off target and lit an empty area of the roof as they sailed on into the night. I felt a burning in my wrist and jumped as a spell passed the rest of my body. My wrist looked as though it had crunched in on itself. My right arm scooped up my wand as it fell from my left hand. I took a knee and cradled my other hand. Lily stood over me and shot of curses at random trying to catch this person unaware. It was no use. Again I felt a tingling and watched as my other arm, the right one, curled like a straw wrapper as though there was no bone there to stop it. Without thinking about it I screamed and looked up in horror and Lily removed her eyes from the attacker to glance and pale at the sight of my mangled body. A curse of light green shot passed her head, missing her hair by inches as she turned back in the direction it came.

This time I heard the whisper of a spell and turned as a dagger made of a faint glowing blue pierced my back and made me contort and slide onto my side, praying I didn't move and roll off the slanted edge of the building I was precariously relying on. Lily began shooting off random curses like a Muggle shotgun. She caught who ever it was right in the ribs and as light from her spell spread it illuminated a human with their face half burned off and angry eyes burning where smooth skin should have met jelly orbs.

One last spell shot towards me and I screamed out to Lily as the final spell pushed me directly onto the edge of the roof. The other threw them self from the roof and took off on a broomstick. Lily reached me in time to make contact with my left arm as the rest of me free fell towards the earth below. In my head a small voice said calm things in my head.

"You are loved, Scorpius. Lily would do anything to save you. Your peers love you. Your parents dote on you. You are loved."

My last vision was of the stars then Lily, throwing herself off the roof to freefall towards me, wand in hand and spell screaming off her lips. It was a slowing spell, weather it worked or not I would have to wait to see. I closed my eyes and let out a breath, hoping the ground wouldn't hurt as much as I had imagined. Without realizing it my body had gone into a safe mode and put me to sleep. If I had known death was certain I might have let go then and died before I hit the ground.

As it was, I wasn't certain of death and the fact that my last sight was Lily with her hair cascading around her like a halo of fire in the night sky, I held on. Thankfully so. I woke in the hospital with Lily laying in the bed to my right. Her leg had been bandaged and elevated above her sleeping form. Before moving to alert people of my consciousness I watched my beautiful, brave, amazing girlfriend breathe in and out in undisturbed sleep. Once I did move McGonagall jumped to my side, as did my parents, Professor Slughorn, and the school nurse, Madame Pomfrey. With all the commotion Lily turned to make sure I was doing better than before instead of gathering attention because of a calamity.

"Mr. Malfoy, you are lucky your lady friend is so talented in charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts. You have a broken arm and wrist as well as a sprained back. Your neck will be tender for a short while as well. That could have ended much worse for both of you."

I turned and smiled at Lily who was looking back at me with such an intense look it frightened me. Was she thinking what I thought? Would she come to the conclusion that I had almost died and that it would be safer to call it off in order to protect us both? I hoped not. I refused to let her go. I could have stopped myself from hitting the ground if I had thought faster. She had saved me. Nothing could have made it worse, she only made it better. She hadn't noticed the green streak pass her head and I could only hope that was not an Avada Kedavra curse. She noticed me watching and smiled.

"How are you Scorpius? I hope I wasn't too rough with my slowing spell. I'm afraid I caused the neck pain and made your back worse. I panicked and rushed and was a bit too forceful. Sorry."

"Baby, it is ok. You did excellent. We are an amazing dueling team. I wish there was a league of some sort we could join together and duel other pair in. We would win all our matches."

"Yeah. We make a pretty good team."

She flashed me another smile before laying back down and elevating her foot again. She turned her head so we could keep eye contact. Lily was still in if I was and we were going to win...Us against the world and we were all sorts of fired up and ready to challenge them. Lily had to be the coolest girlfriend anyone could ever have. I knew she thought just as highly of me.


	12. Chapter 12

Lily POV:

Scorpius had been released two days later good as new. We both knew the other was thinking the same thoughts. Was the attack frightening enough to break up over? I wasn't ready to loose him and, though I told him if it got to dangerous I would call it off to protect him, I had grown greedy and selfish. I loved being with him and knowing he was always there for me. It was beyond me to walk away now that everything about me was enamored by his very presence. He didn't bring it up and why would he? Scorpius was determined to carry us through the prejudice and make our relationship last. We both knew it would be me who called it off.

It was amazing how time flew by. My summer with the Malfoy's had taken me to Australia to the coral reef for a month. After that Scorpius came with my family to France for a month in to stay in the summer vista belonging to Bill and Fleur. Our stay was magical and though I could barely remember the walks through the endless groves of trees and riding horses through the landscape it was one of my happiest moments since childhood. I attempted to remember all the details as I used my wand to curl my hair before breakfast. Today was Halloween and marked my official one year anniversary with Scorpius. We were going in to Hogsmead again and I wanted to look spectacular for my special gent. He agreed to meet me later than usual as well, knowing I would want more time than usual.

Again we walked the snow covered path down to the little shops and tavern. Before we left McGonagall had put protection charms and spells over us, knowing if there was to be an attack this is when we would both be most vulnerable. After the attack on Valentine's Day we had promised not to wander after curfew and to keep to the curfew. It put a stopper on most of our alone time but we both understood it kept us safe. Now we finally had some time to ourselves. Some time where we planned on vanishing from the beaten trail and having a quality "conversation" of sorts. I needed a good snog and by the looks of Scorpius' scanning eyes he felt the same.

We happened to pass an abandoned building after our first few steps out of the village proper and after two hours of cuddling, snogging, and giggling we were returning to the Three Broomsticks for a warm butterbeer. As crowded as it was we managed to get a room away from the loudest of groups and talked about what we were going to do over Holliday break. Scorpius lay his head on the table and kissed the back of my hands as he spoke. When I got in this mode Scorpius seemed to be the only being around me. The noise levels dropped and I could hear him as clearly as I could if we were off on that little island again. All that seemed to exist was his blonde hair and steel grey eyes and that Malfoy smirk.

Our mugs had been empty on the table for a good hour before we decided to head back to the school again. There was a Halloween Masquerade Ball tonight and I wanted to look spectacular for it. On our way towards the castle I noticed a person trailing behind us a good twenty feet. To make sure they were following us I led Scorpius towards the Quidditch pitch once we were close enough and observed as this other person also left the trail but made it look as though they were heading to the Herbology greenhouses to the left of the field. We were being tailed. I felt like throwing up as I remembered the last attack and the state it left Scorpius in. Would this attack be different? Could it be worse? I couldn't forgive myself for carrying this relationship forward if he was injured like that again.

We snogged for a bit by the fields but stopped after a few minutes. Scorpius could tell I was distracted. Truth is, it's hard to focus on kissing when in the back of your mind you know some creepy person is a ways away and watching your every move. We went back inside and I lost sight of our tracker. Scorpius left me at the Gryffindor tower and told me to meet him at the stairs around nine. I agreed and kissed him goodbye before saying the password and entering the Common rooms, which contained only first and second years.

Upstairs I curled my hair into a million ringlets and pinned a lily made of pearl and emerald up with my bangs. I slipped into a slinky silver, form fitting gown; an Anniversary present from Astoria, and admired how far the slit in the side came up. If the material had been any looser I would be concerned about the bottom of my buttocks slipping into view. The emerald necklace around my neck seemed to play with and twist the light shimmering off the dress. I must have looked like a gem myself. When I had finished applying makeup and adding silver sparkle polish to my nails the clocked began to chime. It was only five. Scorpius would be done by now ass well. After calling my owl and attaching a note to her leg I donned a black cloak and went to wait for Scorpius in the abandoned classroom on the first floor.

Scorpius POV

I had just lay down for a nap when Lily's owl flew into the room. On her leg was a note and before moving to undo it I knew what it would say. I was right, of course.

S,

Done early. Meet me in class.

~L.

When I straightened my hair and left the dungeon Albus wolf whistled as he stared into the fire.

"Go get her Malfoy!"

"I plan on it Potter!"

Inside the classroom I was met by an angel. I had never seen Lily in something so breathtaking. She looked like Guinevere from the legends of King Arthur. If she had belonged to someone else I would have been her Sir Lancelot in an instant. Luckily, she was my lady fair and showed no interest in anyone else. Her dress seemed to have molded itself to her every curve at the bottom it looked like the opening on the top of flower and pooled around her figure. The skirt hugged her closely and peeked her leg out at the perfect moment, stopping at the last. As I walked towards her she came closer as well, her dress dragging behind her as she walked towards me. She looked ravishing.

"Sir, it is good to see you again."

"Mi' Lady, you got ready fast. I expect you to be pampering yourself until the last moment."

"I am not like those other girls, kind sir."

"Thank goodness."

She couldn't stop smiling. It was one of those times she knew how beautiful she was and couldn't hide the fact that she knew. I couldn't stop smiling either. I had a natural high from being with the most lovely girl in the school. I pulled her into my chest and hugged her tight. As I let her go she dropped to the ground and fanned her dress out like a blossom around her. She patted the ground and asked me to join in her most seductive voice. I locked the door and ensured I was the only one who could open it. Once sitting on the floor Lily crawled into my lap and brushed my lips with her finger. We talked for a while and I kissed her quickly then pulled away to gaze at her again. She had a hard, blazing look in her eyes as she closed the gap between our lips once more.

We seemed to be locked in each others embrace for at least an hour and it was only as I felt a temperature change that I opened my eyes and pulled away. Lily had unbuttoned my dress-robes and slid her hand onto my chest. Immediately the creature inside me screamed a triumphant "YES!" but in my head I was screaming, "NO SCORPIUS, NO!" I began tracing her shoulders and sliding her fitted off-the-shoulder-top slowly down her body until I could see her slim waist and her adorable belly button. As she continued to trace my muscles and shoot me lusty looks I battled it out inside my head. In the end, as Lily's tracing hand was getting lower and lower on my body I whispered.

"No, Lily, we can't."

She stopped and looked at me, pausing for a second as her hand left my navel and came back to my chest, then again she smiled and wandered lower.

"Lily, no. We can't. I can't. I'm sorry."

"Why can't we?"

I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship or affection. You are thirteen and, though your body makes you look years older, older than me, you are much too young for such a physical, adult decision."

"I am mature for my age and..."

"I am only fifteen and I'm not ready for such an adult decision either. Maybe you are ready but I am not. I can't go through with this. I love you, I really do, so much, but I can't commit the way I should. Not yet, anyway."

During my monologue I had pulled her hand out of my shirt and buttoned my top again. She looked so hurt and abandoned as she looked up at me. Her top was still around her middle and she began to cry as I pulled it back up, leaving my hand on her trembling shoulders once her skin was concealed in her gown. How was I supposed to tell her I wanted to do this as well? How was I controlled enough to stop? Lily. I was protecting her. How had she thought this through, or what made her think we could do this? We were so young. Way too young for this sort of commitment. What if we were attacked again and she decided to call it off? What if she decided she was finished with me or didn't want to continue this way? If we did this our fates would be intertwined and inseparable without causing both of us a great deal of pain. I looked at the clock and realized it was just after seven. The ball would be starting soon.

As I tied my jet black mask on Lily slipped her green one into place over her puffy, tearing eyes. She stood and went over to the window, looking out to the Quidditch pitch, as she dried her eyes. We were different in the way we portrayed ourselves in public. I wore my emotions on my sleeves. If I was angry or sad or hurt everyone who saw me knew it. Lily had inherited her mother's trait of toughness. She rarely cried and if she did she didn't let people see her. She wore a perfect mask just over her skin to hide all emotions she didn't want others to see. When she turned around I stood by the door my face showing the concern and my disappointment and my sorrows. She smiled and cheerily spoke with just the bit of wavering that would give her away.

"Well, shall we go to dance the night away now? I can't wait to show off my new dress. It was a gift, you know, from your mother. It arrived this morning!"

"Sure, let's go."

We danced for about two hours before I took us to a side table and left Lily as I got our drinks. Albus approached me the second I left her and asked what I had done to make Lily feign happiness. He obviously knew when she was hiding. I tried to tell him it was nothing but when he asked if I had hurt her there was nothing I could do but tell him.

"She wanted to perform a sealing. Her hand was rubbing my chest and trying to unbutton my pants and I had to stop her, to force her off me, to tell her we were not mature enough. She was so hurt and so angry at me for preventing it. We are just so young. I couldn't do it. Lily is just thirteen and I'm not much better off at fifteen am I. I didn't mean to hurt her I just couldn't do it. I couldn't risk her changing her mind and what if we had gone through with it and something happened? Then we would forever be scarred and bitter and..."

"Whoa, dude, calm down. You did the right thing. You really did. I don't know how I would have responded in that situation if I loved someone as much as you love her. I'd never imagine her to be so bold..."

He punched my shoulder softly and wished me a happy night before walking off to his date, a Slytherin girl he'd asked at the last moment. He had been talking about snogging the night away earlier and had to find a girl willing to join his game. Not like he had to try that hard. He was Albus Potter. The two of us had quite the fan base but now that I was off the market he got more attention than ever. I watched as he swept his lady off her feet and pulled her to the dance floor while I walked back to Lily.

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth."

"Why? He is probably so angry with me now."

"He said it was uncharacteristic of you then grabbed a drink, shot it, and went back to his date. He didn't seem to perturbed by it."

"I still can't believe you told him."

"I tell him almost everything, Lily. Want to go dance?"

"No. I'm tired and want to go to bed. Tonight has been a disaster and I can't wait for tomorrow to come. Goodnight Scorpius."

She rose and much to my dismay walked straight from the hall without looking anywhere but ahead. The hall seemed to grow silent, save for the music, as everyone watched Lily fume while she left the hall. This would be all over the school tomorrow. They would have no clue why she was so angry but multiple stories would arise; some would be less dramatic and some more than what actually happened. A few of Lily's friends and cousins who roomed with her left to cheer her up. I was left, stranded on my one year anniversary in a room full of curious students and staff. As there was nothing left to do I left the hall myself, heading back to my Common room. Lily was right, tonight had been a disaster.

Lost in my thoughts and angered by the way my one year mark with the most beautiful amazing girl ever had occurred my mind was on little else. It wasn't until the hallway grew light that I realized something was wrong. A spark shot past me and as I turned a voice murmured another spell. Really? Attacking me alone on my anniversary? Was this person so desperate to do my relationship in that he had no sense of pity or no heart? I cast a shield charm moments before being pushed back by the force of the spell. As the gent sent another harmful curse my way I scream out, "Albus, I'm being attacked!" before sending my Patronus toward the Great Hall and performing another shield to take most of the damage. I sent a bat bogey curse down towards my attacker as he sent a crystal clear spell my way. It came slowly, which was odd for a curse, but passed to my left, the corner of it entering my shield. He seemed to stop and watch as it missed before sending another fresh bout of harmful or lethal spells my way. How had it got through my charm? I used the most powerful type of protection. This was dark magic aimed my way. Again I used the most advanced and powerful stunning spells and distracting jinxes I could perform and prayed Al would get here soon with aid. My attacker sent off a bout of spells and I reacted accordingly. Unfortunately, I saw that same crystal, milky curse enter my shield and enter my body before I could react. He had sent it first then sent a bunch of other spells to conceal it in their midst. My lungs. They screamed out and lunged and pulsed and ached. Somewhere behind the man I saw spells assaulting him and a few moments later Albus and McGonagall, accompanied by some other blurry figures dropped to my side and yelled, though they sounded so far away. My lungs, they were burning. Liquid began to drip from my mouth and foamy bubbles leaked from my nostrils. With a fierce look in her eyes McGonagall grabbed the collar of my dress robes and ripped them down past my waist before pumping at my expanding chest. If I hadn't been so concerned about my life essence oozing out of my body I would have been embarrassed about the indecent exposure of my body. Before I could make a noise she realized she wasn't helping and seemed to scream something to the others before grabbing my arm and apparating out. The last sight to greet me before I fell out of consciousness was an ugly mannequin and a reception room. I had made it to St. Mungo's.


	13. Chapter 13

Lily POV

I was up in my room talking to my friends when a first year girl came running up and said my brother was looking for me below. She said it was an emergency. As I walked down the stairs I thought of something to say to him. He must have been acting on Scorpius' behalf and wanted to lure me somewhere to talk it out with Scorpius. I didn't want to talk it out. I wanted to be left alone. All along I had thought Scorpius would love to be bonded together but was too afraid to ask. I didn't care that I was still very young to be doing such things. I felt as ready as anyone could feel. All this raced through my head and died the instant I saw Albus, trying not to cry, as James held him.

"Albus, what's wrong? What's happened?"

"Scor...Scorpius. He was attacked just after you left. He wanted to be alone and wanted to get to bed early. After you stormed out he waited five minutes and went back alone. I got there in time to fight off the guy with McGonagall and get to him before he went to St. Mungo's. He was, I think he was seriously injured. He grabbed my hand with the look of fear in his eyes and he was trembling and gurgling and..."

"What? And WHAT?"

"I can't say..."

From his pocket he pulled out his wand and put the memory into a vial from his bag. James grabbed our hands and led us to the Headmaster's office where he pulled out the pensive and I dropped the memory in. James and Albus put their hands on my back so that we would all experience the memory together. James hadn't been able to get a word out of Albus until I got there and he seemed to be just as worried.

I tipped my head passed the surface and saw the Great Hallways slur into existence around me. Albus and James were next to me and we quickly chased a shadowy Albus and McGonagall as they rushed by us. We followed the sounds of fighting and once we turned the corner Scorpius had been hit by an odd spell and his eyes seemed to twinkle as his hands scratched at his chest. Both rescuers started fighting and after a brief moment's duel they rushed to Scorpius' side. He was oozing pink liquid from his mouth and white foam dripped from his nose. McGonagall ripped open his dress robes and beat furiously at his swelling chest as she tried to push the liquid out and get air back into him. I felt myself ripping as Scorpius' squirmed and ached for air. What if I had not left him? I would have been there to fight off this man and we would both be safe in our rooms by now. Why had I left him? This was all my fault. It was then the realization hit me. Did I want to see the end of this. Did Scorpius...die? After a few moments of pumping the Headmistress screamed for Albus to wake me and told the others to alert St. Mungo's before she scanned Scorpius' face and grabbed his arm, vanishing into the night. Albus screamed until it sounded like his throat was shredding itself and pounded at the floor. He tried to Apparate but one of the professors grabbed him and pinned him to the cold stone floor. He continued to scream and thrash and strain at the teacher holding him down. The fight went on for a few more minutes before Albus went limp and took deep breaths. He shoved the teacher off him and began yelling my name as he took off in the direction of the Gryffindor tower. I had seen enough. I knew the next part.

Now it was like I was there to experience the biggest disaster of the evening, of my life. There was little I could do, I knew that, but I couldn't help but try to comfort Scorpius. Was he still alive? Had he made it to St. Mungo's in time? His face had been turning red as he left. I doubted he had more than a few minutes of life left in him. How long ago had that happened? Assuming Albus had come straight to me it had been about ten minutes since Scorpius left the school. Either he would be very dead by now or struggling to stay alive. I was numb as I glanced around the room. Numb, until I saw my freedom. McGonagall kept the most recent racing broom on a shelf by the door in case she ever had to make a quick escape or leave suddenly. I realized now how clever it was. Knowing the boys would try to stop my the instant they realized my plan I controlled my pace as I walked towards the door then turned and paced back to them and completed the circuit one more time to make my spring more unexpected. On the third pace I grabbed the broom and sped down the stairs. They were at the top when I had reached the bottom. With one leg over the broom I shattered through a window out in to the frosty October air and guided myself south, towards London and my lover.

I had never flown to school or to any location near this area but I knew we were north and a bit east of London so off I flew, testing, for the first time, the speed of my model of broomstick. We would see if the boasting on the fastest broomstick yet was accurate. I saw light from behind me and realized after a few minutes it was a Patronus coming towards me. It was my brother's. In James' voice it spoke the words, "I know you won't come back and I know you don't know the way. Stay above the clouds and follow me there." It became a ball of light and sunk into my chest. Immediately I felt like a guide had taken over and I pushed my broom in the direction it pulled me towards. As cold as the night was I quickly became sweaty and tired and sore as I urged myself to ride faster and leaned lower to the broomstick as I flew over a web of vast lights. London. I was so close. Scorpius was almost by my side again. Without knowing where I was or why I did it I dropped to the hard ground and stumbled as I landed and rushed forward from the impact. Inside a nearby abandoned shop there stood the ugliest mannequin I had ever encountered. I got closer and she blinked and asked my purpose.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

I rushed through the glass as the last name passed my lips. Someone in the reception room jumped as I rushed up the stairs to the fourth floor. My guide pulled me onward and I burst into a room where two witches waved their wands in a flurry and another witch vanished the pink fluid they drew from the body of a blonde boy who lay in the bed. McGonagall screeched as I entered.

"Miss Potter! What are you doing away from the school and here so quickly. I had expected you to wait in my office until I returned."

"I'm not that kind of girl. Rules don't apply in some situations."

Scorpius was watching as the fluids left his throat and vanished. He looked pale and on the brink of the other world. From this angle I could see a wizard forcing air into his lungs each time liquid left his throat. I rushed to him and grabbed his hand. After a moment between reaction times he angled his head so he could see me. A worn smile appeared on his lips and he softly shook his head. He spoke in broken syllables and finally I was able to piece together what he was trying to say.

"Are...n't y..ou sup...po...sed to be in be...ed?"

When I did I could only smile and reply, "Aren't you?"

"S..ome..thi..ng... ca...me...up."

I squeezed his hand an apologized for not staying to dance longer. He apologized for not being more sensitive and for not chasing after me. It took him a few long minutes to say his part and after he was more exhausted then before so I merely nodded and began stroking his hand with mine. If he spoke less he would have more energy and be done sooner. Less and less pink stuff was coming from his lungs and more and more air was able to pump in. His face went from the yellowish blue hue to a pinkish pale color then slowly faded back to his normal white tone.

I was taken outside by the head healer and told of his plan for Scorpius. He would be put into a magical coma the minute he was breathing for himself and left in that state for three weeks so he could heal. Every breath and movement would be monitored and there was no harm that would come to him. He would be safer that way as his body could heal quicker in that state. Scorpius would be moved into a bed in someone's office and would be watched every minute through the day. He would wake up tired, but healthy around the fourth week of November. I would be allowed to visit on weekends for an hour or so if the Headmistress would allow it.

I was out in the hallway when Draco and Astoria came bursting through the door. Astoria pulled me into a hug as Draco ran past her into the room.

"Is he alright?"

"He will be. I saw a Pensive. It was terrible what that man did to him. It's my fault. We had a fight and I left him in the hall. I shouldn't have left him alone..."

"Lily, it is not your fault. If you had been there you would be in his state as well. You haven't done anything wrong. I'm sure he's holding on because he couldn't bear to leave you. Wait here. I have to go see him."

She took off into the room and I slid down the wall, holding back my tears and attempting to keep myself together. In my head I could only say one thing:

"Don't loose it. Don't let go. Lily, listen, pull yourself together. He is fine. Nothing happened. Lily. Nothing happened. You are both safe and nothing happened."

But as often as I repeated in a voice in my head told me what I knew all along as I flew here. If Albus had not arrived at just that moment Scorpius would have died. Right now I would be crying over a cold, off-colored body of the boy I loved and it would be my fault. He had been attacked tonight because, after the Howler, we were still dating and quite attached to each other. What if Scorpius had not protected me from myself earlier? All the joy and excitement of being emotionally with him forever would have turned to searing pain and stung me until I wanted to die as well.

"You can come in now. Scorpius will be falling asleep in a few minutes."

I walked in to see him propped up by pillows and breathing in shallow breathes. His hair was more mangy than ever and his face looked more pale. I didn't think it was possible to be any paler. He looked past my smile and calm face and seemed to know exactly what I was thinking and, for the first, I saw true terror in those silver-grey eyes. I refused to comfort him, to say I would be there for him when he came back to school, to put him in harms way again and again just to keep him close; I couldn't say it and he caught on to that fact. With a curt nod he thanked me for coming to check on him. As I sat on the edge of his bed he laced his fingers in mine and kissed the back of my hand. His eyes were growing heavier as the doctor went on explaining what would happen while he was in a coma and around what day he would wake up. Not caring that all the adults were there and watching I lowered my head down to his and we snogged for a good three minutes before his kisses grew sweet, but strained, and he drifted off for his long snooze.

For the rest of the night I stayed up talking with Astoria and spoke briefly with my parents when they showed up to talk to Draco and check on Scorpius. McGonagall had told them I flew out of Hogwarts to get here and they were worried about my mental state. After a few hours of visiting, my father left and another hour later my mother joined him. When the sun rose, the question I knew Astoria had been dying to ask slipped out at last. Would I be around still when Scorpius woke up. Suddenly my voice wouldn't work and the only sound I could make was a croaking sound and a defeated whimper. Tears filled her eyes but she, like me, refused to cry.

"Will you give him a second chance once things calm down?"

"Once it is safe and I'm sure we won't be attacked I'll reconsider if he is still interested. I just can't stand to put him in danger anymore. I'm sure you understand."

"The way I see it your love is stronger than I've ever seen. You love the other enough to let them go, to let them avoid attack and possible injury or death. Scorpius told me you wouldn't promise to not leave him. He was quite devastated and paranoid about loosing you. Tonight I looked at him as you came in and he looked like a little toddler Scorpius in my head. Once again he looked afraid of monsters under the bed and evil flying creatures outside his window. He must have seen your face and realized you thought it time to keep him safe. I'm glad he was able to share an intimate moment before falling asleep. Hopefully his dreams will be sweet."

"I'm sorry I couldn't hide my decision deeper until he slept. It was my intent to let him sleep soundly and without worry. I guess I have a month to figure out how this is going to happen. Will you promise me something: Make him come home for Christmas break. I can't leave him then have him stuck at Hogwarts during the holidays."

"He always comes home and if you are not a couple once Christmas rolls around he will have no reason to stay. Promise me you will go home as well?"

"This whole ordeal will be hard enough without being alone and moaning about the castle. I will definitely be going home."

Scorpius POV

I was aware of the blankets covering me before I tried to open my eyes. They would not open and for a moment I was afraid I had no eyes. What was the last thing I saw? Lily. Lily had been kissing me with a look in her eye. That look of someone who is about to seriously injure the other, but for the best. I knew Lily was breaking up with me once I got back to the castle. How long had the doctor told me I would be asleep? It seemed like last night when I fell asleep. My hand tingled and once I had feeling in it again I began to wipe the abnormal amount of eye-crust from my lids. Light was brighter than usual and my body was stiff. Had the doctor said a day, a week, a month? If only there was a way to know. A calendar was pinned to the wall facing my bed and after reading it this bed seemed more comfortable. The date marking October 31st had a few things written in the box: 1st anniversary with Lily Potter, attack at 11:26pm. On the November 1st box was written: Put into coma at 2:58. Visitors: Minerva McGonagall, Lily Potter, Astoria and Draco Malfoy, Ginny and Harry Potter, Albus Potter. After that every date was marked with visitors and gift that were brought/sent by whom. My mother and father visited every day, Harry visited on Wednesdays, Lily came every Saturday and Sunday with occasional company from Albus. As I looked over it again words began to write in the same font as the other recordings on November 28th. Visitors: Lily Potter, Astoria and Draco Malfoy. SCORPIUS WAKES. Once the words finished a nurse came in and beamed at me.

"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy! I'm going to take some measurements then alert your immediate family and friends of your state. I'm sure you will have company in minutes after I do. Whom should I alert?"

"Lily and my parents, please. They are the only ones I want to see right now."

She took a bit of blood from me and after a wand wave to test it she brought in a meal of applesauce and mango juice. It wasn't much but I doubted I could handle anything more at the time. She told me she was calling those I had requested and left the room with the tray of empty cartons. She had been right about the guests. About two minutes after she left my mother came rushing in, followed by my father five minutes later who would have been at work that time of day. They had been there thirty minutes before the face I wanted to see most slowly came around the corner and ran to me. Lily. Her arms were around my neck as soon as she was close enough and her head was buried in my shoulder. She sat in the gap between my weakened legs and rest her weight on my chest, right where I had missed her. What would it be like to go every day wondering if your significant other was alright, away, comfortable in their forced dreams? In my mind, I vaguely remembered feeling as though Lily had reached her end and would be calling it off soon. For the moment, I was so happy not even the future prospect of being dumped and finding myself broken could put a damper on my spirits.

Professor McGonagall came into the room a few minutes after Lily and brought a large stack of homework under her arm. It would appear there was some catching up to do.  
Lily had to return to the school late that night and left me with a kiss on the forehead. Again, I saw that look and, though I had hoped she reconsidered while I slept, I knew she was as firm as ever, possibly more so now that I looked well again and had healed from the terrible encounter with death. I braced myself for the talk before she left but it hadn't come.

Three days later I was walking with a slight limp and was released from the hospital to attend the last week of school before Holiday break. Lily hadn't visited me in those rehab days nor had I heard from her since she left after I woke. What would I do without Lily? Nothing, because I couldn't live without Lily. She would not dump me. I couldn't stand to see her alone or without me by her side. We would talk it out. There would be no break-up. Everything was fine. It had to be. I felt bitter just thinking about what would happen if, dare she enforce it, we weren't dating any more.


	14. Chapter 14

Lily POV

It was a week before the holiday break, the very tail-end of November and the Great Hall was buzzing with the voices of everyone settling in for dinner. It was the last Friday before we went home to our beds and our mothers home-cooked meals. For everyone else this was a good thing. For me it meant nothing but pain. The closer it got to break the more I thought about Scorpius and what I would do when he walked through those doors to take his seat with his classmates as he used to before the attack. My anxiety was killing me and every moment it grew. Soon after I had sat down someone squealed and I turned to see the Slytherin gods Albus and Scorpius silhouetted from behind as they came through the door and walked to their table. All anxiety faded as I continued eating. What if I didn't react? Maybe if I acted as though we had already spoken everything would fall into place?

A few people rushed to greet Scorpius, Rose more enthusiastically than the rest. She seemed to swarm over him like killer bees on the prowl and asked if he was alright or if anything still hurt. Other's asked similar questions and wouldn't wait for answers. One of the Gryffindors a year younger than me timidly asked 'the question' from across the table.

"Isn't that YOUR boyfriend?"

"Yeah, but not for much longer. We are calling it off."

"I always thought you were madly in love."

"We are but sometimes you have to protect loved ones by letting them go."

"I'm sorry to hear it."

"I'm sorry it has come to this too."

It was then I looked up and met Scorpius eyes. A few of the others noticed his gaze and followed it to me. My only thought was, "Don't throw up..." my napkin hit the plate and before I was aware of it the only sound in the hall was the click-clack of my heels as I ran from the room and my peers questioning eyes. All of the older students seemed to know what would come next and the younger ones seemed more than obnoxiously curious about the outcome. My fellow Gryffindor's exchanged looks. They had asked about what would become of us once he got back and I had honestly told them about our previous conversation and they knew what that run meant. Tears had leaked from my eyes on a few occasions over the past week and seemed to perturb them. I HATED crying but couldn't hold these ones in, which made me cry more.

Following a clatter of dinnerware and silverware I heard his voice call out, making me run faster.

"LILY, WAIT!"

He caught up to me just as I summoned my broomstick and flew to our island in the middle of the lake. He called his as well and raced to meet me there. Knowing he would do so I pushed my broom faster and landed on the branch I always perched from. He landed in his. In earlier, more innocent days, we had been said to look like two birds of paradise nesting together there. We both sat uneasy and once I got the guts I glanced up and felt my eyes lock with his.

"Lily, please, we can't...I couldn't...what I...mean...is...I can't...not without...you."

I didn't talk as I tried, uselessly, to hold back the tears and appear strong while I crumbled inside. He allowed me a few minutes to calm down and hide the tears away again before he continued.

"I'm here. Recovered...I didn't...die."

"Not this time."

It escaped in a whisper. If the wind had blown and he hadn't been watching my lips move he might have missed it. He mentioned something about having many protection spells around him and hidden security in the castle to protect him but when my eyes stayed stony and I didn't respond he glanced at the lake and watched the ripples hit the dirt before stumbling over his words and forcing them to the surface of his mouth.

"I'd...I'd give...it...all...for you. All of it. Everything. Always. It doesn't matter. Nothing matters. Only you. Please, Lily, please. Don't do this."

I pulled the giant gemstone necklace from my pocket and reached up to place it around his broomstick handle. I couldn't keep it. He needed it in case he found someone he fell head-over-heels for. He could find a nice pureblood who wouldn't put him in danger and she could wear this jewelry to show her love for him. It wouldn't be me. He was unsafe with me. He needed someone like him. I wasn't she. I let him go in that moment, or as best I could. If I cried again I would beg him to stay and apologize and he would and we would be attacked again. Inside my body became steel and my ears shut to his voice. I couldn't listen. He would be safe. Even if it meant we never spoke in friendly terms again. He would be safe.

For a few more minutes he sat there, finally releasing his eyes from the banks and looking into the star-speckled sky. With one more glance at my face he mumbled something and slowly climbed down, slid a leg over his broomstick, and pushed out his final farewell. I knew he was speaking English, it was the only language he knew, but it sounded like alien words coming from his mouth. I caught the "I love you. Always" at the end but that was it. Scorpius seemed to levitate over the muddy banks as he moseyed back to the glowing castle, his toes inches from the water. He sat upright, instead of leaning over as he usually did, but slouched the entire way back.

Scorpius' POV

She had done exactly what I had convinced myself she wouldn't do. My feet took me back into the hall and retraced my steps to my now repaired plate. I had pushed it off the table in my attempt to hurry towards Lily. Once I sat down food appeared and I used my fork to slide it around my plate. It was silent as I toyed with my meal. It seemed everyone who had been present was still here but no one had word that needed speaking. It was over. Lily and I were no more. We had been the most famous pair, since her father's father, and her namesake, attended school. Albus pushed my plate away from me a few minutes later and helped me stand. He led the way back to our Common room under the lake. As we reached the bottom of the staircase nearest the Great Hall I noticed voices for the first time. A rumble had formed in the Hall behind me. It was obvious that I had been dumped and now it would be the talk of the school until break, maybe longer.

Luckily it was a Saturday when I woke and I went to get breakfast in the kitchen so as to avoid running into Lily. I doubted she would leave her Common room for more than classes so the chances were slim regardless. As I closed the door behind me I was greeted by house elves and urged forward to an already occupied table. Lily sat there staring straight ahead and playing with the sunny-side-up eggs are her plate. When she heard footsteps she looked up and her face reddened.

"You know what? I think I'll eat in the Great Hall this morning. Thanks for being so willing to feed me here. I'll be back tonight after hours for dinner."

With that I turned and walked to the Hall where I sat at the emptiest place I could find and quietly nibbled toast and sipped pumpkin juice. After my stomach told me it would reject my fifth bite I set down my nearly whole breakfast and returned to sit in the windowsill and ponder the color green as I looked out to into the green tinted waters of the lake, surrounded by the green drapes and fabric of Slytherin house, feeling the pull of that damn green gemstone necklace that weighed down my left pocket. Green was a color I would not escape. One glorious shade in particular would follow me from now on and haunt my movements. I would feel it on the back of my neck as it sent chills up and down the spine. I would feel it during Quidditch matches, during strolls on the grounds, during breakfast, lunch, dinner, parties, balls, train rides home and back again. Lily's eyes.

It was Thursday night before I knew it. My bags were packed and I sat on the foot of my bed, staring out into the black lake. In the morning everyone would load the Hogwarts Express and return to London. My nerves were mute but I couldn't shake them. Lily would be on the train. He entire extended family would be on there. What if an impulse took me and something urged me to speak with her? It was pointless to think of it. Next to me Albus woke and shuffled out of bed. As he rubbed his eyes I tiredly asked if he would sit with me on the way home. He glanced at me an lingered on my tense arms and hand grasped hand hold. He saw inside and saw the mess that swarmed there. Albus was more than anyone deserved in a friend.

"Sure thing. Maybe I'll even get you to smile before we arrive in London. It is a tall order to fill but I'm up for the challenge."

"Thanks, you're a pal."

Nothing could be said of the ride home though. I didn't loose my cool, nor did I see Lily at all. She got in the front compartment and Albus had led me into the rear car. Once the trolley cart had passed there were no more interruptions in our compartment during the journey. I saw Rose walk by a few times with friends and met eyes with James a few times during his patrols. I assumed the rest of the extended family sat with Lily and barricaded her from 'That Malfoy Boy.' As the engine began to slow Albus and I finished the last of our treats and changed into street clothes.

Out in the smoggy London air I waved goodbye to Albus and went to join his family. A smile slipped and he pointed at me, smiled in return, nodded, then walked to his parents who looked from Lily to me and understood. Harry waved at me and I tipped my head back in response. Just like that Lily and her family linked hands and vanished, appearing some miles away at the Potter Manor house. My own father rested his hand on my shoulder and apologized for the rough finish. He had heard about it through Harry who had heard it through Albus after Lily had confided in him. I touched his hand in response and we stood in front of the huge gates holding my home inside their vast span.

"Here's to the worst holiday break ever."

"Cheers!"


	15. Chapter 15

Lily's POV

Once again I threw the half written letter into the recycling bin. Everything I wrote sounded too desperate. Why couldn't I write a simple letter without needy emotions littering the lines of my designer paper? This stuff was expensive and it was rapidly filling the wire bin next to my bed. Switching to regular lined paper I started again.

Scorpius,

My Christmas holiday has been good so far. I'm so sorry I've put a damper on yours. Is your family doing any cool activities while you are home? Mine is just sitting around the house and consuming way too many gingersnap cookies. Quite honestly it is making me fat and giving me way to much time to think. Today I have had ten cookies and it's half past two. My broomstick won't be able to lift me at the rate I'm downing these sweets.

Speaking of sweet, thank you for the treat basket. I opened it Christmas morning instead of opening it early like I had threatened. What if you had jinxed it? Just kidding, I know you wouldn't do that to me. Did you get my present and open it Christmas morning as well? Tonight I am going to The Burrow to have a Quidditch match Potter vs. Weasley style. Albus and I have been talking strategies all week and I'm quite sure we are going to pound them into the ground. Besides, my dad and mom are playing so we will definitely win. My mom plays Quidditch for work and my dad is still just as good as in his school days. Hopefully this will be good practice for our next match, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor two weeks after we return from break. I plan on beating you. No hard feelings. I really wish...

It was here that I crumpled up yet another piece of paper and threw it at my wall, screaming and dissolving in to angry tears. Sure, I broke up with him. Wasn't it for the better? Neither of us had to hurt our families to be together and we could both date people who would be better matches for us. I mean, his family was practically required to marry pure blood spouses; I was more pure than most but I was friendly with Muggleborns and for those outside of immediate family that was a relationship killer. Now Scorpius could marry some pretty little blonde Slytherin and have little blonde Malfoy babies and continue his proper line of gorgeous, blonde, smooth-talking, agile, charismatic people. Why couldn't I stop crying? Every time I thought about him I cried. The smallest thing triggered tears. I knew my family was starting to worry. I hadn't stopped crying since getting home and telling them about our break-up. It was for the better. I was better off without him as he was without me. A knock on my door quieted my tears for a moment enough to attempt and answer. When no understandable noise left my mouth my dad came in and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Lily, are you coming with us tonight or would you like to stay here?

"If breaking up is hurting you this much why did you do it? I know you said you didn't want to cause more attacks or hold him back but I don't think that is the only reason you followed through with it. I saw the way you acted together and I must say, he surprised me. I became rather fond of him...We are leaving in ten minutes for The Burrow. Come down if you want to come with us. You don't have to play but maybe a little match would cheer you up. It would certainly help with the depressing amount of cookies you have eaten during break."

At the point he mentioned actually coming to like him I dissolved into more tears and he realized his so called 'words of wisdom' were only hurting me worse and switched topics. When he mentioned my cookie habit I punched him and felt like talking again.

"Please don't count how many cookies I eat. It makes me feel chubby."

"Today you have only eaten ten. I am on number 26 and I've brought you another five and me another two. Here you go darling. See you downstairs in ten?"

"Sure, but only because you've had more cookies than me and because you've brought me some more. Let's not even out our number though."

"You would have an impossibly hard time keeping up."

Twenty minutes later I was zooming around the orchard behind The Burrow and laughing like I hadn't since that December morning when I sat in the island tree, wishing Scorpius the best and telling him to keep in touch. He was trying not to cry and I was trying even harder not to take it all back or burst into tears. I had to stop thinking about it. I would let my makeshift team down if I began...suddenly it was too much and I was on the ground in a fetal position, unable to see the blades of grass in front of me. After checking on me my dad took my position as seeker and my mom grabbed my broomstick and joined as chaser.

Inside my grandmother heat up some hot chocolate, grabbed a blanket, and led me to the couch to watch my nieces and nephews, who were too young to fly, play on the carpet.

"It's better that he is gone. What if you had actually married a Malfoy? It is for the best that you didn't. I'm so proud of you dear. You made a really tough choice. Let's just forget about him and watch the children play before the others come in for a spot of pie, alright?"

Did she not understand? I felt like I was dying here.

"Grandmum, I'm actually going to go home. I want to get some more sleep. I haven't been sleeping at night and thought maybe I will be able to during the day. Let my dad know, I'll come back for dinner if he comes to get me. See you soon."

I picked up some Floo Powder as I spoke and threw myself into the fireplace as soon as the last words left my lips. From the living room I went straight to my room and threw myself down on the bed. If I just could breathe for a moment I wouldn't loose it again. Unfortunately I could see part of a failed letter attempt and it triggered more tears.

"...I didn't mean it and if you would just take me back we could try again and I could try harder and I promise to be better and I won't ever second guess my decisions again. I swear this time would be different. I miss you. Scorpius, please..."

I promised him I'd write over the holidays but school started in a week and I had yet to send one letter. Once one was good enough to send it would only take a few minutes to get to him, we lived fairly close. Godric's Hollow was only a few hours from The Malfoy Moor where Draco had built a manor house of his own. They were both in West Country, England. How was Scorpius fairing?

Scorpius POV

Some days were alright and others were hell. Today was one of the latter. I wasn't hungry. I wasn't interested in doing anything. I didn't want to shop or see a Quidditch match or enjoy the pub. The only thing I had done today was look across the Moor to where I knew Lily would be sitting at home, probably perfectly content with her decision to call it off. I knew where she was coming from and I knew the pureblood fanatics would rather see me dead then married to Lily but I thought we agreed everything would work out for the better if we stayed together. Our families still had a bit of tension but they were getting closer and sooner or later we could have invited both of them over for dinner. I guess not. If we had not been attacked so often for being together she would still be my best friend. Maybe she would be sitting on my bed right now, thumbing through her chocolate frog cards and talking about the next Quidditch season. Perhaps I would be at her house sitting down to dinner with the Potter's and going out for dessert after. Instead I sat here alone and wished Lily would send me a letter. If she was feigning happiness I would be able to tell. I could still comfort her, right? She had said to keep in touch.

I removed the emerald necklace from my pocket and caressed the large stone as I thought. Was I obsessed with a dead idea? Maybe but I wasn't so sure. I had to make sure she was still alright. She might not love me anymore but I still cared for her; Lily was the only one at school I was interested in. She said we would still be friends but I felt that would be impossible after the adventures we had shared. We had gone too far to return to that friendly space where everything was strictly in a nonromantic fashion.

"Scorpius, get ready for dinner. We are leaving in five minutes for Ottery St. Catchpole. If you are this sick over it why don't you owl Albus to make sure everything is ok. Get ready and come downstairs."

He was right. I knew it wouldn't come out how I wanted it to so I wrote exactly what I was thinking and sent it without a second glance, knowing if I read it I would never send a note.

"Hey Al, I'm having a rough break. I was just wondering how Lily is doing. I hope she is doing well and enjoying the Holiday break. Are you as done with this break as I am? I can't wait to get back to school and away from my parents. See you in a week! ;) "

I tied it to my owl and sent it off before quickly brushing my hair and slipping on some shoes. I know my father said to get ready but I didn't feel like it. I had been wearing this outfit for three days now but I wasn't about to change. Tomorrow I would shower and put on some new clothes. For tonight, this would have to do. He seemed to understand my feelings as I came down the hardwood stairs in my most comfortable pair of shoes still wearing the same thing. I received a raised eyebrow from my mother then we Apparated to the restaurant and sat for our meal. Sooner than I thought a note came back on my owl.

"My break has been terrible as well. Lily hasn't stopped crying since she got home and she's eaten nothing but cookies for days now. Did you do anything fun or fancy over the break? Can't wait to see you again."

Great, now I felt better. Lily was eating herself into the grave, or at least into sugar poisoning and the whole family would think poorly of me for it. I know she called it off but maybe if I hadn't become so attached to her and let her become attached to me in the first place none of this would have happened and she would have been alright and enjoyed her holiday. My father saw the note and guessed by my expressions how the Potter's were enjoying their break. We ate quietly then I excused myself, bought two dozen flowers and mixed the two bunches so the lilies and roses complimented each other, and Apparated to The Burrow expecting a torrent of attacks.

An older women with fading ginger hair spotted me from the window and Harry came running out before anyone else realized I was here.

"Mr. Potter, I heard Lily was having a rough break and wanted to bring her these flowers. I don't want to see her because I know it will only make it even rougher but I wanted her to realize we are still friends, like she had wanted. Will you take them to her for me?"

"Of course, thank you. I'll let her know they are from you."

Harry did something unexpected. He pulled me in and hugged me for a solid ten seconds saying, " I know this is just as hard for you as it is for her. Thank you for trying to cheer her up."

A motion behind Harry caught my attention and Lily, with bloodshot eyes and red face, looked out and gave me a slow, small wave. I waved back, not knowing if I should smile or not. It came out as a grimace. She was crying and I started crying, wishing her father a good night then Apparated home before I embarrassed myself more. The note I had placed in the flower bunch read, "I hope you are having a better break than I am. See you at school." It was short but it was all I could say without pleading. Hopefully she would understand. The second she asked, I would take her back. She wouldn't know that though. I would never pressure her into anything like that. Maybe she was right? Maybe we weren't good for each other. She deserved someone better. Someone who wouldn't unintentionally put her in harms way and have to constantly protect her from Purebloods seeking to keep the lines clean.

I fell onto my knees in front of my mother who sat on the garden swing, waiting for me to return. While I was in front of Harry Potter this crazy urge came over me. I wanted to add to the note. I wanted to plead desperately with Lily to take me back. What I really wanted to say was: This is my heart bleeding before you. This is me down on my knees trying to collect my breaking heart. This game of words is breaking my heart. I am breaking. It would only have hurt her to have said those things so I had just said those empty words to her father and made it here just in time to melt down. It was into my mothers arms that I fell and it was she who helped me inside to the fireplace, made me some tea, covered me with a blanket and sat in the chair next to me to read her romance novel until I calmed down enough to fall asleep there. Sleep hit me first and as my last muffled sigh came from my throat I could only think one last thing: Would she be alright?

I didn't know. If I put my morals aside I could ensure that she was constantly taken care of and looked after. Albus would help me, I knew he would. I felt guilty about using people but this time everything was at stake and morals had to be put on the shelf so Lily would not be hurt again. Once I got back to school I would get friendly with a certain Weasley and if her sly glances were what I thought they were we would be dating by the end of the week. Then, at a distance, I could watch Lily.

An owl tapped on the glass early in the morning. She was new, I hadn't seen her before anyway. One look at the writing on the parchment told me it was finally a letter from Lily. I quietly opened the window and tried not to disturb my gentle mother who had fallen asleep with her novel in hand and slept through the night there. (My father was away on business or she might have moved me to my room and left to join him.)

Hey Scorpius,

Sorry for not coming out to say hi. I was having a rough night. Everything here is crazy but I am doing well, don't let the red eyes fool you. Thanks for coming to check on me and bringing the flowers. I love them. Sorry it took so long to write. I've been very busy since being home. Holidays are insane in this family. Can't wait to see you at school.

P.S. How do you like the owl? She was a gift from my Uncle George, this was her maiden flight. I hope she found you alright, she is still young.

Lily


	16. Chapter 16

Lily POV

I was the first in bed and the last to sleep. Below me everyone was playing board games and laughing and being there would have dampened their spirits. Being alone put me in a blacker mood but it was better than the alternative. I pondered the letter I had finally sent to Scorpius. My dad had been hugging him and they had both been crying too. He was hurt just as much as I was, possibly more. Why was I calling if off? I had to have an answer before I went back to school and everyone asked. Scorpius had said we would tell people who asked that it was a mutual decision. He said we could protect each other that way as well. That was a good enough excuse. Those words certainly protected us from everyone but ourselves.

My dad had come in to talk to me before he went to bed.

"Lily, I know I've asked this before but if it was so good and breaking up is hurting you this bad, why do it?"

"I can't remember when it was good, in fact, maybe I misunderstood. I can't remember what I felt while I was alone with him. He will be great at what ever he becomes and I'm going to give him up so he can become who he will be. I'll forget all the reckless things we've done and all the happy flashbacks and memories. If I stick around he might die. He almost did in November. I would never recover if he died for me or because of me.

"It's worth it to know he will be happier that way. I've felt my world crumbling since making this decision but to hold on is like staying awake to chase a dream and watching fantasies rot and decay. Everything will be changing and he will go on changing without me and be better because of it. I'm just going to forget everything. His love is just something to throw away or bury. I won't hold him back or be the cause of pain in his life. I won't let him get attacked for me and neither of us wants the other to get injured. Both of us would do anything to lessen the pain of the other, which is why I must forget him and let go and move on and loose..."

He pulled me close and hugged me until I stopped crying a solid twenty minutes later. From his pocket he pulled another six cookies and split them evenly. We sat munching on our cookies with only an occasional sniffle to accompany the sounds of chewing and readjusting. In a few days I would be boarding the Hogwarts Express with all those lurking questions and curious eyes. I didn't want to talk to them. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Why couldn't I just finish the semester here? Couldn't I be home school for a semester? It was possible but I could never do it, nor would my parents allow it. We were all too proud and afraid of cowardice for that to occur.

One more cookie was taken from my dad's pocket and he split it in two and handed me a half.

"This is the last cookie in the entire house. I've been counting and the tally stands as such: In first place, Harry Potter with 97 1/2 cookies over the past two weeks, in second place Lily Potter with 76 1/2, and in tied for third is Ginny and James Potter with 14 cookies a piece."

His commentary brought a smile and I couldn't help but laugh. Had he really counted everyone's cookies or just guessed. He knew how many cookies I had eaten before and after dinner today so I imagine he knew how many cookies I had on other days. It wasn't too hard I guess. He counted his own cookies and mine then knew both mom and James had a cookie a day rule and Albus didn't like these kind and didn't eat any. Still, that was a compulsive behavior. The smile on his face told me his cleverness and effort had paid off. I asked what I was thinking.

"Did you really count?"

"Every cookie has been accounted for. I had to make sure I ate a decent amount more than you, didn't I?"

"You are the greatest!"

Nothing worth mentioning occurred between the last of the cookies and the frosty January trip to Kings Cross Station. Everyone was busy saying goodbye to their families when we came in. James ran off to talk to some friends after kissing our mom and hugging our parents goodbye. Albus also gave his farewells and went to meet someone. I remained by my parents side until the train whistle blew. I looked to my left and saw the Malfoy's hugging Scorpius goodbye. He glanced at me and Draco's eyes followed and his expression changed. He pulled Scorpius in one last time and whispered in his ear before he boarded at the back of the train. My father hugged me one last time as well and told me it would be alright as I turned and got on the train. I walked to the back and sat in the last carriage, the one right next to Scorpius'. I could hear everyone asking who had really called it off and why. He was flustered but answering calmly and consistently. He had not blamed me or said that I had called it off. He would stick to the story we agreed on. I now wished I had sat in the front of the train. I felt bile in my throat and I could almost hear the girl sitting with Scorpius propositioning him for a date. If he wasn't mine technically he was free to date others, as was I, but I didn't want him to. That beautiful boy was still so precious to me and every moment with him was magical and shouldn't be given out to anyone.

I could feel the train take it's first pull forward. Slowly another pull lurched us forward. Another and another and I saw the last pillar fall back behind the train. In an instant everything seemed to hit me. Scorpius and I were no longer a pair. We could date others. We could be physical with other people. That was the last thing I wanted or wanted to hear about Scorpius doing. This couldn't be real. We were going to marry one day. Why did I ruin it? Why did I call it off. In an instant I rose and ran to the closed door holding Scorpius inside its compartment. Everyone turned and looked at my pale white face, even the angle-featured blonde with a steady run of tears down his face glanced. One look told him I was just as hurt but as he stood my stomach lurched and the only thing I could think of was escape. We had just left the station and only one thing crossed my mind. JUMP.

Without thinking I tugged the door open and threw myself into the grass and rocks next to the tracks. As I fell I saw Scorpius' hand try to grab me and heard him and my father in unison scream my name. I blacked out as I hit the ground, feeling a rock dig in to my side as I faded. There had been worse accidents injuring my body and after last year and the attacks on my relationship I was quite used to this sort of pain. If it was between breaking bones or a breaking heart, I would take the first option.

Scorpius' POV

My fingers just missed the collar of her hooded jumper as she fell. Who was so stupid as to throw themselves out of a train? Didn't she think about what would happen if it ran her over? Harry was running towards her before she hit the ground and my father was running with him. They couldn't use magic in the presence of Muggles and both seemed to run faster knowing time was of the essence. My father called out to me as he ran.

"Stay on the train Scorpius. I'll visit tonight with news if Lily doesn't get there by then."

He had spoken. I stood in the open doorway and watched as Harry picked his daughter's form off the ground and spoke with my father. Just as they looked at me the train turned the corner and they were lost to me. Lily Luna Potter had to be the craziest person attending Hogwarts. She had looked sick as she stood there and as soon as she realized what I think she was about to do, go back on her word, she couldn't take it and would rather "jump ship" all together. There was nothing more to say as I walked back into the compartment holding my shocked friends. Their view must have looked different from mine. The door to our compartment was just around the corner. They would have looked out and watched as Lily fell out into freefalling space for a brief moment. Lily Potter was unconscious in her fathers arms while I sat here, heartbroken, with her brother.

James came running down the corridor and immediately asked what had happened, what I had said. If I had pushed her or if she had fallen. At first I was angered. WHY WOULD I PUSH HER? Then I realized from other angles it would be Lily falling towards the ground and my hand following her out. It could easily be taken wrong. I had to give the students of Hogwarts credit. It had been one minute since Lily dismounted the train and already her prefect brother knew. He wanted to know the same thing I did. Why would she do that to herself? There was a brief moment where my heart started pounding as Lily looked at me and her lips parted to speak. She was about to apologize and say she had been silly to call it off and ask if I could forgive her and give us another chance but her filter had caught and instead she chose personal harm over putting me in danger again, danger I would have gladly accepted to be Lily's man again.

We pulled into Hogsmead Station and Albus got a carriage with me and we left the other to find another ride up to the castle.

"That was some crazy act of devotion today."

"A stupid act. What if Lily hadn't jumped far enough and the train caught her dress or hair? She could have killed herself and scarred me forever as I watched the girl I love choose death over dating me again."

"Scorpius, you overact. I wish she had said what ever she was thinking before she jumped. I could almost see the words bursting from her lips but then she ran..."

"Yeah, I think she was going to ask me out again and apologize. She had that pleading look she gets before apologizing and the only thing she would danger herself for is me or family. What do you think?"

"It makes sense. I believe that as well. Lily is tough. She will be fine and be back tonight or tomorrow. She would never miss start of term for something like this. Trust me, she will be there almost before we can miss her."

"I already miss her..."

The castle loomed ahead. We still had a good three minutes but neither of us had anything more to say. Albus alone understood how much I was hurting and I knew he was there for me whenever I needed him to be. The rest of our trip passed in silence, as did our walk to the Great Hall. In fact, neither of us spoke until we noticed a disheveled red haired girl wearing a cast and a sunny yellow dress. Lily had beat us here. She had come back and refused to make eye contact, let alone acknowledge us. We were dying to catch her eye. Albus gave up but I tried through out the whole sorting and feast and during announcements. She held fast and left without so much a glance in my direction. Is that how this was going? She would move on and try her hardest to forget our friendship and relationship. Had she forgotten about my promise to her, the gemstone necklace she had given back to me before break, our summer together, the way I smiled and bubbled when she caught me glancing at her, the way we felt flying around together, the warmth in our embraces, the midnight escapes and snogging sessions, the detentions after being caught during said snogging adventures. Everything. Fine. I would try my hardest to do the same. I wanted a new face, a new reputation.

I went into the Common Rooms and opened a purse as the owner sat smirking and asking what I was doing. After removing the new tube of eyeliner she had there I went to the bathroom and applied it. I put my wand to my ear and whispered the spell I knew would put a hole in my ear. It was the size on my wand tip, larger than I wanted it but not too big. I tore two of the spare button holes off my coat's inside stitching and slide them into place. Ironically they were a perfect fit and the design on the outside made them look like actual earrings. I preformed a permanent stiffening charm on my coats collar to make it pop. So far I liked what I saw. My next goal was to be the biggest git I could manage. No more caring about how people felt, no more caring about anyone but me and my goals. Maybe this would attract girls, girls like Rose Weasley. If I was going to be a git and try to keep and eye of Lily I might as well try to date someone who would irritate Lily enough to keep her away yet keep her actively aware of me and watching my every move. My plan was perfect. I knew I would loose friends but I would keep most of or part of my following as well. I knew I would always have Albus and that was all that I needed to make it through this semester. During the summer I could reevaluate my plan and goals and change accordingly.

Returning to the Common Room I sat there and listened to the girls squeal and told me how amazingly attractive I was with this new makeover. I shrugged them away and went to sit in the windowsill, looking out into the BlackLake. Most of them got sulky and silently continued doing what ever they were doing. I usually talked and flirted back but now I had no desire to please any of them. I wanted to get to Rose Weasley and get under Lily's skin. It was with these thoughts that I went to sleep, planning to wake in the morning.


	17. Chapter 17

Lily's POV

I watched from the Gryffindor tower as the person I wanted to see most flew to the Quidditch pitch and perched on top of one of the stadium stands. He sat and watched the sky turn from peach to orange-crème to a heather pink. It was only as the sun rose that I noticed the downpour of rain. Scorpius was standing without a coat and did nothing to stop the sharp, near freezing water from drenching him. He always was the mysterious one, with his unreadable gray eyes and silver blonde hair. Why had I called it off? This fool's game was tearing me apart as I watched him obviously in as much pain as I was. We were both good liars and would make these games go on for years if we had to.

Scorpius was always best in the morning. He looked so dashing in the pouring rain and grey cloud background to match his mood. I watched as he pulled a cigarette from his robes and lit the tip with his wand. Our split had created a new bad habit, or so I presumed. He hadn't smoked before, or he hadn't let me catch him. Either way this curious habit for one so smooth and at ease with himself came as a shock and glued me in place. After a first inhale and exhale he looked at the tower I now watched him from and blew a kiss in my direction. He couldn't have seen me but the gesture would not go unnoticed in my head. I knew it would play, like a Muggle movie clip, through my head for the rest of the week or day if I was lucky.

Enthralled I watched as he finished his smoke session and waited as he sat there. He summoned a cup of coffee and again I watched as he drank from the steaming cup. I knew we were a perfect match but I couldn't bring myself to risk his life for my own pleasure. I knew he wouldn't have called off the relationship until one of us was dead. I felt bad about being the weaker link but in a way, he was the crazy one and it was he who feel guilty if anything happened to me. Neither of us were happy about the breakup but we were both alive and that was worth it all, right?  
After seeing Scorpius I was able to sleep for the first time that night. Could I function on two hours of sleep? Only time would tell.

I woke to my friends telling me there was thirty minutes until breakfast ended. If I couldn't have sleep I actually needed to eat. Energy had to come from somewhere. Food it was. With hair thrown into a messy ponytail and what ever I pulled first from my suitcase on I descended the steps of the girls dormitory, past the Common Room, and walked into the Great Hall. With everything in my being I hoped people stuck to their plates and didn't watch me the entire time. A few steps into the hall told me this would not be the case. The whispers started and I could feel eyes pressing in on me. Why had I come alone? I should have brought friends or just snuck food from the kitchens. Looking for support my gaze found Scorpius at the Slytherin table. His friends, minus Al, surrounded him and glared. He was chewing an apple with his mouth open, his eyes looked angrier and more bitter than anyone else's, sitting in his chair like a king on a throne.

Quickly grabbing a few things to eat from the Gryffindor table I left the hall and went to the classroom Scorpius and I often hid in. I felt like an idiot but after all those glares I felt itchy and jumpy and I locked myself in the closet against the wall. Nibbling on the food made me feel slightly better until I was interrupted by an angry sounding Albus and a shocked Scorpius. Someone hit against the cupboard to my right and I suppressed a yelp. Albus had never shown physical violence but it certainly wasn't Scorpius calling the shots.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing? She is not some stupid girl to be manipulated or harassed by the likes of you. If you keep this up you will do more damage than you care to ever think about."

"I don't care. Lily was a waste of time, a waste of a year and a half. I've moved on and I like this new Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy much, much more. I don't give a damn what you or anyone else thinks."

"I've heard stories my father has told us of his school days. He's always mentioned what an ass your dad was and how glad he was that you weren't like him, that you were different. It looks you are no different after all. You are exactly the same and I refuse to be associated with the likes of you. Goodbye, Malfoy."

"How dare you address me as such! I'll duel you for mouth like that."

"And stay away from my sister you monster."

After that the door slammed shut. Albus was gone and Scorpius was all talk when it came to being treated that way. I heard a agonized yell as someone kicked the door to cupboard door on my left. Honestly, I was half nervous he would climb in next to me in an attempt to hide after that conflict but breathed for the first time in a few seconds as the door closed once again. What was I to do now? Scorpius had a change of heart, decided not to be the Scorpius I knew and loved and abandoned his only best friend. He was no longer the friend I so desperately needed.

Silently, and without meeting anyone's looks I ran to the shifting staircase where I ran into the exact person I was dreading a conversation with. The new Scorpius Malfoy. This new Scorpius was smearing fine oils on to his plumper looking lips, had waxed eyebrows, black eyeliner, and popped his collar as he noticed me. He glared and looked away. It was then I noticed the piercings in his ears and made a scoffing noise then turned to find another route back to my room.

Scorpius POV

I had hoped to avoid Lily for a few days but here she was, eyes scanning my new attire and reevaluating my character. As she turned a scoff escaped the sneer she wore. My first reaction was to turn away but there were others looking and to turn away would be to let her tainted my new identity. If I had been more under control, if I was not already angry from dealing with Albus I would have reacted differently. As it was my mood was black and my temper was used and exhausted.

Perhaps the most stupid thing I had done so far happened without much thought. That is usually when stupid things happen. I looked down to find my hand gripping Lily's arm so tight she screamed and squirmed before she fell down to the stairs. Her eyes burned into mine. Why? They only asked one thing. Why? I didn't know the answer to her question. My mouth opened of it's own accord and the words that broke Lily next flowed out before I could swallow them and forget the venom they held.

"If you ever make a noise like that directed at me again, Potter, I will personally see to it that you land in the hospital wing for a week."

"Scorpius..."

A curse hit my hand and immediately it swelled to the size of a small melon. I dropped Lily, kicked her aside with my foot and pulled my wand out with my other hand then shot my gaze up to find Albus. His wand in hand and another curse on his lips a few floors above me on a shifting staircase. I had never seen him so angry or so focused. If I tried anything like what I promised the crumpled pile of Lily on the stairs would be my fate. Albus was an equal foe and while his rage was focused he would be even more lethal and focused.

Without thinking about where I would land I jumped the staircase, missing another spell, and landed four flights down with a roll to solid ground. A quick stop in the Slytherin Common room and dormitories provided me with a pillow, blanket, broomstick, and change of clothes. Tonight I was going home. Who cared if I got suspended. I probably would be but who cared. I would just go home and save McGonagall the trouble of getting me home. After a quick invisibility illusion charm I hopped my broomstick and left the grounds. Home. I would sleep well tonight.  
Behind me the Knight Bus zoomed away. Only idiots were hired to work that bus. The guy who helped people on told me he couldn't take a wizard from school. I told him I was dropping a sibling off at school and he said it made sense and grabbed my bags. What a git! Peacocks strut around the grass and picked at the seed spread there for them They looked even more exotically colored in the midday January light. On the porch swing my favorite hound dozed away.

I had hoped to sit neck to him and scratch his neck for a bit before going in but before I was half way to the porch a rigidness came over me and I was launched forward. So, McGonagall had already reached my parents. I figured that would happen. My father grabbed the scruff of my collar and lead me inside. Without any words said he easily tossed me into my room and charmed the windows shut and all the doors to open and close for anyone but me. There was no escape from this room but it was better than waiting for Albus to arrive at our shared dorm and do who knows what. It got dark outside and a few hours after the sun dropped and the shadows faded my fireplace flared to life an my mothers home-cooked meal was left on the carpet just past the grate. My father would give me a few minutes to eat then would be in to hear me out.

I was wrong. He knocked on the door and walked in without further warning or waiting. Apparently he couldn't wait.

"I just got back from Hogwarts. Lily is shaken but alright. Harry is furious, as is Albus but I think I took most of the heat for you. I have a few questions, the first is: Why? Why would you treat Lily in such a manner? She called it off after you nearly died. She still loves you, loved you enough to let you go, to keep you alive and away from attackers, at least until you attacked her."

"After she came into the Great Hall and everyone stared I thought I'd do the same and play along. She gathered food and left and I realized my reaction was wrong. Since we are no longer a couple I want to try out a new identity and see how I like it. I just got too into trying it out. I laughed and got the other's to join me as Lily left and Albus came in just in time to see Lily and judge my expression. He asked to talk and then we went to the hall and started getting too loud to be discrete so we went to a classroom where he shoved me against a cupboard and threatened me. Then he left. I was so angry. After cooling off a few minutes I was going to go to the astronomy tower and got on the staircase. Lily turned the corner without seeing me and got on as well. Then she looked me up and down and made the same face and noise Albus had made and turned to leave and I just snapped.

"It was like this animal inside me took over and pushed me to the side. I saw my body moving and I couldn't stop anything. First I was angrier than ever before, then Lily was on the ground, crying out that I was hurting her, and my hand was crushing her arm. During the entire time I told myself to stop, to breathe, to relax and leave it be but I couldn't. Then Albus made my hand swell and readied another attack so I finally let go of her and disappeared before I could do more damage."

"Scorpius, I always prided myself on the fact that you were not like me, not a jerk to everyone whenever you felt like being one. Albus told McGonagall you were acting just as I had been described to him. Harry looked at me and I could only lower and shake my head. We were at work together and a message reached us both in a meeting with the minister of magic. Do you know how embarrassing it is to be talking to the Minister when a message comes in saying your son has attacked the daughter of your work partner and fled the school? You can't imagine how it felt to look up into Harry's concerned and angry eyes and know you both have to go to Hogwarts together to check it out. He told me to come check on you first but at the moment I really didn't care enough to find you. I knew you would go home. To be quite honest I am fond of Lily and cared more for her well-being.

"We rushed the hospital wing where we both thought she would be. After checking and finding out you didn't harm her enough to drop her there we went to McGonagall's office to find Lily with Albus. She has a bruise with your fingers imprinted but other than that all damage is mental and emotional. Lily thought you would be friends until it was safe to get together and date again. The last thing she was expecting was an attack from her friend. Albus kept saying he hated you and Lily kept saying he didn't, that it would all work out and things would settle down. She was shaken but not angry. Harry barely spoke but his looks were quite clear. You should probably stay away from Lily, after an apology, and let everything be forgotten."

"Did she say anything about me."

"She said she didn't understand and told me your eyeliner looked stupid. When I cocked my head she told me about your new eyebrows, eyeliner, popped collar, and attitude. When I told her I'd work on the eyeliner, earrings, and attitude issue she told me the earrings looked hot. Other than that she had nothing to say."

"Damn."

"Damn indeed. You messed this one up real good. McGonagall said to keep you here for tonight and tomorrow. She will be sending a teacher to escort you back Monday morning in time for your first class. Technically I'm supposed to punish you. I'm not going to. Stay in the house, eat what you want, relax a bit and throw away your eyeliner."


	18. Chapter 18

Lily's POV

No one spoke to me as I walked back up to the Dormitory. Half the school was on the stairs or in the surrounding area and everyone saw what Scorpius did, how he was acting, and Albus' curse. I knew it would be whispered where ever we weren't for the next week until something more interesting came along. Knowing this made it easier to handle; if it had been someone else I would have been just as curious.

Most of my family and friends were glad I was ok and glad we weren't dating. Rosie could only talk about how he was so over powering around me. He was too strong a character for my gentle self and restricted my freedom. She claimed it was unhealthy. I didn't remember seeing Rosie around us much while we were dating and he was nothing short of a gentleman at my house during summer break. She was trying to comfort me but it didn't make me feel any better. It was kind of her to try.

I slept and went about my business on Sunday, studying, snacking, flying to the little island so I could cry without anyone catching me, more snacking, dinner, then I brewed a potion for nerves and a sleeping aide, took both and turned in for the night. Again I quietly walked down to breakfast, knowing Scorpius might show his face at any moment. There was no need to look when I walked into the Hall. Silenced seeped through everything and only picked up again when I sat with my back facing the Slytherin table. Scorpius would be sitting there, lounging among his followers, and eating lazily as had become his new custom. He was the last thing I wanted to see while I ate. My cousins and friends moved to sit around me and had me talking and feigning smiles in no time.

Just before my first class started I was walking past a hallway where the sixth years were waiting to enter their Charms class when I stopped half way up the staircase as a familiar voice rang out and echoed through the halls. Another Gryffindor happened to be walking next to me and stopped dead once he heard what was going on below. A disgusted noise escaped his lips. Scorpius' voice had started quietly and ended loud enough to hear from my distance perfectly. My gut feelings told me I should keep walking but my feet refused to move.

"Rose Weasley, when did you become so absolutely stunning?"

She laughed seductively and tossed her hair, swiveled her hips and I knew, without looking at her face, that she had bat her eyelashes. After the flood of emotions drained from my body the only emotions I had left were of betrayal and agony. What was I going to do if Scorpius started dating Rosie? He hadn't shown the slightest bit of interest in her. Ever. Was this part of his new badass Scorpius act? If so, it was rude beyond anything I had seen from him before. I hadn't thought he was capable of half the stuff he had done in the past week. All this anger and change had come on instantly. He was depressed and somber on the train and looked serious distressed when I jumped off near the station. Rose. She had only spoken of him as a disgusting, degrading, bully of a guy who was not to be talked to, associated with, or least of all, dated. She had betrayed me as well. She had been trying to tell me how overpowering he was and how weak he made me seem. She had said we were bad for each other, that our personalities didn't match. Did she think hers matched better? Had she been angry I was dating him because she secretly liked him? Had she told me all those kind words as she smiled inside, hoping he would look her way now that I had dumped him?

Albus was fuming. He turned slightly and noticed me standing there on the stairs, the other Gryffindor staring down the back of Scorpius' head. Albus pointed towards me as soon as he saw me, a glare stuck to his face. Scorpius turned around and sneered once he saw me. His question was written into his angry eyes, "What do you want, Potter?" He immediately turned around and made a remark about Rosie's perfect teeth and honey brown eyes. A soft hand grabbed my own seemingly led-filled hand and urged me away from Scorpius and his taunts.

Only once I was around the corner did I look to see who had taken me away. I recognized the boy on the left. He had heard the conversation and stopped to wait for me. The boy to my left looked like an older version of my Gryffindor peer. He had blonde wind swept hair and huge dark blue eyes. His lips were perfect on his face, as were his high cheek bones.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Tom, you've met my little brother Brad? He's a year below us."

"We may not have met but I know you. We've had so many matches against each other. You're an amazing flyer. Thanks for helping me out back there."

I left Tom standing there but he quickly caught up and offered to carry my bag for me until we reached my classroom. I allowed him to do so. We walked to the door and he returned my bag before wishing me a better day as he turned, whistling a tune down the entire hall, down the stairs, into the great hall for all I knew. He whistled all the way to his class, I was sure, but it faded from my ears before he reached his destination. Of course I knew Tom. We had classes together and he had asked me out once in second year but I had politely told him I wasn't dating until at least my third year. Scorpius asked me the second month of school and hadn't given him the chance. Tom had a crush still. It was the only reason his little brother rushed to find him when he heard the conversation on the stairs.

As I walked in the Potions room I huffed into a chair in the front and dropped my head into my hands. If everything could be held inside and a straight face could be kept in an hour I could vanish into some dark corner and cry for two hours until lunch. Unfortunately, that was not the way it went. Professor Slughorn came in, at once noticed my demeanor, asked if everything was alright and looked extremely taken aback when I broke down and bawled in front of the whole class. Only one other person from Gryffindor had been around when I witnessed the fifth years but he heard enough that he escorted me here behind Tom and sat behind me now. Without an explanation I told Slughorn I needed to rest or see the school nurse and picked up my satchel then ran from the classroom. I heard the other Gryffindor boy say the inevitable as I cleared the door.

"Scorpius Malfoy was flirting with her cousin downstairs. He shot her a terrible look when he noticed her standing there."

I heard the professor, head of Slytherin house, huff before going down the stairs and heading towards my bed for a few more hours of sleep. I glanced in the Charms classroom to see Scorpius reclining as he had the first time I met him, chatting to Rosie, while Albus starred mindlessly into the hall. He pleaded with his eyes and gave me a small wave once he saw me peeking in. Nope. Couldn't handle it. I rushed by and attempted to hold myself together until I was alone in my room.

Scorpius POV

Oddly, I was becoming fond of this "New Scorpius" fonder than I had previously thought. The look on everyone's faces when I complimented Rose and she fell for it and returned the gesture dropped jaws and made my insides boil with satisfaction. Did this prove I could get anything I wanted? Yes. Anything but Lily. I turned to give Albus a thumbs up and he glared at me and went to the far back corner, by one of his Gryffindor cousins. If I didn't like this new identity so much I would have realized this as a bad sign and cut it out. Before I felt like everything would be fine as long as Albus was my friend and now I didn't care. I was having too much fun bullying and twisting heart strings. It was wrong, but so was I.

She brought this on herself. She did this to herself. As long as I repeated these words the horror of my actions couldn't sneak up on me. When I saw Lily standing there soaking in every sweet talking word I spoke to Rose something inside of me cracked a little. If I was finally living life the way I wanted to something as small as flirting should damage me like that. Things like that should make me more certain. But they didn't. This burning satisfaction that followed did however.

I sat with my back to the door and leaned back in my chair as I aimlessly chatted to Rose. Every time I said her name she perked up and smiled at me. I said of often, knowing the more I made her smile now the more on my side and blinded by love she would be. Throughout the Charms class we worked on our spells together and I made jokes and made her giggle and made sure she was looking at me while I wasn't talking. Rose was clever, she had her mother's genes, but she was a hopeless romantic as well and I knew to use this; I too had a clever and cunning parent. When the class was over I asked if she would like to accompany me to the Great Hall for lunch. Like I knew she would, she agreed excitedly.

As I walked towards the Ravenclaw table the hair on the back of my neck tingled. It was as though I had another sense and could feel ever pair of eyes boring into me. Questioning my instability, my sanity, my new persona, my motivations. They knew. They all knew why I had gone for Rose. Did they or was it my brain playing tricks on me? I had not known the feeling of true guilt yet in my life but if I had to guess this would be what I imagined it to feel like. I could hear every footfall as I grew ever closer. My hand began to sweat and Rose looked up to check my paling face. I was a pile of nerves. If I could make it to the table and sit down it would all calm down. I knew it would be just as bad to stand and leave the hall but as long as I didn't walk faster than usual or look balmy as I left my act would work.

I spared a glance towards the table under the crimson and gold banner. Most of them looked at the mahogany table but those who did return my gaze looked harder and fiercer than I had ever seen them. Lily's cousins look particularly sharp as did her other dorm mates. Lily wasn't there. I would have noticed her flaming red hair if she had been. I met Albus' angry eyes and more furious; he seemed to be held in his chair by an invisible force. He looked about ready to kill me. After I had yelled and attacked his sister a few weeks back and now injured her more by chasing after their cousin he was more than the average nemesis. He was my biggest concern. I knew if I put even a toe out of line, the smallest mistake, he would be there and there would be a punishment, be it detention or a conference with my head of house about my behavior. I had never feared his power as a prefect before now. Albus looked as though he had a personal vendetta to tail me and catch ever misdemeanor.

I ate quickly, as did Rose, then we walked to the courtyard. She looked over at the Quidditch field as I looked toward the little island in the lake. A flash of red mixed with the green leaves and I whispered a hello towards the girl I knew was hurting in the trees' depths. Oddly, I didn't care enough to second guess my decision. She had called it off, not me. I wanted nothing more than to date her, play with her, watch her graduate, marry her, and live happily ever after with a few kids and my lovely cherry-haired lover. I would have died to continue dating her and she knew it. Knew it and didn't respect my wishes enough to keep our friendship alive. Call me bitter. I was. We walked around for the remainder of lunch then she left to get to Herbology and I meandered towards Potions. I looked at my watch, accepted the fact that I would be late and slowed down my pace even more. I stopped at windows and checked on the girl in the tree. I summoned my water bottle and drank deeply from it every few staircases. A few halls away from the classroom I turned the corner and came face to face with Albus.

"You're twenty minutes late for class. Twenty points from Slytherin and detention with Slughorn on Friday night."

"Ah, now you are willing to attempt to control me. You aren't God. You can't pick on one student exclusively and get away with it."

"I'm not going to be the only one tailing you. Everyone but the Slytherin prefects are on my side. We are all watching you and looking for areas you can improve on. If I were you I'd watch your back, Malfoy. Get to class before I take a few more points for..."

"FOR BLOODY WHAT?"

"Ten more points and wait here. I'm sending you to McGonagall with a note explaining all this."

I stood there and waited for my best-friend-gone-enemy to write me up and send me to the headmistress. I snatched the note he proffered to me and watched as he stuck his nose up, puffed his chest, and stormed away from me. With a pit in my stomach I walked to the tower housing Professor McGonagall.

She knew I was coming, a note had been sent to her as well. It might have had more on it than the paper I now handed to her as she scanned the two together.

"It is my understanding that you have a personal watch as of a few days ago? The prefects of Hogwarts have conference and decided to take it upon themselves to help you straighten up your act. They told me of their decision and presented very reasonable evidence as to why this was necessary. After your sudden changes in looks, behavior, and personality they see your correction of upmost importance and I'd have to agree with them in some cases. Your behavior has become most destructive. I hear you arrived half way through Charms class today. Normally that wouldn't be a crime but seeing as all but one of the prefects have agreed to put you on school probation if effects you. A few of the prefects message the others and told them of your slow progression towards the classroom including the times you stop, what you were doing, and the way you appeared. You might have wondered why Albus was outside the classroom waiting for you? You will have detention this Friday and Saturday with Filch cleaning the floors in the trophy rooms without magic. I'll give you a note to excuse you from your next two classes to give you some time to recover from this news of probation and detention. Please, try to be on time to your classes from now on. Probation goes away after a semester. Come June you can go home and return probation free for your seventh year. Goodbye Scorpius."


	19. Chapter 19

Lily's POV

When I heard about Scorpius' detention and probation from a very upset Rose, who was below arguing the injustice of it all with Albus in the Gryffindor Common room while the entire house listened, I decided to take a victory walk. (It was funny that neither Albus or Rose were in Gryffindor but they were in there arguing and often one of them could be found in there. Albus hung out with me usually. I wasn't sure why Rose was always around.) There might have been people who looked for opportunities to attack me while I dated Scorpius but there were those who now did everything possible to protect me from those wishing to do me harm, including Scorpius himself. As I turned and walked around the castle towards the lake I was joined by a second shadow. It was the boy from Hufflepuff, Tom, and he asked if he could walk with me. I agreed and he offered to carry my cloak which I handed to him with a thank you and a smile. We walked around for a good hour before he asked if I would go to Hogsmead with him on Valentine's Day in a month.

"I've wanted to ask you for a while but when I finally convinced myself to ask you on a date Scor...someone made a scene of himself in front of the school and won your favor. If I was more brave you would have known of me sooner and maybe we would be friends or more than friends. But would you go with me? I would understand if you weren't ready to jump back into the dating scene but I feel like I could be exactly what you needed right now. If you would be willing to give me a chance, of course."

When I thought about dating someone so soon I thought of the way Scorpius sweet talked Rosie and how it felt to see him with someone. I didn't want to hurt him but he had obviously moved on. What if having someone to tell things too would help me sleep at night or help my tears stay away? What if Tom turned out to be exactly what I needed? When I looked up I realized what a long pause I must have caused.

"I would be very happy to be your date this Valentine's Day. Actually, if you are not seeing anyone I'd love to get to know you more and hang out more often, take more evening walks, practice for matches with you, go on dates in Hogsmead, and hang out this summer. My family has a summer home other than our manner house. Maybe you could come visit us or I could visit your family this summer or we could do both!"

"Really? You would actually date someone like me? I would never have thought myself 'Potter Material' but I am so pleased none the less. I've never really had a girlfriend before! Lily, you really are the sweetest and most beautiful girl at the school."

I told him he was exaggerating but smiled as he insisted and nudged my shoulder. He walked me to my dorm room then lifted my hand, planted a kiss on it's back, and dropped it slowly back down to my side. He smiled as I ran my fingers across his before he could let go. Tom waited until I was about to say the password before belting out the line he must have put a fair bit of thought into.

"Don't think I'll go easy on you during games just because we are dating because I won't."

"I tend to be harder on those I date. You will have to survive Hell every time Hufflepuff plays Gryffindor."

"If you want to play me you have to beat Slytherin first in a week!"

When my smile faded he realized what he had just said and who it made me think of and my emotions were plain on my face. Before I could leave and hide in my own head Tom grabbed my hand and, once again, pulled me from the current that threatened to pull me under.

"Lily, you are the best player on the team, perhaps the best player in the school. Gryffindor has lost to Slytherin twice since you started playing three years ago. Don't sweat it; I'm sure you will be amazing!"

I smiled again and he grabbed and kissed my hand once more before wishing me perfect dreams. After I whispered the password and goodnight's were once again said I entered the room to find a few of my friends who were obviously waiting up for me. Albus was sitting beside an open window and smoking, though it was against school rules. Apparently Rosie had left in a storm a few minutes before I arrived. Albus called her a blood traitor and a sleaze of a cousin before she lost it and it came down to a duel, which she soon lost, and her screaming vulgar things and cursing the Potter name as she returned to the Ravenclaw tower for the evening. In the morning Scorpius would have to hear all about it and he would calm her down and make her believe what ever he wanted to. It was one of his more disgusting traits.

Once again I felt claustrophobic inside and grabbed my broomstick before rushing out to the darkened Quidditch pitch for a bit of midnight practice. Unfortunately my session was cut short by the bobbing lantern of Argus Filch who signed me up for detention with him on Friday and Saturday night for being out after curfew. I returned to my dormitories for the remainder of the night but sat on the window ledge until the sun rose and sparkled on the BlackLake. Albus found me napping there with the window wide open when he came to check on me around eight. I think I nearly gave him a heart attack. It was at least sixty feet until the lawn met the castle walls and one wrong roll would have laid me to rest below. After grabbing some of his clothes for me to wear he forced me to join him for breakfast in the Great Hall. I saw a familiar blonde mess of hair sitting next to some ginger haired girl at the Ravenclaw table and as I took my first few steps into the area Tom came rushing from the Hufflepuff table to check on me. I knew I looked terrible. He grabbed both my hands in his and kissed them, much to the shock of those eating an early breakfast. (I could almost hear Scorpius' head snapped in my direction as Tom reached me and greeted me.)

"You are a crazy girl. What were you doing out again after hours? I understand practicing is important to you but flying around at two am is a great way to get noticed and punished. You do realize what you've gotten yourself into, don't you? A certain Slytherin is also doing detention on Friday and Saturday and now you are stuck working with him for a few hours both nights."

I couldn't seem to keep my eyes from locking on to Scorpius who sneered at me. Had he heard about my excursion? Did he know we would be spending six hours together this weekend? Suddenly I felt sick. I asked Tom if he could grab me some food to eat outside. I followed him to the Hufflepuff table and grabbed his hand as he used the other to place food on a plate. Though I could never know for sure, I felt Scorpius' eyes on us the whole time. Knowing he was watching and curiousness influenced my next decision. As Tom straightened himself and grabbed the plate I placed a small kiss on his cheek and smiled as he returned the gesture. We left the stunned hall and went to sit on a little slope in the shade of the castle to talk and eat alone.

I rest my head on Tom's chest but almost immediately rose it again as screaming came off the castle high above us. Someone was in agony and seemed to be attempting to tear their soul out. After the first wail turned into a second I recognized the brutally honest, straining voice. Scorpius. He sobbed out my name then again called out to me.

"I'M SORRY. I'M SO SORRY. I DIDN'T MEAN TO. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, FORGIVE ME. FORGIVE ME! I LOVE YOU. SO MUCH. I NEVER MEANT TO HARM YOU. NEVER MEANT TO...TO MAKE YOU CURSE THE DAY WE MET. LILY! PLEASE. PLEASE GODS, PLEASE, PLEASE! I BEG YOU UNASHAMEDY. PLEASE! BRING HER BACK. I NEVER MEANT TO. I LOVE HER. PLEASE! MAKE HER SEE MY CHANGE AND HELP HER FORGIVE AND HELP HER REMEMBER OUR AFFECTION AND PASSION. PLEASE GODS PLEASE! LILY...I"VE NEVER LOVED ANYONE THE WAY I STILL LOVE YOU..."

I turned to look at Tom who smirked and make a joke about someone having a bad day. Inside I wanted nothing more than to run and grab my broomstick and fly around until I found Scorpius. I wanted to hug him, to hold him, to tell him I had heard and understood and didn't hate him and still loved him too. I couldn't take him back though. He had almost died and I wouldn't put him in more harm or cause him more pain. From the sound of his pleading staying away from him would cause more pain but it was better than watching him take a fatal curse.

Tom shut up when I looked at him and scoffed. He knew I still liked Scorpius or at least felt bad for causing him pain. Acting as he was happened to be the most disgusting thing I thought humans were capable of, other than physically hurting another. We were still supposed to be friends, Scorpius and I. When I had planned on breaking up I thought we would still talk and hang out during lunch and flirt on the field and maybe spend some time at each other's houses during the summer. After I had been attacked I knew this wouldn't be the case. Then when he started dating Rosie and became a total ass I wondered if we would ever be together again. Tom was fitting me perfectly right now but as we sat there he said quite rude things about some people I was friends with and my opinion of him dropped. He was nice enough most of the time and I'm sure if he knew how I felt about the way he was acting it would end immediately.

Scorpius' POV

Almost as soon as I woke that day someone came running in to congratulate me on the brilliant detention scheme before running out. People were even more confusing in the morning. I had detention but there wasn't a scheme involved. In the Common rooms I was approached by Albus who looked even more angry than before.

"If I find out you framed her or sent Filch her way in spite or revenge or jealousy you won't be here to graduate next year."

"I don't know what you are talking about? I went to bed early yesterday. I didn't do anything to anyone intentionally."

He stalked off as I spoke to him and stomped out of the general area and into the hallway connecting the stairs to the halls up above. What had I done? Why was the school buzzing about my detention this early in the morning. Hadn't they all heard already? It was only once I walked in the Great Hall and took a seat next to Rose, who doted on me and placed bits of everything from the table onto my plate, that I asked someone what was going on.

"Lily Potter got detention last night. She will be cleaning trophy's with Filch Friday and Saturday. Rumor has it you got her into this so she would be forced to be alone with you for a few hours. The way I heard it you are angrier than a hive of bees about..."

It was at that moment that Lily and Albus walked in. She was wearing some of his baggy pants and her zip-up hoodie which covered a portion of unmanaged hair. One of the third years from the Hufflepuff table rushed to them. I felt the breath stop in my throat as he scooped up her hands and kissed them before pulling her in for a hug and saying sweet words, words that made her smile, into her ear. Is this what everyone thought I was mad about? I hadn't been mad. I was now. But I hadn't been. This kid, Tom, gathered food and stood as Lily, my Lily, graced his cheek with a kiss. He placed his lips back to her cheek in return and they left holding hands. Lily smiled at him and looked more happy than I had seen her since just before the November attack when we almost...I tried in that moment to forget what almost transpired that night...Rose was talking to me. Trying to get my attention. Something about listening to her. Something about Lily. Without stopping or remarking on what she said I stood and rushed out of the Great Hall, sprinting to the top of the astronomy tower to yell and loose myself until I felt better. They were probably in that abandoned classroom twenty flights of stairs below me and safely away from prying eyes. I've heard it said that the first taste of jealousy and hate is the hardest to deal with. I could only hope what I had heard was true. In that moment I felt the worst I had ever remembered feeling. I yelled a deep throaty yell and when the oxygen had left my lungs I took another breath, swaying from the lightheadedness and bellowed again. Again my lungs emptied and I fell into a sitting position and tore at my shaggy hair. Without wondering if anyone could hear me I cried out Lily's name and begged forgiveness for any wrong or harm I had done. I cried out my love and admiration for her and yelled towards the sky, begging the gods that be to bring her back to me. She was dating Tom and I could see, from what I had seen or remembered of him, that he was a better match for her than I was. I had watched their Quidditch matches and saw the way they were able to read each other's body language and interpret next moves from the corners of their eyes. Tom was nervous and quiet but Lily had brought out a new side of him. He talked more in one conversation than I had ever heard him if I combined the other times I had heard him talk. She was spastic and he seemed to instill a calmness or security in her that she had always lacked. But we were meant for each other and Lily had said once it was safe we would get back together. She had said it but would she still want to after dating Tom? I saw them like puzzle pieces and Lily was happy after twelve hours of dating him so imagining the future years, or three months, depressed me. Would she be there for me when things settled down? She would never be attacked with Tom. She would never pray he survived the day for dating her. She would be far from the pure-blood mania I grew up in. Tom was a Muggle-born wizard.

It was late when I snuck back to the dorms and crawled into my bed. I didn't hear the soft breathing sounds coming from across the room so I knew Albus lay awake there, probably still fuming. Perhaps a smart guy would have thought about what he was doing, but then he would have missed a chance for healing.

"Albus, I'm so sorry. I am sorry about everything. She dumped me and I was sad and depressed then seeing her again made me so angry I put her in harm. When I looked for someone new to date and use, in my manic state, I was out to injure her and keep her close all at the same time. When I saw her today, happy with Tom, something inside of me snapped and I lost it. I had to run to the top of the castle so no one would discover me then loose myself, hit rock bottom, and attempt to find myself again. I know this seems as dramatic as a soap opera but I can't hold back anymore. Albus, I know you hate me and rightfully so. I've done everything to destroy your favorite person. Truth is, I love her, more than ever, and I would rather gouge my eyes out than see her happy with someone else. I'll be watching my step from now on. If you could continue helping me out with that there might be some quick improvements. You were right to take a vote with the other prefects. I need guidance right now."

A small noise escaped the draw curtains across from me and his voice cracked into existence.

"I don't hate you. I hate what ever poison has possessed your body and mind. I know it is anger and self realization driving you and, as much as I want to, I can't blame you. Please, leave Lily alone from now on and keep your distance. The Hogwarts prefects will continue to watch over you. I'll go easier on you but the other's blame this on dormant heritage traits and have convinced each other you were going to snap and become a 'true Malfoy' sooner or later. I'll talk with them and see what I can do. Goodnight, friend."

"Sleep well Albus."


	20. Chapter 20

Lily POV

It was the morning of the Quidditch match and for the first time I wanted nothing more than to miss the match, to break a leg when I accidentally fell down the stairs, to choke on breakfast and to be deemed unable to play. Anything. Any little accident to change my part of this match. It was then I noticed a small treat in a wrapper lying in the bottom of my trunk. I felt like Shakespeare's Juliet looking at the dagger. Salvation came, but at a cost. Thinking back to my far past I recalled asking my Uncle George what this exact parcel was. A puking pasty he had replied. It was a duel sided candy. Once side made you vomit and only when you ate the other side did the vomit stop. No one knew I had it and only my cousins would suspect me of doing this. It was the perfect out. I waited until I was down in the Great Hall to slip it into my morning biscuit. As I chewed carefully and swallowed I wondered how long the reaction took. Instant. Everything I ate for dinner yesterday was up and on the table with the freshly eaten roll. (The little half candy dissolved the instant it hit stomach acid.)

Just as I had suspected a few friends rushed to help me from the table and dodged as another bout of vomit left my mouth. My legs collapsed under me when we neared the door and the brunt of my weight was carried by my friends. As we left the early breakfasters behind Scorpius neared us. I felt another angry storm rising and turned to late to avoid loosing more food and stomach acid onto the blonde's shoes and pants. He, in a rage, attempted to swipe at me or push me away but was shoved aside as my friends hurried us on.

"Guess this means you won't be playing in the game, ey, Potter?"

In that moment I realized my sick ploy was just that, sick. I wanted to sit out and practically hand the game's victory over to Scorpius? I thought not.

"You wish, Malfoy. I'll see you on the field in two hours."

Once I was back in my bed I slipped my hand into my pocket for the other half of the candy. In it's place I found a hole. It had slipped out. I only had one of those and now I would vomit until I found this missing half. Where could it have fallen? Hopefully it was in this room, otherwise I would vomit until concern rose and I was taken to St Mungo's from there I could owl Uncle George, tell him of my evils, and get the remedy to my illness. A swift search of the room told me what I needed to know. An hour more sleep might dilute the candy. I hoped as I made myself sleep. It didn't seem to help me as I got up and wretched an hour later. I threw up out the window and prayed it stayed on the roof. With broomstick in hand and a bucket magicked to my broom the field below me shrunk to and the sound of fans seemed to fade. The sooner I beat Scorpius the sooner I could get back to bed or convince someone I needed a hospital. I briefly heard the whistle and a sickened groan as I used my bucket before taking off to find the miniscule golden ball.

It was an hour and a half in when Scorpius took a Bludger to the head (a first in his history of Quidditch matches) and fell to the ground below unconscious, breaking his arm and a few ribs when he landed. There was a five minute break while he was given a critical check and told he would be sitting the rest of the game out. Slytherin was forced to use their Seeker stand-in, a girl who was slower witted and not nearly as speedy. After another fifteen minutes I had an angry bout of vomiting before my vision swam and I woke up in a hospital bed. Without checking if their were people around I asked the inevitable question.

"Who won?"

It was a silky and familiar voice that answered.

"Gryffindor, but only just. Once you joined me on the bench Instead of rotating your temp Seeker in the team rotated and James took over as Seeker while a temp Keeper flew-in. He might be larger than Slytherin's stand-in but his broom is ten times faster and he has so much more skill and practice. They were neck to neck but he was a bit faster and has longer arms. Your team is going to finals against Hufflepuff in two weeks. Congrats. They don't stand a chance."

He turned and lay on his back as at that moment Rose came bustling in and cried out in mock concern. She flustered over him and seemed to look over every inch of him twice. Albus came in a second later still wearing his Quidditch robes, looking grime-covered disgustedly at our cousin's fondling. I motioned to him and as he crouched down and held a bucket to my dry and cracked lips. If my body had not been so dehydrated or if Madame Pomfrey had come up with a spell that healed me I would not have let him in on my secret, as it was I felt like the SaharaDesert was pouring out of my mouth every few minutes.

"Al, I'm going to die if you don't help me and help me fast. I didn't want to play against Slytherin today so I took a Puking Pasty. When I got back to my room I realized my pocket had a hole in it and I had lost the other half. Could you Floo mom and ask where Uncle George is right now? If I can't get the other half of that pasty in the next few hours I feel as though I will shrivel to a wrapper and float away. I feel like I'm dying. Please hurry."

He looked as concerned as a person could be before he brushed hair off my face, stopped to feel my burning forehead, kissed my cheek, and quickly ran toward the Head Boy's office where he could explain quickly to James and safely contact people. I knew he would be back the instant the pasty was in his finger's reach. Within minutes he was back and after holding the bucket for me once more he slipped the treat into my mouth and helped me wash it down with pumpkin juice. I felt better almost immediately but the dehydration would keep me hospitalized for the next few days. Scorpius would be my company for that time as well. He had a few nasty breaks that would need a few days watch and some resting time after. When Scorpius started trying to speak friendly to me as Rose caressed his face I immediately asked Albus, who didn't hesitate, to pull the curtains between the two of us. If I was going to be stuck here I wanted some decent scenery, that category did not include either of the two people to my left.

Scorpius POV

I intentionally flew into the Bludgers path and refused to scream as I approached the ground. If I fell harder and hit the ground with a more solid thud there would be more damage and more time for Lily to recover before flying again. There was no way to be openly friendly with her but I refused not to help her out. If I was out of the game she wouldn't feel so bad if she had to leave as well, or if her pride would let her, she could have call for support and benched herself. Everyone knew she wasn't faking the severity of her illness. I doubted the later and if I had bet on it I would have won some Galleons. Lily made it sixteen minutes longer than me before passing out and being taken to the hospital due to her lack of fluids. I was taken along with her. She woke and asked the inevitable question and ass badly as I wanted to lie I didn't want her to hate me more. I guess hating me more was inevitable the second Rose came in and ran to me and doted on me and smothered me. Lily looked away before she could hide the hurt. Albus came in and began whispering with her before brushing her face sweetly and rushing away, coming back more minutes with a small snack for her to attempt to hold down.

She was able to hold it down for longer than usual and seemed to perk up slightly a few minutes later. Madame Pomfrey noticed her lack of vomit and after kicking Rosie out for causing an restless environment for the two of us brought the two of us food. My platter contained breads and cheeses where Lily's held mostly fruit but shared the same French Onion Soup I received. We both ate in relative silence. I heard Lily suck in air for the first few minutes as she shoveled in the hot soup and chocked on its heat. A small noise escaped me every time I moved too violently to get food and it hurt my bones and muscle. The redhead next to me was able to hold down her dinner and I myself felt much better after eating.

An hour later when I was lying down and trying to fall asleep in the too-clean sheets Lily grabbed the curtain separating our beds and pulled it open. Her emerald eyes met my silver and we stayed locked in visual embrace, conversing without words, until her eyes slowly flickered back and forth between sleep then closed for the night. I remained awake, memorizing her features and the way she breathed as she slept. This was the first time we had slept next to each other. I had wished it would be a better experience the first time wee slept so close. Lily was the girl I loved and the girl who would not call my name affectionately for a long time, if ever again. The longer I dwelt on it the worse I felt and the closer I came to abandoning all cares and logic to beg her to take me back. My eyes eventually grew itchy and sore and I felt them slip back and force me into my night terrors and visions of Lily, happy with some other faceless gent, while I aged and eventually moved into a big manor house where I lived, aged more, and went with death prematurely and alone.

Early morning was just painting the skies their cerulean shades when I sat up in bed and noticed the tenderly pale lady resting next to me. Her covers had slid off her in the night and her skin had goose bumps all over. I got up and draped her covers over her shoulders before climbing back into my own covers and waiting for something to change, something to signal the start of the day. When the doors opened I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep as a pair of heavy footsteps tread over and stopped by Lily's bed. I heard the sound of a kiss and Lily groggily, but happily, greet the visitor. Tom. He murmured some unintelligible words and Lily replied in a sing song voice then made a strained noise as she readjusted to kiss him. Why here? After the silent conversation we had last night sitting here while she played with Tom, as a cat plays with a mouse, was torture. I guess it was just as bad for Lily to remain lying there as Rose visited me. For the sake of my dignity I remained in feign sleep.

"I'm sorry you have to stay here next to Malfoy, I know how badly he's hurt you. It must be difficult. He doesn't seem too bad when he's asleep though!"

She laughed.

"Oh darling, I love your laugh almost as much as I love you."

When she replied with a sugary sweet 'I know.' I could feel the brief sorrow in Tom's emotions. He had so desperately wanted Lily to say she loved him too. But she hadn't. A small spark of happiness crawled into my throat and in order to hold down a cheer or let a smile escape I allowed this spark to constrict my throat and release a quiet gurgle. I felt their eyes and they remained on me for the remainder of Tom's visit.

"On day you will be able to let go and say you love me too. That will be the happiest day of my life thus far."

He stayed for fifteen more minutes whispering encouraging words to Lily as she said sweet things back to him. I had never treated her as nobly as he did. Then again, we actually had a history. I wasn't trying to woo her, we already treated each other in a friendly and casual manner. Tom used words like flowers used their scents. He was charming and seductive and oh so prettily spoken. No wonder Lily smiled as he talked. She knew it had to be an attempt to make himself look good. Once it was quiet for a straight minute Tom told her to get some rest and that he would be back around dinner time to check on her again. He slammed the hospital door on the way out and I took it as my chance to 'wake up'.

"Bloody Hell! What was that noise?"

"Tom leaving. He brought me flowers."

She turned over to face the still rising sun and to avoid more conversations with me. It worked. I began to change the colors of portraits and curtains, hoping to cause some glee when Albus showed up to check on us both.


	21. Chapter 21

Lily's POV

It was Valentine's Day and our final Hogsmead trip of the year. Tom had the whole day planned out and had a packed schedule. I had been told to bring a warm set of clothes and a cool one. He also said to practice my sneaking, as we would be out after hours. I couldn't wait to see what he came up with. It had been a while since I had an adventure, much less one after hours. It would be nice to be on a date and not have to worry about looking over my shoulder. At the same time, the instant I saw Scorpius picking at his food in the Great Hall I felt bad about the previous thought. Everyone knew I would give everything to be going with Scorpius if we didn't have to worry about attacks. On the other hand, Tom was so sweet and generous and was everything I needed him to be at the perfect moment. He was the kind of guy who would be there when ever I needed him. Gentleman, in the dictionary, would have his picture next to it. The word described him perfectly. It was a nice change to not be dating the school eye-candy mischief maker extraordinaire. Tom was a respectable figure. He was going to end up a prefect next year if the teachers noticed his grades and behavior as I had.

Out in the chill I felt Tom lace his fingers in mine and sighed as his soft lips pressed against my forehead just beneath my knit hat. We meandered down to the little town and laughed and talked and admired each other the whole way there. As we turned the corner I noticed the shadow of a grotesque figure showing on the other wall. When I turned to look my eyes found a tangle of Scorpius and Rose snogging and pushing each other against a stone wall, the stone wall Scorpius and I had hoped to share our first kiss. It was too close to that first memory to sit well with me. Would he really stoop that low to get to me? I wasn't sure if his little session was meant to be. Scorpius looked more like he was trying to escape then return the gesture. He noticed my wandering eyes and seemed to plea for forgiveness. I nodded and continued on my way. Tom seemed to sense the tension and apologized that I had to see such disturbing images so soon into our date. Always the gentleman. First we went to the prank shop and I refreshed my stocks and purchased a few new things to try out. Tom hated pranks and always seemed to be so matter-of-factly in all his dealings. We were opposites in that respect.

After we were done there Tom led us to a clothing shop where a ice blue box was pulled from under the counter and handed to him. I was told to go in the dressing room and put on the dress inside the box. It matched the color of the box and felt light and liquid-like but was oddly warm, as if enchanted to keep it's wearer warm. It was a few inches sorter in the front to allow for easy walking but trailed behind me a good foot. This dress had an open back with a pale while ribbon lacing me up inside it. This was the best dress I had ever seen. Easily. I admired it in the dressing room and knew I had to be the best dressed girl in Hogwarts today. For the first time in my life I felt like a princess. When I came out of the dressing stall Tom told me I look ravishing and more beautiful than ever. A white fur shoulder wrap was placed around me and we left with our fingers laced and warm in each other's embrace. Tom was a dream come true.

We sat down and talked for a hour or so in the Three Broomsticks and sipped butterbeer before I was led into an empty field surrounded by trees. Tom melted the snow in a heart shape for us and magicked two soft chairs in the center and we sat looking out on the little, snow covered village. I loved today. It was beautiful out here. It was beautiful to be sitting here. Tom was the most beautiful person I had ever met. He was all I could think of. Tom. Sitting here next to me. Loving on me. Giving me the world and expecting nothing in return. The perfect gentleman. I crawled into his lap and curled up against his chest as I rested my head on his collar bone.

"Lily, you are perfect and I love you so much."

"I care for you as well."

His smile lit up and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tighter into him. In his eyes and ears that was exactly what he had wanted to hear for the last month, perhaps even before then. In his ears I had said the same thing he had. In my head I had come that much closer to saying I actually loved him in return. Tom pulled me up and led me back through the town. We turned the corner and walked to the side of a shop. Potpourri seemed to ooze out onto the street and the air smelled too sweet to breathe. As we came out to the front of the shop a sickening feeling burst in my stomach. Last year I stood in this exact place and laughed as my back turned towards this pink drenched shop. Tom was trying to be sweet. He didn't know about that favored memory or that I hated the color pink or that the very smell of this place churned my stomach. We walked in and sat at the most private table near the back of the store. A tiny lady took our order then made he way through the maze of single couple tables towards the kitchen in the back. This tiny crowded tea shop seemed to house every couple in Hogwarts. All but one. I noticed there was an absence of bright blonde hair in here, which was fine by me.

Tom was staring into my eyes as I attempted to look as though I was quite pleased with his choice of tea shops. I wanted nothing more than to get back to the castle or go back to that little field with Tom. Anywhere more private than here. At this moment I could use a good snog. We sipped our creamy Chai teas and watched each other as the others were watching their other halves. My stomach lurched as I drained my cup. The brim of the delicate porcelain blocked the door from my view but as the bell rang, signaling new arrivals I knew exactly who had come in the door. I could sense his presence. Rose was dragging a nervous and disgusted looking Scorpius into the shop. She giggled at his expression and led them to a table just two away from ours. Scorpius was facing me but his eyes focused on the table in front of him. Quite suddenly his eyes snapped up and locked with mine. I felt sick. I needed out of here. Tom, who hadn't looked away from my eyes, noticed my already pale skin grow whiter and followed my gaze. He shot the rest of his tea and led me past the table where that demy-god of a guy sat.

Out in the open air I threw up the breakfast, the butterbeer, the tea, and anything else I had snacked on that morning. Why had seeing him had this effect. We had made fun of people who sat in that shop and ogled at their significant others. Now he had walked in to find me straining to feign happiness and contentedness as I sat with my new boyfriend. He seemed to feel the same as me but was better able to control his urge to purge. Tom led me back to the castle and dropped me off at the Gryffindor tower. If I felt better later we would sneak out after hours for the more adventurous part of our date. After seeing what remained of my connection with Scorpius shatter nothing inside me wanted to leave the tower until I had classes on Monday. Tom was perfect for me and if he was as perfect as I thought he would visit me in my Common room and wait until I completely recovered to bring me back out into the school, the Great Hall, to the many places where Scorpius lurked.

Scorpius POV

Rose was easily the most physical person I had ever met. Every morning she seemed to rise up like a goddess of lust and beckon me to her. Her love was forced and aimed and provocative. I refused to do more than kiss her and though I knew she wanted more, wanted what I had offered to Lily the night before our final night as a couple, but I refused and played dumb. She tried her best to always look seductive. She had the plumpest lips and the tightest form fitting clothes. Her eyelashes were long and thick and her hair seemed to shine with that perfect Weasley-copper glow and frame her face. Once we reached Hogsmead she wasted no time in pulling me into a public corner and attempting to snog my face off. When I urged her for more privacy she pulled me in closer and forced my back to a wall. Rosie was a girl who knew what she wanted. Luckily I was a man who knew what I wanted; it wasn't her. I looked up to find the most beautiful girl in the world watching me with a hurt expression clear on her face. She looked as though she wanted nothing more than to hide her face in her scarf and run. After a pleading look she nodded and continued on her way, her Band-Aid of a boyfriend leaving with her.

After a few minutes of snogging Rosie back she allowed me to guide us into the Three Broomsticks where we had a quick butterbeer before she led us back out and into another corner. My lips would be chapped if she kept up at this rate. Something in the Valentine's Day air seemed to have infected her with Lover's fever and she was soaking it up. We went behind the post office after I was able to get a breather and the snogging continued. If I hadn't been dating her to sky on Lily I would have walked away after the first snog session. She needed me. She needed an outlet for her pent up frustration and I needed her as well for an entirely different task. Each kiss I gave was matched by a silent apology to Lily. If I pretended it was her in front of me or eagerly pulling me into dark places I would have been so much happier. My insides felt a spark each time I saw Lily but a roar of jealousy sprouted when her hand was wrapped in Tom's, as it so often was.

After a few more dark corners and alley ways Rosie squealed and told me we HAD to go to the best place ever before leading me towards the rose-scent drenched tea shop Lily and I had desperately avoided every Valentine's Day. I tried my hardest to tell her I hated their tea or that I wanted someone alone but she wasn't having it and I found myself seated at a table with my back to the wall. Anyone who walked in the door wouldn't see my sickened expression but that was the only bonus of my seat. We ordered and I kept my eyes on the table. Someone moved and I smelled a familiar perfume. My eyes seemed to intertwine with Lily's as she sat uncomfortably two tables away. I wanted to stand and scream at her stupid boy toy, "SHE NEEDS AIR YOU IDIOT!" A minute later Tom was rushing her out of the shop as quick as he could. Why had he not noticed sooner. She was obviously hating this place as much as I was and he had kept her here longer than I could ever stay. Her teacup was empty but he still had the audacity to finish his portion before helping her.

They would go back to the castle and Lily would call off the rest of their date due to the pit in her stomach. She would stay there until Sunday night at the earliest but would probably play it safe and return to the public eye on Monday. Ever since we broke up she had become so delicate and sensitive. I knew Tom might have been what she needed at the time but I also had a feeling she had more feelings for him than she let on. Lily was used to being watched and gossiped about and as such she was private with most things. It made me uneasy how private she had become. I started dating Rosie to stay informed without thinking about what that would do to the relationship between her and Lily. Recently I had begun to think it the worst idea I'd ever had. Now I was stuck with Rosie and Lily didn't tell her much due to the betrayal.

I finished my coffee and waited for Rosie to empty her cup. She kept getting lost in thought as she admired my bored expression and didn't drink for a few minutes when this happened. Her drink got too cold to drink before she had finished half of it and soon we were out in the cold air and she was leading me off to a snogging corner, no doubt. I couldn't stand another smothering press of lips today so I gripped my stomach and complained that she was pulling too fast. When she saw the fake illness spread across my face she admitted to being tired and said we should go back to the castle. While we walked I slowed my pace more and more until we walked a few steps and stopped for a few minutes as I clung to a tree or crouched to hold my gut.

"You should probably get to your room and sleep as long as possible. I hate to see you sick like this. Promise me you will go straight to the dungeons and rest when we get back?"

"I couldn't do much else. I promise. I hate to ruin our evening, my love, but something didn't settle right in my stomach. Once we get back my body will be ready to explode if I move much more tonight. Promise you aren't angry for cutting our date short?"

"No, of course I'm not angry. You are sick. Everyone gets sick and needs rest."

We made it back and she walked me to the basement floor before excusing herself for the evening. With a soft kiss on my cheek she flounced off to, hopefully, the Ravenclaw Common room to gush about our date and repeat the exact number of kisses shared and hide outs found. I doubted she would go check on Lily. Their friendship had long since past. I planned on visiting Lily and cheering her up, secretly and discretely. She wouldn't actually 'see' me so I had to be tactful in my check ups. I sent a note to her cousin, one of the ones who shared the dormitory with her and let her in on my plans. I got a note back shortly after with an abrupt ok.

At nine pm I put an illusion charm on myself and snuck out on my broomstick. A dozen flowers had been delivered to my dorm room an hour earlier and I had sent one of the red roses to Rosie via owl. I placed my purchased silk calla lily out of my pocket and tucked it in with the eleven live roses before flying up to the window in Gryffindor tower. As promised Lily's cousin opened the window as she chatted amiably to Lily who sat admiring her new dress on her bed. I set the roses on the windowsill once it was within reach and they became visible as my fingers left them. With a gasp they were pulled inside and handed to Lily who whispered my name when she pulled the silk flower out of the rest of the bundle. The red haired beauty came to the window and leaned out as she looked around.

"Scorpius, if you are still out here you should talk to me. I'm having a rough night.

Dare I risk it? I dared. My charm dissolved.

"Lily, I'm sorry I made you so sad earlier. It has never been my intention to hurt you. This is kind of my apology. From now on I'm leaving you alone. I'm not following you or trying to win you back anymore. If we are meant to be it will take time and a bit more maturity and perhaps some dead pureblood freaks. I will always love you though."

"I will always love you too Scorpius. Thanks for the roses and the lily. I'm sorry I reacted so poorly. You would think I should be used to seeing you two together."

"No one should have to see their soul mate with someone else. I understand how much it hurt you. I ache when I see you with Tom."

She threw her arms out and closed them as I flew into her reach and returned her hug. I tried top pull away but she wasn't having it. Lily did the unexpected and kissed my neck before blushing and pulling away. Wasn't that considered cheating? She obviously didn't care.

"We can't openly be friends, I know, but it would be nice if you occasionally sent me an evening note telling me how your day was or what exciting thing happened. Now that I know it pains you to see me with him I will try to keep out of sight when I am with Tom if you try to keep out of sight with Rose. There is no need to cause each other more pain. We've done quite enough damage this past month."

"I would love to tell you about my day and hear about yours. I would also be glad if I never saw you and Tom together again."

"I never said you wouldn't see me with Tom. He is one of the greatest friends I have ever had. I won't snog him in front of you or anything."

"You snog?"

"Of course! We are dating. What did you expect?"

"Hand holding, whispering sweet nothings, dates, friendly conversations."

"Who are you trying to kid? You spend more time snogging than breathing these days. I hear all about it from so many different people. Most students in my year are convinced you sleep together by now. The joke is that you two are connected at the lips."

"Oh is it? Well why would you want to keep in contact with me then, huh? Lily, trying to keep in touch with her ex who wants nothing more than to have both cousins fight over him? Hmm? Do you think that's what I want?"

"I think you want what ever you can get as long as you can get it. If you are going to have that sort of attitude just stay out of my way, don't talk to me, and certainly don't tell me about your day. I don't care to know. Stay away from me. Let me live my own life. I hate who you've become. Go back to your dungeon, Scorpius and don't so much as glance at me from now on."

I shrugged and once again made myself blend in to my surroundings. Before I could sneak back into the castle I heard a soft thud come from the earth below. A few crinkled white things floated past and on closer inspection I realized they were all separate parts of the silk lily. Last year I had given her that 'love you until the last flower dies' note. This year she had all but destroyed the last flower. I discovered that I loved her even after the last flower died. Looking up into the sky I whispered, "Goodnight Lily, I love you. Always."


	22. Chapter 22

Lily POV

It was April, April first to be exact, and after sending a birthday gift to my uncle George and thanking him for the recent supply of gags I went down to the breakfast hall. I knew a few people who had been wanting to prank me for a while so I watched my step as I quickly went through the halls. Once I was sitting and eating I noticed Scorpius furiously whispering to a clingy ginger haired girl who hung over his shoulders and begged for attention. He tolerated her overbearing shadow a few minutes later before spitting out an insult to get her to leave.

"Goodness, woman, can't a gent eat his meal in peace these days?"

Rose went back and sat at her table. She sat facing Scorpius, shifting each time he moved. I rolled my eyes and shook my mane of hair at the disgusting scene before me. Scorpius smiled as I did so. he must have been glancing at Rose, noticed me glaring at her and caught my exasperated expression. If I had it my way I would have been completely over Scorpius and for the most part I was. When he sought attention I felt a bit of anger swell up at his stupidity, when he got cocky I shut him down, when he smiled...ugh...I melted and could help but feel that warmness, that fire in my soul, spark and roar into life. If he never smiled again my mind might never think of Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy again. I knew, somewhere down in my mind I knew he would never really be free from my thoughts but I did my best to pretend otherwise.

Up in the Gryffindor Common Rooms everyone sat around doing their homework and enjoying the first day of warm Spring weather. I joined them and dangled my feet from the window by my bed. A breeze passing tickled my bare toes and reminded me of the season. It was just crisp enough to be impossibly mistaken for Autumn weather but much too warm to be a mild winter breeze. Spring had come and with it an unexpected love. As much as I hated to admit it to myself I loved to tell other people how happy I was with Tom. He was perfect for me, my exact other half. Hours spent with him felt like minutes in my mind and seeing him for less than five hours a day just didn't cut it. When I wasn't in class I craved for nothing more than to sit by Tom's side or curl up in his lap. He had begun studying for O.W.L's a year early. He was a poor test taker and wanted to be completely ready and as prepared as possible. I thought about studying with him but resorted to changing the colors of the world around me with spells or napping or begging his for snogging sessions.

Snogging had become my favorite past time. Nothing made me feel more sure of our relationship or more at peace with the way things were becoming than a good hour or two long snog. When I stumbled back to the Common Rooms with chapped lips and loss of breath from the night's snog session sleep was more refreshing. Being with Tom made me smile and giggle like a little girl. My self-esteem was boosted so high some days I just wanted to squeal and spin around and sing and fly and laugh until I passed out. Tom did this to me. Sure, I had felt like this before but Scorpius had not attempted to flatter me hourly as Tom had. When Scorpius made me feel this way I don't think he was trying to. Tom looked for things to say and he made sure I was blushing and all smiles before he said goodnight or left for class. Being with Tom was a constant high.

While I was lost in these happy thoughts Tom flew up on his broomstick and grabbed my foot, tugging a little to watch me panic.

"April Fools, my lovely woman."

"Tom, I nearly jumped so high trying to correct my seating might have tossed me off this window."

"I wouldn't let you fall. Never. Ever."

I grabbed my broomstick and we played a quick game of tag before flying to the Quidditch pitch for our daily practice. One could call it "Practice". Usually we flew around for fifteen minutes and when we went to grab the case with all the necessary balls in it one of the two of us shoved the other into the wall and started a good hour long snog. We usually ended up grabbing the case after and playing until one of the two of us caught the snitch or tired too much to play. There was a central office which had a door on each of its square walls. Each door had a house name inscribed on it. Usually I stood behind the door marked "Gryffindor" but tonight it was a change of scenery. Today Tom lead us straight into the Hufflepuff office which sat between the Hufflepuff entrance and the main office. Tom stopped before opening office door and laced his fingers in mine, picked me up in his arms, and sat down with me in his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and he stroked the side of my face.

After a solid hour and a half of snogging and happy giggling I rolled him over and sat on top of him.

"Tom, have you ever thought about children?"

"Not really, I've been waiting to grow up before thinking about things like children and marriage. I just want to be young and play."

He saw the look on my face and immediately corrected himself and sheepishly began talking.

"I actually started thinking about marriage recently. There is this girl and she is sexy and loyal and I think she would make and awesome wife. I happen to be dating her and thought she would make a pretty good wife."

"Really? That would make me so happy! You do like kids, don't you?"

"Not really but if wanted kids I would be more than happy to help you out and keep you happy."

"Oh. Well, I had hoped to marry someone who also loved kids. We are still young. There is time to compromise and figure out what we want to do. As long as we have each other everything will work out."

"Everything will work out. I promise. I'll make sure of it."

"Tom, that's not really something you can make sure of. I love that you think you can though. It makes me feel safe with you."

Scorpius POV

I saw Lily's disapproval from across the room and couldn't hold back my smile. She thought Rose was a annoying and invasive as I did, she was just too stubborn to show feelings against her cousin. I'm sure she talked about her dislike with her other cousins while they lay awake in their beds at night gossiping. As Lily left I watched Tom's head trace her steps and calculate where she was headed. He quickly ate breakfast then ran from the hall. Knowing he would go to the Quidditch pitch for a daily practice sometime this morning I decided to sneak into the Slytherin's locker rooms then spy on his moves from a hidden spy hole. I wanted Lily to win the Championship so I planned on writing down a list of Tom's weaknesses then having one of her cousins rewrite it and give her the list.

In the locker rooms I shined my name plaque and re-laced my seeker shoes. They would have one more year of use before hitting the shelf. I used my wand to iron the wrinkles out of my uniform and put a rigidness spell on it to keep it that way until the Autumn semester began. I heard a commotion in the main office and knew that Tom and Lily would be on the field shortly. After getting a drink I sat down in the chair I had prepared in the room Slytherin's often used to watch competitors. Every team had a room like this one, a room that blended in to the wall outside with a cloning charm. From the outside it was impossible to guess where these rooms were and inside the room a near complete view of the field was possible. After about thirty minutes of sipping my drink and waited I second guessed myself. Had that been them coming to practice? Was it someone else? Was it perhaps Madame Hooch tidying up or straightening the office? I went to check and upon opening the door the case holding the balls was still in the place I had left it yesterday. A giggle came from the Hufflepuff office and using the spy hole reserved for the Quidditch coach only. Inside, lying on the floor, was Tom and Lily making out and holding on to each other fiercely.

My insides broke, cracked, shattered. I slid to the floor and couldn't force a single muscle to twitch, to pick me off the floor, to move me from the conversation that ensued. (I did look at them once they started talking to make sure they weren't about to come in. Lily sat on Tom's waist and stroked his face.) Lily asked him quietly about the possibility of having children with him. That was one of the few things I had truly wanted in life. Children. Once I met Lily and we began dating I would dream about our children, imagine their faces. I always thought they looked more beautiful when Lily's features beat out mine. What if they had high cheekbones, red hair, sporty builds.? They would be the most beautiful children in the whole world. They would be able to force me into submission with one look, one bat of their little eyelids and I would be finished. Now Lily sat talking about having kids with Tom. I took a breath when Tom all but said he didn't like kids. Another breath after he said he would give Lily kids if that's what she wanted. She would never be satisfied with having children if their dad couldn't love them as she did.

I peered through the spy hole and saw that Lily had readjusted and looked self-consciously at the wall. Had she heard me move, had she an inkling of a feeling that she was being watched? Either way she moved and said they really should practice. Tom pushed her away from him, realizing that she was upset with him, and reached for the handle. Faster than I thought possible my body was back in the Slytherin area and huddled against the door. I heard Tom begin to drag the box then demand Lily get off the floor and help him. Once Lily passed the door to the main office her voice cracked as she spoke. He had hurt her.

"It smells like..."

"I don't care what it smells like. Get this box out there. I'm going to fill some bottle of water for us."

"Why are you so upset?"

"You think I'm going to change for you? You are just some girl. Why should I change for some girl? I'm not going to. I'm not changing for anyone. Ever."

"Tom, relationships are all about compromise. I give a little you take a little but then you give back and I take a little. They don't work otherwise."

"Yes they do. You seem to have no problem changing for me so I don't have to change. You do. It's better if you change anyway. There are some things you could really stand to work on. Some things need to change if you really love me."

"I don't mind adapting if you are willing to do the same."

"You just don't see what I've already done for you. What I've already given...You are so stupid and blind sometimes Lily.

He dropped his side of the crate and slammed the door back into the Hufflepuff area. I heard a soft whimper then a quiet knock startled the wooden door I leaned against. I felt it more than I heard it. Lily had known I was in here. She had smelt me. I was wearing the cologne she had picked for me last Valentine's Day. There was no way to sneak out and I knew she would wait until Tom came back and was more cruel to her. If he said things like that to her again I would injure him.

I opened the door and Lily came crawling in. She curled into a ball on the floor and cried. I put a charm on the door to keep the sound from reaching the other side. What was I supposed to do? How could I comfort her? Did she even want me to? We weren't dating and it felt wrong holding Lily while I knew her boyfriend waited and my girlfriend waited. Instead I rubbed her back and let her cry it out. She took two minutes to settle down. With the question in my face I looked into those emerald eyes.

"He's just having a really bad day. I swear he's not normally like this. I love him Scorpius. I really, truly, love him"

With that she got up, opened the door, and levitated the box out onto the field. I got another drink and went back to watching through the secret window. They flew for ten minutes, ten agonizing minutes to watch, then flew in and put the balls away before leaving the field. From what I could tell Tom had criticized Lily's every move. Of course she wasn't playing well, he had just insulted and injured her. I sat there a while longer and mentally marked where the sun was in contrast to where it had been when I arrived. Lily had stabbed me today as deeply as Tom had stabbed her. In my thoughts there was an echo that refused to fade. When I blinked it repeated: "I love him Scorpius. I really, truly love him."

It was with this agonizing echo that I went back to the Slytherin Common Room and fell into bed. It was four in the afternoon when I told Albus I was going to bed for the night. When he asked why I simply replied with a name. Lily.


	23. Chapter 23

Lily's POV

I walked around the little island Scorpius and I used to fly to. My broomstick sat three branches up, hidden from anyone who saw me here from their tower or broomstick. I came here a few times this week to cry and remember my time with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Every day I woke up and cried before going to breakfast and if he was in there I went to the classroom we loved and calmed down. After a few classes I went to lunch and if I saw him I usually teared up as I went back to the Common rooms for my two hour break. After a few more classes I grabbed my broomstick and flew around the castle, often crossing paths with a bored looking Scorpius and clingy Rosie below. If I saw them I would listen from above or observe them and rate Scorpius' happiness on a scale of one to fifty. Usually he rated below a thirty and often never passed twenty. It was a silly ritual but he wore his moods on his face and if you knew him well enough they were easily read. That is what I had done today and it resulted in me flying here to be alone. Scorpius was angry today and I knew why. I had a detention tonight. Last night I had been caught snogging Tom after hours and the whole school buzzed with it. With one final thought back to December I returned to lurking above the castle and around in it's crevices.

I tried to convince myself that Tom was the answer to my tears. While I was with him I smiled and occasionally laughed. How had I fallen for him? Could it be helped? He had told me he loved me and made me feel better. Inside everything told me he was just a Band-Aid, someone to raise my spirits a bit and provide some comic relief. I didn't love him. He knew I didn't love him but he still tried to be there for me and make me feel better. Maybe he thought he could fix me then everything would be perfect and I would love him for rescuing me. But I didn't need to be rescued. I needed to wait.

Tom was in Hufflepuff which worked to my advantage. If I wanted to be alone and sulk I told him I promised to help a friend with homework in the Common room. I knew Rose wanted Scorpius to come into the Gryffindor tower with her but he acted too awkward to go in. Neither of them were residence of the tower and he knew the chances of running into me inside would be too great to risk. Thankfully this kept Rose from the tower for the most part. She had become Scorpius' shadow and if he left his room she seemed to be there. I knew he didn't want to risk running into me while he was there. I was grateful for that. At least he was safe. Since I called it off threats had stopped and no one had been hurt. That was a lie. I had been devastated and Scorpius only smiled when he saw me looking. He was lying as well. His smile reached as far as mine, skin deep and just around the mouth. We were the unhappy ones now.

Just then Scorpius walked past me listening as Rose ranted about something. He wore a frown and looked at the floor as he went. I doubted if he was listening at all. This was Scorpius is his current state and it was the reason I knew he wasn't actually interested in Rose. If he saw me he smiled and acted fine and happy. When I saw without him realizing I was there he grimaced and searched the floor for meaning. He played with his food instead of eating it, he didn't doodle on his notes as he used to, he did answer questions in class, he didn't practice flying nearly as much anymore, and he always seemed off in his own world and thoughts. Oddly, if he just looked up, he would have usually seen me observing him. I hid in little niches and around corners on my broomstick now. It was the best way to be left alone.

Tom came flying towards me on his broomstick and laughed once he got near. Scorpius looked up and saw that I had been there watching him and smirked, realizing for the first time that I knew his ploy. If I had seen him now and he had missed me, how many other times had I gone unnoticed?

"Lily, you coming? I thought we were going to practice today. Let's go!"

"Race you!"

Away I went. As I left Rosie realized I had been there all along and made some disapproving noise and a snide comment about spying on people. Who was she to talk about unattractive traits in a person? She began dating the guy who promised he would never leave me a few days after we split up. In time everything would settle down and maybe, when we were older, Scorpius and I would get back together. Over the Quidditch pitch I released the snitch and did three corkscrews to make sure I had lost it while behind me Tom was beating a Bludger back and forth with a teammate who met us there. There was a Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff game tomorrow. After a half hearted practice I told my "boyfriend" I was hungry then would be doing homework. He flew over and kissed my cheek before telling me he loved me and zoomed back to practice a while longer. After whispering a response, "I don't love you." under my breath I left the field. I noticed a certain blonde in one of the stadium seats as I left. He must have given Rose the slip and come to check on me. I couldn't decided what was worse: knowing I called it off for good reason or knowing we both still deeply cared for each other.

Scorpius POV

Once Lily left the field there was nothing left to watch. Her substitute boyfriend shot me an evil look and glared as I went to leave. He didn't know why she was dating him or he would have called it off then and there. She didn't care in the slightest about him and I knew it; I could tell. How long would this go on? How much could we take before one of us lost it and all hell broke loose. For Lily's sake I had to last longer than her. If it got out that I was only dating her cousin to keep and eye on her she would be mad, livid, and everyone would hate me. There was no choice, I would just hang in as long as I could and when the time was right I would attempt to smooth things over. It would be a while.

Lily, a few months back, lost her first game ever right after we broke up and immediately left the field, shooting a glance in my direction. She had lost her nerve and couldn't focus. While I was around she became clumsy, distracted, nervous, quiet, and every other trait opposite her while we were dating. Although I knew this I couldn't give her enough space without letting go, which I refused to do. For now I would watch quietly and ignore the months that passed, counting the hours in my head.

My give-her-distance tactic worked too well. Before I knew it June had snuck up on us and my sixth year was over. I had not said a word to Lily in three months and had not followed her around in just as long. If everything had remained as it was when I made this decision I would not have been upset. As it was, Lily had seemed to recover from our break up and had gotten quite serious with her boyfriend, Tom. After seeing them together in April I had realized it could be the end. If I hadn't witnessed the man Tom became when he was angry I would have been more concerned. More concerning than watching a snog session was what I heard all the girls swooning over; her summer vacation. Tom was taking her on a two week Mediterranean cruise during a month long trip across Europe. If she was my girlfriend we could have gone all summer on my family's yacht and had everything brought to us.

As hard as I tried to subdue the angry envious feeling it bubbled up twice as strong to sour my expression. In my head I could see them together. Lily, in a white bikini, tanning on a cruise ship with a strawberry daiquiri in hand while Tom stood behind her looking over the sparkling ocean. They would undoubtedly share a room with just a curtain dividing them. Those blue waters have never seen someone as enchanting and beautiful as Lily Potter. Now I wouldn't be the one to introduce her to the wonder of Italy or any of those little markets with the culture and noise of society. Tom would. He would be the one who danced with her under the string of lights at the night fairs and watched the moonlight caress her as she sat in the stucco windowsill, overlooking the azure bay.

I couldn't think like that. It was already destroying me and would continue to do so during the summer. At least I would be alone then. Alone with my thoughts and my dog. Maybe once I got home I could swim in the pool and force myself to forget about this catastrophe I had allowed to happen. How could I have been so stupid? I finished packing my stuff, realizing I had procrastinated too long and missed breakfast again this year, and snuck to the kitchens for a end of year snack. Afterward I carried my luggage down to the entrance and loaded it onto a Thestral-drawn carriage before boarding and watching the Hogwarts landscape grow smaller. This time next year I would watch it for the last time. Oddly the thought of so little time didn't disturb me as much as the thought of leaving Lily did. She was already on the train; I had watched her load a carriage ten minutes earlier.

The train ride home was uneventful and so was the stop at King's Cross. Lily walked passed me, waved and told me to have a great summer while I stood with my father, discussing our plans. I wished her one as well and grimaced when I turned back to my concerned father.

"So she has a boyfriend then?"

My dad saw her kiss Tom and walk towards his car hand in hand.

"Yeah. He's taking her on a month tour of Europe and a two week Mediterranean cruise this summer then spending the rest of it at the Potter's Manor with her family. I think they leave next week."

"Well, does she love him?"

"No but I don't think she wants to be alone either."

"Ah, I see. Things can change in an instant. Keep your eyes open and your schedule free. That kid seems to look at her like property and I have a feeling no Potter would settle for that, least of all Lily."


	24. Chapter 24

Lily's POV

Tom had made a change to our vacation. We stopped by my house to collect more appropriate summer clothes and stayed there for a week instead of staying with his parents to start with. He schmoozed my dad and had his approval shortly after we arrived. My mother treated him like a guest and soon seemed to be as much a fan as my father. They didn't know him though. Everything he showed them was a Tom I had never seen. This Tom was super respectful and talkative as opposed to the Tom who never really spoke to anyone but me and his teammates at school. He told them so many stories, some of which I knew were lies and some I wasn't sure about. All the stories were new to me as well. They were impressive and painted a heroic picture of him, without a fault. This was not the Tom I had slowly become attached to. Not the Tom I was dating. Not the Tom I felt the slightest bit attracted to.

After our week there my parents Apparated us to the cruise ship boarding dock in Italy and stayed with me until we were supposed to board. Tom went off to buy us drinks and while he stood in a long line of thirsty travelers my dad hugged me and quickly asked a few questions.

"Lily, is he always like that or was he pulling our favor?"

"He's normally more quite and shy but I don't know if he was trying to be overly impressive. I know a few of his stories were total lies though."

"Is he a good hearted person, an generally honest person?"

"I think so..."

"Just in case here is a paper giving you my permission to use magic to get back to someone you trust if things turn ugly. Use it before any harm comes to yourself. Do you remember how to call the Knight Bus?"

"Yes."

"Are you nervous?"

"Terrified."

"Your siblings will be staying with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. Your mother and I are going to visit friends in America all summer. If anything goes wrong or you feel uncomfortable please, don't hesitate to go to your Aunt's and send us a owl explaining everything. Don't stay if you don't want to or it feels wrong. I love you sweetie."

"I love you too, daddy."

Tom came back and kissed my cheek then handed me my daiquiri. Boarding began and since we were in one of ten suite houses on board we were on board first and eating a private lunch on room's balcony before the ship launched. From there I waved to my parents and received a blown kiss from my mother and a tip of the hat from my dad. They were such clever people. Both of them gave Tom what he wanted and then checked back with me when it seemed too good to be true. I knew I had their support 100% and I was so grateful. We sat on our deck as the ship pulled away from the dock and set out to sea. Once the sun had set Tom took me to the ballroom on deck and we danced until my feet were too sore to stand.

Back in the room I soaked my feet and got into my night gown. We watched a movie in our pajamas then I pulled the curtain between us and went to sleep in my bed. I woke to the sun pouring through our thin curtains and a banquet of food for breakfast. Tom had gone up to the dining hall and brought it back down for us. He was turning out to be a gentleman outside of school. Or so I thought at first.

It wasn't until midway through the cruise I saw his intentions. We had been to a few cafes and explored a few different cities when the ship pulled into the bay. We danced every night and ate four meals of what ever we wanted every day. I sunned on the deck for hours each day while he read, admired the ocean, and admired me. His intentions became quite clear one evening when he mentioned skipping the dance and heading back to the room early. Not understanding I agreed that maybe it would be nice to give our feet a day to recover. (We had climbed a small mountain when we got off the ship today.)

Back in our room there were chocolate covered strawberries and champagne in a chill bucket. We ate and drank then Tom scooted next to me and kissed up my arm like those Italian gents did in the movies. I kissed him back and enjoyed the shower of kisses that followed. It was the last innocent thing he did. Our kissing continued and got more intense before he stopped and held my face in his hands, forcing me to look into his eyes.

"Lily, do you love me?"

I laughed and he tightened his grip, almost digging his palms into my head.

"I might. Why?"

"I love you and I'm determined to give you my love tonight."

Did I understand his meaning?

"Tom, I already know you love me. You've always loved me and you've always shown your love so perfectly. You are such an amazing boyfriend."

"Tonight I am going to give you the full extent of my love. You will like what I have to offer."

"Tom, if you are saying what I think you are, I don't want it. I don't want a physical relationship yet. I am too young and don't feel comfortable with furthering our relationship."

"You are just nervous. Everything will be fine."

He was still holding my head in his hands and forcing me to stay there. Rapidly I knew there was no way to convince him. He had planned this the entire time. Why else would he take me away from my family and his completely then get us one room together in the most expensive part of the ship where we had no neighbors on either side? Tom had planned to force himself onto me when he planned this get away. Why had I let myself be so stupid and love struck? Now I was in danger and had no way to escape. I looked to the door he had bolt shut. The balcony had a sliding lock on it but if I could get there quick enough and open it...I would fall into the water and be picked up rapidly by the crew members. It was at that moment I remembered the magic permission note I had tucked into my bra. Once I remembered that, I realized I had packed my broom stick as well. I had an escape: I just needed a five second distraction.

Tom lifted me up, walked to the bed and sat me on his lap. I lay back on the bed and he smiled, thinking I had realized it was just nerves. He turned to his suitcase to pull something out and I pushed the room service button on the desk. I noticed my broomstick sitting on the opposite side of the bed and prayed the luxury of this ship included swift attention to high paying customers. Tom turned around and noticed I had paled.

"What? Why did you push it?"

He noticed the blinking light on the desk and realized I had pushed or bumped the call button.

"Oh, I must have accidentally hit it. I pushed my heels over and they must have fallen on the service button."

A few quick knocks came on the thick door just then and Tom mumbled something about managing this quickly. I tapped my pocket to make sure I had my wand then the moment he looked away for me and reached for the door to send the room service away I grabbed my broom, ran to the sliding door separating me from the balcony and threw it open. Tom was yelling and calling me terrible, demeaning names and chasing. I hopped my broomstick and got just out of reach as Tom's arm caught my sundress. My fathers note was still safe so I used a spell to make his grip loosen and burn his hand but he held on tighter.

"Lily, you will be sleeping here tonight."

I kicked him in the face, used another spell to knock him backwards and flew five feet away.

"No I won't be, and my father knows I'm not with you any more. He gave me this note and gave permission to use magic if you turned out to be a creeper. He will have been magically informed of my spells by now and knows why I would use those particular ones. I suggest you never talk to me again. Send my things back to my parents' home when you get off this blasted boat."

I spiraled up into the night sky, far enough that no one below would see me. I landed in Tuscany and called the Knight Bus. Going to my Aunt and Uncle's house seemed wrong. I knew the only person I wanted to see right now.

"Take me to the home of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. It's in England."

"Of course it is! Off we go!"

Scorpius' POV

It had only been two weeks since summer break had started but already I was eager to get back to the castle. I couldn't stand not knowing what was happening with my friends and other students, especially Lily. Though I didn't follow her anymore I still knew what she was doing, if she was ok, what was new in her life. News traveled fast at Hogwarts. Everyone knew who had their first kiss with who and who was caught snogging after hours. Only a month and a half before school started again. Only a month and a half before I was connected again, for one last year.

Dinner had just finished an hour ago and now I changed into my boxers and my robe. I had gone out all day with my father to find potential jobs I would be able to start in a years time. Most places we looked said they wouldn't know of an open position until a few months before hand but would let me know after Christmas if it looked like a possibility. A few places said they would hire me the day I was ready to work. I wasn't really interested in any of the jobs I shadowed or looked in to though. Sure, if nothing else opened up I would take them.

"Draco, dessert!"

I walked back down and ate strawberry shortcake with my parents, laughing over a mishap at the ministry that day. A herd of flying bison had escaped one of the departments around ten am and rampaged through the offices outside my dad's door. The entire ministry was shut down and everyone had to help contain the beasts. It was just as my father was explaining the reason for his early arrival that an urgent knock sounded through the house. My mother went to the door and my father and I continued to eat and laugh. I heard my mother say the person at the door could stay as long as they liked and it only took a second for my mother to return with a gorgeous redhead in a torn sundress. One of the straps had been torn and severed from the dress and the skirt had been forcefully shortened and trailed behind like a some perverse cape. Tears streamed down her face and there were a few finger shaped bruises on her bare, tanner than usual, arms.

"Scor...Scorpius..."

Following my heart instead of my newer persona I lurched forward and stopped. Why , after the way I had treated her in the past few months, had she run here? Obviously something went terribly wrong with Tom and I could only hope he was dead or running in fear of his actions. I stopped short as I processed then realized she had come for safety. Lily knew I was the same ol' Scorpius and would protect her from anything. In an instant she was in my arms again and crying uncontrollably. Her hair still smelled of ocean salt and her skin seemed to radiate the sun she had absorbed in the past few days. She was trembling and had a cut on her eyebrow and down her arm.

"Lily, what happened?"

"He, Tom, he tried to...he was going to..."

A rage built in my chest. I understood exactly what he wanted to do. It explained the bruises and her emotional state. She had escaped just in time. I held her closer and she didn't talk again, knowing I had understood her meaning. My mother spoke to her now.

"Lily, does your father know? Does he know where you are?"

"He knows I used magic and I'm sure he knows why. I picked my spells perfectly. They would only indicate one thing, an escape, and he will put it all together. He doesn't know where I am though, no one does."

My father asked where he was and when Lily said he was somewhere in America my father Apparated and was gone. Once he was gone my mother asked Lily if she would like a bath drawn and when she agreed it sounded nice I led her to my mother's walk in closet and helped her pick out a crème-colored satin gown and a emerald sash. My mother drew a bath and must have put half a bottle of bubbles in it. A curtain was draw and my mother helped Lily out of her ruined dress and into the tub. I sat on the other side of the curtain and lounged on the bathroom sofa.

My father came back in and told Lily from the doorway that he had made contact with her father and was going to speak with him now. She asked him to tell her father she would be remaining here for the summer. He left once more and my mother left us alone.

"Scorpius, are you still in here?"

I had to whisper so I didn't lash out or sound terribly angry at the wrong person. Even still I spoke through my teeth.

"Do you really think I could leave you like this?"

"No, but I wanted to make sure you didn't step out for a moment."

"I couldn't leave the room with you in this state. If I had known he was capable of this I would have done everything in my power to sabotage your relationship with him. I wanted you to be, I don't know, happy. I know if you had known you wouldn't be dating him but...he makes me so angry I want to go hunt him down and punch until he can't stand or move."

"That would just make it worse."

"I know."

We sat there in silence for another five minutes. Lily began crying about three minutes in and reached her hand out from behind the curtain. I took it and stroked the curves with my forefinger. She cried it out and softly stroked my hand back. Her tears grew and faded into sniffles then grew again. This had to be the most unbalanced I'd ever seen Lily. Usually she was even tempered, outgoing, sassy, and self confident. Right now she seemed small, shy, reserved, and hurt. Finally she spoke and started crying again.

"Scorpius, thanks for being there for me. I didn't want to go home but I wasn't sure if you still cared for me. After I called it off you got dark and angry and we hadn't spoken in months when school got out. Understandably so. We were giving each other space. It doesn't look like it worked. Even so, our pairing can't happen. There are still people out there who would hurt us. Until then we get to hurt ourselves..."

"I hope you know I'm not going to let you out of my sight or mind again. Bad things happen when we don't speak. You know. Still, I'll try to stay out of your way if you'd like. We can try to..."

"No, how about we are secret friends from now on? We can plan after hour hang outs and sneak off to talk and spend time together."

"Lily, I don't want to pretend. We both know if we sneak off together people will talk. Besides that if I am alone with you on a regular basis I will feel like I've been cheating on Rose and I might be "That kid that turned into an asshole over night" but I am not one to cheat. I can't do that. We both know I don't actually love her. She has been my band-aid in past months. It wouldn't be fair to us either. We both know our emotions would get in the way and we'd end up in the same place as before. We can't."

" I don't want you to be but you are right. Could you grab me a towel?"

I handed her the freshly laundered towel that sat in my slot and passed over the curtain. I could hear Lily dry herself off and saw her take the dress off the rack to the side of the tub. She came out and I zipped up the back of the dress and retied the sash. At the Potter residence jeans were standard. I don't think my mother owned a single pair of jeans and even if she had some they wouldn't fit Lily. Dresses were versatile like that.


	25. Chapter 25

Lily's POV

"Lily, dear, you look ravishing!"

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy. I love this dress."

"If fits you amazingly. You can keep it if you want. It hasn't fit me for years and I don't ever want to be that skinny again. I haven't been able to wear it since just after my seventh year. Would you prefer a room by the living room or would you like to sleep in one of the wings. We have a bunch of guest rooms in the East Wing and Scorpius lurks in the West Wing. Draco and I are in the pent house top floor. You can sleep where ever you like."

"The West Wing sounds great to me. I'd prefer not to be alone anymore. It's odd how alone you can feel in the company of some people yet totally comfortable in the company of others. Thank you for letting me stay here with you."

She bid us goodnight and straightened her robe before leaving. Draco was still in America speaking with my father but she was going to their room to wait for him. We went to the West Wing where Scorpius took me to his room to show me around. He had a gigantic bed with curtain hangings which matched the drapes over the twenty foot tall windows. The fireplace cracked happily and two chairs in front of the fire cast their shadows across the burgundy plush carpet. My father had earned his money and come half as far as this. The Malfoy's were old money and it showed.

There was a five foot hallway behind one of the curtains and once we through it a giant guest room opened up before us. Everything was draped in red satin just as his room was clothed in burgundy. There was a similar fireplace and a sofa instead of chairs. A fire jumped into the grate when we entered the room. Outside the window lights from a wooden barn lit up patches of space between the house and it. There was a pond directly below my window extending to the rooms on either side of us. It looked lovely with the sun setting and releasing its last rays into my face.

"Well, I'll leave you to get situated. I believe my mother left a nightgown in the closet for you. My door will stay open in the mini hall, if you need anything just call. Goodnight, Lily. I've missed you."

I missed him as well, more than I could say. When I tried to tell him it caught in my throat and instead I turned and hugged him until I felt like letting go. Understanding perfectly he held me closer and didn't mind that our hug lasted a solid two minutes.

"Goodnight Scorpius Malfoy. I've missed you too."

The emerald nightgown was indeed waiting for me and begged to be worn. Nothing that smooth or sexy looking should stay on the hanger longer than necessary. Once comfortable I climbed into my bed, pulled the drapes, and fell asleep before I could remember pulling the blankets to my chin.

When I woke the drapes had been pulled back and there were ten horses drinking from the pond. Scorpius had left a note saying he was studying on the porch. After donning some black fuzzy slippers I walk out of the room and down the halls until a door leading outside showed up on my right. This house was confusing and made my brain twitch while I tried to remember how to get everywhere. Outside the deck wrapped around the entire front portion of the house. Scorpius hadn't said which side of the house he would be on. After a quick trip inside to change into another dress, black and white with a one shoulder sleeve, I ran out to a jet black horse who was sitting outside the door. Riding bareback was my favorite way to ride and soon I was trotting around the house looking for a well dressed blonde boy sitting somewhere around the property.

As I rode up he smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, I didn't know you could ride!"

"I didn't know you owned horses. I love riding, sir. "

"Are you done riding or would you like a bit more time?"

Soon he was on a chestnut mare and showing me to the lake near his house. It was a five minute canter through a wooded trail and amazingly scenic and serene inside its leafy depths. Tourmaline. That was the only way to describe the color of the lake we now sat by. It's depths were out of sight and its banks were coated in softer than normal dirt and pebbles.

"This is SapphireLake. My father made it magically when he ordered the house to be built here. It has an enchantment around it to keep the Muggles away and a few spells to make it look the way it does. Sometimes the color is different but usually it looks like this."

We walked our horses around the lake a few times and swung on the rope swing hanging off a huge tree next to it before heading back to the Manor for brunch. Mrs. Malfoy made us go back out onto the porch to study after our meal and promised to bring us some fruit to eat in an hour or so. Scorpius was already prepping for his NEWTS and I should have been studying for my OWL's but just didn't feel like it. Instead I practiced my prettier charms and changed the colors and effects to entertain Scorpius. When he started looking bored I'd let a spell get out of control or make a loud, disturbing squeal or banging noise. After a while I got bored and let Scorpius teach me some of the spells he was learning or improving. By the time fruit got to us I had been able to do most of the spells, with varying degrees of success, he had to master. Astoria sat on the garden swing and sipped her tea while we tossed grapes into the air and caught them. Scorpius threw one up and I accelerated on the way down. He chocked and coughed and as soon as the grape was safely in his stomach he lunged and knocked me off the porch.

Scorpius POV

I landed on top of her as she smiled and her eyes seemed to beg for more as she seductively bit her lower lip. She immediately lost the smile and looked saddened. Without thinking I leaned in to kiss her, fully knowing that this would be cheating on her cousin, and felt immensely awkward as she allowed me to kiss her cheek. A pang of guilt shot through me. Lily Potter wanted to love me too but her dignity held her back. My eyes must have betrayed my thoughts because she smiled sadly again and caressed the angles of my face.

"Scorpius let me know when you guys are ready for dinner. We are going out tonight. I'm going to finish the laundry."

That woman had tact. She felt the tension and broke it slightly to tell us we would be alone. There wouldn't be pressure on our relationship one way or the other. Earlier during the summer when I voiced my concerns and both her and my father had chuckled. Simply saying to be patient. When I asked how they knew they told me to observe her with others then remember how she had been with me. Which way was she more alive and happy? While we were hanging out her smile never left and she did crazy, rambunctious things, and laughed randomly and constantly. So she would come back. But when? What if she went back to school after this summer and Tom apologized and she gave him a second chance or what if someone else showed up and she was swept off her feet? How would I handle it then? I had a single year left at Hogwarts; nine months to woo Lily again and to present her with the necklace and plan a way to keep in touch and remain a pair.

I realized I was still lying on top of Lily while I thought all this and as I rose and sat leaning against the deck she resituated herself so that her head rest in my lap. There she was. Back in my presence and reclining in my arms. She was here but we didn't belong to each other again. It was a high tension reunion. Lily wanted so badly to live the summer as though we were dating then go secretly back into the school year and I believe she would have if I had not been dating Rose.

"I'm so sorry Scorpius. I just don't want to start this again. I don't want to put us back in that situation of choosing between our safety and each other."

"I understand. I just can't seem to help myself today. I apologize."

She played with a belt loop on my pants and stared dreamily off towards the horses. I didn't want to disrupt her happy thoughts but now was as good as ever a time was to do so. This morning I had received and owl from Rose who said she would love to come visit my manor this summer. I had written back that I had the next weekend free. Telling this to Lily would dampen her spirits.

"So, I got a letter from your cousin this morning..."

"Rosie. What did she say?"

"She wants to come spend a weekend here this summer. I figured next weekend was as good a time as ever. I've told her to show up Friday morning and we can spend time together until Monday morning. She has to convince her father, I'm sure, but she will most likely be stopping by for a few days."

"Oh, I guess I'll stay out of your way while she's here. I don't want her to feel like I'm a third wheel or that we are anything but awkward old friends."

"Yeah, we can still spend our nights together. I'll tell her I got to bed the same time during the summer as I do at school. I don't think we've ever hung out past ten at Hogwarts. She thinks I get sleepy which is better than the alternative which is that I get bored and want to be alone."

"Why are you still going out with her then? Why Rose?"

"Same reason you dated after we broke up. I didn't want to be alone and I chose Rose because then I would still be able to watch out for you and keep you safe. When I decided to act like a badass she just encouraged it and I became worse, meaner, more pompous. We are a terrible pair. Once I realized how much damage I was doing I mentally separated myself from her and tried to fix some things instead."

"That's a rotten thing to do Scorpius. If you don't actually like her you really should call it off before she becomes too attached and is hurt worse when you eventually do."

"No, I really like her most days. If I couldn't stand hanging out with her I wouldn't have let it go on this long."

"Fine. I have to go to the restroom."

She stood and left me sitting there. One look at her and a stranger could tell she was upset. Lily stomped off towards the West wing and I knew from her abrupt tone that she would not be coming out of her room for a while. How could I irritate her so easily? In her current state she was so fragile and vulnerable and every sharp word cut her like a dagger. I guess she was close to Rosie before I destroyed their relationship.

My mother was in the kitchen and as I walked in and sat down on one of the bar stools next to her she sighed and shot me an encouraging smile. How did she seem to know everything before I told her? Had she seen every face or been through every experience or was she just the worlds best mom? I had to go with the last because an instant later she put a piece of cheesecake in front of me with a silver fork and asked if I could remove the greens from a box of strawberries while I waited for Lily. Of course, I had to agree. It was silent while I ripped the fresh stems and bitter smelling leaves from the tops of the red fruit. Every once in a while my mother would look from the cake she was making to my face and smile coyly when I made eye contact.

"Scorpius, is your little spat due to Rose Weasley?"

"Rose wants to come out for a weekend, next weekend. I told her that would be fine and Lily didn't take it so well. She plans on locking herself in the West wing for four days. I don't know what to do."

"Well, that would be terrible hospitality. I have some shopping in London that needs to be done but I'll wait and take her with me all day Saturday. Besides, we still have a month until school starts and Lily can only wear the same four outfits so many times. She needs some new school clothes. If I plan everything right she can do things with me all weekend and Rose won't even notice Lily is here. We can make Rose think I have spent more time with Lily than you have."

Again it got quiet and after I had finished with the strawberries my mother passed a large carton of raspberries over and asked the same thing. As she baked she stole raspberries from the bowl. Soon I started copying her and by the time I was finished plucking the stems off there was a total of twenty berries in the bowl. When I started there was five pounds of Freshly washed berries. A tinkling laugh escaped my mother when I told her I had finished and pointed at the bowl. She would pick up more tomorrow and take the stems off herself. With the last of these raspberries she filled a bowl with yogurt then cut mango and peaches into it and garnished with raspberries.

"While I take this to Lily would you mind washing the bowls and the knives we used? I'll be right back."

Doing dishes didn't bother me; the thought that my mother would be protecting Lily and cheering her up instead of me did. As I scrubbed the large knife Lily came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"It was so thoughtful of you to make me the yogurt and fruit. I had no clue you were so great in the kitchen! I'm sorry I ran away. I didn't want to break down in front of you. Everything will be fine though. Your mom is taking me to London to clothing shop and pick up supplies while Rosie is here. She said we are going to stay out of your way and have some fun of our own. She is going to take me to America for a few hours too so I can see my parents and explain everything. I can't believe how awesome your mom is."

She was holding the little crystal bowl with have the yogurt and fruit still in it. She wore an emerald dress with crème trim and accompanied the ensemble with bare feet.


	26. Chapter 26

Lily POV

Despite being disappointed that Rose was arriving today I was in an amazing mood. Draco and Astoria had cleaned the entire house so it looked immaculate for their arriving guest. I had spent most of my morning in the stables feeding and brushing the horses. During my stay I had become attached to one horse in general. She was a buckskin, crème colored with a black mouth, four black socks, and black mane and tail, and been found in the forest behind the house a week before I came. Astoria had tried to calm her but only being with other horses had an effect on her skittish nature. When I first saw the horses that morning a few weeks back I hadn't seen her in the group. I hadn't approached her or touched her or spoke in that annoyingly high girlish voice I got around horses. She had come up behind me and pulled me into her strong chest. Astoria had been looking out the window and came running on to the deck when she saw the horse approaching me and contained a squeal when I gasped at the strange embrace. From then on this had been my horse. Today, after many days of struggle searching for a name I had decided. This was Venus.

Astoria came in to the stables followed by Scorpius and Rose, who complained of the smell. I was in the back left corner of the stable and continued to clean the dirt from my darling's fur as Rosie was given an tour and taken out a side door to the pasture where the horses congregated together. After quickly saddling Venus I rode out and circled around to go run through the other horses as though I hadn't noticed their presence earlier. They hadn't noticed mine. Rosie had wrinkled her nose and seemed to look out on the pasture with contempt. Had she never been around a farm or stable before? Yes, it smelled like animal waste. Get over it. Scorpius looked reserved again and moody while Astoria smiled bigger than she had in the past few days. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was enjoying the face that both Rosie and Scorpius were uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her. I smiled just as largely as I rode to them.

"Rosie it is so nice to see you again! How has your summer been so far?"

"It's been alright. It's so crowded and noisy at home right now. I wish I had somewhere in the country to stay instead."

Was that meant to be discrete? Scorpius retained a chuckle and glanced at Astoria who started to show the next area. After a dashing smile in my direction Scorpius turned to join them. I shot one back before riding off in the opposite direction, hearing something about leaving in thirty minutes from Astoria and I cantered towards the back of the house. At the moment I could think of nothing I wanted to do less than hang around Rosie and Scorpius, the supposedly happy couple. A few times after cantering around the manor I brought Venus back to the stables, brushed and cleaned her hooves then let her loose into the pasture to be with her friends. I showered, dressed in that emerald gown again and ran to Astoria where she stood in the pasture petting her beasts.

As I launched off the porch I noted Scorpius and Rose lying in the hammock to my right. She was cuddled in close with her head in his chest and he was watching me run, skirts billowing, towards his mother for our outing. A sneaking suspicion hit me that Scorpius would rather be going to London with us and that made me smile. I hated that he was dating Rose for company and a pair of lips to kiss and get rumors from but at the same time I loved that he cared enough for me to do so. He hadn't let me out of his sight as often as he could help it. As I reached Astoria she grabbed my hand smiling and we turned to appear in Muggle London.

"I hope you don't mind if we are gone all day. I know how much you are dying to see your cousin."

When I turned to retort she smirked and I couldn't think of anything more clever. She knew. Of course she knew. Scorpius and I had to try our hardest to keep those friendly borders in tack and walk on eggshells to not cross lines. Astoria left when tension got high only to return with fresh fruit and sweet crackers to ease the pressure. It was with this in mind we walked through the Leaky Cauldron doors and into the streets of Diagon Alley.

First we bought a bunch of new potions gear for Draco, some magical horse feed and dog food, magical items to improve cooking and make ingredients last longer, a new school cap for Scorpius, and ice cream. Astoria began magicking items back to the manor house as we ate the huge waffle cones and sent a message to Scorpius to put them away. We had been away from the house for four hours when the shopping list was folded and put away. As I felt her eyes focus on me I got nervous. I had no reason to but the feeling could not be helped.

"Dear, your parents are well off, are they not?"

"They both make very nice paychecks if that's what you mean."

"Well, I'm sure they would not approve of your recent attire or options. I think we need to do a bit of school shopping and summer shopping for you. The rest of the day is for your entertainment. We can catch a movie, eat anywhere you want, do anything. I have a few rules first but does that sound good enough?"

"Sounds great. I'm not sure how you can put rules on something like that though."

"First, you are not allowed to look at the price tags on anything you would like to buy. If you do look and the clothing looks good on you I will buy it no matter what. Second, the word Scorpius or Rosie is forbidden. Third, we can stay out until midnight at the latest. I'm fairly sure Draco wants me home at a decent hour."

Astoria winked then asked where to begin. I was starving and when asked what kind of sounded good I replied sea food. When I took the hand offered to me I ended up in a tiny alley and upon walking out I discovered we were on a foggy coastline and only the lights of a tiny seafood restaurant provided warm, yellow lights on the streets. With her nonchalant, young sounding voice she informed me this was simply the best place to satisfy my craving. She also told me we were in a Muggle town in Scotland. This had to be the oddest thing about being magical. If I wanted an amazing burger I could literally get someone to take me to a burger joint in America for the evening. It was pure insanity.

We ate quietly, trying not to attract attention to ourselves as we did so. Luckily our clothes looked normal enough, though I noticed some distinct differences, and we were able to eat without too many looks. After we went back and shopped until I felt like my feet were going to fall off. Astoria took me to the coastline and we rode the Eye of London before heading home. She could not believe that I hadn't taken a ride yet. It was once we stopped near the top that I felt her eyes and her questions burning through her.

"Lily, I'm sorry to bring it up but I have to know, why did you call it off with Scorpius?"

"Isn't that one of two forbidden words?"

"Well yes, but those rules were set to keep my questions away but obviously they were not willing to wait!"

"I figured you would ask eventually. I don't mind being reminded. When Scorpius ended up in the hospital I realized that if he was going to live long enough to see his seventh year graduation we had to call it off. The first attack broke a bone and sent me to the hospital wing for a day. Our second missed but would have deformed Scorpius and broken even more bones. It was with the third one we both realized it was getting dangerous, painful, possibly fatal. After I sat and watched Scorpius that month I knew it was over. I cried for days before I was finally able to choke out my intentions. He knew what was coming though. I told him once, the day after the first attack, that I would stay around until it hurt our families or got too dangerous. He knew he nearly died and as much as he tried to convince me he didn't I knew he knew how bad the attack was. Scorpius knew as I approached him that I was about to break it off to protect us both. If it had been worse, if he had been rescued a few minutes later, if no one had come to our aid, he would have died and I would never forgive myself; I would never recover."

Astoria was looking out over the English Channel as she spoke. I couldn't look her in the eyes so instead I watched the way her mouth formed words.

"It was an impossibly hard and selfless thing you did. Only the first attack was aimed at you, the rest were meant to harm him. I understand why you did it. Still, I know how you fared over Christmas and I saw how fast Scorpius disintegrated as well. I knew how unhappy he was when he sent an owl to tell us about his decision to date Rose Weasley. Draco was so furious that he would have the audacity to date your cousin days after returning to school he threatened to bring him home. He had already threatened him after what he did to you earlier that week..

"He let us know when Tom showed up and how displeased he was with him. We got another message when Scorpius decided to stop tailing you and another informing us of your summer plans. He was fuming. You said bye to him on the platform and he saved face long enough to get home where he lost it and spent the next two days in his room. Summer was doing him good, he was healing and only looked dark when you passed his mind. When you showed up he had a reform and became himself again. Thank goodness. Draco and I were getting tired of his whining and black moods."

"Do you think he will be angry and frustrated again once summer ends and we got back to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I know he will be. His moods are predictable and though he is gotten better at controlling them I would be very nervous if I were Tom. I doubt he will do anything too severe but Scorpius won't leave him untouched after what he attempted. Scorpius still see's himself as your man, at your every whim and desire. I think he is too devoted, he's gone crazy over the extent he will go to earn your affection again."

"Injuring Tom won't get him anything."

"You would do well to tell him that. I would prefer not to hear he has been awarded a month's worth of detention for attacking him."

We had begun to move back down ages ago and now that we were out of sight turned to appear back at Malfoy Manor.

Scorpius POV

Rose and I had spent our day lazing about in the hammock and riding horses. I really wanted to ride to the lake but I didn't want to share it with her. Rose was funny and nice and sweet but her bitter side was unmanageable and ruthless. She never spoke kindly of Lily and apologized that she had been here bugging me all summer. Making her jealous was the last thing I wanted so I lied. Rose thought that we didn't see each other often. I told her Lily spent her days with my mother and I saw her during meal times and occasionally we went riding together. To my extreme satisfaction Venus, Lily's horse, despised Rose. She bucked and screamed if Rose got too close. Once, only once, Rose had come up beside her and attempted to feed her berries and pet her. Venus bucked, nearly missing her head, and peed a large puddle before jumping the mess she had left Rose standing in to find a secluded corner in the field. It was the end of their short acquaintanceship.

We ate omelets for dinner and spent some time practicing spells until about eight when I claimed to be exhausted from our fun, active day and showed Rose to her room in the East wing (The guest rooms and halls) before retreating to my own Wing for the night. I sat by the fireplace and read until I heard the door in my guests quarters open and close softly. Lily.

I gave her ten minutes to change and get ready before knocking on the solid oak doorframe between the rooms.

"Lily, can I come in?"

"Is Rose with you?"

"Am I that stupid?"

There was a pause and a suppressed giggle.

"Come on in."

She had thrown her windows open and sat dipping her feet into the pond outside her window. Venus lay in the grass next to the pond and nickered affectionately from time to time. Lily wore a crème nightgown or dress hybrid that looked straight from Ancient Greece. It was one shouldered, flowed about her and ended mid thigh with only sheer material flowing down the back to her ankles. Now it flowed to the floor behind her as she sat on the windowsill. I wondered sometimes if she knew how beautiful she was and how fortunate I was to have her as my girl...I mean, my friend.

Tonight she knew. That gleam in her eye betrayed her. The way she moved betrayed her. She was fully aware that I was enthralled tonight. It was a first. As I angled a chair from the fire towards her she pulled her feet back in, dried them on the towel next to her, and walked over to sit on her bed. Lily reached for a brush but never made contact with it. I reached it before her and moved to sit on the bed behind her. Even if I wasn't her man any more I still would do anything for her. She knew it too. She smirked as I softly stroked her red hair and ran the brush through it's lush strands and hummed. Unintentionally the song I hummed morphed into the song we used to dance to during our night time adventures.

"Scorpius we will get back together one day, right?"

"I plan on doing so, darling."

She hummed contentedly and leaned back until she reclined against me. I lay back against the headboard and found it extremely comfortable. She slid down and lay in my lap a moment later. Was this considered cheating? If it was I'd take it, I was a cheater if this was the reward. After my day with Rose I would do anything to hear Lily breathing slow and to see her eyes droop as she clutched tighter to me.

I first remembered the surge of light then the giggles following it. After that the caramel voice of my mother drifted over my half awake form. I could have been dreaming but her voice was a bit too solid and accurate for that.

"Scorpius, one might call you a player if you are dating once girl and sleeping with another."

Her voice was playful and teasing and it took me a moment to realize why. I had fallen asleep in Lily's bed. I noticed the heat radiating next to me as my mother spoke again.

"Rose is already up and eating breakfast. I told her I would come wake you. If I were you I'd get ready and go greet her before she is done and wanders this way. She thinks Lily is staying somewhere in the East wing as well. I'm sure she would be angry to see the connection between your rooms. Lily and I are going to Paris today to buy treats, perfume, and more clothing. Get up."

As she spoke I was thinking of a clever come back. I had none. Instead my mind was mushy from those final words last night.

"It's easy to date someone you don't love when you are alone. It is much harder when the one you care for asks if there will be a second chance. My apologies, I thought I would comfort a loved one last night. I didn't mean to whore around."

At first she smiled softly at my sentiments then laughed loud enough to wake Lily at my last statement. She was more clever with her words.

"Oh, dear me! It looks at though I have seduced another young gentleman into my bed."

Again my mother laughed and told her of the plans as Lily got up and found appropriate attire for the day ahead of her. As I made to leave she made a disapproving noise and motioned for a hug. I shouldn't have but as I obliged her request I placed a soft, slow kiss on her neck. It earned me a light smack and a coy smile accompanied by her rolling emerald eyes.

"Go get that sort of affection from Rosie you dog."

I chuckled and tucked my hands into the pants I had slept in as I went to my room, dressed, and left. One day left to entertain Rosie and then I could spend my days with Lily again.


	27. Chapter 27

Lily POV

I watched as Scorpius walked out of the room in that oh-so-casual manner and as he turned the corner I felt my heart drop. Why did it have to be this way? Astoria watched my face as he left and smiled sadly as I sat down on the bed and anxiously swept my hair off my forehead and back towards the messy roots. I forced the tears that had rose more often than ever back into the dark part of me where I hid them and looked to the beautiful blonde haired women who still stood by my ornate fireplace chairs.

"I'm so glad Scorpius found someone like you to love and be with. Breakfast will be ready in three minutes out in the dining room. I suggest you come and at least say hi to your cousin today. She is already quite convinced you and I do everything together and leave Scorpius to entertain himself. Wouldn't you hate to play the part so well that she gets suspicious?"

"But I'm not with him."

"Not yet."

With that she turned and walked back out of the room. I dressed in the same crème dress Scorpius had helped me pick out the night I showed up here in my tattered sun dress. I knew he would need some cheering up today. He hated that Rose was here almost as much as I did. Scorpius was counting down the hours until she left. He seemed to think that our time to be together would run out faster if he didn't keep track of the days. Unfortunately it was true. I had an uneventful day out on the town with Astoria buying more clothes and school supplies and Scorpius entertained Rose for a final day. After wishing her well and walking her to the outskirts where she caught that mad purple bus home Scorpius came inside and smiled. He had survived. I was still here. We had another month before I went to spend some time with my parents before school. After Rose left the days blurred and passed faster and faster until they stopped on our last day together.

I woke to a pit in my stomach and felt my eyes grow moist in the still dark, purplish light. I heard Scorpius humming softly to himself in the other room. His voice wavered the smallest bit. Most people would take the intrusion as a misplaced breath or loss of lyrics in his mind; I knew better. He was struggling. I lay in bed a few more minutes and realized the song Scorpius hummed was our song and the longer I listened the more wavering notes there were filling the places where notes should have been. Quietly I slipped out of the covers and tiptoed to the room opposite mine. There I found Scorpius on his knees tugging at the carpet. His back was to me but even so I could tell he was trying to focus his thoughts away from tonight. As was I.

"Scorpius, let's go eat."

He didn't move, he didn't stop picking at the carpet, he didn't change, other than growing extremely still. A burst of anxiety slipped into my voice as I asked if he was alright and slipped down next to him. His hand moved to hold mine and I found it covered in a cold sweat. Realizing he was worse than I thought I kicked my legs out to the side and lay my head down on his lap. A clock in the distant hall chimed five o'clock. Outside the huge windows in front of us, the light over the treetops grew lighter until it was a cerulean blue then a streak of light hit the carpet where we sat. A pair. But not quite. Scorpius readjusted and hunched over me as his fingers traced the angles and warmth of my face. I looked up an tried my hardest to remember ever line and pocket of shadow in his face. There would be few more moments like this after I left in twelve hours. My fingers ran through his hair and brushed the messy bangs from his face and he continued to caress my face. The sun was up and the whole room was reflecting the rich color from the walls when Scorpius made a grunting sound and stood as he helped me up with him.

Astoria had pastries and strawberries with a heavy crème ready when we came out into the kitchen. She immediately ran to us as we came around the corner. She clutched at Scorpius and asked if he had slept a minute last night. He didn't reply and she pulled him closer then motioned for me to go to the table and eat. She disappeared around the corner with Scorpius and both returned shortly after. I had already dished my plate up and begun playing with the crème as I waited for my friend when Scorpius dropped his weight into a chair next to me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I let my imagination get away from me and it took me somewhere I must never go again. Let's enjoy these next few hours before..."

"Do you want to go to the lake? I would love to spend some time there before we have to go back to school."

"Of course. Let's go there after we eat."

We finished breakfast silently then saddled our horses in that same heavy quiet. It wasn't until we got to the lake that Scorpius spoke again. Why couldn't it be like this at school. Why couldn't we just be together without fear and why hadn't he been attacked this past year while he was dating Rose? Was it because she wasn't "The Boy Who Lived" daughter? She was the sidekicks son. Less pure blood in her but not as known, not as big of a threat to the "Pureblood Way" because her last name wasn't "Potter". All the injustices of it made Scorpius' face turn a red shade and his hands trembled. Our horses flicked their ears in annoyance as they picked up on the change in behavior. Scorpius kicked it up to a gallop and I gave him a few moments head start before rushing after him.

Scorpius' POV

I was down to my trousers when Lily caught up to me. She had hesitated and given me a few moments to hurry away. Had she thought about turning back and giving me my space? I doubted it but that insecurity, that she didn't want to be with me, wouldn't leave my head. I was able to breathe naturally when she came around the bend at full speed and quickly stopped her horse as her mouth dropped to gaze at me. Only Lily could make me second guess my actions. Was I out of place here in my underwear? I had done this a thousand times. After a moment Lily's face softened. She looked me up and down as she smiled then asked a question that made me laugh so loud a few birds took to the sky.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Perhaps. Is it working?"

"Unfortunately not, sir."

I would have to say I didn't believe her. She dismounted her horse and immediately began taking off her over dress. Below she had a corset on, which she also removed. She took off the white under dress and walked towards me in her matching underwear. Inch wide stripes in silver and green lined her clothes horizontally and were blocked in by a thick crimson band of spandex lining. Oddly it made me remember our little Romeo and Juliette act, silver and green with crimson red, our house colors absent the gold. Lily ran and jumped into one of the deeper spots. I threw myself in after her and wrapped my arms around her waist as she came up. She gave me a disapproving look but allowed my arms to stay. Her skin felt smooth and smelled so warm, like the first night she arrived here, freshly escaped and as tattered looking as she felt inside. Though she was better dressed now I had a feeling she was still feeling torn. In fact, I knew she was. I could see it reflected out of her eyes just as the sky could be seen looking into the calm lake.

We spent an hour swimming and splashing and exploring the lake before I mentioned Lily looked cold. She agreed and we got out and squished through the mud back to our patiently waiting horses. As we dried ourselves off a chilled wind came across the lake and quickened our pace. When I was done drying off as best I could Lily had put on her over dress and loosened her corset enough to slide back into it. I helped her lace it back up and after one look at the dress she decided to ride back how she was, underclothes exposed and beautiful dress hanging off the side of her saddle. It was just my parents at the house and they knew how we had been acting. They knew it wasn't over. They waited and counted down the days until everything was back to the way it should have been.

Lily pushed her horse ahead of me and as soon as I made it into the corral she took the gear off at inhuman speed and dropped it on the grassy earth before taking off towards the house. Naturally I was stunned a second then struggled to undo the bridle and dropped it the second it was off. If it was a game of cat and mouse she wanted I would oblige her. She was fast, I'd give her that, but in a corset her speed was stunted and without a broomstick I could catch up and pin her. Once I caught her I pounced and down to the ground we went, rolling over under over under each other until we slowed down and Lily ended on top of me, hair dropping over her ears and allowing just enough sunlight through those fiery locks to cast a warm glow on both of our faces. She brushed my hair from my eyes and I pulled her close as she giggled. She struggled to escape again but I only let her go after she tickled me enough to wriggle out of my firm grasp. She got up and began to run, kind of. I caught her foot after three running bounds and she rolled onto her back and pushed at my shoulders with stiff arms then snuck her legs up under her to push me off. Again she ran and I chased but she turned around and knocked me onto my back. (The grass stains from this fight would give my mother something to do tonight.) Knowing how she would respond I threw fate to the wind.

"Lily Potter, I am so in love with you."

"You know I can't say things like that. I just can't, no matter how I feel about you. It would put us both in danger."

"Did Rosie and I ever get attacked? No, we didn't. Could you and I hold off any attacker to protect our relationship now? I think we could. I think it is worth the risk to be together again. This summer has been the most amazing one I've ever had and I'm not ready to give it up yet. Could we give it another try, please?"

Crunching footsteps in the grass caused us to look up as three figures came nearer. Three, and the third one was Harry Potter. Here at Malfoy Manor stood the up until recently family enemy. He walked with the same gait I had seen him use while on the job for the ministry. I stood then turned to help Lily up as she brushed bits of grass from her underskirt and stepped in front of me to confront her father.

"Hello darling, Astoria helped me pack your things while you enjoyed your ride around the lake. Did someone fall in?"

"No, we swam. I thought you were coming this evening."

He went into a monolog about a short day at the office and missing Lily as he procured cookies from his pocket and gave one to Lily, tossed one to me, then gave the last two to my parents who began munching them quietly as the watched the odd interaction between father and daughter. They were gauging each other and dancing around what the other had seen during their time here. Lily played it off smoothly while Harry looked for a point to ask. Finally he was forced to just speak after Lily had closed the discrete ways of asking. I was able to pipe in before Lily could speak.

"So, are you two dating again?"

"No sir, I would love to but Lily is still convinced it is too dangerous."

He gave me a ponderous look.

"Also, I would like to ask permission to date Lily in the future if it is safe for both of us to do so. I realize I have caused a rift in your family and would be most unhappy to cause more turmoil in coming times. Please, sir, might I have your permission to date Lily when the time arises?"

"Scorpius, the only reason I will agree is because I know how deeply you care for Lily. You are everything I could hope to find in a mate for my daughter, though there are a few things you could stand to loose. If you break her heart again there will be no third chance, keep that in mind."

My mother stepped in and suggested we all go inside for some iced tea to cool down before Lily and Harry traveled home. Lily looked at me shocked and obviously happy that I had been so direct. Harry had looked taken aback but just as pleased, if not more so, than Lily. At work he dealt with people in a direct manner and in his home life he had to dance around to find information. I cut straight through to the source of the problem, asked what I wanted to know without a pity speech, and struck gold. My directness certainly had an effect and won Harry's approval again.

After some tea we all moved to the front parlor and we walked out into the summer sunlight. Harry shook my hand, mentioned seeing Draco at work tomorrow, kissed Astoria's hand, and pulled me in for an unexpected hug before saying a few parting words. After he released me I ran the few feet to Lily and she pulled me in as I buried my face in her lavender and citrus scented hair. Our embrace lasted a good minute as she stroked my back and I ran my fingers through her hair for the last time for who knows how long. All five of us walked to the edge of our property and my father opened the gate and let Lily and Harry beyond the property. I reached my hand through the gate and that beautiful ginger-haired, pale skinned goddess grasp my hand and brushed her lips against my knuckles.

It was then I heard my mother shout and Lily's eyes grew wide. A curse flashed by and missed Lily's chest by a few narrow inches. Harry turned, whipped out his wand and fired back a spell book worth of enchantments. Another spell came for Lily who shoved me back and rolled to escape the passing charm. There were two men fighting Harry. My father couldn't get the gate open and I couldn't protect Lily from this side. The two men were trying to reposition to get a better angle at the angry messy haired man. I climbed the fence as best I could and as I did so Harry pursued the men around a corner. One of the men absorbed Harry's spell and went limp for a second, causing the other to panic as he protected his kin. The cursed man Apparated out of the battle and the two remaining men squared off. I hit the ground and grabbed Lily a bit harder than I should have. I saw fear in her eyes after seeing the expression on my face.

"I WON'T LOOSE YOU AGAIN!"

While running towards the battle at hand I heard my parents screamed after me. A spell hit Harry square in the chest and as the attacker raised his wand to finish him off I came around the corner and tackled him to the cobblestone ground.

An unrecognized rage filled me and I put all my focus and worry and anger into my already strong arm and punch the man in the side of his head. Then again. Again. Again. Again. My knees were holding his limp chest down. Hands were prying me off him and in a last ditch effort to cause harm I kicked the man in the nose and blood splashed onto the road as a sickening crunch reverberated off the walls.

"Scorpius, calm down. It is done. It is over. Your father and I can get the culprits from here. We have one of the two, all we needed was one of the members to find the rest of the information. Lily is safe, as are you. Calm down."

My father stood with his wand pointed directly at the throat of the injured man. My mother was hugging Lily next to the stone wall surrounding the house. When I saw her all other thoughts left my head. She ran to me and I stood, blood on my hands and tattered shirt. We stood there, faces a half foot apart, clutching each other's hands, serene, calm, in love. Her breathing was light and airy, mine came in pants and occasional sharp intakes. For just a moment I dared to ask.

"Does this mean we are safe?"

She laughed and responded with an unsure, "Perhaps" before kissing my flushed cheek and turning to look at her father who's wand was directed at the floored man's chest, though his focus was entirely on the two of us. He nodded to us and said he would be back in an hour or two for Lily. In unison both Harry and my father grabbed the shoulders of the all but convicted man and were gone. My mother ushered us to the porch where we lay together on the hammock eating cheese and berries while we waited for the inevitable return of our fathers and our second summer goodbyes.

It was about thirty minutes later that Harry returned for Lily and we hugged each other closely, both wondering if we could have another one relatively soon. Only time would tell. I reminded myself of this as my mother and I escorted them to the outside fence again. We all seemed alert to another attack as the father and daughter stepped out of the house boundaries. Nothing happened and Harry made some comment about how awkward second goodbyes are. As they turned to leave something inside me took over and moved my legs fast enough to catch up with them. My lips pressed against Lily's and her body pulled back a little before moving closer. It was brief and random and ungentlemanly but sometimes a bloke can't help his feelings. My goddess looked both extremely energized but equally saddened.

"You shouldn't have done that, you are still dating Rose."

"Lily, I love you. I'll see you at school."

"I'll see you at school."


	28. Chapter 28

Lily's POV

My father told Scorpius to stay alert and have fun for the last few weeks of summer as he smiled and nodded at him then turned and whistled to me.

"You know, I was crazy about your mother, would have done anything but quit my quest for her, but I was not even close to how insanely mad he is about you. That boy must think everything you touch turns to gold!"

I shoved him and he laughed loudly before turning to Apparate. In an instant we were in front of the small refurbished cottage I grew up in. Everyone in Gryffindor's Hollow seemed to have heard about the attack. News travels fast in a place like this. My mother came bursting out and hugged me tightly, checked for bruises and cuts, found a few, then remarked about how lovely all the things Astoria had bought me were. She had unpacked for me and drawn a bath, figuring after the days events I would need some time to settle down. She was right and I was so thankful. After a game of chess against Albus and watching James practice for the N.E.W.T.'s I went to get ready for bed and lay down for an instant to rest and fell asleep. On a normal night I would not be able to sleep in a corset and huge skirted dress but tonight I had been worn to exhaustion. Sleep of any kind was good. Though I didn't sleep long.

It was dark outside and my alarm clock read 2:16 when I heard someone rush into the house and lights started flicking on in the halls and someone called into Al's room, then James' room. A tall hooded figure opened my door and yelled, telling me to pack for a two week stay. I recognized the voice.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is going on?"

"That man we took in earlier started babbling and mentioning something about finishing your family off before you kids could make it back to school. We are moving your family to a safe house and your father and I are going to finish them, hopefully, before school starts. Keep packing and hurry, they might have people watching the house. If so they will know we found out about their plan. They might act quicker than we thought. Be in the sitting room in ten minutes sharp."

How would I pack all my school things in ten minutes? My father ran by and told me to pack everything I would need for the two weeks and he would pack the rest after his kids were safe. In a flurry I did just that. Ignoring all spell books and school robes I packed summer clothes, pajamas, novels, candy, a picture of Scorpius and I on our horses while we sat in front of the lake, and anything I thought I might need.

Five minutes later I was sitting on the sofa and lying in Albus' lap as I caught a few more minutes of sleep. James came down last and was escorted by my father to a safe-house, moments later. Albus stood and Draco Malfoy took him to a safe-house. They both grabbed my hands and turned, taking me into the backyard of the Weasley's little house in the woods. My siblings weren't here so I figured we had been separated to make enemy plans harder and protect us more. I'm sure I would have traded with either of my brothers. Spending time near Rose was something I thought I had just escaped. My father whispered, "Be good and ignore everything Rosie says." before walking me through the door, leaving Draco to go back and help my mother pack our things. Luckily I would be sharing a room with Hugo, since Rose had a smaller room, and breathed a sigh of relief. I could stay in here reading and writing and avoid Rose almost entirely.

My father said no letters were to leave the house in my hand writing so someone else would have to write them and make any messages discrete if they were from me. Absolutely no contacting school friends or my brothers, which meant The Burrow for James and Albus was at Malfoy Manor, and no messages to him or my mother either. Those were the rules. He kissed my cheek, told me he would be back tomorrow with school things and Apparated back to the house. As soon as he left I felt eyes on the back of my head. I turned to find Rose in the doorway with a snarl on her face.

"You were attacked?"

"Yeah, not exactly the way I wished to end my summer vacation."

"Yeah, well, no one here has had an adventurous summer. You should be happier with yours. I would have given anything to have spent almost the entire summer with Scorpius. Answer me this one, I've been dating Scorpius for over six months and have never been attacked. How is it that the second you step off Malfoy property two people try to do you in. Scorpius and I left the house together while I was there, we went shopping in town, horseback riding in the woods, swinging on the porch, everything without an attack. You aren't dating him anymore and there is publicity in the Daily Prophet today about the attack. My name has never, not once, been mentioned in unison with Scorpius Malfoy's."

"I don't ask for the publicity. If I was never attacked again I would accept almost anything."

"You could always stop talking to Scorpius. Completely. Just stop responding or interacting in the slightest and people will be forced to leave you alone. They might still go after him but at least you're out of the picture."

"Is that what you want? Me out of the picture? Scorpius and I have nothing going on. I hadn't talked to him since just after our break up before I went to his house this summer. He was the only non-family safe place I could go at the time."

"He almost had me fooled. I thought he was so happy to have me with him, if only for the weekend, until you walked into the kitchen my last day there. His attention was pulled away from the very curious thing I was telling him and directly to every detail about you. He noticed the color of your dress, the lipstick you had on, the gemstones on your shoes, the things you ate at breakfast and what you had eaten last night while out with Astoria, and probably everything else too. I know he loves me. He loves me truly and deeply and passionately. Scorpius just gets distracted by what you two used to have and every time you come around it makes him miserable and he is pulled back to the day you broke his heart and sent him away. You disgust me, you know? How could anyone treat a man such as Scorpius the way you did? Your behavior was unacceptable and despicable. Your little pairing would have never worked, he deserved someone better and now he has it. He has me. I'm never leaving him, going anywhere he can't follow, putting him in harms way. He deserves me and we are so perfectly happy with each other. You should just fade out of his life forever and know that he will be perfectly contented with me by his side."

"Glad you care so much about me."

"Just stay away from him."

I was faltering and attempting to puzzle out why Rose was being so nasty when Hugo got off his bed and slammed the door in Rose's face. He told me not to listen to her and that she was just jealous. She knew Scorpius still had a small thing for me. Immediately I felt guilty. Scorpius and I both knew our fathers were hunting down the culprits in an attempt to let us be together safely. At this moment I knew Scorpius would be sleeping soundly and imagining ways to call it off with Rose. The instant the Prophet published names next to a story of some gang of pure blood fanatics attempting to kill students Scorpius would be at my feet, begging and pleading. Rose would be out of the picture long before this happened and I think she was starting to sense her time with Scorpius coming to an end. It made her more vicious and volatile and hateful. Actually the word bitter described her perfectly. That conversation was the only one we had while I stayed at her house. I counted down the days until Hogwarts welcomed me back for my fifth year.

I was glad to be heading back to Hogwarts. It meant I could finally escape Rose and her smitten, pompous attitude. During the week of the Summer Break I spent with the Weasley's she had mentioned Scorpius in every conversation I heard. Knowing she intended to irritate me I had tried to play it cool and let it pass instead of lashing back at her. I couldn't believe, even after all this time, that she had agreed to date Scorpius the moment he showed the slightest interest in her. She was the biggest supporter in my decision to call it off with him. All of the great many reasons not to get too serious with Scorpius Malfoy. I guess she forgot to mention that if I dumped him then he would be available to her. How's that for family loyalty?

I didn't wish attacks on anyone, usually, and I tried very hard not to wish them on Rose. Did she imagine that things had progressed between us? Did she think Scorpius had cheated on her? I would dislike her all the more if she had. Scorpius wanted to, definitely, but he didn't, for her sake. At least, he didn't cheat too much. Was there such thing as too much? What counted as cheating?

Scorpius' POV

As Rose Weasley came running and wrapped her arms around my neck I looked past her to Lily, who had seen her cousin race towards me, as she turned in the opposite direction to board the train and attempted to find a lonely compartment. I was beginning to loathe this ginger-haired girl who was so desperately devoted to me. Why had I wanted to date her? It would have been just as easy to watch over Lily dating someone else. It would be no different if I dated any Gryffindor, news traveled at Hogwarts. I tasted bile when I caught Lily looking at me, hurting because Rose held me now as she had held me a week ago. Looking back I sincerely wish I had not begun dating Rosie. Lily's glance hurt me when she caught me with Rose unexpectedly. Her words from a half year earlier still echoed in my head every time I hugged Rose; I heard them as I hugged her now. ("Scorpius Malfoy, you are a bloody git. I told you I still loved you and that I was calling this off to protect our families, not to cut you off or send you after the next person who met your fancy. Going after Rose was the lowest thing you could have done. Congratulations on the new relationship by the way. I hope you two screw everything I have done and make a truly terrible mess of things.")

How was I supposed to explain this to her? I put Rose's stuff into a compartment and sat by the window, praying the train would leave before I did something stupid. Hearing Lily's injured voice as she attacked me from the past brought back more memories. Six months ago I sat in the loo crying. I had just passed a compartment where Lily sat curled in her friends lap, swollen red eyes and a three cookies in each hand. I was so lost and confused I went to the bathroom and followed her lead. Now I sat here with tears reflecting back in from the window. This had to end. I couldn't date anyone but Lily without feeling like a masochist and abusing myself. So I wouldn't. Once the proper moment presented itself I would cut it off from Rose Weasley. She would be hurt. Who wouldn't be after being led on for as long as she had been.

"Sweetums, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Rose. I just really need to use the loo. I was holding our spots until you got here. I'll be back in a moment."

Was that a good moment? I didn't know what a good moment looked like and wouldn't have if it hit me to the floor. I didn't want to lie to her so I went to the train restroom and splashed water on my face before drying my skin and placing my hair back as it had been. Did I have to go back and endure her nicknames as soon as I was finished or would she notice if I took longer than I should have? I was popular. I could just say I ran in to Albus. No, that wouldn't work. He usually sat with Lily on the train rides to and from school. We were still fairly good friends, although, I know he had come to resent me slightly for what I did to Lily; what I still did to Lily. If I had siblings I would be just as protective, probably more so since I didn't have any. It felt physically impossible to go back right away.

Without thinking I walked in to a compartment just outside the bathroom that, luckily, was empty. I sat by the window and held my hands in my hair, watching the landscape zoom by as my vision blurred and I felt the hot faced feelings from previous months. Had I not healed at all?

"Scorpius, how are you doing? Are you alright?"

Lily.

"It's going just fine...No, I don't want to worry you. Don't worry, I'll recover in a few minutes. Thanks for checking on me though."

She knew what I meant and sat down next to me, rubbing my back softly and looked at the trees now zooming by. Lily alone understood this feeling. Maybe she didn't know what I was feeling but she often felt the same way, opposite me. She felt dreadful for calling it off to protect us only to have Rose (and myself) backstab her and accept my offer of a date. I hated myself now for asking Rosie, knowing she was green with envy, and would love to injure Lily by accepting. Lily watched my face as though my thoughts were as clear to her as they were to me. I wondered if she would understand if I told her I was breaking it off with Rose soon. She would probably get angry and leave me here so I decided to hold my tongue. Lily was too smart for her own good and caught the change in expression and breathing pattern, taking it for a stunted conversation starter. After a few silent moments she asked.

"What were you going to say?"

"I miss you..."

"I miss you too. Being around you all summer made me miss you even more. It was so nice to just be friends again and not worry about other people. Then again, the only people to see us together were your parents. Sometimes we just have to live with the terrible decisions we make. Mine was to call it off. Yours was dating Rose."

She stood and shot me a comforting look and shut the compartment door behind her. That was it. She had said 'was dating' and that was a past-tense verb. This meant that it could be in the past and we could move on. She had told me exactly what I needed to know in that abandoned look she shared with me before leaving. News of Lily's tears were well known in the castle. She cried often, even while she dated Tom and when she slept well it was because she drugged herself with sleeping draught to quickly get sleep. I assumed it was my fault but after a few months I realized it wasn't passing. Lily was in love still, just as I was, but couldn't bring herself risk anything or let me know. She got Tom instead and chose to ignore Rose and I as much as possible. She had been holding on as though letting go would kill her, but this had gone on long enough.

Slowly walking back to the compartment where a lone figure sat I felt everything was so confusing. I felt everyone look at me as though they knew what I was about to do. Albus saw the look in my face and shut the door as if to block out the noise that Rosie would make when I talked to her. The six nearest compartments to my soon to be ex were full of relatives and close family friends. They would be the first to know and know almost instantly. Lily's eyes met mine from a compartment down just before I entered the compartment with a ginger haired girl looking out the window.

"Scorpius, what took so long?"

"I just had to get out on my own. Listen, I think it best if we, um, go our separate ways. I don't love you like you love me and it is unfair to give you unrealistic hopes and dreams."

"But...Scorpius, I...This is so unexpected...I saw that necklace you carry in your pocket and thought you were just waiting for the right opportunity. I thought...you...cared for me..."

"I am sorry Rose. I never meant to let it get this far or to hurt you like this. That necklace, the one with a white gold chain, is promised to someone else. I keep it on my person to remind myself of her. Rose, we were never meant to be and I'm sorry to cause you pain. It's hard to live a lie once you recognize it. I've realized that to keep dating any longer would be hurting both of us more and I just can't do it."

"Scorp..."

Before she could finish my name I was out of the compartment and returned to my previous window seat across from the bathrooms. Just before I shut the door a wail came down the train corridor and a few Potters and Weasleys opened their doors and rushed to check on the pile of relative sitting on the floor of the moving room. I felt time stand still and stretch to make itself last forever, only hiccupping and moving again when a mane of red hair looked in and made eye contact with me before smiling and moving on down the Hogwarts Express. Lily was clever. Beautiful. Stunning. Brave. Kind. And above all else, the one thing I'd give it all for. My hard part was done and now she had only to follow my lead now. A time soon approached when Lily and I would lace our fingers and wander the grounds together again.


	29. Chapter 29

Lily POV

I sat in my windowsill, stroking my owl Sultry's head, while I read ahead in my Advanced Potions for Fifth Years. It was getting late and everyone was heading to bed. As my peers returned to the dormitory and fell asleep I always found myself sitting alone in the Common room, cursing my insomnia. Tonight being no exception. Tonight I was sitting here instead of finding a seat by the fireplace downstairs. Scorpius had broken up with my cousin, Rosie, on the Hogwarts Express and she was still devastated. She thought Scorpius was going to propose on her birthday. She had thought they were meant to be forever. She refused to eat in the Great Hall and avoided seeing him if at all possible. She had one class with him and apparently came in last and sat as far away as possible then left three minutes before the class got out so as to avoid him. First she came to me for advice and help but quickly came to loath me. I hated the conversation but couldn't get it from my mind:

"Scorpius said he didn't love me, that he loved someone else, but I know it's not true Lily. I know he cares for me. I thought we would continue dating passed graduation and he would pass down some expensive family heirloom then maybe one day we would settle down together and have some kids and maybe my father wouldn't hate him so much once he got to know him. I don't know, I just thought everything would work out in the end. Did you cry when you two broke up?"

"I cried every night for months, don't you remember? I talked to him just before Christmas break my fourth year. We dated for a year and a two months and suddenly it was over, gone, all faded into the past. You sat with me and trash talked him while I stained the couch with my tears. Don't you remember any of this? All I ate was cookies then I jumped out of the moving train. None of this is ringing a bell?"

"Yeah but I don't mean that kind of crying; mourning in agony at his absence. You were putting on a show because you were so young and couldn't handle the stress. I mean for real."

"Rosie, that wasn't some show, I was hurting. I wasn't aching because of the family heirloom or my fortune I might have married into. Everything that marriage would have brought I would have given away for Scorpius' companionship. I was really genuinely aching."

"Not as much as I am now. When he told me it wasn't going to work out I wanted to try to convince him that we would improve together and everything would be fine but he just walked out. Looking back it seems stupid now but I asked about the Malfoy jeweled necklace, the one the boys give their future brides, the one he kept in his pocket. He told me it was promised to someone else and I couldn't have it. I thought he carried it around while looking for the perfect moment to present it to me. But we were so close and he hasn't dated many other people and our relationship was the most passionate of all of them and clearly the best. Right?"

When I didn't answer she turned and looked at me and before I could change my expression she realized what I was thinking. I had been holding the green star-shaped charm on my necklace and daydreamed while my eyes looked blankly at the crimson carpet. Once I realized she had stopped ranting I looked up at her. She was fuming. Had she realized the meaning behind my innocent appearing motions? Maybe I could play it off as something else, like I got distracted thinking about homework or Quidditch.

"You. He promised it to you and you gave it back didn't you? I should have known right away. Where else would you have received that giant green stone? I thought you had bought some costume jewelry on a Hogsmead trip and just wore it all the time because it was your new favorite piece. All this time I've been dating a guy who used me. I guarantee it.

"Lily, don't talk to me ever again."

She got up and returned to her Ravenclaw Common Rooms and since then I hadn't so much as greeted her or attempted to sit next to her during meals. If I got anywhere near her she burst out crying or attacked me physically, emotionally, or magically if she was in the mood. I had been to the hospital wing twice for hit-and-run hallway jinxes since that conversation. One of them was exactly like the first one I had been hit with when Scorpius and I started dating. Some mysteries were solved with time. Rose had been the one who attacked me the first time. Aside from being attacked at random, it made enjoying the Common room nigh impossible. I wouldn't go sit down there unless it was after 3am. Why did she still come to the Gryffindor Common rooms anyway? She had all of Ravenclaw commons, which I hear were beautiful and very comfortable, to roam but she still came into my space. My thought's were disturbed by a hard knock on the glass next to me, two of my dorm mates rolled over and sat up once they recognized the owl and thick parchment it carried. Scorpius.

Lily,

Would you meet me in our old familiar place tonight at two am? I really need to talk to you. We need to catch up and I have to apologize for my absence and for events I have accidentally caused you pain with. I heard about what your cousin did to you after I called it off and I'm truly sorry about letting it slip about the necklace. She shouldn't have ever known about that. I have other things I need to tell you in person. Please come.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Squeals escaped every mouth as I read my letter aloud after some pleading. This was is second note since calling it quits with Rosie and so far I had only written back to tell him that I didn't want to talk to him. I talked myself out of reading the next note that came while my dorm mates told me it wasn't to late to write back and go. Once again the age old question came up: would I go, could I not this time? He sounded so sincere and this on was more then his usual, "Meet me in the usual spot, 1am." After shrugging and telling them I couldn't care less about him they let out their sarcastic phrases and told me they would be awake when I got back. I loved these girls, they knew me better than anyone, well, almost anyone. One of them went and told our other room mate who was sitting in the common room. She told me they had whispered so that Rose, who was crying in the chair closest couldn't hear my news. Rose was in Ravenclaw, I wished she'd stay there.

Around one thirty they wished me luck and told me to note everything so as to accurately tell every juicy detail of conversation. I promised and instead of risking a run-in with Rosie I mounted my broom, opened the window, and flew out to the grounds below. Once on the floor I crept back into the castle and shuffled in to the room where Scorpius and I used to sit for hours and talk. Being cautious I hid in the ceiling-high and classroom-wide cupboard until Scorpius arrived. Hidden in the darkness I stared to feel lonely and was glad that this loneliness wouldn't last much longer. Scorpius knew I would be early, which would force him to be, at the latest, on time.

On time, no early, super early. He shuffled next to me in the closet and grasped my hand before I had time to see his face. I automatically knew the touch of his soft fingers. My hand used to never be without them. A sniffled sounded and was muted by the hardwood doors along the hide away.

"Scorpius, you ok?"

"I was terrified that you wouldn't come and then I would have to sit here all night, just in case you got out later or didn't notice the owl until morning, or couldn't sneak away. I just thought you wouldn't come in general. You haven't before and I've waited here every time just in case you changed your mind. Every night I think you lay awake hating me and everything I've put you through..."

I couldn't hate him. Why would I hate him? We broke up because he was growing nearer to death by hanging out with me, my family hated him, and now they hated him even more because of Rosie's "truth's and rumors".

"Scorpius, you are still one of my closest friends."

"You haven't actually said much to me since Rosie visited this summer. I feel like..."

Scorpius POV

The moisture dropping from my eyes were quickly turning my light grey collared shirt darker. Lily moved to comfort me, I moved closer to her and relaxed a bit as her arms held my shoulders then the door to the classroom opened. Immediately we both silently extinguished our wands and charmed the cupboard doors to remain locked until we personally unlocked them. I tried my hardest to breathe easily until the intruder left. Perhaps it was just one of the prefects making their rounds. I hoped.

"Scorpius, are you in here?" A tragically hurt sounding voice came into our hiding spot through the key holes in the dark cherry wood boards. There was only one person who would come looking for us tonight. Rosie Weasley. Again her voice called out as she began trying every handle on the wall we hid inside. She attempted to unlock them with every spell she knew as both of us held our breath.

"Scorpius I heard about the letter you wrote to Lily. The whole school is buzzing with rumors of you two sneaking off tonight and eloping. I hate to break your heart but Lily is already in bed. She went to bed at eight according to her roommates. I saw her sleeping myself. Obviously you don't mean anything to her. She doesn't care to give it another shot. My family would never allow you to get close to her again anyway. They hate you after what you did to me and they all think Lily did the right thing to call it off when she did. You best start looking for a new owner for that stupid gaudy necklace, Lily won't ever want to see it again and neither do I. Just leave my family alone. Don't ever speak to any of us ever again. You hear me, ever again. Once I graduate in a few months I never want to see you ever again either..."

She started crying and ran from the room. Both of us sat there, finally allowing ourselves to breath normally and I couldn't help but think about what she just said. Albus had known about this a few weeks now, or since the beginning of the development and some of my other family members were bound to have heard by now. Would Rosie tell her parents again? It seemed a bit childish for a seventh year, then again, so did her speech to the empty room. I was terrified. What if they tried to get between us or prevent our relationship from becoming what it was before. Lily made a unimpressed noise. Apparently that speech meant nothing to her. I locked the door to the classroom with the same spell as the one containing us in here. In the open air my legs folded under me and I fell onto my knees and held my head in my hands as I tried to take my teary eyes off the detail and natural grains of the floor.

"You should go back to your dormitory. We shouldn't be here alone having this conversation. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Please go."

" Why would you call me here only to be dissuaded by stupid Rose and her empty threats? I'm obviously not in bed sleeping and I'm here so you obviously still mean something to me. I want to see you again after this conversation and I don't want to be sad when I go to sleep tonight. Why did you call me here?"

"I can't stand the thought of not spending time with you like we used to. I can't get through my N.E.W.T.'s without the knowledge that the moment I get out of them you will be there after your O.W.L.'s willing to listen to me rant about stupid questions and make me laugh and forget about them until I get the results this summer. I know usually it is the person who called off the relationship who comes crawling back and tries to set things straight. I know you had your reasons and they were very good but I also know you still feel the same way about me. You care more and more about me each time we see each other. You hated seeing me with Rosie just as I hated seeing you with Tom. Can we eventually get back together? Promise me we can get back together after you leave Hogwarts. We can make our families reconcile and put the past behind and we can take out our attackers if our father's don't catch them first."

"If we are planning on dating again why would we wait? I want to get back together tonight. I am just as sick of being alone and watching you with other girls. We both know we're a perfect match and I've really missed you Scorpius."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you this past year, Lily Potter."


	30. Chapter 30

Lily POV

We sat there together on the floor, hugging and talking about our separate years and experiences that had happened. I told Scorpius about the tension that had grown between Albus and I and he told me that Albus was not his close friend anymore either, not after he goofed up and became a jerk for last Spring term. He also told me about the fight Albus had with Rosie after she practically disowned me. Their fight was how Scorpius knew I had fought with Rosie. Albus had been defending me this entire time and had protection charms on me and kept an eye on my every move. He had monitored who I was with at every moment he could spare. He had been the one to find me after both hexes and had stayed with me personally in the hospital until I woke and left or got repaired and went on with my day.

It was lucky Scorpius and I were both used to sleepless nights. It meant we got the entire night to ourselves without prying eyes or whispering people shooting angry stares at us. Just as the sunlight began to fill the room Scorpius shifted his weight and reached into his pocket. He pulled out the green gemstone and newly upgraded white gold chain.

"I understand if you don't want this back yet but..."

Without thinking about my actions I launched into his arms and kissed his lips. I used to plan, then execute sneak attacks while we were dating and they had always made him laugh until he cried. This one caused a beast of emotion to overcome both of us and increased our breathing and snogging. I removed his high collared coat and pulled his Polo shirt over his head to expose his porcelain white chest before he grabbed my hands to stop me.

"Lily, no. We can't do this here or now. You are a fifth year, a fifteen year old, and we have only just begun dating again. You don't want to do this now before talking to anyone and getting a second opinion or thinking it through."

"We will need something to hold us together through this next storm of events. I have thought this through, this is my idea of a next step. We've been this close before, remember, just before our December attack. We were in here, just a few feet away from this exact spot. We were both barely dressed and curled up on each other and only stopped because we were both feeling young when the time came. I was thirteen then, too young for a binding, and didn't understand what it was like to loose my best friend, only support, future spouse, but now I do and I'm still young but I refuse to loose again. What say you?"

"I say no. We need to wait. We need to date and allow others to see us together again. We need everything to calm down in your family and I need to speak with my father. He would be so disappointed to not hear about this first. I need to speak with your father as well."

"So you have cold feet?"

"I guess that's one way of putting it. I'm three days away from being seventeen, of age, and I am considering the most intimate and adult act with a fifteen year old. I'm just a little nervous and flustered and didn't expect you to be so ok with everything or so willing to take me back or so anxious to bind us together. You're that comfortable with me, that you would just give yourself to me in an instant, even after all the terrible, evil things I did to you?"

"I have nothing to be afraid of. As long as you're mine...I will be ok."

Scorpius POV

She knew I would catch the line. While we were dating we heard of a Broadway musical about two witches and decided to go see it together. One of the songs was about a couple who wanted to be together for the night and they wanted to stay together as long as possible before other people tried to separate them in the morning. After the song it got foggy on stage and loving noises were heard. I knew what they were doing and she knew what they were doing and now she had spoken those words to me and I got their meaning. As long as you're mine. I wanted to stay together as long as possible and I wanted to bind us together and do the unthinkable so that when people yelled and screamed and banned us from seeing each other again we could both know we were each other's and nothing else mattered.

She looked at me, those bright eyes blazing and pulled me in closer, I finished the gap and felt her shiver as she pressed against my bare chest. I helped her out of her azure nightgown and she settled curled on my lap, in my arms. From there on I could only remember uttering those powerful words we both uttered one sentence at a time as magic swirled around our unclothed bodies:

"These are the hands that will passionately love you, cherish your forever, for a lifetime of happiness. They will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy, that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief racks your mind. They will hold you as you struggle through difficult times, give you support and encourage you to chase your dreams. Together, everything you wish for can be realized.

"I will be faithful for life. I will be a constant friend and your true love. I will love you without reservation whether you are ill or well, content or saddened. I will grow with you and strive to understand your needs and desires. I will lift your burdens and lighten your soul. I will be open and honest with you and always share my delights and my sorrows. I will give lift to your dreams."  
I recall her porcelain body and her fingers tracing the curve of my back and the way my fingers felt sliding through her silken fiery hair, the way her face flushed at the moment of binding and our trembling bodies as we looked at each other, letting the fact that we permanently sealed our relationship, and our fate, on cushions of an abandoned classroom. It took minutes for it to sink into our hearts but we waited and I smiled as she sat on top of my legs again and curled against my chest. I was holding the future Ms Lily Malfoy. This was unreal and from this moment on nothing could separate our souls from one another. This ancient magic filled my insides with fire and the adrenaline caused by it made me want to go running hand in hand through the castle. I could feel my heart racing and pulsing and just a bit lower, I could feel her heart beating in time with mine.

"Lily, do you realize what day it is?"

"October 31st, why?"

"Happy Anniversary, my sweet bride. I love you."

"I am so in love with you too. Tonight was the most amazing night of my life. I've never cried and smiled so much in a 24 hour period. What time do you suppose it is? Everyone's got to be waking soon."

Our Hogsmead trip tomorrow would be one of the best yet after today's events.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One:

Lily POV

He looked at his watch before cursing under his breath and rushing to put his Quidditch robes on. (He brought them in case I didn't show and he had to wait all night again.). I jumped and joined him in a frantic panic as I put on the high collared jacket he had on before the binding and hoped most people wouldn't notice the nightgown underneath. There was a Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw game in ten minutes. His father would be there to watch and by now his absence would have been noticed. He was done before I was and waited for me to finish. The pitch could be seen from the window and it was already packed full of people. As I slipped on my burgundy sneakers he summoned his broomstick and got ready to leave.

"Done, let's go!"

"You're not fully dressed yet."

He pointed to the forgotten necklace on the floor where it had fallen hours earlier when we got reacquainted. A soft, pale hand clad in leather Seeker's gloves plucked it from the floor, opened the intricate latch and returned it to my neck where I smiled at it's much welcomed and missed weight. He smiled and held back sniffles when I turned and modeled it for him.

"Honestly Scorp, you are more emotional than a teenage girl on a bad day this morning. Come one, dry your tears, get your game face on and let's take the window out. We are going to be late."

He ushered me in front of him on the broomstick and slowly flew us out of the room and pushed the broom to it's speed limit once we were out in the open. Neither of us cared what others said anymore which was great because as we neared the stadium a roar of talking hit our ears. Both teams were standing on their respective sides of the field and yelled or moaned as we got closer. He flew me to where my friend sat wearing sharp green and silver, the only of the Gryffindors not supporting Ravenclaw. He grabbed my forearm as I swung off the broom and dangled in the air a few second before dropping down into the seat my friends had reserved for me. He stooped and kissed my cheek as I sat and he sped off and into the team lockers. I'm sure his team beat on him for showing up so close to starting.

"Lily, your hair!"

"What about it?"

"It looks like you have been snogging all night. Did it ever occur to you not to show up two minutes before the semi finals on the broomstick of Scorpius Malfoy, dressed in his jacket, wearing a nightgown underneath, with both of you plainly displaying snogging hair?"

"No, I was a bit distracted by other things. There was a lot of snogging last night."

Both teams took the field again, this time flying, and the match started immediately without pep talk or warnings about playing nicely. Rose was sporting red poufy eyes and sniffled every few seconds. It was obvious at even this distance that she was crying or had been moments earlier. She sped off after the Quaffle with the rest of her Ravenclaw team but made sure to glare at me as she passed. It was the only time she was able to fly past and glare because immediately after Albus got the ball and scored then got it and scored again. He might have scored again in the next few minutes but right after that Scorpius caught the Snitch and the game was over. He handed the tiny ball to the Professor and came to retrieve me with a serious look on his face.

"We need to tell my father, Lily."

I jumped on his broom and as we raced off I heard one of my friends scream, "NO WAY!" Moments later we were standing in front of Draco Malfoy. He understood the look on Scorpius' face and quickly went to the grounds outside where we met him and walked around the lake. He summoned his wife, Astoria, before we began walking around the lake in silence. She came sprinting towards us and then Scorpius began with the events from the train. He started slowly and quietly. He told them up to the point of Rosie calling for us and our conversation after, fading at the part where he offered the necklace back. It was his mother that spoke next.

"Scorpius, my love, are you worried about telling us the next part? I think I know what happened this morning. That necklace has healing properties and wards protecting the wearer. While it was mine I never got a cut or injured myself when I tripped. This morning I woke and went about my business then suddenly I felt a cold chill and felt something lifting from me. Minutes later I cut my finger while chopping strawberries then nearly sprained my ankle apparating from the house to get here. My ownership of the necklace has truly passed."

She held one hand in the other and admired her ring as she spoke about the injuries and massaged her palm when she came to the end unwilling to say more. Scorpius had to say this part. It was officially sealed when one of us told our guardians about the binding.

"Father, Lily and I were bound together this morning just before the game. I had wished to tell you sooner but we were impatient and anxious and I thought about sending a Patronus but the last thing I needed was McGonagall to be alerted to our business about the castle after hours. Do we have your blessing?"

"Lily had my blessing when you came bursting half way through the fire place years ago speaking of children and a manor house of your own. Scorpius, congratulations. You know, as the one who made the first move, giving her the necklace, it falls to you to tell her father about this. Warn me first and I will add wards and shields and have your mother prepare a salve before you go over and tell Harry Potter you are sealed to his daughter. He was hesitant but willing to give you a shot a year ago and knew you would date again when the opportunity arose but I doubt he saw this coming."

"Lily dear, you graduate in the summer right?"

His mother looked at me with beaming eyes and I felt my face pale. I must have looked as nervous as Scorpius as I said the next five words.

"No, I'm a fifth year."

Scorpius POV

My mother's face matched Lily's in shades at that point. I had never heard of anyone younger than seventh years binding to each other and those seventh years who did were not at the school while they did so. They were often on Winter break or at Hogsmead on a special weekend date. By the look of the three faces surrounding me no one present had heard of a fifth year binding either. There was a few seconds of realization then my mother pulled a shaken Lily into her arms and welcomed her officially to the family. My father also gave her a hug and turned to me with laugh hidden behind his mock seriousness, saying, "Oh Scorpius, you've have done it now." For the third time that day I pulled Lily up onto my broomstick and flew her back to the school. She showed me where her window was at and I magically marked it for later opportunities.

Susan, a girl in her year, saw us as I pulled up and opened the window, letting Lily inside (to be pelted by at least fifty questions from her, Roxy and Lucy her two cousins) and left it open for me to sit on the windowsill and avoid the floor, I knew it would set off an alarm if a boy was in the girls' room. After being silent while the questions flew I cut to the chase by charming the room so no one but us could hear what was said. As soon as I was finished Lily spoke.

"You all have to promise not to tell anyone and I will only tell you everything after you all promise. Once I got there I hid in the closet to wait for Scorpius but he was already in there. We heard Rose come in and yell and scold Scorpius for giving me the note then she left and we talked and caught up."

I could tell Lily really wanted to stop there but they knew that could not be it. Our night had to have been more eventful than that. They loudly expressed this fact and complained until Lily was blushing so furiously she couldn't talk. It was I, Scorpius, who jumped to her rescue, I saw this as the first up keeping of our vows. She needed my help and I would do anything to provide it.

"Lily and I stayed together and performed the proper bindings. We will be wed once she graduates."

This was accompanied by astounded faces and cheers and so many happy exclamations. I was beaming myself until I noticed a movement on the lawn below. Lily looked past me and a small sound escaped her lips. He had shaggy unkempt black hair and from this distance I could just make out the glasses resting on the brim of his nose. I clearly recognized him and threw myself out the window, seating in midair before zooming across the grounds to intercept the famous Harry Potter. Lily's voice scolded me as I left.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY!"

As I landed Harry froze then calmed himself again. He already knew Lily and I were dating again.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, might I have a word with you?"

"It is you I came to see. I heard you arrived at your semi-finals with moments to spare carrying my daughter, who was absent from her dormitory all night and no where to be seen in the castle. If you have harmed her in any way I will find out and there will be nothing left of you to apologize with."

"Sir, I was with Lily all night. We were in a classroom on the first floor the entire time and I did not force her in to anything. In fact, quite opposite. I am dating Lily again and could never do anything to harm her."

Harry's bespectacled eyes shifted and when I turned and followed his glaze I saw Lily freefalling from the Gryffindor tower with her broomstick, poised and ready to reach us before her father killed me. I had about ten seconds before Lily reached us.

"Sir, I need to say this before Lily arrives."

His head jerked back to my face and he fumed as his green eyes met my silver.

"Mr. Potter, I am bound to your daughter..."

I waited for the curse to come but instead a fist to my cheek made the side of my face burn and I stumbled to my right from the impact of the blow. Don't grab your face. Don't show him weakness. Lily will be coming faster now and you may need to defend her. Look him in the eyes again, do it now. I shook it off and looked back into those eyes like emerald fire. He looked repulsed and murderous and very ill all at once. He shook with passion and fury and his bull like stance softened only when Lily wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Daddy, listen, I wanted to tell you myself. I planned on asking McGonagall to Floo home for the afternoon to explain everything and ask for your blessing. If Scorpius didn't have a stupidly vast amount of courage and valor I would have been the one to explain all of this. Scorpius, I know you feel obligated to stay but could you leave us?"

"Mr. Potter, I will be at the Quidditch pitch flying off this punch if you would like to speak with me."

I felt torn flying off but she needed to speak with him and I knew he would come to me once they were done. I needed to find a mirror and check the swelling that would undoubtedly show up soon. No one would be allowed to fix this one the easy way. I would watch it purple, then turn that sickly yellow and green before fading away the natural way, with time. As I flew I sent a Patronus to my father and started it with, "Father, did you know that Harry Potter has uncanny accuracy and knows how to throw a punch?" before telling him about newest events knowing he might come to speak with Harry, he might not. I knew they worked together at the Ministry and they were in offices next to each other. They had a few cases together and got along swimmingly.

I had been flying for almost an hour when a low whistle called me back to earth. Harry stood under the Slytherin banner and waited for me to approach before starting in a whisper.

"Apparently Rosie has been lying to us and hasn't been painting an accurate picture of you. I have a few questions for you: Why did you date Rosie, What drove you to sleep with a fifteen year old girl days before you came of age, would you accept some advice, and how is Albus REALLY doing in classes?"

"Sorry, that last one threw me off. Ummm, first off, I was a total ass and dated Rosie to make sure Lily was alright and that she had assistance and aid when ever she needed it. I never meant for it to go far. I was a complete prick to treat Rosie that way but my desires to watch out for Lily overweighed my morals. My intentions were pure. Second, your daughter begged me to agree to a binding so that nothing could separate us, neither of our parents, not teachers, not cousins, nothing. I told her we should wait and talk to our families and date more, three more years sounded right in my head, but she wouldn't have it and made some very valid points. She is an amazing and talented witch and in the end she won me over. Your daughter is the most important thing I've ever cared for. Her wit and charm is impeccable as is her beauty and personality. Third, I would love some advice; I'm still new at this. Lastly, Albus is currently failing two classes, Herbology and Transfiguration, he is better at pranks than homework, sir."

"Mr. Malfoy, I am not going to stand in your way or curse this relationship. I just hope you have what it takes to deal with your families past failures in a productive manner. I know you come from money and can provide for Lily as far as riches go but I hope you can provide for her emotionally as well. I will give you one chance to redeem yourself, Malfoy. One. Also, I have something for you but it is at in Godric's Hollow and you will have to wait for it in the owl post. It is my mother's wedding ring. I found it in the wreckage of my parents home and Ginny and I decided to pass it down to the man who would marry our first daughter so they can pass it to their first daughter. Will you take it and promise me you will let her graduate before even mentioning the ring or letting her know about it?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for giving my family a second chance."

"Third chance, but you're welcome. Your father turned out alright, maybe you will as well."

He turned and walked away just like that. Today had been the oddest day. After another five minutes I saw Harry apparated into the air just outside the gates and moments later Lily flew over the stadium walls and landed next to me. She looked relieved to find me alive and only a little bruised and swollen.

"I'll fix your cheek and eye. Come on Scorpius, let's go eat an early dinner then go our ways. There is a Hogsmead date in the morning and I'd really like to go with you."

"Let me keep my battle wound. I feel like I deserved it. Let's go eat."

"Won't it be cool when you get to call me Mrs. Malfoy? You can start anytime you'd like you know."

"Lily, no. This is one thing you can't rush me in to. We need to enjoy each other's company before getting married and moving in together. Can't we just enjoy being young?"

"As long as you're mine."


	32. Chapter 32

Lily's POV

We agreed not to tell anyone about the binding. Everyone who asked we told about a crazy early morning snog session. Albus got the biggest laugh out of our charades and started creating his own crazy stories about our late night wanderings. They soon involved fighting British intelligence and late night time traveling. He was loving all the attention that flowed to him, he was my brother and my man's best friend after all. He did know everything about our relationship though he would never tell a soul. He explained all this proudly as we walked into the great hall for breakfast about two weeks after our "late night snog session" laughing as we sat down at the Slytherin table.

"I mean, what do they think? They honestly think I would spill secrets about my two favorite people and their personal life? Just because I know something doesn't mean I'm going to tell anyone about it. Honestly, people these days."

Scorpius just rolled his eyes and took my hand as he ate with the other. Everything had been so calm since we got back together. There hadn't been any attacks yet, though I suspected they would never come. Our fathers had joined each other as partners to solve this case and protect us from evildoers. We finished breakfast and walked to Hogsmead together; enjoying the short while before Albus woke up, ate and joined us. Together Hogsmead seemed much more interesting than it had been all year. Together things seemed at peace again. We spent the afternoon eating candy and holding each others candy-sticky hands and laughing with Albus. When we got back to the castle after a half day of amusement I was smuggled into the Slytherin Common rooms and Albus offered to take a ten minute trip to the kitchens for hot chocolate. While he was gone Scorpius and I snogged and lay on the couch. Albus returned to find Scorpius laying on his side, head supported by his hand, tracing my face. I fell asleep so fast and so often recently. It was almost like having Scorpius back cured my insomnia issues. (As I had told everyone who asked about my insomnia, they were related.)

I woke up in Scorpius and Albus' shared dorm room. They had been concerned about other Slytherin's coming in, seeing me, and ruining the fun. There is nothing quite so disorienting as waking up in an unknown area. I fell asleep looking out into the BlackLake and woke up staring into a merrily crackling fire. I panicked, the boys laughed, then our small party continued. I drank my chocolate as the boys played a game of snaps. Scorpius brewed me some tea, knowing I always sipped some while doing homework, while I splayed all my upcoming assignments on his bed. Every ten minutes or so I took a small break to watch Albus and Scorpius practice for their upcoming N.E.W.T. exams. Once I finished homework their practices entertained the remainder of my evening. As it grew later I fell asleep where I lay and Scorpius tucked me into his bed under all the covers. After the gents finished studying and practicing they also went to bed; Albus across from us in his bed and Scorpius under one of the blankets on his bed, leaving me privacy and comfort under two or three other blankets.

This quickly became our routine and my roommates grew accustomed to my empty bed in GryffindorTower. They would tell people I went to bed early now and didn't let people into our room after nine pm. Knowing if we were discovered this sleepover arrangement would be put to an end I flew up to the tower every morning and snuck into my own bed for a few hours more sleep. Once my roommates woke I went down to the Common room with them and accompanied them to breakfast and all of our classes. I finished my dinner with them and met up with Scorpius on the island off shore. We spent a few private hours there before he snuck me into his shared dorm room in Slytherin Dungeons where we worked on homework and practiced spells and fell asleep curled against each other.

Scorpius POV

A fresh blanket of snow coated the ground as I levitated all of our groups trunks on to the Thestral-drawn carriage. Albus helped keep them in a straight line while I positioned and lashed them down. Lily was already inside, wrapped in a faux fox fur blanket and shivering. When I joined her she leaned into me and called Albus to sit on her other side in an attempt to trap all the heat between us and onto her. That girl couldn't stay warm to save her life. She raced into the train to find and reserve a compartment near the front of the scarlet steam engine. We always sat near the front. She loved to be one of the first to come into Kingsbury Cross station waving and calling out to her parents, to have her luggage off and ready to leave sooner, and, most importantly, the candy trolley started at the front of the train. This left Albus and I to laugh and joke with each other as we loaded our things into the front of the train then talk as we looked into the filling compartments for Lily's bubbly face. We found her in the second compartment and quickly took our places across and next to her.

With Lily by my side again the train ride seemed to take a short hour and before we knew it our station pulled into view. Lily dropped our window down and let in the frigid air as she looked for her parents. Albus joined her on one side and I stood on her other, my arm around her waist. We waved to the Potters as we slowly passed them and to my parents as we drew nearer. They had saved themselves the walk and stopped where the front unloaded. Harry and Ginny meandered towards my parents. I saw Harry pull my mother in for a hug and shake my fathers hand as he greeted him joyfully. Behind him a certain red-haired man and his brown haired wife were not pleased with their obvious closeness. The Weasley's were less close to the Potter's than they used to be. Something about Rose and Lily's animosity towards each other over a certain blonde boy.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I was drawn away from the window by my beauty who was more eager than ever to see her father again. Lily was determined to get there first. She won though. Harry pulled her in as she let go of my hand and squeezed her tightly. Albus hugged his mother then greeted my parents affectionately. As I watched Lily hug my mother Harry pulled me in for a side hug of my own.

"Scorpius, thank you for watching out for her. You do more for her than Ginny and I have ever realized. Would you like to come over for Christmas dinner?"

That must have been what he was talking to my parents about as we pulled up. They had been nodding enthusiastically moments before we reached them. I agreed and he nodded then moved on to welcoming Albus home. We must have looked like an odd group standing there and greeting each other like old friends, the Potters and Malfoys. We were going to be celebrating the holidays together. The idea still warmed me as I crunched through the snow and up to Malfoy Manner thirty minutes later.

Christmas dinner at the Potter's was one of the cheeriest I had ever had. We ate our fill, shared stories, roasted things in their ten foot tall fire place, and drank until our fingers felt on fire from the warmth. Harry and Ginny didn't want us leaving after so much to drink so they made arrangements to sleep all of us there. My parents were given a suite called The Burgundy Estates in the west wing. He turned to me, in front of everyone and made my face blush furiously.

"I'm assuming Lily's room will be large enough for both of you. After all, you have been sharing your little dorm room for the past two months and her room is larger than those."

His statement was followed by a wink and a gasp from my mother. How had Harry known? McGonagall didn't know still, did she? My father only chuckled and mentioned some pesky map as Harry smirked and agreed, some pesky map. I later learned of this map that showed the position of everyone at Hogwarts. It was created by Harry's father and his friend group and now was used to monitor his children's where about. He admitted to being furious until he had received a letter back from Albus about the situation. We all laughed and talked for a few more minutes before James and his girlfriend Kate, both having arrived a few minute earlier after spending Christmas with her family in Poland, excused themselves and left for bed. In pairs, with the exception of Albus, we slowly wandered off to our sleeping quarters.

We left in the morning after inviting the Potter's to the New Years Eve Masquerade Gala we were hosting in a week. They immediately responded with a yes and were hugging our family goodbye when I stepped forward, clicked my heels, and kissed Lily's hand with a bold, "Farewell Mi' Lady" She smiled and blushed, as did every other girl in the room. A few moments later back at home my father called me a little heartbreaker while my mother told him to be nice and told me it had been very romantic and had every girl swooning. I felt stupid and embarrassed now but oddly pleased with my speech, comforted by my mothers words.

It seemed a day until New Years Eve arrived and I met a red head in a stunning silver dress and intricate mask at the door. Lily was the moon and I, one of the stars, gravitated to her. Our announcer for the night introduce a Mr. and Mrs. Potter as the heads already on the dance floor turned and clapped to welcome them. James and Kate were announced and clapped for as was Albus and a hot girl from Ravenclaw he had invited. Lily and I were announced as well and were greeted by claps of our own. We all danced until the break of midnight and each accepted a glass of champagne two minutes till. We counted down, took a sip from our cups, most of us kissed a partner, and cheered for the new year. It was a glorious party and a brilliant way to start a new year. My parents decided a bit after the fact that, as a prominent pair who helped guide and watch over Hogwarts they would be incorporating masquerade balls every Halloween from now on. I agreed and mentioned how fun that would be when my father gently reminded me that I wouldn't have another Halloween at Hogwarts. It hit me. I had four months left to be with Lily. It was in this moment my father chose to mention a owl that came as I danced. I had been offered a job at The Three Broomsticks starting this fall. Things really were coming to a close.

James and Kate were the main attraction on the dance floor at the moment. They were doing a Polka-Waltz hybrid to everyone's delight and cheers. Kate smiled as her light brown hair danced about her shoulders, swirling, turning, and flowing in time with her feet. James smiled at her obvious delight and spun her a bit more than usual just to see her smile, see her big blue eyes light up again. This was proof that our relationship could survive. James had started dating Kate just after he left and they had both transitioned out into the adult world together. If they could make it in such a new relationship we could make it as well. Besides, we had already been bound together. I doubted James and Kate were that close yet.


	33. Chapter 33

Lily's POV

We went back to school and spent all of our spare time together. It took me getting mad and ignoring Scorpius for almost a week to get him to admit what was bothering him the past few weeks. After he did tell me it bothered the two of us for another few weeks but at least we were bothered together. Scorpius would be finishing his seventh year in three short months. He would start work in a mere six months. Our time together was about to become so limited. Why he would be moody and rarely talk to me when our hours together were numbered was beyond me. After a month the looming future wasn't bothering us too much anymore. I had accepted the fact that he was older and that I would have to be alone these next two years at school. Besides, alone was an overstatement Scorpius loved to use; I had friends here. I was quite popular. He was afraid people would come on to me and try to date me now that he was graduated. Our binding had stayed in a tight knit group of friends but anyone outside of those who knew wouldn't dare ask. Everyone knew Scorpius and I had been through so much and couldn't be separated easily.

Suddenly Scorpius was modeling his graduation robes, black with the Hogwarts emblem in the right corner and a collar and hood trimmed in silver and green. The sleeves were slashed with the same colors underneath. How had three months passed. Sure, Scorpius had taken his much anticipated tests and I was certain I had aced my O.W.L.'s but why had June come so quickly. Once we got over the idea of long periods of separation the time had forced itself on us. Out on the lawn in front of the lake a myriad of slender white chairs had been set up around matching ornate tables and parents were starting to fill the seats. I could see a table full of red-haired people and further away two bright blondes sat with their heads together. The Weasley's and Malfoy's had never gotten over their brief acquaintance while Rose and Scorpius dated. They still couldn't sit comfortably in each others presence. Scorpius was looking out the window as well and wrapped his arms around me as we watched together. Tonight would be our last night in the castle together. As I thought all this I heard a large exhale behind me and I left, fingers intertwined, and made my way down to the chairs after leaving Scorpius with the other seventh years.

Most schools didn't celebrate their graduates with a ceremony like American schools, Hogwarts was no exception, but after the fall of Voldemort a tradition of graduation feast was created. Families came and socialized with the graduating students and their families. Students were permitted to attend until the last section which included a dance on the lawn and light drinking. Family's of graduates and their dates danced and socialized until dawn when the party ended and graduates returned to the dorms for one final snooze.

I found my parents sitting with Professor Longbottom, an old friend of theirs. They grew quiet and had an awkward air about them by the time I could hear them. They had been talking about next year. I knew it. They knew I knew it. After hugs and greetings from them we ate fruit and chatted until the graduates in their black robes and house colors streamed from the castle and made their way to family and friends on the lawn. Scorpius came first to collect me then to speak with his parents. We meandered around and I soon lost interest in the celebration. This was really it. Our time together ended at dawn. We would go to sleep next to each other and wake up in time to catch the train and that would be the end of our Hogwarts adventures together.

Scorpius POV

Lily looked at the ground or out to our little island when she wasn't being addressed or speaking to someone else. It had come and after the end of it all I was glad Lily was a little behind me. She would treasure this time to play and grow more in the years to come. I had aged in the past six months. Realizations had hit me, things I never thought of became crystal clear. Lily and I were young, so young, and we needed to grow a bit before living together and getting married. Harry had been right in saying what he had after Halloween. We have some growing to do. Luckily Lily cared for me more than anything else and nothing could persuade her from my side. These next to years would be good for us, both together and separately.

Lily ran inside to use the restroom and Harry asked me to walk with him. He had been watching us and looking for this opportunity all night. What he said came unexpectedly.

"Well, feeling any older now?"

"Today I feel years older and years more tired as well. This whole leaving school thing is more stressful than I thought. For some reason I thought it would be..."

"Easy? I thought the same thing. It hit me about six months after graduating when everyone was coming home from Hogwarts for the holiday and I was working through it that my life had changed quickly. At least I had Ginny. She helped me through it. Lily will keep you in touch and tied into the going-on's at Hogwarts. I doubt you will have as much separation as I had since she is still here. How are you two doing, by the way?"

This was what he had been waiting for.

"Same as always. It's been more rough than usual these past few months because we keep forgetting then remembering that I won't be back next year but over all things are better than ever."

"Now that you have finished school I see no problem in telling Lily about the ring. Obviously you can't move forward until she graduates but there's no problem in reassuring her that you two will still be together then. It might give her something to focus on while you are working and she is finishing school."

"I see a problem with it. I'm too old fashion for that. I couldn't tell her then not show her and I would feel manipulative if I told her and didn't put it on her finger, which I don't want to do until she is a bit older. You were right, by the way, we are still so young."

"Ginny and I married almost a year after school let us out. We were young too. I'm glad you've come to realize the difference between fifteen and eighteen. There is a lot of growing in that time. You yourself have grown a lot in that time. Remember, you starting dating Lily at fifteen and made all the same stupid mistakes everyone makes. Now you can look back and laugh at those. Luckily you will be around to help Lily through them."

"Yes sir. I plan on proposing in February of Lily's final year. I have it all planned out, I'm just waiting for her to get there. Would that be suitable?"

"As long as it's not cliché I don't mind at all. Doing it at Madame Puddifoots' would not be very creative. "

"It won't be cliché; I couldn't be all mushy and gross about it. Oh, and both Lily and I abhor Puddifoots' tea shop; it's avoided like a plague."

Lily was back and looking curiously back and forth from Harry and I. After quickly thanking him for the advice I turned and watched that lovely redhead give her father one more look before we ran to meet Albus, who had just escaped his mother's praise in front of all her friends. He couldn't wait for the dancing to be over so he could go to bed. All the seventh years were given the option of making an appearance then going to bed but I assumed most would stay out as late as possible.

Lily and I laughed and danced and played until the darker blue sky had streaks of color. It was then we said goodbye to our parents, told them we would see them tomorrow in the train station, and decided to head back to the castle for one last look around the Slytherin Common rooms. I summoned my broomstick and soon Lily and I were dismounting. I flew Lily to her window so she could grab a more comfortable outfit then she remounted and we flew to the roof. It was there we watched the sun rise over the lake and watched the world color itself for my last day here in Hogwarts. This place had become home and a source of so many joys and heartaches. I wasn't sure I could leave it behind. Just after the sun let go of the mountains and rose on its own a scarlet engine pulled up in Hogsmead station. About thirty minutes later the first of the students began trickling down to the carriages that had pulled up ten minutes previously. There was no more putting things off. Lily once again went in through her window, her last time being escorted back, and I went to hurriedly pack the last of my things.

We met on the stone steps in front of the school and got into a carriage with Albus, who had a hang over from the night before. He had been sloshed by midnight and passed out on the lawn next to him parent's things just after two. Now he held a mug of steaming tea and spoke in mostly mumbles. I didn't mind his mumbled talk. I really only had eyes and ears for Lily who seemed more distressed than ever now that what we had been dreading since we started dating had shown it's ugly face. As the three of us jolted forward with the engines of the train Albus leaned forward and whispered a goodbye to Hogwarts. I joined him and we both looked at Lily as she sipped from Albus' tea mug.

Our trip was fairly quiet and we only began joking and laughing an hour out of London. As we pulled in we said our farewells to friends we'd probably never see again and left quickly to avoid bawling fan-girls Albus and I had collected in our younger years. My parents invited Lily over for a summer vacation that would start in a week and once they finished Harry invited me to join their family vacation after my family trip was over. It looked like we would be seeing a lot of each other this summer. That, at least, brought a smile to my face. Lily looked happy with the outcome and it was with smiling faces and the promise of exciting months ahead of us that our two family's parted ways and Lily dropped my hand for the first time since boarding the train.


	34. Chapter 34

Lily POV

I was sick the first month of break. I lounged around Potter Manor and spent most of my time outside on the deck. Scorpius visited every day and eventually, about a week in, my parents set up the guest room for him. For the moment I was alone and enjoying the warmth reflecting off the floor and into my face. Scorpius and Albus had run to the store for treats, ribbon, and highly caffeinated beverages. They planned on pulling an all-nighter and had some how dragged me into it as well. My agreement was quick and they both smiled, knowing I would be out cold before two o'clock. They were right about that fact. The warm sun coming off the wood floor seemed to pull me down to it and my body, on it's own free will, flopped off the couch and on to the floor.

The oils on the floor reflected the light in little shimmering colors and seemed to beg for my fingerprint to enlighten. I obliged and watched as the light changed in and out and over my fresh print. Dust floated down in shafts of light and settled on the floor, only to vanish with the charm my mother ran over the floors every morning. As I watched the dust float down the realization of Hogwarts alone hit me. In two months Scorpius and my family would escort me to the train station and I would get on alone. Who would I sit with on the train? I had my friends but they had faded a way a bit in the past year. Everyone who had been in a serious relationship would understand this. It is hard to have a social life and be completely enamored with someone. This next coming year would be hard; my hardest yet. Maybe. The year I had spent without Scorpius might have been harder. (I wouldn't know until later but it was indeed harder without his support.) A Scorpius' sized shadow cast itself in my gaze.

"Did you fall off the couch, love, or did you place yourself for a careful examination of the wood floors? You must be quite ill. I've never seen you act this way before."

"Funny, Malfoy."

"Lily, seriously, are you alright? I don't like how pale you've grown and how sick you feel all the time. How can I help you feel better. pretty lady?"

He helped me back on to the couch and stroked my back as I fell asleep. We spent the next week in that manner and one day I woke up feeling better than before and the next I was all but normal again. Thankfully. I didn't want to spend my summer with Scorpius sick and moping around the house.

We spent countless hours talking and laughing and sitting in silence with each other. I lost track of how many Quidditch matches we tore through. Once we went to his house for the last few weeks of break we spent most of our days at the lake near his house and rode our horses everywhere we went. For the first time in my life I began to look a bit tan! I had never been outside so much in my life and I had fallen in love with the warmth of the sun and the breeze frolicking around me. It seemed nothing could dampen my spirits. I felt invincible until one warm evening during family dinner on the porch. Empty bowls of strawberry shortcake mess sat on the table as Scorpius leaned back and stretched as if trying to make more room in his belly for dessert. Astoria looked over cautiously and spoke.

"Lily, your family will be at King's Cross waiting for you at ten tomorrow. I've had all of your things packed and added a few dresses I thought you'd like. I feel like I'm loosing you back to Hogwarts. I'm really going to miss you this next year, both of you. Malfoy Manor will be especially quiet this next year."

How had time slipped away? In my mind I had weeks left here when now I clung to a few brief hours. After a few silent minutes Draco excused himself to get some work done and Astoria began cleaning.

Scorpius pulled me to my feet and guided me to the stable. We saddled up and walked to the pond in the moonlight. We had never been here after dark before and I fell even more in love with the place as we gazed upon it. Azure light seemed to radiate from it's waters and the grass stood at attention as if waiting to prick at our skin. Above the moon was silver and the trees webbed over us like a canopy.

"I would do anything not to leave tomorrow."

"I know how you feel. I have to leave tomorrow as well. I have no clue what this job entails, where I'm going to sleep, what my days will be like, how I'm going to do outside of Hogwarts. Honestly, I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow. I'm afraid to leave you, to loose you, to miss you."

Above the stars burned and shifted and when the morning sun woke us we rose from the grass and laughed at the lines left printed on our skin as we rode back to the house. Scorpius had more marks than I had as I wore a full dress and he was in thin riding pants. Ever since we began dating my fashion had greatly improved. Most probably thought it was something to do with dating a Malfoy but I knew the real reason: Astoria. She spoiled me to no end. I got a new dress or accessory every week and I loved them all. My tastes were known and precisely purchased. New luggage in my favorite shade of purple had been set on the porch while we were gone and my time at Malfoy Manor drew to a close. Two blondes swayed with the porch swing and turned to greet us once we were close enough to touch them.

Astoria could only hug me and choke back tears before letting me go and hugging Scorpius tightly. Draco pulled me in close and told me to have a good year. I knew I would see them in three months for the Holiday Break. Scorpius picked up my luggage and grabbed my hand, turning us into an alley a block away from King's Cross Station. We ate at a little diner and an hour later we hesitantly walked into the train station, dreading the goodbyes that were soon to come. My father greeted us with a smile and a handshake for Scorpius. Hugs were exchanged and pointless conversation ensued as the clock ticked closer to eleven. I prayed it tick the other direction but the more I focused on it the faster time seemed to go. Five till I hugged my parents goodbye and nearly had my lungs squeezed out of me by Albus, who started a job at Gringotts tomorrow, before Scorpius got on one knee and kissed my right hand as he spoke.

"Lily, will you do your best to focus on school this year? Will you promise to write me whenever you are having issues or feeling lonely? Will you promise to think of me often? Remember, I am just down the road if you need something."

"I promise and I won't forget. I can't."

"Then I promise to never leave you, to be forever faithful, and to come at your beck and call. When you graduate we will be together at last. All these promises I seal with a ring.

He kissed my hand one last time and slipped a band of platinum with amethyst inlay on to my ring finger. A promise ring. My mother glanced at my father who was trying his hardest not to say something. I'm sure he would speak with Scorpius after the Hogwarts Express pulled out of station. Scorpius lifted me off the ground and spun in a circle before giving me a modest, tender kiss and setting me inside the door of the scarlet steam engine. He handed me a carry on bag, kissed my cheek one last time, and shut the door as the train lurched and began carrying me away for another year of Hogwarts.

Scorpius POV

I waved to the stunning red head leaning out the window until the train rounded the corner. Slowly my heart and my hand dropped as I turned to face the Potter's. Ginny looked so happy and began to chat amiably with Albus. Harry had a laugh in his eyes as he spoke to me.

"Well, Malfoy, those were the cheesiest lines I heard escape your mouth."

"Those were the cheesiest lines any Malfoy has ever uttered. Luckily, I meant everything I said. I miss that woman already. Its going to be a rough year for both of us."

He invited me out for lunch and I had no plans until later tonight, when I would go back and say goodbye to my parents and send my things to the new room above the shop. We dined on Balsamic and Olive Oil with bread, Oysters, soup, and pasta at a small Italian shop just outside Diagon Alley before going our separate ways. Albus started work in a week and went home with his parents.

For the last time I returned to Malfoy Manor thinking of it was my house. I had my own little house now. My mother had packed sweets and a ton of food to get me started. She had also apparently raided the West Wing for any useful items and decorations for my new place and shrunk them into a bag labeled accordingly. I rode my horse to the lake and ended up stripping out of my clothes to swim freely for a few hours before showering and eating dinner on the porch with my parents. It grew dark and after a solid ten minutes of relaxed quietness my mother began to send things back to the kitchen. It was my father who grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in for a long hug.

"Well, Scorpius, you're on your own now. I've both worried and hoped you would get here one day. It's bittersweet to see it finally come."

He released me to my mother's arms.

"You will call if you need anything, right?"

I promised and hugged them both once again before grabbing my luggage and exhaling deeply as I turned.

Light's shone around me and illuminated the empty path. I had Apparated into an alley and as I peered out and looked at the scarlet engine down at the Hogsmead train station I saw a tall and slender girl detach herself from the talking students. she looked down the empty streets and, I almost thought she saw me, bless a kiss towards the popular pub before rejoining the stream of students. I watched until she got in a carriage with some friends and took off towards the luminescent castle glowing softly in the backdrop of the night. From the tips of my own fingers a kiss flew towards the carriage bumping off into the night. Goodnight, my flower.

Orange light spilled from the doorway of the Three Broomsticks pub as a lean but beautiful witch came out and began to user me inside.

"Scorpius, it is so great to finally have you here. I do hope you like it. There will be plenty of space to work and practice and room to grow. Let me show you to your room so you can get situated. Your room will be the first on the left. Our other bar aid lives across the hall and a little further to the right. Her name is Madeline. I figured you would want to put and enlarging spell on the room. I wasn't sure how much room you would be needing so I left it up to you. Go ahead and get your things situated here and I'll bring up some warm butterbeer and cookies."

I examined the closet of a room and quickly wrote my mother to ask her to first shrink my bed and send it, then to send my curtains as well. I wanted some form of comfort and home-likeness while here. Quickly I worked to make the perfect room. I expanded the room to a size close to my main room at home, created French style windows, altered the wood to be a deep hazelnut shade, set a crackling fire in motion with bookshelves on either side and hade the carpet a perfect grey hue before an owl knocked and dropped a parcel; my requested bed and curtains. Everything had been levitated into place and I sat reading in a fluffy chair when my employer returned with butterbeer and cookies, as promised. She took a look around and praised my skills, saying the downstairs could use some remodeling for some extra galleons before setting the tray on a side table and heading to bed for the night. This independence thing would take some adjusting. After an hour or two of reading I crawled in to bed, noticing how comforting it felt, even if I was in a different place. Concealed by darkness this room could almost pass for mine at Malfoy Manor.

I woke abruptly to the curtains opening and the candles light slowly fading on. It was four in the morning and my work day would begin. On slow days everyone woke at four and deep cleaned until ten when Madame Lolita brought breakfast, special ordered and specific to each person. (It was a small thanks for waking early.) Our afternoon's were our own and at six we would begin the normal bar work. On days we knew we'd be busier we slept in as long as we wanted and at noon we opened shop and began to clean and serve. It was day one of the job and already I couldn't wait for Halloween and the Hogwarts visit it brought. Being this close to Lily and not able to see her was harder than working far away and knowing the distance was vast.

I supervised as my brush scrubbed every nook and cranny on a wall next to the counter when a brilliantly blonde girl in a tiny shirt and mini shorts launched towards the counter and seductively pulled herself on to it's rounded edge. Her voice was shrill, much like a young bird's and utterly annoying. She put an sugary pause between most of her words.

"Hey! You, sweet thing, must be...Scorpius!"

"That would be me. You are Madeline, yes?"

"Hahahahahaha! Yeah!"

This girl was already on my list of most irritating people.

I continued scrubbing and picked up a pots and pans to polish and shine as this all-legged thing popped gum and a lollipop on the counter. She looked like a girl of modest upbringing and yet her work ethic didn't reflect that she wanted to climb out of the rut and in to something more. Here I was, Malfoy heir, scrubbing dishware while a sugar addict pestered me and took advantage of me with her eyes. When the popping and smacking of candy made my mind close to snapping Madame Lolita came around the corner and ordered Madeline to start cooking the food. Apparently she was the main back end worker. She cooked, cleaned, and prepared all things behind the counter.

I thought I had been saved, until with a squeak of skin on polished oak, she slid off the counter and started stocking cups and bowls right behind the bar. Did she not get the hint? I hadn't said more to her than a confirmation that I was myself and that I knew who she was. She started talking in that voice again, this time with very few pauses, while polishing silverware and mugs.

"Oh my goodness! I was in the dress shop like last week in Diagon Alley and I saw the most amazing dress I had ever seen it was like so silvery and had this amazing burgundy trim on it and I was like oh my god that is the most amazing dress. Next to it were these matching shoes I don't actually think they came with the dress like you had to buy them separately but they matched exactly except they were a lot less sparkly and more shimmery than glittery but the inside color of the shoes was the same burgundy and stuff. They were like the best things I had ever seen but way out of my price range but a girl can dream and at the iced cream store next store they were having a sale on bowls and the tiny cute spoons they serve with their sundaes but slightly bigger and I thought about buying them but I remembered I don't even have my own kitchen! Hahahahahaha!"

It turns out I liked her better smacking her lips on her overdose of corn syrup and food coloring. Every time she spoke I felt like if chewing glass would make her quiet I would do it. Had she been talking to me? Had she taken a breath during that entirely pointless word vomit? I hadn't heard passed something about a silvery dress with burgundy trim. At that point I tried my hardest to ignore her voice and picture Lily in a dress like that. It sounded amazing, and despite who I had learned about it from, it would make a perfect gift for the perfect lady. I had bought a new dress for Lily every Halloween and this year my choice had been made easily. But would I actually get my anniversary off? Madeline began talking again as she put the now clean mugs in the freezer to get frosty. I left the room before her stupidity could seep into my ears.

Outside I cleaned yesterdays dust and dirt off the hanging sign and polished the chain and bar it swayed from. Each of the windows had been cleaned to perfection and the corners cleared of grime before Madeline was chastised and sent to the kitchen to catch up on all the chores she hadn't done yet.

Madame Lolita informed me breakfast would be here soon and timidly asked if Madeline was bothering me. She had a history of making employees quit prematurely. Apparently I was the fifth person in a year and everyone had accused Madeline of being too annoying to work with. At first I wanted to know why she kept her but it was quickly explained. Madeline was her brother's only child and he passed away a year and a half ago. Before he died Madeline didn't have to pay for a thing and never worked. Now she fed off the establishment and helped earn her keep in the kitchen. Madame Lolita sighed an admitted to keeping her in the back while students were around. She knew Madeline would try to seduce the school boys and feed off them as well. I felt bad admitting it but she was the biggest, temptress I had ever met. That comment earned a wide eyed look and a coy smile. I had been specially picked for this job.

"Do you want to know the real reason I chose to hire someone as well off as you? I'll admit. I was a bit shocked when you applied here. Usually men of your status seek higher paying jobs and accept nothing short of spectacular. I understood a few days after throwing away your resume. There was news all over the papers about a secret binding. Could it be true that Scorpius Malfoy, the most promised wealth coming out of Hogwarts would never make the bachelor's top candidate? Had he already sealed himself to Lily Potter? I didn't believe the news until I thought it through. Why else would you want to come work in Hogsmead when you could work from home, work for the ministry, or buy a little flat in some busy city with out of pocket cash? Lily Potter really is the only reason someone like you would work for a little pub."

I flushed. She looked at me now as if I was a lot older than she originally thought. I was a sealed gentleman just biding time and waiting for my lady to catch up. She knew it and lightly punched my arm in jest. It worked and I smiled unashamedly, half expecting her to comment on our ages or maturity levels. Instead her face grew solemn and she spoke once more before turning to leave.

"Maybe you didn't realize this but no one else makes the money you are earning here. You are my special hire for one reason, I knew Madeline couldn't seduce you, scare you away, or break your heart after a week long fling. Investing in you means that, even if it's just for a year or two, I get reliable help and a firm employee. Feel free to tell Madeline off if she gets on your nerves. I won't fire you and she has no where else to go. Besides, it might be good for her to be turned down every time she tries seduction to get her way. I'll be back with breakfast."


	35. Chapter 35

Lily POV

I smiled as an owl flew towards me with a dress box. I had wondered for a moment when the owls flew in if Scorpius had decided to let this tradition die; he bought me a Halloween/Anniversary gown every year. I was extremely happy to see his owl in the torrent of other birds. Everything felt warmer and my face felt hot as my friends begged me to open the box and show them the latest that Malfoy money could afford. They all seemed to forget that a few families had wealth to challenge them, one being the Potter's, my own. Putting aside my chagrined feelings my fingers grasp the top and removed the lid covering the best outfit yet.

From inside the box came a glow as if from the moon and light reflected on all of our faces as we peered into the box. Inside lay the most shimmery dress imaginable. It shone brilliant silver and had a satin burgundy trim on the one shoulder sleeve and collar. I assumed the bottom of the skirt would be lined similarly. A pair of heels with the same ribbon as the trim lay to one side of the dress. It looked as though the strappy shoes would be tightened onto my ankle with a ribbon then lace up my calf to my knee. No one would be able to see where the shoe ties ended as the dress stopped three inches below my knee. Scorpius had done his shopping with this one. It was exactly the kind of dress I would instantly fall in love with. As far as jewelry went he had sent a 4 carat tanzanite in a white gold circle connected to another circle with a smaller diamond in its center. He sent studded earrings along with it, one with diamond and one with tanzanite. It was apparently my choice, which ever I liked better for the occasion.

I was right to hesitate opening this here. No one else could afford such gifts or would be presented with such valuable items. I had recently been the focus of mockery. Little money bags with her moneybags husband and their perfect life waiting to start. It was annoying and this would only make it worse. The lid was replaced and quickly my feet carried me back to the dorm room where I quickly undressed and redressed in this outfit. A cloak of burgundy satin had been folded and set on my bed for me. This one had a love letter with it and a request to meet him at The Hogshead at 12:00 sharp. My excitement was palpable when I made it down into the common rooms. At the proper time my friends and I went down to the courtyard to check out on our way to the little frosty village by the train tracks a few minutes away.

"Hey Ms. Moneybags, is that wedding gown from your husband? Do you plan on eloping and breeding tonight? It's about time, don't you money-hags reproduce like rabbits?"

I continued to walk down the path and tuned the overweight boy out. My friends shot him a sneer as we passed him and his, boisterous and equally large as him. I often told my friends when they were angry the best thing to do was to repeat a little mantra to yourself. One like: I will not _Avada Kedavra my classmates. Sometimes it was the hardest thing to listen to your own advice. I tried to follow my own advice as the pack of wolves behind us kept shouting and mocking. It was 11:00 and in one hour I would be safe with Scorpius again. One hour. It seemed so far away. We walked past the first house in Hogsmead before the boys, confident there were no teachers around yet, began getting cruder and more forceful. A snowball wizzed passed my head and I stopped. I had been attacked enough to know a few things, one being to never show my back. My hair whipped around with me in a perfect circle turn. Just as my face, with it snarl and dark shadowed eyes would have been facing them, a spell put me on my back and a huge snow ball slapped my cheek. Laughing ensued for a brief moment before a boy cursed and backpedalled a few feet. I was still recovering from the shock of being floored. Scorpius had been standing in front of the bar waiting for me and I had been attacked as my friends and the boys came in to view. A few more steps and the boys would have seen Scorpius talking to a professor but as it was they hadn't. Scorpius had seen me and taken a few steps forward before the snow ball flew by and had begun to run the second I hit the snow. He was ten feet away when I was hit with the last bit of frozen water. When the boy stepped back and cursed he saw Scorpius had jumped and now was prepared to plant his fist in the boys skull. Which he did before grabbing his collar and shook him as he yelled about remembering his manners._

_ The unfortunate boy's friends had split and he was alone now. My friends had helped me back to my feet and stood with wands ready at their sides. Scorpius thanked my friends, grabbed my hand and we started to walk away. A voice reached my ears and seemed to pierce through me before Scorpius had time to process it._

_ "That's it Moneybags, wait for your husband to save you!"_

_ I dropped the shaking hand holding mine, pulled a pivot and with all my force balled my left fist and knocked my attacker to the ground. Scorpius and I walked off hand in hand while the boy got his vision straight. My friends veered off into the candy shop, promising to meet up later for a mug of butterbeer. This left the two of us alone to smile and talk and laugh. (The Professor had gone to scold my assailant and take him to McGonagall.) For weeks now I had been complaining to Scorpius about the herd of boys who followed me around and teased me. He didn't think they would be a problem any more. Scorpius had gone easy on him, hurting and whipping him about but not leaving a lasting mark. My bashing would be a black eye as the least, more if my ring made contact as much as I thought it had. I secretly prayed it left more of a permanent mark. A scar he had to get magically removed would do. Maybe one that looked like a square rock on a band would teach him! _

_Scorpius POV_

Lily had learned not to put up with anyone's crap these past few months. I had never seen her attack or put down any one before. It was terrifying. Awe-inspiring, really. We walked with laced fingers back to the bar and went in through the back, through the employee entrance. Madame Lolita was sweeping to the left of us and Madeline gabbed as usual from the kitchen. She heard me enter and came whizzing around the corner, her glossy hair trailing behind her.

"Scorpius, my love! How was your morning stroll?"

She stopped immediately when she saw Scorpius' arm laced around my waist. Her mouth dropped once she took the customary-female-comparison glace. All girls seem to look each other up and down and compare themselves. I won this for sure. I knew she would not take this jab with grace and prepared for the hour long bout of ranting and (hopefully) the week long cold shoulder.

"That dress! Isn't it the one I was telling you about Scorpius, dear? The one I thought looked like something only royalty would properly wear? The one I told you I wanted more than anything in this world? The one I said was the most perfect dress ever?"

"Why yes, I believe you mentioned something about this dress. I heard the description blabbing out of you mouth and thought it would look amazing on Lily. As it turns out I was right; no one could pull it off as well as she can. Come on Lily, I'll show you to my room. You can put your things there for the evening."

Lily had a smug victorious look on her face and in her nicest but sharpest voice said it was lovely to meet Madeline before a quick, "Come on love, lets find a more private room to catch up. As we went up the stairs I heard Madeline mutter some nasty comment and her aunt laugh a boisterous laugh. She was right to hire me. I could resist all that harlot threw at me. Sure, she was great looking but I worried about where her hands and other extremities had been as well as he cleverness. Lily was a 10 out of 10 knock out. She was my special lady and I was the luckiest man alive.

We sat in my room with the door locked and charms at every entrance. No one would be able to hear an explosion from this room. We talked for a bit then Lily crawled into my lap and seductively smiled. I knew what she wanted and I'm sure, from the position she was lying, she knew I wanted it as well. We spoke in quiet words, despite the protected doors and soon were enthralled in the throes of love. I had missed this. I had missed her curves and her mischievous smile, the one she inherited from the Weasley side of the family, and her cherry red hair and her blue eyes and her hands. The way they traced my form was tantalizing and electric and I couldn't resist her whims.

An hour later we were dressing once more with smiles glued to our faces with such force that it hurt to smile but neither of us could force them away. She was all laughing and brightness and lustrous glow. After a quick brunch with her friends we walked the stores and bought endless amounts of candy and some new shoes and a mug of butterbeer to carry around with us.

Lily went to try on a few new dresses and between her changes I filled out an order form from Honeyduke's Sweetshop. From now on I would send Lily a candy a day counting down to our next visit. Right now I felt like a love sick puppy for doing this but I knew come mid-November I would miss her terribly and she would smile everyday while looking at the note with the countdown and candy placed there. She ate candy like no one I had ever seen and at least this way I knew she would smile once a day at the least.

Soon, too soon, it was growing cold and we made our way back to The Three Broomsticks for a warm drink. Madame Lolita handed me an envelope as I walked past her and while Lily ordered chocolate dipped strawberries from a dejected looking Madeline I peeked inside. My parents and the Potters had each bought us a one night stay at a hotel in Hogsmead as a Happy Anniversary gift. McGonagall had signed off on it too. This was going to be our best annual celebration yet! I passed them to Lily and told her it was the best gift and was not thanks to me. She opened it and took a minute to process the note and all the signatures.

"Really? They are allowing us two days alone together? This is the best gift yet!"

We finished our meal and proceeded to the expensive hotel up the tiny road outside of the village. We were greeted by name and taken to our room; a suite overlooking the lake and Hogwarts in the distance. There were drapes and fluffy pillows and huge bathing tubs and lush carpets. Surly they didn't expect us to behave ourselves in a place like this? I hoped not because Lily gave mea happy but smoldering look and I knew the itinerary for the next few days involved lounging and eating and seeing a lot of each other and very little sleep.

Our days were filled with wonder and pleasure and contentment like I had never had before. It came and stayed for those two days and went quickly around the time I was walking Lily back to the gate on Monday morning. Kidnapping her and running to some warm island for the next few years crossed my mind more than once during that frozen walk. With a smile, a lingering kiss, and a emotional goodbye Lily passed through the gates and summoned her book bag and her broomstick so she wouldn't have to walk to class.

I watched an angel fly away and slowly walked back to start the work shift at The Three broomsticks. Madeline immediately greeted me and asked if she could have the next get away, which I ignored and began to polish glasses and silverware. Madame Lolita set down perfect looking eggs and sausage in front of me and scolded Madeline for not starting in the kitchen earlier. Despite loosing Lily for tow more months I couldn't help but smile. We had what everyone was desperate to get, what Madeline so desperately wanted and wouldn't find in her current path of life, and what people died content having. Madame Lolita spared a half smile for me and said to eat up before it got cold and went to waste. I had to hand it to her: she was more clever than anyone would guess and kinder than most could ever imagine. She had to be the best boss ever.


	36. Chapter 36

Lily POV

Our anniversary had been amazing and so peaceful. I was half tempted to refuse to return to the castle and see what Scorpius would do. On our way back he had looked around and almost spoken on many occasions. He usually paused after mentioning some place we would go after I graduated; as if he was about to say we should visit now. As I pondered all this I brushed my hair and sat in the windowsill my 'Prince Charming' had so often swept me out of. It had been a little over a month and I had two weeks until my Holiday Break.

Holiday Break was to be spent, for the most part, at Malfoy Manor with Christmas dinner and New Years Eve to be with my parents. Thankfully I knew the time would pass quickly and that was just what it did.

It was the morning of our trip home when a lone owl swept over the breakfast tables towards me with a bar of Honeyduke's chocolate and a note. It was dropped in my lap before the handsome owl pivoted and returned to his master's shoulder in HogsmeadVillage. My note was sealed shut, meaning for secrecy so I left it for a more private setting and admired the chocolate bar, my favorite, yogurt filled. All the commotion caused from the owl faded and we ate amongst the lower murmur of chatter in the hall.

I returned to GryffindorTower to finish packing and read this secret note. I must admit, for Scorpius it was vague and a little dull, but I did what it said none the less.

L

You should probably dress warm for your trip home.

S

It dropped very few clues and frustrated me but when I went back down to the main entrance and marched down to the scarlet steam engine at the train station it became clear. Scorpius stood waiting in his best black robes and scarf, looking both warm and well dressed. He noticed me running toward him and caught me in a spinning hug once I arrived. He looked older already, like working at the pub had aged him a bit. I knew why and knew he was super man for putting up with the slender girl I could just see out of the corner of my eye. Madeline had come to wish him off, was my guess, and sat dejected in the windy station.

"Ms. Potter, I'm glad you followed my advice."

He pointed his wand at my school things and they vanished, already safely home I presumed. Scorpius was up to something.

"Our family is taking our yacht through the Mediterranean waters during Christmas Break. I thought it would be pointless for you to take the train to London only to find yourself traveling again so I decided to pick you up myself and we can head over together!"

He had been vague intentionally. He wanted to put on a show for me to put those same boys, who had now taken to sabotaging the classroom I was in, in their places. They had been trying to one up each other, saying they were going to Italy or Romania for break. Scorpius had shot all of their plans to dust. We were going aboard the Malfoy yacht and sailing wherever wee wanted to go.

Scorpius offered me a hand, I said goodbye to my smiling friends, and helped me onto his broomstick. Without another word he swept us into the sky in a straight spiral and shot off towards what I assumed to be east and the place our most recent adventure would begin. We actually landed in the forbidden forest where Hagrid had harnessed two Thestrals to a carriage for our voyage. After moving to the carriage and bundling up under blankets we were in the air again and catching up to the Hogwarts Express on it's was back to London Proper. My friends flung themselves out of their window to scream and wave and wish me a happy holiday. I yelled back and wished them similarly just as we gained speed and zipped passed the rest of the steam pumping train.

I fell asleep about four hours into our ride as I leaned against Scorpius shoulder. He woke me up as the sun set over a hazy blue ocean. A silver and white yacht swayed in the tide as it waited for us to arrive. On the top deck under a canopy of white Astoria and Draco were eating dessert and waved as we neared. Our carriage stopped level to the top deck as it was one easy step from my current transportation to the other. Scorpius pet both Thestrals for a moment before sending them racing back towards Hogwarts for a well deserved rest.

Dessert of strawberries and whipped cream was set before us along with a sweet late harvest wine. I was on seconds before Scorpius had eaten more than three. We lingered and talked about my schooling, Scorpius job, Madeline, Astoria's new hobby of painting the walls of Malfoy manor, in a Muggle fashion, and Draco's newer assignments. We talked about everything that struck our fancies and late into the night Draco excused himself for bed and requested Scorpius speak with him in private before bed.

Both the men were gone and Astoria and I remained sipping on our wine and carrying on quiet conversation. She moved behind me at one point and began to intricately braid and weave my hair. Last time I wrote her I mentioned my hair not growing fast enough or getting long enough and now as she braided I began to notice my hair get heavier. Was it a trick of the pattern she put in or was she helping me along? I hoped and figured it was the latter. In the Malfoy family we wanted for nothing. If someone so much as mentioned what they wanted in passing it would be there within a day. Hair was too short or not behaving and Astoria fixed it the first chance she had.

"Astoria, you would happen to be enchanting my hair, would you?"

"Oh, no dear, only braiding it."

She said it in a sugary sweet mocking tone with quick pauses, meaning she was keeping with the pace of the spell and keeping my hair equal all through out. Most would die for this sort of treatment, been bred into this lifestyle and hardly noted on it except for moment like this: quiet, soft waves swaying us back and forth on a gentle ocean. These were the moments anyone could have and they were the only ones which made me feel all the wealth around me. I was surrounded, enveloped, raised, and cradled in it. I was born into the highest society of the Wizarding world, every child had known my name and all the spoils had been given to me from day one. Toys of gold and silver were given to me as a toddler and I had a new wardrobe every year, new shoes every month, new cradles and beds and pillow and cushions and curtains and jewelry and baubles and gemstones and experiences. Everything I had ever wanted. Everything. Quite honestly I wondered if there was something I would want in life that I wouldn't get. How would I react in a situation like that? I could only pray I would handle it civilly.

Astoria had dozed off after finishing her braid, something she called 'The Crown of Royalty'. It was alone that I pondered life's questions and decision of the future. All these thoughts sucked me in and chewed me up for an endless amount of time. I would have spent all night in their terrors and promises if Scorpius hadn't touched my shoulder and scooped me up for bed.

He set me down in a room with crimson and silver curtains and hardwood furniture then left the room to open the door across the hall for his father who held a sleeping Astoria in his arms. Draco bade me a goodnight before nodding at Scorpius and shutting his door. Soon Scorpius was curled up behind me, stroking my hair and neck. He was whispering about things we could do on spring break and asking how I was and what he could do to make me more comfortable. Did he not understand that being on a boat with my future family and enjoying their company was all that I needed. This was the life. He kept stroking my back and talking about nothing and everything until I fell asleep. I briefly remember him kissing my cheek and wishing me sweet dreams before curling into my back and slipping in to dreams himself.

Scorpius POV

Lily slept all day as we flew here and around four fell asleep, sleeping the same amount she would in a night. It was noon before she and her tangled mane of hair popped around the corner of the boat, singing to herself, and scavenging for food. The sun streamed through her red locks and cast a golden halo around her face and shoulders.

"Good morning, Sun Goddess, care for a swim?"

We had left the shore early this morning and now sat in a blue bay of an island I didn't know the name of. From the clear water where I lounged I yelled up to her. My parents had gone onto the island behind me for an adventure and left me to enjoy Lily's company. Which I planned on doing thoroughly. She looked down at me and reminded me of a fact I had forgotten: I was not wearing pants or trousers. My mother had left a note on my side table letting me know they wouldn't be back until they got hungry and they always brought snacks with them on these sort of adventures; I would be expecting them around dinner time. Since they were gone and I was alone I had jumped into the clear waters immediately after leaving my room.

"Scorpius Malfoy, do you always skinny dip on vacations?"

"Not when my parents are around. I doubt they care to see the gifts of their mingled genetics. They won't be back for about five hours."

She looked side to side as though looking for them on the island or ship before taking off her dress and jumping in with me. She was still too concerned my parents would come back and catch us swimming and splashing around in our most natural forms. Her matching pink bra and bikini-style bottoms darkened and matched the color of lip gloss she wore, making her even more charming and alluring than she had been aboard the boat. (It was saying something since she already looked like a goddess coming to greet me.) I think of the word 'sexy' as so little in comparison to what a girl is or what makes her attractive. My girl was powerful, strong, cunning, sassy, and more beautiful than the area now surrounding us. Sexy, she definitely was, but it fell short. Lily was ravishing.

We swam around for hours and once we got tired of swimming climbed out onto the sand, coating ourselves and every exposed inch of skin in the grainy white powder. Lily, in the sassiest tone I had ever heard commented on what my brain refused to let me say.

"Bet you wish you had your trousers now! You have sand in places you can't reach."

"Yes, but there is no boat to take us back to the yacht. I will have to swim and rinse off before I get there anyway. I'm not worried about sand or anything else for that matter!"

"You should be!"

"Why?"

She pointed behind me and when I turned both my parents faces flushed and my mother shielded my father's eyes as she laughed. They told me they would be back late! How awkward. I sprinted back into the water and began swimming towards the boat, trying to keep my butt under the surface of the water. Lily could be heard laughing from the beach until I swam around to the side opposite to check for a ladder. There was only one, as it turned out, and it was on the side facing the beach. Steeling myself and bracing for the laughter that would come my way I swam to the ladder, hoisted myself up and climbed then ran as fast as possible to my room for my swim pants.

Once I got back out and leaned on the deck I watched the paddleboat my parents took out grow nearer and my father's face grow more animated.

"Oh don't blush like that Scorpius, your mother and I both knew you would be a good looking kid! How could you go wrong with both of our traits in you? Anyway, we now have living proof, we make lovely babies!"

Lily climbed up the ladder and fell giggling in my arms, saying it was nothing she hadn't seen before. My mother was next up the ladder and kissed my cheek before she spoke.

"Don't be so hard on yourself dear. Your father and I used to do crazy things all the time. At least you were caught by us. You should have seen poor McGonagall's face when she caught us in the BlackLake!"

My father came up chuckling and warned her not to go into too much detail on that one. Eww. Did they think I wanted to know? Our talk quickly turned to other, more important things like what we were eating for dinner and where we would be venturing tomorrow. After a few rounds of Exploding Snap Lily left to shower and I switched to her empty chair, next to my mother. We played another round and my father looked slowly from my mother to me before asking what I dreaded.

I had a secret I wasn't telling Lily about yet. I hadn't wanted to. I didn't want to hurt her or get her hopes up only to let her down. I hoped to avoid speaking about this with my parents but since I had originally received this dream from my father I could hardly keep them in the dark. It was he who now spoke to me.

"So, have you talked to Lily yet or hinted at it in any way?"

"Nope. There is no reason to yet. I want a firm answer one way or the other first."

Lily came back on deck and we grew quiet; obviously not wanting her to hear something. She caught on and quickly asked if this had something to do with the conversation last night. Luckily my father answered first and told her it was one of those things better waited for. She was obviously unhappy but didn't push the subject. Instead she took the seat across from me and sipped juice until she could join in the next round. We played late into the night and just as we were going to bed a well-kept owl landed on the balcony and dropped a letter into my father's lap.

My mother, recognizing the effort and envelope style immediately had it in her hands before her beloved could react and reach down for it. She pulled the blue and grey designer paper from it's silver envelope. After a quick look at the intended recipient and who it was from she tore the top open and laughed, perhaps 'squealed' would be a better name for the sound that came out of her mouth. After a quick and quiet read through she glanced at Lily and began to read.

_Mr. and Mrs. Malcolm Lewis  
request the honor of your presence  
at the marriage of their daughter _

_Kate Laree  
to __  
James Sirius Potter_

_Saturday the 30th of July_

_At the Potter Estates, England_

_Ceremony to begin at Five in the Evening_

_Reception, dinner, and dancing to follow at 7_

Lily squealed and reached for the invitation to believe it for herself. James was engaged and had already set a date! I wondered if she had heard about things getting serious between him and Kate or if this was news to her as well. I doubted she was as shocked as I was. All of the Potter's talked often and knew each other's business better than their own. It was obvious she hadn't heard about the proposal or intent to get married before. This must have happened between end of summer and now! Lily looked at me and smiled and though I knew she was quiet happy for him she was reminded of her age once again. Lily wanted so desperately to get married and move in together. Whenever anyone else got what she wanted it put a bit of a damper on her mood. She would recover quickly and be back to her self in no time. Did she not realize how young she was? Everyone tries to appear older until the day they feel old; then they spend the rest trying to get younger. It made no sense.

"I'm going to go congratulate James then get ready for bed. I'll be in my room if you want me, love."

"I always want you."

She left and I decided to give her and hour or so. Judging by her rigidness she was upset and would cry for a bit. She was definitely very happy for them but she would have done better with a bit of notice. I knew she assumed that her wedding would come before either of her siblings.

Sooner than I had said I was knocking on the door and asking to come in. Lily sat cross legged on the bed and flipped through a spell book. Her eyes were puffy and sore looking as I expected them to be.

"Hey you, don't cry. Our time is coming and we will have a wedding like no one else can afford. We will have a lovely house. A huge plot of land to enjoy. Many years together. Everything will be alright. Just give it a year or so and everything will be different. I promise."

"Do you really think it will be so soon?"

"Why not? You graduate in a year and I will have money saved up by then. Everything will be right before you know it. You really should enjoy this last year of school though. It will be so fast and in the years to follow you might realize you missed it. We are fine. Besides, you have to be happy to finally have a sister. Surely you have wanted one. I know I've wanted another sibling in the past."

"I'm very excited! I love Kate and she is a perfect fit for James and the family. This was just so unexpected and so surreal and so soon. I'll be alright. It just shocked me more than anything. Scorpius, I hate begin young..."

"You are not the first or the last."

She crawled into my arms and I cradled her until her breathing became soft and even and she no longer supported her head. Once she was asleep I tucked the covers around her, kissed her forehead, and left to bed with a whisper.

"Goodnight my firecracker."


	37. Chapter 37

Lily POV

When the time came to return to Hogwarts I wanted nothing more than to remain on this lovely boat. I felt I could live at sea forever traveling from one port to the next and be completely happy. Scorpius had work in the evening and after dinner I would have to prepare and sleep for the early school day in the morning. Astoria hugged me tightly and Draco followed suit before we were let off the ship and visited a clearly magically maintained pub. We were to Floo into McGonagall's office and say our goodbyes there before Scorpius went back to work and I joined my classmates in the Grand Hall.

By morning I was bored and ready for another holiday. It was a long day of classes and useless prodding by the teachers to study for our N.E.W.T.'s coming up next year. None of us took them seriously; we had a whole year before that fell on us. I spent my time changing the color of a patch of hair on someone's head in front of me. Lunch was uneventful as was the two classes after it. My day was saved however by the amazing Quidditch practice.

Our Quidditch coach had an accident during the break and had not come back to school yet. Rumor had it she was in St. Mungo's for it too. As such the practice had to be monitored if it was to be held in the stadium. Since Molly, our team captain, hadn't found an available teacher to monitor it she created an impromptu space to practice and a brilliant and entertaining way to do so. She had us racing across the tops of the forbidden forest doing things related to our positions. I was to chase a little ball of light around and catch it when I could. Once I touched it the color changed and flashed a brilliant white then screamed and sped off somewhere else for me to pursue it. Our Chasers were speeding around passing a larger orb of light back and forth. The light had a number on it matching their robes. Molly, who wore a 5 tossed it to Quinn when his number was reflected on the light as I dove by. Both beaters were hitting a orb of light to a location that glowed in the same color while our Keeper raced to and fro where ever a light flashed in his near area. I had never had a practice like it and found it so helpful to training. That little explosion when I touched the light sent my heart racing and the acknowledgement from my team mates was even better.

After two hours of breakneck speeds and physical exhaustion wee were told to stop. It seemed everyone had loved it and over worked themselves too the point of unstable limbs and dry throats. It was the best practice yet and I doubted any team had ever trained like that. Molly was amazing at Charms and Conjurations. She had come up with that and practiced how it would work over the break as soon as she heard about our coach.

We were back in the locker rooms changing when Scorpius' owl brought my nightly letter. This one was different from the others. It didn't have the usual daily recap. Instead it said to meet him at the edge of the ForbiddenForest for a bit of fun tonight at 11:00. I pocketed the note, knowing no one else could see it or I'd risk getting in trouble. Tonight was going to be great. Scorpius must have felt like he needed another holiday as well and I was thrilled to have one more night with him before classes consumed my week and work took his nights.

Dinner was a quiet affair and when my friends asked I told them I would going out for a walk after dinner. They understood and a brief smile and silence followed. We went about our nights doing the first days homework while we still had initiative and a boost from vacation. As usual, the Common room became less and less populated until it was just myself and my cousin left. After a look at the clock I muttered something about a moonlit walked and she said she would see me in class tomorrow.

Outside the air was brisk and the moon was huge in the sky. Tonight was the perfect night for a romantic rendezvous outside the grounds. I held up my Hornbeam wand and lumos'ed the tip of my wand once I was out of the castles wandering eyes and made my way deeper into the forest. No more than fifteen steps out of the castle's view stood Scorpius, tall and proud in the moonlight. Something had happened, something good, judging by the expression he wore. I ran to him and felt the protection of Hogwarts barriers fade as he hugged me tightly, as though we hadn't seen each other in weeks. His hug was a bit too tense, expectant, shallow. I looked into his smiling face and saw someone else behind the eyes. When I tried to pull away his grasp tightened and he screamed out in a voice Scorpius would never use with me.

Figures dropped from the trees and sprinted towards us. This was them, the group trying to kill us or our relationship. They had been planning this for months now and I had walked right into it. How dense could I be? Scorpius would do something like this but his note would have mentioned it casually and he would have taken a week or so to plan for it and let me anticipate it. This was all too sudden and knowing I had a few seconds to get away I moved into action.

With a sharp tap to the man's groin I broke free of his grasp and shot him back with a spell. Other swarmed in and I shot a spell in the face of the largest of the captors. His nose cracked and blood rushed out but he didn't pause to stop. He charged and knocked me back. Again I squirmed free and aimed a spell at another man, bending his arm into a terrible position and watched blood leak out. I was smothered again by the large man and he fought for my wand, which again flashed and broke his reaching fingers back towards his hand. With his weight on me this would be the last attempt. I was covered in his blood and some of my own from a gash on my face and my broken lip. This was it. I was beat. Four other guys came to grab me and restrain me. My fake Scorpius came up and hovered over me with a obviously broken nose and a bruised eye. I had dropped my wand under my weight and pushed it into the soft ground. My cousin would come looking for me when I didn't show up for class and McGonagall would see that a large amount of magic had been set off right by the border of the grounds and very obviously after hours. She might even be able to see it was my spells or that I crossed the border. I presumed she knew every time I left. Hopefully she would come and check it out before someone realized I was missing

I was lifted by three people and magically bound with my arms to my side before being thrown over the wanna-be Scorpius shoulders and apparated into a small dark room made of perfectly smooth stone. One of the last things I saw was my very recognizable wand sitting in the leaves right outside the grounds and pools of blood all around it. If no one cleaned up it would be hard to miss and even harder to justify, especially since my wand sat in the pocket of it all. My Hornbeam wand was very distinct, one of the only of it's materials in the school. Due to the stubbornness of the wood it wasn't used often and chose a witch or wizard even less. I was getting close to mastering the wand, which would have made me capable of even more powerful things. The wand was tricky but once you perfected its power you became stronger because of it. If I had a breakthrough with it no one would be able to take me like this; I should have practiced more. This was motivation to get my wand back and practice until I was perfect. It was my goal before I graduated.

Scorpius POV

"You know you are going to be accused of favoritism and possibly discredited on matches. As is such, I'm giving you permission to elect one biased or unbiased teacher or administrator to help you judge matches you feel you will need help with. They can be your second in command."

"That will be a helpful position to fill. When will I be starting?"

She looked at me in that narrow, bespectacled expression only she could pull off and seemed to look into my brain and heart themselves before answering.

"From today on you will be required to put in between twenty and thirty hours in the office and supervising practice. All owls concerning practice times or questions on availability will be automatically sent tot you and should be answered promptly. You must attend every match and be available for gear checks before each one. There is a Slytherin Ravenclaw match this coming Saturday. Come, I'll show you to your office."

She shook my hand as she said the words most who wanted the title heard about ten or twenty years down the road, " Mr. Malfoy, welcome back to Hogwarts."

When I heard about the Quidditch Professors accident over the holidays I knew there might be an opening in staff. I had never heard of anyone being hired straight out of school and neither had my father. If there was a position they would hire a freshly graduated student for it would be one of the part time jobs and preferably something they were extraordinarily good at. Quidditch was my one in. I wasn't good at Potions, Herbology, DDA, Charms, or any of the other core classes. Quidditch I could do. I had been one of the best in the school, next to Lily who was acclaimed to be the best since her father played.

McGonagall had been weary of hiring me for just that reason. Lily was a very good player, more importantly, she loved testing the Quidditch Professors limits. She would foul just to get the ball into a better position or foul to distract the seeker from the Snitch if she noticed they would see it and reach it before her or look up creative ways of fouling in profession matches so she wouldn't get caught. Luckily, I was given a assistant position to elect someone who would help me judge these matches fairly. This would be necessary in quieting people who thought I used favoritism because of Lily or went easy on Slytherin for being my house.

We walked into the Quidditch pitch and turned into the office, which had been decorated with four large picture frames each containing the teams from the houses. Quidditch captain in front, Seeker directly behind them followed by Keeper, Beaters, and Chasers. This was to assist in learning names and recognizing faces. I also had the advantage of playing against most of these students the year before. One face in particular interested me. A small boy, probably a third year, stood behind the Slytherin team captain. He was smaller than I had been in third year, and had the perfect Seeker build and intense eyes. Blaze, Andy. I would be keeping my eyes on him. He had potential in this field of life.

As I walked around and opened drawers and cupboards McGonagall's eyes followed my path. She hesitated as if she wanted to say something but didn't know if it would be the right moment. I didn't push her, she didn't hold back long if ever. It was as I swiveled the chair behind my new desk and sat that she drew up a chair and sat facing me.

"Professor Malfoy, I must urge you to not allow Lily to leave the grounds to see you anymore. It will look bad for your image in this new career and will permanently taint your record if anyone spun it at an angle in tabloids or papers. Honestly I would never expect you to let her visit on a school night either."

"Professor..."

"Call me Minerva."

"Right, that sounds so odd, Minerva. Lily has only ever come on weekends."

"Except for last night?"

"Lily didn't come over last night. I haven't seen her or received a letter from her since I left her in your office a few days ago. That's kind of unusual actually. She never sent me a reply on our daily owl conversation."

"Scorpius, a signal went off list night alerting me that Miss Potter left the grounds near the edge of the ForbiddenForest last night around twelve. I also got a message from the ministry saying she used a bunch of spells and jinxes outside the grounds minutes after she left. I assumed she was practicing for N.E.W.T.'s after meeting up with you and heading to Hogsmead."

"We meet by the gates, not the forest. Lily gets nervous around the forest. If you allow it I'll go ask what she was up to. She'll tell me."

It was lucky that I was sitting at the moment because I received that one of a kind look again before the words, "She hasn't been seen since her roommates said goodnight yesterday around eleven." Lily was missing and it was under the pretense that she went to see me according to the last person who saw her, her cousin. McGonagall and I swept up to the Gryffindor Common room and found Miss Weasley, who grabbed the note from me that Lily left folded on her side table before coming outside.

It wasn't mine. The script was close enough to my handwriting that I could have copied it almost to a tee if I had wanted to but this wasn't my writing. It was fairly good mimicry though. I looked at the note as my hands started trembling and McGonagall caught on and turned as I did to sprint to Lily's last known location.

We reached the edge of the forest and kept running towards the edge. Old wet leaves were kicked up as we ran and soon our running came to an end. All around us were signs of struggle. Hogwarts limits were maybe ten feet behind us but it was a whole new world here. There was blood on the ground and dirt that had been pushed and shoved in unusual ways and leaves haphazardly piled. In the middle of it all under a few leaves lay a Hornbeam wand, one of five currently in use by Hogwarts students. This one in particular, I knew well.

Only one group of people would do something like this to us. This was the group who had tortured us endlessly since our start as a couple. It was finally time to end this and it would be face to face with a team or Aurors when we met. They would have to have a really good day and some luck to stand a chance against the men I was bringing with me.

Minerva looked taken back and ill at the prospect of a student disappearing from under her protection. I understood her panic but did nothing to comfort her. Instead I apparated and stepped into my fathers office at the ministry. Harry saw my expression through the window separating their offices and joined us in seconds.

"Lily's been taken. Last night she disappeared from the school grounds near the forest. McGonagall and I went to the place she left and found blood and ruts in the ground and this."

I held her wand out and Harry grabbed it for a closer examination and checked the last spells she used. Defensive with a few offensive bone breaking and pain causing spells. It was fairly obvious what had happened and both men looked ready to call in the guns. Lily would be both their priorities now. I had heard they worked together on missions before and this would be their most violent, most valuable mission yet.


	38. Chapter 38

Lily POV

I woke up on a feather bed in a dim room. Every window seemed to have thick curtains over it, they matched the carpet with their dark plum hue. A cordless lamp on the table shone brighter the instant I moved and one of the curtains opened to reveal a scene like the one outside my window at Malfoy Manor. The scene reeked of magic. This was not the true image I was seeing, only a copy. It set my teeth on edge to see such a calming place mutated. There was movement behind one of the curtains and a man in grey dress robes with a rose stepped out. He wore a gaunt and forcefully sexy expression. The more I saw the more confused I was. With a sweep of his cloak he introduced himself.

"Miss Malfoy, I am Sean, leader of DAPS or the Defense Against the Pureblood Society as you may have heard of us. It's regrettable that you have been caught up in this war. Tragic really. I'm certain if you co-operate you can leave this place unscarred for the most part."

I realized at that moment I was no longer in the standard Hogwarts uniform. There was a crème color, scoop neck cut dress with a plunging back in it's place. This looked like something Astoria would give me, though not for normal wear.

"Excuse me but I'm not a Malfoy and..."

"Not a Malfoy? You might as well be. You are all but married in our eyes. Only missing the ceremony."

"No I'm not. I could still change my mind."

"So you haven't slept with the Malfoy boy?"

I saw my chance to lie and get both Scorpius and I out of this group's scope. I knew if I did I could but more time, not hold them off indefinitely. He must have seen something in my eyes shift and knew I was lying. His fingers dug into my shoulder and he yelled so forcefully his voice cracked and spit hit my face as he screamed, "DON'T LIE TO ME LITTLE MALFOY WHORE!"

"Why would I betray my lover to you? Is that how you earn loyalty? I've never heard of your little DAPS group. I don't care what your plans are. Even if I hadn't become a Malfoy in all but name I'm not going along with this on principle. There's a better way of getting things done than kidnapping and forcing yourself on people. You are as bad a Voldemort if that's how you run things. Get out, I will be of no use to you."

His face turned from pink to fuchsia to puce before he spoke again. His plan was to force himself on me. If he could make me fall in love with him and forget Scorpius, when we were sealed, he would be gravely wounded or die from the separation of our connection. This man didn't know how to keep a secret or how to go about winning a girls affection. This was how I could imagine Tom in twenty years. I felt sick as soon as I realized the implications. There was no visible sign out and no way to escape his clutches.

I could feel his breath on my neck as he circled around and moved my hair over my right shoulder. Inside myself the calm, calculating, feistier Lily took over my mind and forced a faux calmness. In a situation like this fighting physically would get me injured and less able to escape. His hand was on my waist as he told me what would be for dinner if I chose to join him in the room through the curtain in front of me. If I didn't want to eat with him I would not be eating. Of course I would be eating! I would also be trash talking him in my head the whole time. I would find weaknesses and remember it. This was a game two clever minds could tango about in. I could feel his hand moving up my back and willing my head to fall into it's open palm willingly before it became forceful. It met the side of my face and traced it as his lips left an oily mark on my neck. Play nicely was all that ran through thoughts. Play nice and bide your time.

During dinner he made small talk and I answered in as few words as possible and left the returned flirting up to body language, which was more effective than a fake voiced phrase. I controlled the way I ate from my fork, the way my body gradually mimic and angled towards his, and the way I gazed at him over the rim of my wine glass, which he never let empty. Somewhere else in this prison was his back up. They never let me see them but the lights dimmed and food was prepared somewhere and my room was changed every time I left it or fell asleep. It was too human for elves and I had heard their whispers a few times when they got too close or too loud.

I had maintained my sleeping schedule so as to mark the days. My body woke me up at nine and no matter what and I usually got tired at eleven pm. This hadn't changed much in my time here. That made today the ninth day of my stay. Had this group made it so hard to find them? Scorpius would never give up on me and I knew he would have gone straight to our father's in the Aurors Office once discovering my absence. Were they also biding their time? Should I bide mine longer and better?

Sean was getting more and more forceful but also loosing his edge. I had seen four other people who worked for him. I was hungry and had been told I could always go into the dinner lounge for a snack and once I did there were people in there eating. He begged me to join them for a game of cards as I ate and my rule of not refusing him the little things applied to this. My games were alright, basic, a little poorly played to keep them off my trail. (Card games and I were a match made in heaven. I could beat almost anyone if I focused.) Sean had made many mistakes but his biggest one I could see was using letting his men use wands in front of me. Hornbeam. His main man was the current owner of a hornbeam wand, one I would soon possess. His other mistake was having two better looking men working for him. Unfortunate for those two men as well.

It was another three days before my chance came and I won. As Sean's main man helped me put on a jacket I put my arms around to hug him in thanks and gently stole the wand from his pocket and hid it in my own clothing. Sean had said it was lovely to see me become happy here. He smiled as though we had a breakthrough. We had had a breakthrough, he would be sad about it later. I had those two charming men's lunch time down, they always ate together and would be in there in an hour.

I told this man to meet me in here after lunch with his handsome friend. I told him they were more charming than Sean and that I wanted to see him personally, privately. They both agreed and looked about greedily after eating before they carried on conversation to the edge of my door. I lay on the bed with my back to them and waited. Shadows streamed on the walls and I knew the exact moment to scream. Scream I did! Hands grabbed my waist and shoulders and I was pulled into one of their chests before the muffled scream broke free and the curtain to my left, the one Sean lurked behind in his office, burst sideways.

"Sean, help!"

Both men loosened their hold but my mind games weren't done yet. I held fast to the front of their shirts as I appeared to struggle. Once free I jumped around them and sprinted my way towards Sean leaving the men who realized I had seduced them for my own good utterly stunned. They quickly moved back towards the dinner hall realizing they had been fools to think me so innocent and docile. Is that what they saw me as? Surly they didn't think Malfoy's married or chose stupid girls. Every girl in the family was also cunning and beautiful.

I clung to Sean's chest like he was my last hope, knowing he would love the damsel in distress type scenario. I was right. He played right into it. He grabbed my upper arms drawing me in to him as he glared as though utterly betrayed by the other two men in the room. They were curtly told to wait in his office. He carried me to the only place to sit, the bed, and lay me down before sitting next to me and stroking my face. I tried not to look panicked or shocked or disgusted. He told me I had a rough day and said he would let me get some sleep. Of all the things he might have said that was the least expected and the most appreciated. Before another ten minutes had passed I was asleep for the night.

Scorpius POV

I slammed all the papers back on the desk and roared, feeling the soft skin at the back of my throat stress and tear a bit with my vocal cords force.

"BLOODY HELL! WHY IS IT TAKING SO LONG TO TRACK THEM DOWN? Lily has been missing almost a two months and we have not so much as found a rumor about her location. I thought Aurors were the smartest of witches and wizards. How is it possible for lower skilled wizards to make her vanish?"

Harry looked for imperfections in the marble floor tiles, refusing to meet my eyes, while my father straightened the papers and met my fiery gaze head on. He knew every in and out of the system and had become flustered himself recently. He had never lost someone before, let alone someone he loved so dearly.

There was one thing we were overlooking and once we had it everything would fall in to place and Lily's location would all but present itself to us. We knew only a few things so far: this group had a pure-blood or Malfoy grudge that had lasted for years now, now, all of the members we had seen could use magic, all the members we had seen while being attacked looked and sounded British, and that Lily had not used magic yet or else we would have found her due to The Trace that she still had on her.

It seemed the first thing Lily would think to do would be to get a wand and practice her spells before attempting to get out. She hadn't done so. Was she being kept so far away that she hadn't had the chance or were wands left outside her door before they visited her? Some thought Lily might be dead already because of how long and hard our searches had been. It was something they would do, knowing it would separate us forever. I knew otherwise though. If she was gone I would have felt it. We were bound to each other emotionally now. According to my father he could feel when my mother was emotional, either very upset or happy or anxious or depressed, and thought I might be able to keep a feel of the situation by channeling and focusing in on Lily's emotions. Due to the fact that we had been so close for so long, even though we hadn't lived together before, I could get an accurate sense of her more focused emotions. Sometimes they were hard to read because they so closely matched my own but I was getting better at separating them from my own. Earlier I felt a pocket of extreme anxiety and realized it had to be Lily. I was eating soggy cereal in the Three Broomsticks and trying to stay away from the late night hunt for information. Had she realized the connection existed? Could we eventually use it to our advantage?

I left the offices at four in the morning after giving Ginny hug. (She had come to take Harry home. If she didn't he didn't come home some nights.) My father, without the two of us he wouldn't stay awake, decided to sleep a bit and eat breakfast before being back at the office with Harry by ten. Back in the pub I said hello to the Madame before falling in to bed for five hours. I had to be up and cleaning around nine. I thought about not sleeping at all but felt so much better after resting a bit. Unnaturally so. My shift was easy going and at twelve I mounted my broom and flew to my office on the Hogwarts grounds to prepare for the afternoon match. As was natural the pictures of the players adjusted as people left. For the past month I couldn't stop looking at the Gryffindor picture. Lily's figure had moved into the back line up and the stand in Seeker had moved forward to take her place. He was a mischievous looking fellow with pale skin and a constant anxious look. His facial expressions went from devious to worried to anxious to sleeping and when he woke one of those expression was there again.

"Professor...Professor...Professor Malfoy!"

"Ah, sorry, day dreaming. How can I help you Molly?"

"I heard you were late back from the ministry last night. Did you find anything interesting yet?"

"No, we still haven't found anything. It's making me quite uneasy."

"Same. If we beat Hufflepuff today our next match is against Slytherin and we really need Lily. Collins is a good player but his nerves can't take a battle like that. He will faint or dive the ground or something to get out of it. Oh well, I'm sure Lily would rather be here than anywhere else right now as well."

"I'm certain as well. You better get going. Aren't you supposed to be pep-talking the Gryffindor team right now?"

She shrugged and told me they wanted her to ask me about Lily instead then report back before the game. I let her know that I felt optimistic today and knew we were close to something important. It was kind of a lie. We were missing something crucial to our hunt. I didn't know where the lies came from but they didn't feel wrong as they came out of my mouth and with a smile she went to tell the rest of the team we were getting much closer.

There were three fouls in the first ten minutes, all caused by Collin's nerves. Molly was right, if Gryffindor wanted to stand a chance they needed their lead Seeker back. Collins got in the way of everyone on the field. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff alike. He kicked the Quaffle from Hufflepuff hands as he flew by, accidentally knocked on of his own Beaters off their broomstick while searching for the Snitch then about the ten minute mark he ran in to the Keeper's post and landed himself on the sand twenty feet below tangled with Hufflepuff's furious keeper. He was pulled out and one of Gryffindor's benched Chasers jumped in to play Seeker since Collins was behaving like an ape on a broom.

On a normal day I would have been very upset and acted out of anger. Today I felt an odd amount of anxiety and an urge to cheer and scream along with who ever else wanted to join in. I was bursting at the seams with energy and it was only when the game ended (Gryffindor's seeker won the match just in time. Hufflepuff had a strong lead at 140 until Gryffindor got three goals in a row then found the Snitch) that I realized it had been Lily's emotion coursing through me. Something big had happened and this was our chance to tune in to her feeling s and take our guesses at what happened.

Once both teams had left the stadium, Hufflepuff's mad at the loss and the Gryffindor's angry at Collins for being an idiot and almost costing them the game, I flew back to work and requested the rest of the day off, saying I felt a breakthrough and had to go to the Ministry to speak with my father.

When I entered the Auror Office people were scrambling between cubicles and speaking loudly to each other. They finally had a lead and chased it like hound dogs on the trail.

"Did you hear who found the initial clue?"

"Some bloke got reports of a flood of searching spells and charms unenchanting a building, looking for a familiar nearby presence. There were about ten of these charms released all over two buildings in Ireland and their hunt has continued as the wizards check the entire town. Obviously they had lost something important. Seeing as the spells they have consistently used are for tracking humans we figure Lily has been kept in one of those two buildings and is on the run. We have wizards and witches in disguise wandering the streets in the area to look for her and throw off the charms to locate magical beings in the area being fired off by this group."

I overheard the conversation before running into the office where my father and Harry stood monitoring the street from a device one of their members were wearing as he wandered the area. He looked at one of the men who looked around frantically. I saw his face, straight on.

"That is him. That is the man who stood at the front of all the fights and made jests at us. Lily threw him off a roof once, guess he recovered."

They looked up and noticed me standing in the doorway. They obviously didn't need me to tell them I had suspicions about Lily. They knew more than I did. After explaining the rushes I had been feeling it confirmed what they thought. Lily had broken free and was on the run. Two redheads had been spotted on camera but both disappeared as quickly as possible. Another was seen on the screen and a Ministry official bumped into her. When she looked up he said, "My apologies miss" and moved on. Lily would have tucked he hair into a scarf or hat or something. They were looking at faces as well as hair because of this fact. I doubted she would be on a main road, but it would make sense if she was. Hiding in the mass of people is always safer than hiding on your own in an alley.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter, I might have found a image of Lily! I need confirmation."

All three of us stood and rushed out to his desk with his virtual streets all over it. He was searching all Muggle security images in the area for females about Lily's height with longer hair. This man would be rewarded for this discovery. Not only had he gotten a image of Lily, this one confirmed her devious way and criminal career to her father. As we watched a Muggle couple bought a watch from a street vender and paid with Muggle currency on a plastic card. As he tucked the card into his back pocket, haphazardly I might add, a redheaded girl in a little white dress with a black belt walked by. I knew that hair. It was her. I thought the image would end but it got better. Our watched couple walked in the direction she had gone and met up with Lily a block down. Lily had stopped to adjust her shoe on a light post. Unknowingly, the couple walked past her and pushed the button on the cross walk to stop cars and give them permission to cross. Deftly as they started walking again Lily plucked the half exposed card from the mans pocket and smiled at their misfortune.

We had been watching this from a camera across the street and after she smiled at the card and looked back down the street behind her a bus stopped at the corner and a few people got off. By the time it moved Lily was gone. She had either ran into an alcove or alley down the street or boarded the bus herself. We couldn't tell from any of the other camera we viewed tapes from. A few blocks away another red head of similar size was spotted ten minutes later but no one got the chance to check before the girl was gone again. Pride was the only word I had to describe my feelings. Lily had become street smart. She was a regular pick-pocketing thief now. She had Muggle currency, most of these cards had thousands of dollars on them from what the Muggle specialist had said, and knew how to use it. This would be the hardest race ever now. This anti-Malfoy group was ahead on the hunt. We were following their trails and gaining ground fast. Lily was playing a game of her own creation. She had a plan and she would follow it to a tee unless something got in the way. It was Harry who smiled and spoke first.

"I'm going to call all the Weasley's and ask them to do a London-wide search party for the rest of the night. Lily is racing towards us in one way or another and since she doesn't know how to get home from where ever she is she will be using a main city to become familiar with her location again. London makes the most sense. I doubt she knows where Hogwarts is on a map, let alone how to read a map. I wish she would use magic already. We could track her if she did."

He raised his Phoenix-core wand and ten Patronus' sprung from it and separated as they bound out of the ministry walls. With everyone looking for her it was only a matter of time before one of us, be it Ministry of Magic or Anti-Malfoy group, found her and took her back. My father took a group of Aurors to the two buildings in search of her things. Knowing he wouldn't let me come I stayed and watched inside his office with a few of the others who tracked the raid. Once inside he made a motion and spoke to the guy next to me. I was handed a headset and could hear everything going on. Being a part of this kind of made me want to work in this division of the ministry. It was like being the eyes for a group of spies.

I watched as my fathers team collected the wizards left behind and quarantined them together in a monitored room. They searched the rooms slowly, looking for any details. It was about five rooms in when I spoke up for the first time. They burst into a room that was made in mockery of my own room. Everything, down to the bed and it's place in the room and the fake view out the window was a copy. I mentioned this to my father and his team split up, looking for evidence in the room. We found a hair brush with red hair, Lily's scarf and gloves, the dress she was last seen wearing, and her journal. Every detail had been recorded from her two month stay. The name of the group was DAPS or Defense Against Pureblood Society and their mission was to weed out the Purebloods whether that meant killing their pureblood spouse or secretly sterilizing one newlywed they didn't care. They all married Muggles or witches who were Muggle-born or half Muggle. She had written everything, like down to what breakfast was like, the discoveries she had made, everyone's names, times they ate and how they were treated by Sean, the lead guy. She reviled why she hadn't used magic after a incident where she stole a wand and was caught later. She had been enchanted and would be serious wounded if she uttered a spell. She spoke of a plan to escape but had only written three things down.

1. Escape using the elevator and the fire escape on near adjoining building

2. Get a brilliant disguise. Still working on this. Maybe dying? (Muggle fad?)

3. Go home (Easier said then done)

Nothing about this list helped. She had used the Muggle gear to escape and mentioned a fad but other than that we didn't know her plans to get home. It didn't seem like she knew either. We watched as they looked for more signs and the Muggle Specialist researched dying and figured out she meant "dyeing" or the art of staining your hair color to be a different color using chemicals and heat. It took hours to accomplish though and we all doubted Lily had wasted time with something like that when she could just buy a wig and hide her hair in seconds. This room had been picked clean and the last thing searched reviled the greatest gift I had received yet. A note from Lily had been hidden in the pillow.

Scorpius,

Don't worry about me. I have this all figured out. I presume the ministry will go crazy once this manhunt is under way. Hopefully you will find me before these idiots do. Either way, I won't be gone much longer which is good. I miss you more than I can imagine and I can only picture the shape of the Quidditch team right now. Yikes! (Collins is a terrible player under stress and that Slytherin game is coming up soon.) I have discovered a few Muggle tricks that might be my salvation. Their technologies are brilliant and clever. I'll teach you a few tricks this summer. ;) I should go, they are drawing me a bath right now. I am escaping through the ventilation like in a Muggle action flick! See you soon!

Love Lily

My father read the note and showed it to the camera for me to see as he confirmed her letter. They were getting closer to her trails and would soon be able to figure out if she was in town or moved on by now. All this anxiety was going to be the death of me. I felt a overwhelming calm despite the chase stressing me out. If I was correct, Lily had left the town and finished her best plan yet. I was almost certain from the feelings washing over me that Lily would be home in a day or two. She must have been biding time somewhere safe before she moved on.

Nothing super interesting happed after the room discovery besides the tub full of cold water and the abandoned robe. Lily had actually used the vents. Bits of ceiling had fallen from the vent above the tub and floated in the water. All of us in the office expected to hear good news any time now. My father found Lily's green stoned necklace in a locked desk and pocketed that to give back to her. There was only so much searching that could be done. Unfortunately the search continued. Sean was subdued a few hours later and brought to the Ministry for questioning. (When I saw him captured and watched his form Apparate with my fathers I ran to the hall and before someone could stop me my rage took over. I may have given him a bloody nose with my fist before Harry pulled me off him and pushed me back into the office.) We watched as more of the involved members were pushed into the room with the others and waited. Soon there were only a few men left undiscovered and the town seemed to swarm with Ministry workers. All of them wore rings on their right hand to distinguish themselves from the normal townsfolk. It was about five in the afternoon when an owl came for me from George Weasley asking me to meet him at Weasley Wizarding Weezes to help him. Normally I would have wanted to stay but after the rush of calmness I got from Lily four hours ago nothing had changed. Looking for her would be more helpful than waiting at the Ministry for someone else to find her.


	39. Chapter 39

Lily POV

After the incident with the two men Sean kept a closer eye on everyone. One of the maids found the stolen wand I had taken and, when asked, I forced my eyes to tear up and my face to turn red.

"I'm so sorry. When those men attacked me I thought they were going to take advantage of me before you came so I grabbed it and it from his pocket in case I needed to defend myself. I'm afraid to use it though! What wood is it made of? I thought it was a custom wand made for him and if it was it would hurt me if I tried to use a spell it would go wrong and injure me. I never tried to escape or anything because I kind of like it here. All the quiet has relaxed me and I love having time for myself with no one to bother me. It is so pleasing to sleep when I want to and nap and know you are seconds away if I need you. Sean, you sure know how to pamper a girl."

He looked so relieved when my eyes watered and more pleased after the last few sentences. He would be more lax with me now, his first mistake. Sean had the wand back and would punish the man who lost and didn't report it. Since that escape was gone I thought of another over dinner that night. Sean said how glad he was that I hadn't used the wand. Without realizing it he revealed his hold over me: Magic. He had enchanted me so how so that if I used magic a trance would come over me and I would fall asleep until he himself lifted it. He said he was also glad because a near fatal bolt of energy would hit me seconds before the sleep came. he kept smiling sweetly and stroking my hand. I copied his body language and mirrored his movements to make him feel comfortable. Now I knew the flaw and could plan around it. I had too much Weasley genes in me to let this huge disadvantage slow my sneaky plans. This would be old-fashion and epic. No magic.

I formulated my plan as we drank fruit wine and nibbled on tarts that night. First to get out, then to find a disguise without magical aid, then home. Finding a way out shouldn't be too hard. Disguising had the potential to be easy. Getting home would be near impossible. Nothing had prepared me for this. I didn't know where I was. I hoped the people outside this building spoke English. What if I was in some other European country? That would make this harder.

If my way of calculating days was accurate I put my plan into motion five days after giving up the wand. It took a dinner to get my first steps into motion. A good night's sleep to think of how I would disguise and cover my tracks. Two days to listen to Sean rant about Purebloods faults and their horrid influence on the magic world as we went on walks together through the building. While we walked I got a feel of how the place worked and found two exits from the building. There was one past the dining hall and the one I would take which was on the fifth floor. Once I left my dinner plate empty I would use the Muggle invention no one here used, the elevator, and smooth ride to the fifth floor where I would cross on a decrepit ramp to the other building and use the fire escape to get to the streets. That building was falling apart and obviously unused at the moment. It would be easy to get to the street without getting sighted from either building. Everyone here would search the ground floors first because they were the only obvious escapes. Meanwhile I would vanish into the streets opposite them.

My next step was given to me over dinner the last full day I was there. Sean came in to find me dining with a few of the others and stopped to stare at one of the men down the table before asking the question that solidified my lacking disguise

"Jackie boy, did you alter your hair color?"

"No, my girl did it for me. It's something called 'dying' and it's all the rage with Muggles! It only stays until your hair grows out then it is gone. Once you have the color you like you leave it. To get it out you just color over it. No messy wand work or guessing and hoping to get the color right. It's a bit simpler and better if you ask me."

"Sounds that way. It looks good! It amazes me what people accomplish without magic. Don't you think Lils?"

"I couldn't do it. I love what magic can do. I don't use it often because my friends and family are better with it than I am but I couldn't live without it. Do we have any desserts I could eat? My sweet tooth is on a rampage."

Sean got more sweets and set them on the table in front of me. Knowing tomorrow would speak freedom for me, I had thirds.

I got up at my usual time and ate my usual breakfast, raspberry jam on wheat toast, but instead of going back to y room to read I asked to bathe and start my day slowly. Sean smiled and asked someone to start a bath. There was a tub in my room but it was super small. Since I had earned Sean's trust he gave me privileges, such as the Jacuzzi tub adjoined to his office. In my room I changed into a robe and tucked a thin dress and leggings into it's pockets. These items were picked carefully. Both were a thin material that didn't bulge in the pockets, both items weren't worn together and hadn't been worn more than once during my stay here. They were also both Muggle bought and common looking. I would blend in perfect.

I spoke softly and told Sean I would be out in about thirty minutes as my feet traced the path from the entrance of the office to the bathroom. Once inside the bathroom my plan went from scheming to action. I dropped the robe and caught the cute shoes I hid against my chest before they hit the floor. They had last been worn when I left Hogwarts. These ones were easy to run in and matched the thin outfit which I put on before slipping in to the shoes.

The tub had been filling the whole time and I knew from experience bathing here did everything magically, from turning on and filling to turning off at the proper height. I had about two minutes before the water clicked off and the noise covering my tracks and the escape would fail.

I stood on the edges of the tub and jumped, hooking my fingers into the hole in the ceiling that led to a vent. With all my effort I pulled and kicked my legs to get into the vent, then shut the door letting me in. now I had to crawl quickly until the water stopped. When it did I moved slower and with more attention to the noise I was making.

Soon I heard voices and shouting below me signaling the chase had begun below. With swift leaps and sprinting I made it to the other side and turned the corner to the other side of the building and away from their eyes.

While with my captor I had learned many Muggle ways and tools. My favorite was the credit card! Fake money everyone accepted. No one had showed me what they looked like or how they worked so when I hit the ground I began my hunt to discover and possess one.

"Cash or Credit sir?"

I turned as a man pulled a blue plastic card from his wallet and handed it to the vendor who swiped it in a machine that blinked and made a happy, bright beep. Easy. He put the wallet in his right pocket while waiting for his new watch from the vendor. Once he had the credit card back he pushed it half into his back pocket. Someone seemed to be helping me along my path. That card was a s good as mine. Without too much anticipation I didn't feel guilty, though I would later. My shoes took me a bit ahead of them and as they neared I leaned on a light post and pretended to adjust the back of my shoes, pulling the credit card deftly the rest of the way from the mans pocket. While I pulled it out the lady walking by his side spoke of going back to their flat to take a bath and drink tea and watching the movie they bought yesterday.

A bus was pulling up to my side and let people off. Not knowing where it was going, only that is was moving away from the brick building I came from, I boarded and saw a machine like the vendor's. I slide this plastic piece and a bright sound sounded with a question, "Is this the correct amount?" I pressed yes and the sound chimed while I ticket printed. I went for a seat near the front, smiling to myself.

There were maps of all the routes and one particular bus route was titled "610 to Pagford Station." Pagford Station would have a train that connected to London Station! From there I could easily find my way some where safe. Ahead a salon advertised affordable cuts and dyes and I stood to get off, asking the driver for a 'bus route plan thingy' and sighed as the man promptly stated a 'bus schedule'.

Inside the salon I told the hair dresser I was tired of being a red head and wanted to be a brunette. Also, I told her I wanted a short and sassy hair style. She did as told and four hours later it was a whole new me. No one from school would recognize me and hopefully neither would these men. When I looked in the mirror I didn't see myself anymore. Knowing my behavior should match I created a sassy, short-tempered, heavy-rock loving girl. New Lily looked like she lived in some tiny apartment in London where she jammed on a guitar and slept in until noon. With a bit more attitude than usual I thanked the stylist and swiped the magic Muggle card to hear the "BING!" before catching the bus and buying a ticket for a train announcing it's route as Central Station, London. On the way to the train I passed Jackie and later Sean who seemed to glance at my form quickly before moving on. Being like this gave me a rush and made me feel like I could fly. That was until a few minutes later I slid the card to purchase a ticket and a low beep sounded. After another swipe the low beep came out again. A man behind me said my card lacked funds.

"I'm using my father's card. He told me there would be enough to get home to London."

Faux tears began to stream down my cheeks and the man gently put his hand on my shoulder. With a smile in his voice he began.

"You don't really think I'd leave a girl as young as you stranded do you? What kind of gentlemen have you met in this world?"

He slid his card and handed me the ticket that printed.

"Have a safe trip home, Sweetie."

He bought a ticket for a different track and readjusted his hat as he headed to the train going to Scotland. Hogwarts was somewhere near him. I wish I knew the way. I would just go there. My ride was uneventful and so was the distance I walked to The Leaky Cauldron. No one in the bar spared more than a glance as I walked to the back and tapped on the bricks.

Once on the street I felt safe for the first time in almost two months. With an extra bounce in my step I bought an ice cream and continued until the bright purple building of Weasley Wizarding Weezes.

I knocked on the door violently when I found the store closed. Their hours were posted and it wasn't past closing time. My knocks grew louder and more incessant until the light in the apartment above the shop popped on and a figure moved the curtains before slowly making its way downstairs. A shadowy shape filled the hazily see through curtains before the door opened and a stressed looking Uncle George filled the doorway.

"Sorry, store is closed now Miss. We open tomorrow at nine am. We closed early today because of a family emergency."

"Well I doubt you would turn me away."

It took him a moment to scan me up and down but the moment his eyes met my blue ones he gasp and smiled before pulling me in a rough hug. After he tugged urgently as he realized I must be on the run and in hiding to show up unannounced here in a new look.

Before he let anyone in on the fact that I was safe he helped me to the fireplace and poured me a firewhiskey and smiled contentedly for the first time I'd seen in years.

"So who would you want like to inform first."

Scorpius POV

I quickly told the guys overseeing the raid, and my father and Harry vicariously as they listened, that George called me to his shop to help. I saw one more of the men wrangled down and sent to Aurors before promising to keep them updated taking off the headset. People from all departments had gathered with the remaining Aurors. Everyone was getting flooded with information and the best way to keep everyone up to date was to centralize locations and share as it came in. A witch from Muggle-born Registry pegged and confirmed Sean's identity as a wizard who had run from the law five years ago. Apparently his wife left him eight years ago because he revealed his plan to kill or main every pure blood he could. His wife, Mille, had been a Muggle-born witch and left him mortified. She worked at the ministry and when Harry had taken the case to unveil the war on his daughter's relationship she had volunteered because she knew what to look for. When Lily went missing she knew it was Sean or someone in his growing organization the needed to find. Either he would be behind it or have a trail they could follow. As time past it became more and more clear that it was Sean himself. He had gone missing a year ago and had not used magic for six months. Mille had a picture of him still and as soon as I saw it my breath stuck in my throat. He was one of the men who had attacked us before the breakup. Sean was narrowed down to our main suspect with a few of is less known, but easier to track, friends. Milles had gone from being an informer to third in command behind my father and Harry in recent months. She had excelled at everything she looked into and would be moved to a more fitting role once Lily was back safe.

I left the lift and took powder in my hand letting it trickle a little as I remembered the name of the shop. Once the name was in my mind the powder fell to the floor as my voice echoed around me.

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!"

My shoes were dusty now where the powder landed but I was still at the ministry. George was either not there anymore or he had taken himself off the network. A quick memo to the Floo Network monitors told me it was the later. Again my hands held the dusty substance and spoke the words, "Leaky Cauldron."

It seemed darker than usual in the bar and I soon realized why. There were people here who recognized me and I knew them. We had four duels in our past. Everything seemed to be frozen for a second more as we validated our suspicions. They could have easily recognized me (I had a very distinct look.) but they must have been expecting someone else to come through. I had expected the bar to be busy and loud and full of laughter and chatter. They all reached for their wands and I took their scrambling as a chance to escape ahead of them.

My feet echoed off the walls of the closed shops and stalls as I pulled my wand from it's pocket, sprinting towards the wisteria-purple colored building further down the road.

One of the men was faster than the others. I didn't want him to know where I was going so just past the joke shop I turned into an alley. He followed and shot a pink spell. I sent a white one back his way. We dodged and re-fired for a few seconds more before a bright green spell narrowly missed my chest. He was aiming to kill now. My brain whirled as I tried to find something strong enough to block or injure him but was too slow. His wand glowed again as the green left it and narrowly missed my face.

At that moment he raised his wand again and a snarl showed on his face. There was a growling sound as well but it came from behind him. My moment to get the upper hand had come and passed. A small girl had launched out a side door in the purple building and growled as she jumped onto the guys back, digging her fingers into his hair with one hand and punching him forcefully with the other. He fell to the ground as she choked him and as he passed out the girl gave her fist power and connected with the side of his head.

She sat over my attacker panting and after a few moments stood, smiling at me. It was Lily. A whole new Lily. Had she resorted to Muggle fighting for a reason or was it primal rage? Was her curse still on her? What did I care! Lily was back!

"Is there any look you can't pull off?"

"None so far!"

Then she was back in my arms, all smiles and laughs.

Inside the joke shop George had made me a drink after seeing Lily taking care of business. We watched the men take a look at their comrade and keep running. Once we were inside and relaxed by the fire Lily said she wanted to talk to her father, that she had found something she wanted to show him first, something she hadn't told anyone about yet. After I mentioned she he would be watching the interrogation of Sean soon sat the ministry she wanted to leave immediately. She chugged the last of her drink and walked towards the door. She also told me of her non-magical acts in clearer words. Lily wouldn't be able to Floo anywhere or Apparate either. George called us a Magi-cab and let the driver know he was not to use magic if he wasn't forced to. Because of this restriction it took us thirty minutes to get to the ministry when the normal trip would have been five. George paid for the extra time and tipped well for using the precautions he set up.

Inside the ministry we got in a lift, exited on the Auror floor, and got half way to the cubical before Lily's name was excitedly called from behind us. Harry had returned and was probably on his way to question people who had been rounded up when he spotted us. George had left to the bathroom a few minutes ago and so it was the two of us. We were not walking nearer than two people might or showing any signs of affection so it surprised me when we were recognized so easily. I had heard the lift doors open maybe a second before Harry spoke.

Harry was running to us now, followed by my smirking father. He was obviously pleased with Lily's wit and skills as a witch. We all knew how slight the chance was she would be able to escape and return safely with so many people looking for her at once, let alone to do it without magic.

"I'd know that playful walk anywhere!"

Harry had pulled Lily in for a crushing hug and held her at arms length to examine the new look. He was impressed with her efforts and smiled as his voice escaped quietly.

"Grandpa Weasley will be so proud! Tell me how you did it. How did you fool a plan made entirely to hold you back.

"One word: Adaption. Sean underestimated me. I made him trust me then doubt a few of his people as I became friends with him. I listened to his secrets and found things he would overlook or place below me or things unimportant to him."

"To get out I went through vents, stole a credit card, visited a Muggle salon and dyed my hair, used public bus routes, a Muggle train, and another bus, then walked to the joke shop. All I did was adapt and stay loose."

Lily would make a great Auror if she chose to follow that path. I doubted she would want to be one for a living. My guess was that she would do something with her sports talent or her impeccable potion skills.. I came back to the conversation after being in my own thoughts and heard Lily whispering and filling our fathers in on her stay, their plans, their accomplishments, goals, inner-workings, and finally her escape more completely.

After her voice died again both men were smiling like Christmas had come early. We walked to the cubical filled room as the chatter died down Harry and my father walked in first and we hung back.

"Potter, sir, we spotted a girl boarding a train heading towards London a few hours ago. She was about as high as Lily a with the same frame. She looked so different we can't be sure though."

There was a screen with a loop of a girl buying a ticket with the help of a gentleman playing over and over and pausing when the girl looked sideways. Next to the screen hung an older picture of Lily. Harry leaned in to say something witty and had just opened his mouth when Lily leaned around and stole the moment.

"Yeah, I'd say that looks like me. In fact, I remember a similar moment a few hours back!"

Eyes turned to focus on me and the small brunette clinging to my side.

My father stepped forward to make sure everyone knew that the chase to find Lily was over and investigations had begun. Lily was needed for questioning in room three. Sean had been seated in room two. I was left in the cubical area as the others left. Nothing had changed here. We turned from finding Lily to rounding up those who were involved. They had begun to run and hide once they realized their mission had been compromised. Slowly we caught them and after a few had been caught I was called to room two.

Inside the observers room everything was still. Sean had claimed to have never seen Lily. We had the diary as evidence already but something more concrete would help significantly. I was asked to be here so I could witness and so I could be with Lily after she did her part, making Sean crack.

A few minutes later Lily entered with an Auror I had never seen before. He had probably been the one to interrogate her next door.

"I never imagined we would meet again so soon."

"Woman, I have never seen you in my life! Why do you think I would crack for you?"

"Well we were such great friends these past months. I guess we could call it that, loosely. It was more like you keeping and eye on me while I looked for flaws and ways to escape. Even still, I thought you'd recognize me under this new look."

He had frozen as her voice washed over him. This voice was smug, triumphant, bossy, mocking, and venomous, and nothing like he she would have used as a captor. By the time she finished he was scanning her face and trying to confirm his fears. He caught sight of the necklace and grimaced.

"Lily. I didn't think they'd sink enough to use you as bait. How low can they go?"

"You would do well not to insult them. I volunteered to do this. I've got what I needed so now I will be on my way."

As she turned to leave her expression grew painful and she fell to the floor screaming. Simultaneously my father and Harry's earpieces buzzed with voices from another room. With graves faces I was informed that Sean had used the _Cruciatus Curse_. We noticed the wand under the table. He had pulled it from someone's pocket. A few guardian Aurors tried the door. It was locked. The Auror who had been with Lily had chosen to wait outside so Lily could work alone. He was now cursing and trying every unlocking trick he could think of before saying it had to be opened from the other side. Sean aimed at Lily and she dodged before punching him in the side of the head. There was a sick popping sound and Sean's hand held his face. Lily shoved his raging fist aside and grabbed the wand out of his other hand. Before I could call out she had unlocked the doors, screamed with such pain her voice cracked and she shook violently before hitting the ground.

It was the only way we could have gotten in. She knew it and maybe she had wondered if the curse still applied here. Though, from the look on her face she guessed it was still there. Men were restraining a magically petrified Sean when I couldn't take it anymore and ran in to pick Lily off the floor.

"You need me to wake her and I never will. I would have ended this here if she hadn't given me the slip. This would have ended very differently."

"You will wake her, you might learn some lessons before then, you will do it in the end."

Thirty minutes later Harry, my father and I sat outside a room with closed curtains as Healers tried their best to rouse Lily from Sean's grasp. Despite all their genius she was still asleep and paler than ever before.

My mother had been out of the country taking care of Malfoy investments and made it home a week after Lily's collapse. She had been informed when we found Lily and horrified to hear of Lily's plight.

She walked in to the room where our two fathers sat speaking in quiet voices of the horrors Sean had already faced and discussed the new ones they could use to influence him as I dozed in and out of sleep in the corner.

"Why the hell is she wearing that thing?"

He petite fingers pointed at the necklace around Lily's neck. It was the Malfoy necklace, why wouldn't she wear it? Then it hit me. I had bought a slender white gold chain for it before we got back together. Lily was tainted by a curse item! Sean must have cursed it after she was knocked out near Hogwarts. Both of the older men were looking confusedly at Lily when I stood and took the necklace from her.

"This used to be white gold chain with a matching mount for the gem."

After I removed it Lily stirred a bit, but didn't wake. Her skin got a flush of color though!

It was obvious she was still cursed and shouldn't perform magic but she was, hopefully, able to wake and gain some strength back. Sean had bragged about inventing this one personally so we had no clue what had gone into it. My mum called the Healers in and we stood back sp they could work..

My father and mother went to wait outside so there was more room and Harry, after glancing at me and realizing I wasn't about to move, stood and joined them. (Calling Ginny who had left for Quidditch practice at the London Quidditch pitch)

I lost track of time and focused on the work being done. A while later both sets of parents were outside the door and the Healers were working like crazy next to me. Lily had thrashed at one point and I jumped to aid the four people working to save her. Immediately after grabbing her hand and stroking it her spasms stopped and left rigid muscles in their place. Another five minutes went by before color flooded Lily's cheeks and slowly her green eyes opened. I stroked her face after realizing she was trying to rub her eyes. (Her arms were so stiff she could lift them.

"Lily you've been out for a week now love. We will take care of you and make you feel better. It was the necklace...he cursed it. You can't wear it for a bit."

Lily began to cry as she took it all in.


	40. Chapter 40

Lily POV

I woke up to a silver blonde haired boy standing over me and Healers smiling at each other as they nodded and went about tests. One yelled out and told my parents I was awake. This room was obviously a hospital room and there must have been many more like it in this building. My eyes were still adjusting when the boy began to apologize again.

"Lily, I'm so sorry! I'm so so very sorry. I won't let this happen again."

More people were in the room now, replacing the Healers. All of them looked both happy and apologetic. All of them smiled softly at me and all listened to the conversation taking place.

"I'm sorry too but..."

"No, don't apologize, none of this is your fault."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't know who you are."

The boy took a step back and sat in a chair by my side. His head fell into his hands and he asked calmly for a Pensive to be brought into the room. Both his parents, the adults who looked like him put a hand on his shoulder and his mom stroked his face. Those who I presumed to be my parents looked at me questioningly before I shook my head and told them I didn't recognize them either. My mother looked as hurt as the blonde but my father had a resolute look on his face.

"Lily, I need you to start from the beginning of what you remember. I need to know even the smallest details you can draw up. They will help me in lifting this confusion from your mind."

"I have a brother, Albus. I go to...I go somewhere special for school where I do things not normal for people. I live in Godric's Hollow, a special community. I love the color green. I love Quidditch. I know this boy. I know him so well. His memory is right on the edge of my mind, like it could tip off and I would forget or everything will come rushing back to me. Something tells me he is more important to me than air and I feel depression settling in on me because I can't loose him."

The silver haired boy stood and came back to my side. He had heard what he needed to and grabbed my hand as he sat next to me on the bed and pulled me in for a soft side hug. Everything in him was trembling and uneasy but solid and warm and comforting despite having no clue what was going on or where I was.

"My name is Scorpius and I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much. Want to see some of our memories together? I have a few here you might enjoy or understand more."

I dipped my head into the liquid and I watched as flashes of myself and this boy Scorpius went by. He was friends with Albus. We became good friends my third year at school. I saw our Quidditch game over our first date. Our first date itself. All the attacks. Our breakup. Scorpius' view of Tom and I. His view on Rosie. Our binding. Vacations. His attempts to wake me including a desperate wailing and crying conversation while no one was in the room.

Scorpius sat next to me waiting for my verdict. When I said his name he smiled and hugged me again. I could see everything I had just seen so vividly. My father started to ask what I remembered now but as I told him memories vanished and left me with what I had before. Once he realized what was happening he asked me the blonde's name and I looked to the man at my side and apologized again before dropping my head.

"Lily, call me love or babe works fine for me."

Being the smart mouth I seemed to be I looked back at my father and told him the blonde's name was love. They laughed and my father left to tell the nurses what they knew. My mother had to get back to work and after introducing herself as, "Ginny, your mum." She hugged me and told me to call her what ever I liked. She would be back once work ended. Both of my love's parents left us for a bit as well. They claimed to be hungry but I knew they were giving us some privacy.

"Hey love, thank you for not leaving me. I know it must be hard to love someone who can't love you back. Only one image you showed me has stayed in my mind, something that won't let you go: our binding isn't fading. Who ever suppressed my memories must not have known about us in full detail. They would have erased that if they had."

He responded better than I could have in saying that if one memory should be remembered that one was it. We had a trial to attend in an hour and I was told I should stay and sleep but I couldn't wait to see the look on Sean's face when I walked in to the room. I was supposed to be in a magically influenced coma thanks to him.

The trail was short. A panel of judges asked questions and people answered them as best the y could. Sean couldn't hold back shock when I came in, nor could he hold back a menacing smile when I couldn't answer the simplest questions. What happened after the attack at Hogwarts? Where did I escape from and how? What was my lover's name? Sean did react poorly when I remembered enough to let them know he had done this with a self created dark magic spell.

"Give my memories back!"

"No, the world is a better place because of my heroic spell. I won't ever get it back, you'll have to kill me for it!"

"That can be arranged"

Draco Malfoy had stood and spoken. He sounded so similar to his father if I didn't know better I would have thought he was there. Why was it I could remember Draco's name but not his son's? Perhaps it was because I grew up knowing his name.

Sean spit something out about needing to stand trial before being punished. Draco calmly reminded him that this was his trial and his fate would be decided today and soon. He also let it drop that his case was going poorly. Sean paled.

A short while later after my lover had spoken and some Aurors at the ministry told the court they had memories they could share of me telling them what had happened there was a break. A few minutes later a final verdict was reached. Sean would plead guilty to tampering with an underage mind and magic (A huge taboo in the magical world.), attempt to murder another wizard, resisting arrest, tampering with official documents, discrimination based on blood, abuse of at least five people of magical birth, and lying in a court of law. If he pleaded guilty it would be ten years in Azkaban after he released his spell on me. If he pleaded innocent and was found guilty he was get a Dementor's Kiss in front of a small audience then be tossed off Azkaban onto the sharp rocks below. Once he was dead my memories would return in an instant.

Sean plead innocent and a few people testifying, myself included, were taken into a small room behind the courtroom to show pensive's and final stories. I saw a few different ones where I informed my father and Aurors what had happened, Sean's plans, and his headquarter whereabouts. I wish I had remembered all this on my own. We filtered back into the room with everyone waiting and after we had settled and a brief pause, the judges face paled considerably before he condemned Sean, the verdict rang out along with the sound of a wooden judge hammer.

"GUILTY, as charged."

It was later that night as the sun went down that my Father and Draco, along with my lover, stood with me and watched as ministry officials pushed a now mindless Sean off the towering fortress of Azkaban. His body tumbled as it grew closer to the water and a moment after he disappeared below view of the waves I fell to the floor, flooded with the scenes that had been taken from me. I had been through a lot in the past two weeks but it was over, ended, never to be dealt with again.

"Scorpius, that is such a terrible way to die but I'm glad it is over. I remember and I'm sorry and I'm so glad you were here through it all."

He pulled me back to my feet and held me in a tight embrace as out fathers smiled and tried to appear as though they were not watching. A silver doe Patronus split in to four entities and soared in different directions. One for the officials on Azkaban edge, one for the ministry documenters, one for my mother, and the last was probably for Hogwarts. I knew there would be debriefings and I would have a busy day or two but then it would be back to school. My sixth year was almost over. Then I remembered something, the most important thing in weeks! Hogwarts House Cup!

"Scorpius, has the house cup been played yet?"

"No, it's Gryffindor and Slytherin and the match is in a week. After questions we better get you back and training. I need to let Molly know. Would you mind if I took off for a few hours and told her myself?"

"You could wait until I was done then escort me back to the Common Room yourself. I will need someone to alert McGonagall and let me in."

"That reminds me, I have good news for you! I got a new job the night you disappeared. You are looking at the new Hogwarts Quidditch coach! I won't be able to go easy on you, in fact I will have to be a bit harder so no one thinks it's favoritism. I have a house behind the Quidditch Coaches office now though and will be there when I am not working in Hogsmead. We live in the same place again."

Scorpius POV

It was late when we were done at the ministry. Lily had been answering questions and explaining all she knew for nearly four hours before she came out and lay next to me. It was my turn for questioning. I came out an hour later to find Lily asleep on three chairs. When I tried to wake her she shifted but nothing more.

My father came out rubbing his eyes and noticed me sitting there as I let Lily rest. He made a motion and came back with a broom and a man from the Portkey Division. With in moments we stood at the gates of Hogwarts and they opened as I approached. Lily was on the broom ahead of me until we reached the front where McGonagall waited for us.

She took the broom as she said "Fiddlesticks should get you into the Gryffindor Common room Mr. Malfoy." With that I went up the stairs, dodging the stairs that would trap us there, and approached the Fat Lady.

"Hello Professor Malfoy, I will need the staff password to permit you."

"Fiddlesticks would be the word you need?"

She smiled, nodded and swung inward to reveal the happy chatter of Gryffindors relaxing before bedtime. I woke Lily with a kiss and set her down in the shadows before walking in with her.

"Lily's back! We might be able to win our game now!"

"Oh come on Molly, you missed more than my smokin' hot Seeker skills! Glad to see the team hasn't dissolved in my absence."

Nope, I've been keeping your seat warm."

I forgot Lily was Quidditch Captain this year. She never mentioned it in letters and didn't talk much about the team, though I knew they were doing well. Molly was a Chaser and second in command now.

We all sat and talked for thirty minutes or more before Lily began dozing again and walked me out to the portrait. She turned to leave before I called out to her.

"Are you making this kiss like our first one?"

She smiled tiredly and kissed me fiercely. Inside the Common room wolf whistles and cheers erupted.

I crossed the grounds, after filling McGonagall in on the situation, in silence and hesitantly glanced at the team paintings. Lily had moved back to the front in the Seeker position. She wore her captain pin, I now noticed, on her lower left pocket so it was not immediately noticed. In some ways Lily was extremely modest. Every other house captain wore their pin proudly and puffed out their chest or leaned toward the viewer with their pin in the front. Why had I never looked for the pin in the Gryffindor picture? Everything was tidy and in order in the office and after a quick glance at the House Cup bracket I opened the hidden door by the shelf and disappeared into the low-lit room. Tonight would be the first night I had slept well since moving out of The Three Broomsticks.

I had grown used to practices and hardly heard the teams come and go but this morning was different. Practice was loud! Cheers were heard. Broomsticks cut the air. It only took a few minutes to peak my curiosity. Quietly and slowly I made my way out into viewing area. Gryffindors swept up and down then left and right in mock dives and dodges. Lily led them like a drill sergeant in front a few more times before they streaked around the pitch in a crimson and gold flash. Gryffindor had their ring leader back and she was racing to win. She had this year and the next to prove her prowess before graduating and figuring out what to do next. If she wanted to get on to a professional team she would have to be perfect these next few years in leading and in playing. Most people who made it to teams were Quidditch captains and had won Quidditch Cups in their school years. Slytherin would have a rough time holding Lily back. After her run in with Sean she was more determined and fierce than ever.

Tomorrow was the big game and I would feel bad if I distracted Lily. Back in my office I remembered we had an evening full of food and laughing and loving planned anyway. She had been gone for so long and we had much to catch up on. She had just heard about my new job and I was sure she would try to use it as a bonus. I had to be one step ahead of her. That night after Lily and I had worn each other out and spoken until nothing was left to go over I went over all the fouls I could find and different tactics. I knew Lily and I knew she would fight to win this clean or dirty if she wanted. While falling asleep all this swarmed in my head and kept me on the brink of sleep for hours.

It was a rather warm day as Slytherin and Gryffindor took to the sky. Both leaders had a violent gleam in their eyes but Slytherin team looked poised next to the restless crimson-clad players.

Only three minutes into the game everyone was stopped. Lily had made a foul. She rammed her elbows into Slytherin's beater. Five minutes later one of Gryffindor's chasers knocked another chaser to the ground and started punching his face. Soon it was forty minutes into the game and my temper was wearing thin. I had caught 59 fouls so far for Gryffindor and 36 for Slytherin. (My assistant was helping me catch all of them.) Once the Slytherin team caught on to Lily's intent to foul they followed suite. This game was ridiculous and prove it I was having all the fouls copied down to be handed over at the end of the game. This would go down as the dirtiest Hogwarts game ever.

Blagging (All players): Seizing opponents broom to slow them down.

Blatching (All players): Flying with intent to collide.

Blurting (All players): Locking broom handles to steer opponent off course.

Bumphing (Beaters): Hitting a Bludger to the crowd.

Cobbing (All players): Excessive use of elbows towards a player.

Flacking (Keeper): Sticking any anatomy in a hoop to punch the Quaffle out.

Haversacking (Chasers): Hand still on Quaffle as it goes through a goal hoop.

Quaffle-pocking (Chasers): Tampering with Quaffle.

Snitchnip (All except Seeker): Any player except for the seeker touching or catching the Golden Snitch.

Stooging (Chasers): More than one chaser entering the scoring area.

Stooging was originally allowed in Quidditch matches, but was eventually banned in1884.

Hitting the Bludger with a broom instead of the beater's bat.

Leaping on your opponent's broom

Beating up your opponent using muggle duelling

Attempting to prevent the other side from scoring by covering their hoops with Repelling charms,

Putting itching potion on Quaffle

Finally on the two hour mark and Lily's 92nd foul I screamed for the first time.

"Foul on Miss Potter #8"

"WITH WHAT CAUSE?"

"YOU WAVED YOUR WAND AT THE KEEPER. WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR WAND WITH YOU? THAT'S ILLEGAL?"

"You can't prove it."

"Thirty points from Gryffindor for bad etiquette."

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

"Miss Potter, may I see you on the ground."

She sped at me as she landed and was yelling before she hit the ground. Venom of this sort from anyone but Lily would have angered me or pushed me to the edge. Lily's rage just worried me.

"What the hell are you playing at Lily? You've turned this game from a sport to a fouling match. How much further do you plan to take this? I warn you, much further and I will ban you for a year or resign. Do you know what an attitude like this does to your career? People deciding to hire you can see your school games if they so choose. If they see this one your chances of making it to more than a local team is shot. Step it up Lily and play like the Seeker you are. You didn't become Quidditch captain from behavior like this. Frankly, I'm embarrassed by your game today. If you can't deal with me being in charge of this than I will quit tomorrow. I'm trying to buy a ring here, your help would be appreciated."

The last sentence was spoken in a whisper. It was for Lily and Lily alone. Perhaps I had been too rough on her but everyone had to know there would be no favoritism on the field. Once I had a similar, less personal, conversation with the Slytherin captain everyone resumed starting positions, I re-released the Snitch and a regular, well played game began again. Lily was back on her A-game and, though rather sulky, played perfectly. An hour later (with only two fouls made) Lily caught the Snitch after a fight of maneuvers and tactics with Slytherin's Seeker.

"Gryffindor wins the house cup!"


	41. Chapter 41

Lily POV

I could tell Scorpius was fuming as he flew to the captains quarters. An apology was required but I was not in the right mind set and he wouldn't hear it and take it to heart at the moment,

Back in the changing room the Gryffindor's were talkative, though not as much as usual and certainly not as they should have been after a house cup win. In fact, everyone looked a bit down. Had they seen Scorpius fly off as well? Molly spoke first.

"We need to get something nice for Scorpius. What happened out there was blood-lust and completely wrong. we are all better players than that."

Another said perhaps we could get him a drink and sweets from Hogsmead. It wasn't a bad idea. I knelt and threw some Floo powder into the pit before calling for Madame Lolita and chocking on ashes.

"Scorpius is having a bad day and it's kind of my fault. Could I buy some goods for him?"  
"Sure. I saw the match today Lily, as did both of your fathers. It made me queasy to watch and they looked worse than I did. Another game like that could loose Scorpius his job and cost you your sport. I'll send some things through if you promise not to be the cause of another riot."

Within minutes a basket of goodies, including a vintage bottle of Fire Whiskey came through the Floo network.

We were walking towards the door when a tall, narrow figure stepped out of the office with her back to us.

"I'm very proud of Scorpius... Miss Potter, I'm shocked to see you and the team here when the party has already started in the Common rooms. Is that Fire Whiskey in your basket?

"Yes McGonagall but it's not for us. We brought it for Scorpius"

She turned and stepped sideways as a disgruntled blonde stood in the doorway. He looked so tired and worn it shocked me silent. It was our Keeper Jax who took the lead and presented our gift.

"Scorpius, we are very sorry for the way we acted. Our intent to get away with fouls was wrong and unsportsmanlike as was all the poor behavior. As a team we've agreed to foul as little as possible next year in an attempt to make your job easier. We are very sorry."

"I didn't mean to jeopardize your new job. Also, it wasn't my intent to take it so far. Power lust got the best of me. I was a terrible leader today."

Hand me that whiskey, you are all underage, and don't taint a game like that again. We'll call it good."

He smirked as we handed him the basket and walked out of the pitch as a team. I thought about flying around a bit before joining the raging party in the GryffindorTower later. That was until a low whistle pulled my attention. Today was not my day. My father an, Draco, and a lady in lavender robes stood a ways off. I told the team I would catch up and sulkily made my way towards the waiting group.

"Hey kiddo, nasty game that one!"

"I don't know what got in to me. Towards the end there was this crazed panic to destroy them."

"Lily, this is Salem Greer. She is in charge of record keeping at the ministry and is also the captain of the Irish Phoenix' Quidditch Team. she wanted to see you play in person.

I blushed at the last statement and looked up to see her smiling. when I apologized about the dirty game she laughed before saying how it was nice to see such an impressively aggressive Seeker. I was also told my knowledge of fouls was impressive. (Was that really a compliment?) Apparently Scorpius had missed over 20 of my more obscure fouls. My name would be entered in ministry records as "Seeker with the most fouls." It would also be entered in "Dirtiest Hogwarts Match" along with the Slytherin Captain's name and Scorpius' as referee. I thought this woman would be angered but she would rather pleased with both games.

I got a note from Scorpius that night.

Lily,

Please come see me around one tomorrow. I have something to tell you and I would rather it be in person. Congratulations on the house cup. I heard you impressed Greer from the Phoenix'. Hopefully you can get on with them after school. (They are an all red-head team!)

Scorpius

Was it really important or was he just trying not to ruin my night with the team? What ever it was created a pit in my stomach and made me nauseous. Scorpius wouldn't have written me a note like that unless it was serious.

Once the party began to slow down OI opened a window up next to me bed and jumped into the night with my broomstick. Once I landed it was in the recess of the massive stadium. Without missing a step my feet led the way to the Quidditch offices where I knocked loudly on the door. A puffy eyed Scorpius answered the call.

His blond hair was ruffled as though it had been slept on while wet. His grey eyes were red and sore. His lips trembled.

"Lily, you can't be here. It is after hours and I have an image to uphold as a Professor. Like I said in the note, I'll see you tomorrow around nine."

Was I not supposed to catch that he had given me different times? He was funny to think I could leave him here now after seeing the state of mind he was in. He had only acted like this in that classroom so many years back. I shoved my way inside.

Scorpius POV

Lily was reaching for the letter on my bedside table. It was crinkled already only a few hours after it's delivery from many painstaking reads. Lily read it once before reading the horrifying words aloud.

Mr. Malfoy

It has come to our attention that on May first you violated law 586923 section twelve stating that a professor may not engage in sexual activities with a minor.

Your trial will be held on Saturday morning at 10 am. If you fail to arrive by the time court starts you will be charged guilty and collected for the agreed sentence.

Hoping you are well,

J. D. Hawker.

She looked at me then quietly read it again. Her eyes stuck to the trial date. Tomorrow at ten. Then she made the connection that the time on the note I sent was after the trial would have started. I might have already been convicted at that point. Tears welled in her eyes as she asked what I feared.

"What are we going to do, Scorpius?

"I'm going to go in tomorrow and plead guilty. We did enjoy each others company the day after you got back. For some reason I thought we would be alright since we are bound together. There is nothing else to be done my love. Our fathers are on the way and will be here in a few minutes. It would be better if you weren't here alone with me when they got here.

Lily was crying as she tightened her grip on my neck when our fathers peered in. She quickly let go and cried harder as she mounted her broom and quickly back to her open window.

Harry looked like someone had stomped on his lungs. He had seemed at a loss for words and actions. I had called him here with no explanation other than I needed him here tonight to help me with a serious issue and now his daughter had taken off crying more than she had when we broke up. I handed Harry the paper and my father moved to read over his shoulder. Once they both looked up at me I told them I was guilty. Lily and I didn't know this still applied to us and had spent time together. Both men began to look for loopholes in the system. There one loophole for bound people but it involved being engaged, which Lily and I weren't at Harry's request, and wouldn't work for us. My father knew Mr. Hawker and Flooed him from my fireplace but it was as good as talking to a wall. He was a stickler for rules and the idea of binding to a minor was disgusting to him. We researched for hours before calling it a night. Harry went to McGonagall and my father went to my mother. Both men would be at the hearing tomorrow. I lay down and watched the clock tick.

2:00 am

3:00 am

4:00 am

5:00 am

6:00 am

7:00 am

8:00 am

9:00 am

I got up and readied myself before Apparating to the ministry. When I entered the cold room every eyes fell on me, including the deep blue eyes of the most beautiful lady alive. Lily was here sitting between Harry and my father looking morose.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, please take your seat. You are here on the charges of engaging in sexual activities with a minor while teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Because you are bound to the minor and under the age of twenty five we have decided to lesson your sentence from the usually proposed ten year in Azkaban to a single year. What do you plead?"

"Stop! Mr. Malfoy has three witnesses here to defend him. We demand a chance to speak."

"Mr. Potter, we know he is guilty of this crime. We are all very busy and would like to get on with our days."

"Am I to understand you would lower your credibility by cutting a case short for your own busy life? Is this for personal gain? Would you really like to do this in front of two lead Aurors defending this young man? Either listen to me now or hear your boss after I speak with him."

All three of them were questioned and my father, who went last, was the one to secure my final time. When asked what he thought of the time he said it was a bit long considering Lily came of age in the fall.

"I would only recommend separation until then. It can damage both of them."

After another few minutes it was decided. Six months in Azkaban. As it was said my stomach dropped. I stood and already felt light leave my eyes. Lily stood and ran to me before anyone could catch her. She kissed me.

"Don't go. We'll fix this. We'll do it. Something. We'll change something. Don't go. Don't go. I can't handle it. Please?"

"Lily, I have to go. We made this decision and now we are dealing with it. I love you so much Ms. Lily Malfoy. I'll see you this fall."

From behind me a cold chill erupted and my happiness drained. A frigid hand closed on my wrist and I was dragged back into a small room before being Apparated into a breezy cell where rain and the salty breeze off the ocean leaked in from one of the corners. It would be a dismal six months. I could already feel my memories fading into grey. Lily's face was imprinted in my skull. Her expression was pure terror with those eyes as wide as they'd go and no color left in her already pale skin. (Even her sparse freckles looked paler.) I could still feel her trembling or was that from the dismal cold here? As my memories were fading I changed into standard Azkaban clothes. They felt thin and only made the feeling a vulnerability worse as I sat in the corner opposite of the dripping rain. My last realization was that Lily's birthday was less than six months away. I wouldn't be out in time.


	42. Chapter 42

Lily POV

Scorpius' face went blank the second the Dementor grabbed his wrists. I stood there stunned until the door shut behind Scorpius. A flaming hot feeling sprouted in my stomach and my voice screamed out before the words could process in my brain and stop themselves.

"I HOPE YOU ROT FROM THE INSIDE OUT!"

It was Draco who put his hand in mine, gave the judge an apologetic look, and led me back to the seats. He and my father looked grave and tired and defeated and more stressed than I had ever seen either of them. Even while they hunted for me they had more energy in them.

"Lily listen, your father and I knew what the ministry was planning. It's safe to assume you and my son spent more than one night together since last fall. We have been stopping these charges by giving consent and pretending Scorpius had asked us. Sadly, both of us overlooked a section of law about Professors and students. We didn't know it existed and thought the bond would override it once we did know about it. I warned Scorpius that he would want a place elsewhere if the two of you wanted to be intimate. My son is in Azkaban and it's partially my fault."

"Who ever said that love conquers all lied."

I let go of his hand and walked out into Muggle London alone. It was the middle of May and they said six months. My birthday was the end of September and Scorpius wouldn't be out until this date in October. He would miss my birthday. He would miss my last summer as a student. He had just gotten the Quidditch job to save money and now he was unable to do it. I stopped at a pastry shop for tea and bread before continuing down an alley. Wandering into nothingness for hours.

Sunlight was fading from the tops of the wall around me and I knew my father would be looking to head home. He and Draco were impossible to loose all together. A glance at a cafe around lunch time told me I was being followed. Both men were snacking and watched which way I turned. Later, after I thought I had lost them, I saw them in line for coffee from a street vendor. Now I wished I saw them. It was late and I had been wandering since eleven when I left the judge shocked in his seat. I was mentally and physically tired but they were nothing compared to the emotional exhaustion I fought.

"Ok, I'm ready to go home now."

I said it more out of desperation than anything but a messy haired man and a man with hair still shining from the setting sun walked around a corner behind me. Without a word they came on either side of me and we walked to The Leaky Cauldron to Floo back. My father went first.

"Malfoy Manor."

I followed suite and Draco picked up the rear. We stepped out into the grand entrance where the smell of hot food wafted from the kitchen table. Astoria took our jackets and joined us around the table. It was a quiet meal but seemed to build us up after the rough day. Dinner and the adult's quiet discussion lulled me to sleep and when I woke in Scorpius' bed I had only the slightest memory of Draco carrying me there and telling me my father would be back for me in the morning.

My father and I were back on Hogwarts grounds at nine am he escorted me personally to the Great Hall for breakfast before rushing off to see McGonagall. He was worried about me and had some arrangements to make involving Scorpius. I finished my last month and passed all my classes, though I suspected the Professors graded me on an easier system. My friends kept saying they were worried about me and in response I told them how many days until Scorpius was released. I understood their worry. I had stopped eating and going outside. I hadn't done an end of year Quidditch refresher either. One last time my friends told me to eat and get some sleep as we poured out onto the platform in front of the scarlet Hogwarts Express oozing steam behind us and went to our respective homes for the summer.

My father told me he had a picture of me and Scorpius smuggled in to Azkaban. He had the same image for me as well. It was a black and white moving photo of us on the summer yacht. I leaned in and kissed his check every so often and he looked at me with bright eyes and a goofy smile. Our names were below the frame. at least he would have something to comfort him.

There was not much to say about summer. It was a constant struggle to keep my parents happy between days without eating and night time wanderings. I was watched more than ever before. My father seemed to be behind every tree and every move I made was matched by him. I never saw him after I said goodnight but things around me shifted as I walked around and the footsteps behind me were too accurate and too constant to be anyone else. Our nights together continued until there was a week of summer left. James and Kate had planned to get married this coming Saturday but once they heard about the court ruling it was changed to a winter wedding. It had been a dull summer. It was the last week that my father told me about a shadowing opportunity at the ministry. Wizards and witches getting ready to graduate could choose a Ministry profession they were interested in and shadow for a week before going back to school. He mentioned someone, one of his friends, who was an Azkaban monitor. His job was to evaluate all the prisoners and give reports to the stationed guards there. He spoke to every prisoner in a weeks time. He had discreetly mentioned taking me on this week and allowing me to see the man I missed most. We wouldn't get to talk more than thirty minutes but it would be the best minutes of summer break.

I donned my ministry aid robes and locked arms with Mr. Donner, who would be my teacher for the next week. We Apparated to a little island where we were checked and magically hovered over the entrance of the prison. As we floated over the grey water Donner's voice started tentatively.

"Lily, you are about to see some nasty people and some soulless people and some broken people. Azkaban does terrible things to the mind and it's worse for young people. One of the reasons I wanted you to work with me is for the young people. One in particular. Scorpius isn't doing well. He won't make it another month without encouragement. He hasn't eaten anything in over a week. All he does is talk to that picture and ask questions and cry when it doesn't answer back. He talks to the birds and fish outside too when he pours all his food into the water below. I won't loose him over a small thing like falling in love. Lily you have to help me talk to him. We will see him twice during your stay. He needs you more than ever.

It was my first hour on Tuesday when we saw the annually sentenced people. Cells were situated so it looked like brick from the inside view but we could see them perfectly. Donner spoke loudly as he introduced us to each person on this block. Our last cell on this first row was the one I waited perfectly for. (People were arranged alphabetically)

"Malfoy, Scorpius H. My name is Mr. Donner. I have an intern this week. You are to address her as Ms Potter. Are we understood?"

His back was too us and he was crouched in a corner. From this angle he looked twenty pounds thinner and deathly pale white. He grunted then muttered a quiet, "We are understood but that doesn't mean I'll talk. That was not the agreement here. I don't have to talk to anyone but Lily." Mr. Donner motioned to me after asking how he was this week.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know who I am?"

"Potter."

"What is my first name Scorpius?"

"How would I know? Donner didn't say it."

"You knew me before here. My first name is Lily, Mr. Malfoy, Lily Potter. Does that sound familiar to you?"

When he didn't respond Mr. Donner nodded seriously then went on with his questions. Where did you grow up? What are your parents names? Everything seemed to slowly fade for him. Donner had a weekly report and every week he forgot more. Most adults started loosing memories after four months. Scorpius was just passed that mark and only seemed to remember his name and small things like the model of his broomstick, his job at the bar, his moms lullabies, and a few other bits of random information. The subject of food came up and he swore he ate as much as he could stomach. When pressed he said he'd try to eat more.

Our time here was up. We had to move on. I felt like our talk had accomplished nothing more than stinging my insides and making me want to break him out of here.

Scorpius POV

Suddenly it clicked as the two pairs of footsteps began to fade. Ms. Potter. She was the girl in my picture. I felt my voice quiver as I called out in desperation, hoping she'd hear me.

"Lily, what color are your eyes?"

Her eyes and hair were my favorite of her features.

"Blue, Scorpius, they're dark blue."

"I love you Lily."

I now saw blue in the black and white picture. Her hair, red as fire, was impossible to forget. Now I could see her eyes as well. Somehow knowing Lily was here this week encouraged me. She wouldn't let any harm come to me.

For the remainder of the day every time I heard movement I prayed it was Lily and the social worker who came by. It grew dark and the sea mist and rain stung as it hit my body. People started wailing around me and whimpering and moaning their forgiveness. To avoid hearing them and joining in, my mouth spoke to Lily's image on the crinkled photo paper.

"Don't forget me. Come back soon. Come back. Don't forget."

When the sun found me my food had been slipped under the door with water in a grimy cup. I took a bite before feeling my stomach lurch. I slid to the ground level window and threw food out for the fish and birds whispering, "eat up."

It had been a few days when two people came up to my cell again. I called out Lily's name and to my relief she answered.

"Scorpius you look really thin. You need to start eating or you won't make it out of here again."

"You can see me? Guide me to where you are. I want to stand face to face again. Left or right?"

She stopped guiding me when she could see my face straight on. I tried to stand and could for a moment before my legs gave out under me. I sat cross legged and answered all but two of Mr. Donner's questions correctly. He asked me, as his last question, what I would do once I got out of here in about two months. It was something I didn't remember telling anyone but in case he knew I spoke honestly.

"First I'm buying a gift for Lily's birthday, then I'm showering, then I'm going back to Hogwarts to ask for my job back and finding you, Lily. That is all I want...is to see you."

My eyes grew wet and I heard muttering on the other side. Suddenly the wall rippled and when I looked at my hand I saw Lily's a few inches apart mirroring mine. My pale eyes met her blue ones and she smiled a little before the wall returned to it's stony mask.

"We've got to go but I need a promise from you first. When your food comes in take at least 20 bites before you throw it out. Drink all of your water, the fish and birds have enough and you need all the water you can get. Take a sip between each bite. Even if you don't remember me in a month, promise you will eat. If you don't you will die here. My father or yours will be here to pick you up. I can't wait to see you again Scorpius. I love you."

"I love you too."

Again the footsteps faded and again I got excited when feet shuffled by. It grew cold and warmer and light and dark many times before another person stopped outside. It was Donner for our weekly meeting. He asked his questions and I answered as best I could, though not as well as I had last time. He told me I had promised to eat and I apologized. Later when the food came every bite was cleared off it and I found if I drank all the water after it washed the flavor of dirt and glue out of my mouth. What I thought had been a few weeks had passed. This Donner guys had increasingly odd questions and got frustrated when I couldn't answer them. He was getting read y to leave when he asked about my daily routine.

"When I wake I eat 25 bites of food then give it to the fish, drink my water, and ask this girl in the picture to talk louder. When lunch comes I eat 20 bites of food then feed my fish and birds and drink water. I usually pee then drink the water dripping in the corner for a while then talk to the girl in my photo. We are lovers, you know. See how she kisses me? I eat 20 bites of dinner, feed the fish, talk to my picture, and ponder my day. I know I did something bad and that's why I'm here but I can't remember anymore. Could you tell me?"

"You fell in love Scorpius, with Lily, in your picture. It's not really a bad thing, just government following their rules without exception. I'll be back next week. You are almost out of here! Keep thinking and keep eating."

Days passed and I lost all track of time. Food came, got mostly eaten, then tossed into the wind. My picture never spoke back and began to bother me. There used to be color in it. Both the eyes and the hair had been shaded hues. With my nails I had begun carving landscapes and Quidditch diagrams in the cell walls. My nails had become ragged and sharp or oddly broken. It was grey as granite outside when a ministry official escorted by a Dementor opened my door and dragged me to my feet. The man led me to a narrow pebbly beach and told me to walk until I reached a blonde man on the other side. He magically opened a wall to outside, probably the opposite of what I was used to in my cell, and shoved me onto the beach. Wind ripped through my ragged Azkaban garb and threatened to push me into the choppy water. I hadn't walked during my entire stay. I had stood once to talk to a social worker but normally just scooted from place to place. Even my window had been ground level. Now my legs burned and were weak, scrawny, thin. With one foot in front of the other and my bony arms spread for balance I moved slowly across the thin strip of land. Soon the shore on the other side became a narrow stretch. After five more minutes of stumbling a tall shape stood higher than the rest. My knees hurt from the pressure of my body on them and the wind increased. I continued, now crawling, to the opposite shore. Fifty feet from the man a barrier slowed my progress and as soon as I passed through it the blonde man ran to help me. His hands were soft, his grip firm, and his voice was shaky.

"Scorpius, lets leave this horrid place. We need to get some real food in you and some sleep after a bath could do you wonders."

He wrapped both arms around me to support all my weight then turned in the air, taking us to a manor house with a large gate. Out here in the autumn sun it was easier to recall memories. I knew there was a girl with blue eyes and that because I loved her we were separated and I was incarcerated. My mother filled me with soup and meat then led me to my room where she had filled a giant tub with scented waters and soothing potions. I pulled the string holding pants to my protruding hips and lifted the shirt over my head when a picture fell from the pocket. Lily. She was waiting still. She had come to visit me with that social worker and said she loved me. I could almost picture her now as I soaked in the bath. She would be staring out the window waiting for her class to get out. Her thoughts would skip from Quidditch to lunch to me before soaring off to some other thought. Perhaps she was dozing off from not much sleep due to a party in Gryffindor tower after winning a match the night before.

I didn't know what day it was or the date for that matter. It would be mid-October but that was not accurate enough for me. All the hot water cleared my senses and held the last six months of horror at bay for a bit longer. Soon my hair didn't feel gritty, though hadn't regained a healthy glow or texture. My skin looked better than before but would need a month to regain elasticity and proper coloration.

Once again I was lying in my bed. Nothing had ever been as comforting as this bed. It was mine and mine alone and the only thing in this room that hadn't changed in years. A knock seemed to echo out from my door, followed by my father's voice. (His soft but sharp voice might have been as comfortable as my bed, come to think of it.)

"Can I come in?"

He sat next to me and, though sad to see me in such a state, looked as though he had something exciting to say.

"So, Harry and I pulled some strings while you were away, fought with a few judges, appealed and appealed your case again, talked to the top people in the ministry, and our troubles were rewarded."

"Harry?"

"Lily's father."

"Ah! Right. Harry. Harry and Ginny and Albus and James and Kate."

"One and the same. Anyway, we pulled some power plays to get you out sooner. Tomorrow is the first Quidditch match of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. It is also Lily's birthday. We planned to hide you in the family and staff viewing box then draw attention to you after there is a victor. Lily will never see it coming! Any objections?"

"It won't work. Lily and I have a stronger bond than most new couples. She will feel the pull and see me the instant she faces the parent box."

He saw my smile, told me he'd wake me up in time to shower and get ready, then bade me a goodnight.

"I'll bet a Galleon that I can hide you until the end of the game."

"Fat chance. You're on!"


	43. Chapter 43

Lily POV

It was a perfect blue bird day. Perfect visibility through the clean air and a hue of sky so deep that is made your eyes tingle and burn if you looked too long. There was a small stack of presents by my bed and another on my wardrobe. I collected them into one large pile and decided to open the most promising and special ones first then slowly meander my way through the rest of them during the day to keep my spirits high.

Today would be a good day even if my boy was locked away for another two weeks. I was of age now and he would be out shortly. Everything about today was lovely. All my friends greeted me warmly, breakfast was great, the weather was warm, and Slytherin looked unnerved about something.

Gryffindor team was all chatter as we prepared and talked strategies when McGonagall walked in and told us that the game would be postponed two hours or so. The judge had a family emergency and had to clear it up first. It was then our Keeper, Jones, noticed my broomstick.

"Lily! Where did you get that broomstick? It's gorgeous!"

"My father. Apparently it doesn't release to sell for another two weeks but he thought I deserved a break and something special. He was able to talk the broom maker into a custom one to be released early. It has my name engraved and bolded on the side! This is easily the best birthday present I've ever received."

It was about one when we took off into the air. Sometimes I forgot why I loved flying but at this moment I wondered if life would be better if the ground never supported me again. My hair could blow about my face forever and both feet would swing happily. We lined up and just as the snitch was leaving the coaches fingertips my eyes shifted to my father in the stands. He looked ecstatic to see me in action today. Greer sat next to him on the left and Draco sat on his right. I was about to look away when another blonde came out of the stairway and took his seat next to his father. Scorpius. he was completely ghost white, bone thin, but smiling and alive. He realized I saw him and couldn't help but laugh.

One of my teammates sped by and nudged me. Screaming to get going. He hadn't seen the blonde behind him. Scorpius was the one who snapped me back into the game.

"Happy birthday love! Show me what your new broom can do! I'll see you after the game."

I sped off and tried to focus but every few minutes, during my scan of the field for a glint of gold, my eyes lingered a few seconds too long over that blonde. I knew every game counted this year if I wanted to go anywhere with my Seeker skills but I couldn't get my head in the game. The sooner I won the sooner I could see Scorpius but to win I had to catch the snitch, to catch it I had to find it, to find it I needed an attention span better than a squirrels. (That was more than I was capable of at the moment.)

My energy was wearing thin, having resorted to feigning dives to distract the other Seeker, when my eyes lingered again on Scorpius in the stands. Snitch! It was gliding along just below the stand where the teachers sat!

I dove. Slytherin Seeker, what ever his name was dove. There was a point where we either had to pull up and loose the snitch or take risks. Beside me the flash of green was picking up speed. I matched. Between us the glint of gold reflected sun. A tan hand extended from the other broomstick and a decision was made instantly in my head. If I was to make it professionally it was this sort of stunt that got you known.

I tensed my arms and every bit of force in my legs before my position shifted and I launched off the Phoenix 360 my father had bought for my birthday. I had been studying up on this broom for months and thinking about how to manipulate it's unique mechanism in my favor. It had a catch in it that stopped the broomstick the instant there was no contact with it's rider. I had been dying to test out this new saving move I had created but seeing as the broomstick hadn't been released yet I hadn't had a chance. I had become so obsessed with it I had asked my father if he thought there would be enough momentum to launch yourself off. If there wasn't I'd be the first to know. In my mind all I could think as I flew was: Pilot Test!

Air rushed through my hair and beside me the Slytherin Seeker looked so surprised he forgot to pull up. My fingers closed around the tiny ball seconds before my competitor scratched at my hand. He crashed into the stadium seats and tumbled to the grass below. I rolled my body so that the wall met my forearm, rolled up and across my back then left when my feet kicked me forward and onto the grass.

There was a moment of silence before the stadium erupted. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin alike screamed and whistled! In that moment I realized I could actually do this Quidditch thing for a living. One year of good games and a few teams might offer me a position!

My team and house surrounded me and as punch-drunk as I was by their screams there was only one face I needed to see. Soon he was walking towards me through the mass of cheering students, the sun behind him made his hair and skin glow like Apollo. Five feet from me he knelt and pulled out a platinum ring with at least three carats of opal and amethyst and spoke in a whisper.

"I've been through fire and ice to be here today but knowing you'd be here made the trip worth taking. I love you Lily Potter and would be the happiest man alive if you'd love me forever too. Marry me, Miss Potter?"

All I could do was cry (something I never really did) and run to him. He picked me up and spun in a circle before kissing my lips as tenderly as he could through his excitement and nervousness. As my feet returned to the ground that stunning ring slid on to my finger.

"It belonged to your Grandmother Lily. Your father gave it to me the day I graduated and made me promise to do this right. It's a tad earlier than we planned but necessary if I want to be Quidditch coach and see you privately as well."

He told me where the ring was from and quietly explained why the times changed. The whole school didn't need to know his reasoning. When I asked how he got out early he told me he didn't know. He'd only remembered about us yesterday night. He had forgotten about my visit too, though he had begun to eat. (He still looked as thin as he had when I last saw him, though out here I could compare him to those around us.) Now it really didn't matter. He could be an inch from death and be fine. He was out and he was home.

We made our way to the locker rooms and Scorpius left us at the office, saying he had to tidy up his desk. I knew an owl would be sent to me during the party. We changed into our uniforms and left in a cheering and giggling mess of bodies. Again my father was standing with Draco and Greer a ways off, smiling as he summoned me over.

"Kiddo, I think you've finally beat your ol' man. That new trick of yours was quite impressive! I am good at the game but you've got double talent born into you. Your mother is a fair Seeker herself but nothing close to you. I must admit when you asked about that mechanic I hadn't thought of something so grand. I'm surprised you didn't practice first before executing it. This year you are a whole new player. Greer agrees, you've got skill kid."

I spoke personally with Greer as we walked back to the castle. She asked me about different maneuvers I had tried, how I created that one today, how I managed the team, what my future plans were after school. When I said I didn't know for sure but would love to do something with Quidditch or work for the ministry. She replied with a smile.

"It would be a shame to waste your Quidditch skill. I know our owner is particularly interested in you and is watching you this year. Something tells me he will make an offer once you finish the year. There were three team owners in the stand today, all watching you if I had to guess, If you play well and avoid games like last years final there will be more than my team wanting you."

"I would love to play on a team after school. Honestly, up until today I didn't know if I was good enough. When I thought out that maneuver you saw today I realized there was a chance. I probably should have known earlier, seeing as you were here last year for more than enjoying a match."

She smiled as she winked before telling me to keep up the good work and wishing me luck. Both of the men trailing behind us caught up and hugged me before I took off at a full sprint for Gryffindor Common rooms. This party was always large (seeing as it was the first of the year) and I could enjoy it, knowing I'd see Scorpius once he finished whatever he was scheming for tonight. Even though he'd obviously been through hell I caught a gleam of mischief in his eyes as he left.

Scorpius POV

As my thoughts shifted back to Lily I smiled. Setting up our dinner had taken longer than I had anticipated. Down in the Common rooms Lily would be festering and glancing at the window every few minutes. Once everything was set I started to write and froze. What were we going to talk about? How had we changed since my incarceration? Had I changed?

It was shortly after one when I let the owl with the note and little black dress fly towards one of the Hogwarts towers. Ten minutes later Lily landed on the other end of the roof and walked through the glowing and glittered path I had made. She smirked and made some comment on the roof being more flamboyant than Madame Pettifoot's tea shop.

We sat across from each other and spoke softly as we ate and drank. She seemed as though she was over stimulated. Her eyes darted back and forth as her hands moved food around but brought very little to her mouth. Her gaze watched me, waiting patiently for me to speak first.

"Lily, I know you well enough to know something is bothering you and I think I know. McGonagall gave my job back before I could ask under one condition: When we want to be together it will have to be off grounds and out of public eye. For now we will either have to hold off a bit until I earn a bit more money or stop by my parents house. I'm not sure how you are feeling but personally I would use a week or two just to filter thorough memories that trickle in as Azkaban fades."

"I don't care if you need a week or a month or two, I'm just glad to have and to hold you. If we weren't bound I would be afraid to loose you but I know you just need time. Have you thought of what you will do once I graduate?"

After explaining how much Hogwarts meant to me she smiled and told me there was no reason to justify it to her if being the Hogwarts Quidditch coach made me happy. When I asked what she wanted to do a coy look came over her face. Before now there had only been rumors but she confirmed; The Phoenix' had all but offered her a Seeker spot and there were bound to be others who wanted her on their teams after this season. We both loved our sport.

It was seven when we left the roof. After trying to coerce Lily into catching a few hours of sleep failed we sat hand in hand until the sun had risen completely over the mountains and reflected off the lake below. We flew to my office where she gave me a kiss, told me she'd never loved anything or anyone as much as she loved me, then jumped on her broom and left me dazed to start my day. I tidied my desk, cleaned the carpet, relearned the names of everyone in the pictures and memorized their positions. On my bookshelf things had been organized Alphabetically by name and hadn't been touched since I left months ago. It was easy to see that no one had been in my office. Dust had settled over things that had been kept in pristine condition. As I busied myself with the task of perfecting everything there was a knock at the door. My father strode in and sat himself casually in a chair by my desk.

"Scorpius, how is everything. How are you and Lily?"

"Fine. It was a bit awkward to talk but over all things went well. It's nice to be home and feel loved and cared for again. Lily has only become more protective of me now that I'm back permanently."

He asked how Lily reacted to the ring once we were alone. I told him we had talked about future life until seven this morning. It seemed to me that he was trying to bring up a subject but didn't want to say it himself. Because of this I kept bringing up things we had mentioned and watching his reaction. Finally as I said I wanted to keep doing Quidditch and that Lily wanted to play professionally before we started a family I saw his eye flicker.

"Dad, is that what you are concerned about? Lily and I don't plan on kids anytime soon. We want to live first and play and just enjoy being young adults."

"I don't care when you want a child. I just...don't want you to get hurt."

I didn't understand and thought about it for a minute before giving him a look that only left room for him to explain himself. Hurt? How would we get hurt? It wouldn't injure us to have a child this young, not that we wanted one. Having a child changed everything but I'd never thought of it as dangerous or painful.

"All I mean is that Malfoy's have never been known for fertility. Haven't you wondered why there is only one or two Malfoy's per family at most? It's something to do with only marrying pureblood. Something is destroyed and I don't quite understand it but there are more risks and more challenges for us than others. I married your mother for love but she is pureblood and you are marrying Lily who is pureblood. There is a very good possibility that this..."Malfoy Curse" of sorts will continue with you. I just don't want you to get hurt. I want to protect you but in this area I can't. I can only warn you and be here for you if...if anything bad happens. Scorpius, you and Lily are my whole world and I don't..."

He broke into tears and crumbled into me. There had never been anything that triggered and attack like this from him. I was at a loss. Nothing prepared me for this. There was no sign of this disturbed state anywhere in his face or voice inflexions until it broke. I had never heard of this "Malfoy Curse" though I had wondered why I had so few cousins and no sibling though my parents were amazing caretakers. Suddenly it hit me like a stone to the side. My family fought infertility and I had never thought about how it effected me or influence life around me. My future was about to start and would mold me in more ways than I thought.

"I can see your concern and am a little worried myself. Luckily for us, Lily is half Weasley. No one can say they ever struggled with fertility. There is a chance we will be fine and fix this curse once we get to that point. For now let's just keep this quiet and think of the exciting things that are coming. James and Kate get married in a few months and Lily and I are proposed now. There is so much good going on right now and the bad in the future might not even be an issue once we get there. Come one, let's go get a beer somewhere and talk."

"No Scorpius. I have to get back to your mother. I told her I was going to come talk to you about this issue and I'm sure she will be waiting to hear how you took it. Dinner is at six tonight if you want to come. Get some sleep Scorpius. Sleep before you dwell on this more. I hope to see you at dinner."

He left quickly and without offering me a chance to speak. Whatever secrets were hidden in my parents closet I hoped would never effect me. There was clearly something dark and bitter there. On a normal day I would have pressed him further but the shock of seeing his collapse disarmed me.

Before I slept there was one thing that needed to be taken care of. After getting dressed and riding my broomstick to The Three Broomsticks I used the Floo to meet a man who would help me give Lily the best anniversary gift ever. After three hours I had dated all the appropriate lines and traded signatures. Come this time next month I would have the surprise to end all surprises. Without much thought to my morning I crawled into bed and slept until five, showered, then Floo-ed to my parents Living Room.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

Like a petal in a current my mother flowed over to me and wrapped her willowy arms around me. He eyes were red and puffy and she held to me like only I could make her feel alright. She feigned calm as she told me how much she'd missed me and walked toward the dinner table that had been laden with a miniature feast in my honor. Released and engaged all in one day. She said I was growing up faster than even she could imagine. Dinner was quiet and we all knew what was on each other's minds though no one brought it up. It was my father who spoke.

"I heard from an old friend you were over in the Lake District today. Did you sign?"

When I nodded my mother let out a sigh and said it again. Growing up too fast. My father only smiled and nodded towards my mother. We ate desert and talked about how our days had been. I told my mother all about Lily's new trick and all the stuff we talked about on the roof. When I mentioned kids to her she only nodded and said they couldn't wait to be grandparents and would help with anything and everything if we asked. She didn't seem to bat and lash, though I knew she had been filled in on our conversation. Perhaps what ever happened in the past hit my father harder than it hit her? In time all things would be clear. Despite having just woke up I felt tired again and decided to spend the night in my room again. My Hogwarts room didn't feel like home like this did. Warm tea and cakes were brought to my room an hour later along with my mother's famous truffles. There had never been anyone as spoiled as I was and had been. One day Lily and I would spoil each other and have everything for our little family. For now I would coach and she would study and win games and the future would wait, if only for a while longer.


	44. Chapter 44

Lily POV

Although Scorpius and I hadn't spent any time away from school together we grew closer. He would get random flashes of past events and tell me about them as though they happened recently; some of them I didn't remember until he mentioned them again.

School studies took up most of my time this year. Technically my studies were done unless I wanted to do something Ministry-related. If a Quidditch team offered me a spot then either my studies would end or the offer would be turned down or postponed. Usually students who had potential to go professional stayed at school to prove their worth before signing on. The more house cups won under your so called "rule" the better your chances. Mine were all but concrete.

It was cold out, the first day that felt like autumn, when an owl tapped on the glass. In his beak there was a note tied with silk ribbon.

Lily,

I have an evening planned out for our Anniversary. We can hang out after the planned Hogsmead trip (in the late afternoon) if you aren't busy. I was asked to chaperone and keep an eye on all the students this trip! (That exclamation mark is me trying to feign excitement. Watching over third years is the last thing I want to do on a Saturday, let alone on our 4th Anniversary. F.M.L. -_-)

~Scorpius

P.S. Keep and eye out for a package that should be arriving for you. I found an Alexander McQueen dress I knew you'd fall in love with. Gucci shoes to match should be arriving today!

P.P.S Ha! The after note is almost longer than the real note. Wow, I'm in a giddy but odd mood today. Love you!

He got the last part right. Normally he would write one or two lines, leaving out the part about babysitting and the surprise of a dress arriving. What ever he had arranged must have made him so excited and scatter-brained I felt a week was too long to wait. Seeing as I only saw Scorpius every few days and never for long enough to worm news out of him I knew I'd have to wait.

As promised a pair of shoes with spikes on the toes and a line of studs and spikes up the heels arrived as lunch was being devoured. These shoes were unusual for Scorpius to choose. He tended to go for classy over punk-rock style. A note fell from the shoes when I lifted it from the fancy ox.

Lily,

I saw these while shopping a few days ago. Sometimes I worry that since I buy your clothes for special occasions you don't get to express your personal style as much. Back before we were dating you had shoes similar to these and wore them often. Hope you like these ones too.

~Scorpius

He was right about a few things in his letter. I hadn't bought a nice outfit in years. Astoria and Scorpius were always buying me clothes for events. I hadn't felt as though it stopped my self expression. Hardly. It gave me more things to mix and match with.

It was two days before our Anniversary when another gift showed up.

Lily,

Before I take you to our evening location I thought we'd stop in London and get some holiday shopping done before you go on break and cram it all into the week before. Here's some spending cash!

~Scorpius

He had actually given me 100 Galleons. To this note I actually replied.

Scorpius,

You are funny to think Galleons will buy my love. I am cream of the crop the same as you. My father is filthy rich and gets more daily. My mother is a top-paid athlete. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you put a ring (necklace) on it! :P

~Lily

P.S. Thanks for the cash! It will help make gifts even better this year. Have you thought of what to get for James and Kate's wedding? I can't think of anything.

His reply note said he would start to think on it and get back to me. He was also glad he caught the humor in his note and realized the money was a joke. It was hard to get humor through writing.

I woke and went to Hogsmead with my friends on Saturday. As we walked around they tried to guess what my evening would be like. We enjoyed each others company and jokes until just after lunch when a few of the girls left to spend time with their boyfriends.

Since there were only a few of us left and I really didn't want to walk anymore my feet led me back to the castle. Scorpius was holding my new dress hostage until five when we were going to meet up. Since there was nothing else to do until then I went to the Quidditch pitch and knocked on the door to the main office. Scorpius must have been out finishing the last touches on our evening.

Back in the Gryffindor tower it was so quite I sat on a couch and stared into the fire. A jolt made me shoot up. Outside it was dark and it was still quiet in the room. Had I slept late into the evening? What I stood and rushed to the nearest clock a snigger behind me forced my racing feet to stop. Scorpius sat in a chair to the side of the couch I dozed on. A Book, Quidditch and its Complexities 2nd edition, still lay open in his lap.

"I was going to wake you but you looked so tired. We need to go straight to our evening events but there will be time to shop in the morning. How soon can you be ready?"

"Five minutes if I go fast. Fifteen if I want to look great."

He handed me a box with the dress inside and told me to take fifteen. I sat it down on the couch and ran upstairs to curl my hair with my wand and put on a bit of make-up. When I came down Scorpius had set the dress out for me.

Down from the sweetheart neckline to where it ended halfway down my thigh was feathered with black. Behind it and just after my butt a train of dress continued in a sheer material with the same feathers hemming it where it draped across the ground. Silver rope-like fabric came around my waist and up onto my collarbone making it feel like a elegant halter top, though really it seemed to hold up the rope and feather sleeves it interlaced with! A collar of the feathers and rope covered the top half of my collarbone and the bottom part of my neck. In ways it looked like a vampiric outfit but it had to much couture to it. It didn't look like something a Malfoy would wear. I thought that until I put it on with the spiked shoes and noticed how the weave of the rope near my collarbone accentuated the giant green stone I had recently begun wearing again.

Steel shoes with a slight green glimmer, sexy black dress, emerald necklace, and pale skin with green eyes made me feel every bit Malfoy. I loved it.

"You look more stunning that I imagined."

We walked out to the edge of school boundaries and unlike the night I was kidnapped there was no pull to keep me on grounds. Tonight I was being escorted off by a Professor! Together we Apparated to a lake with clear blue water and Scorpius led me down to a small dock with a few boats tied to it. He helped me into a white one with blue trim and untied us before rowing out into the cool, deep water. Below fish swam lazily with us and weeds on the bottom waved as we passed.

"Do you know how deep this lake is? I can see the bottom."

"Recently I've started loving this place and learning all I can about it,. This lake is twenty feet at it's deepest. We are still in the shallows. During the day you can see the bottom of the deep areas. Also, due to magic it is impossible to drown here."

Scorpius continued to row and soon we came to a river connecting this small lake to a larger one. We sped up and Scorpius pulled his oars inside the boat. As our boat made contact with the bigger lake we shot across it as if in a speed boat. For a minute or so we raced across the moonlit surface and gradually slowed down as we reached the center of the lake.

Houses were scattered around the lake. All of them were stunning and classy and magnificent. Each had their own dock with stairs connecting from the balconies shading them above. Some houses were lit and had nicer boats waiting while others had waterslides ending in the lake.

Scorpius began to row again and suddenly I felt like we were invading someone else's homes and lives. He noticed my expression and asked if I was alright. A smile spread across his face when I explained myself.

"Where do we belong if not here? There is only one stipulation to your surprise tonight. You have to name it."

"Name what?"

Scorpius smiled and leaned in and whispered, "Our home." Beside us another home, one that had been completely dark, lit up with a soft orange and honey glow through the thin curtains. Our little boat turned and pulled itself up to the dock next to the spiral staircase leading to the balcony. I didn't wait for Scorpius to help me out of our boat. There was no patience left it use. My house awaited me!

Scorpius followed me up onto the balcony and into the first room. Thin curtains blew in the breeze all around this room. Bookshelves of deep maple stood along the walls, all waiting for someone to pull the books off their glossy shelves. Thick carpets covered patches of the hardwood floor. A small alcove about three feet across and two feet deep held a lovely chair and lamp. I could already tell this would be my favorite room. There were two doors to this room.

Our next room was through the door to the left of the alcove. It was the master bedroom and was just as large as Scorpius' room with his parents but dimmer and more inviting. There were down feather pillows and blankets on the memory foam mattress and warm colored paintings on the walls. (This included one rendition of Scorpius and I at our first dance) Oddly it already felt like home. Scorpius lay on the bed and gave me a look I understood very well. As soon as my body hit the enveloping material and my hands brushed his face he rushed to make his lips meet mine.

Scorpius POV

It was four when I was tired and Lily was about to fall asleep. After laying there for an hour and growing more awake I took to wandering the new house. I went through the kitchen overlooking the lake, the indoor dining room, the patio dining, the living room, the study, the four guest rooms, and each of the five bedrooms before I realized why I couldn't sleep. Lily told me about a spell she had found and made a friend use on her for birth control. It was to be used once every other month for complete coverage. Lily got it when I got back and it wore off yesterday at midnight unless she had remembered to get it done again. Praying with everything in me I made my way back to the sleeping goddess in our new room.

"Lily, baby, did you remember to use that fertility block spell yesterday?"

She rolled over and told me it was used a few hours before leaving Hogsmead yesterday evening. (Since it was done in a hurry this one would only cover for one month and we would have to do it again in November.) I felt bad for waking her up because now she sat up and said she probably wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. There was shopping to do and sleeping wasted our time together. We walked through the rest of the house together and I told her what I knew of the home and the surrounding areas. When the last rooms had been looked through and the room with the breeze and curtains contained us once more Lily sighed.

"When we do have a baby I want this room to be theirs. It is the most beautiful room in the house. I could spend days here and not mind seeing the time pass. Thank you Scorpius. This is more than I could imagine. I honestly can't figure out how you afforded this place."

I decided since she was now part of an old high society, unlike the Potters who were newer to money, I would fill her in on one of the many key secrets. Every old house followed these and they were the reason old houses and lines stayed rich.

"When a couple announces their pregnancy in an old family line or house there is a 'Baby Gala' of sorts and all the wealthy ladies come with their gentleman. After drinking and dancing the girl shower the couple with presents for the baby. After or during a nice dinner the men give expecting father an envelope with a check. After he reads the amount he thanks the givers and the check explodes into bright colors and money is moved from their bank account to the new parent's account. Those who don't come from money or don't have a lot to give are welcome to give during the dinner or present a sum of money after.

"Then every year after that on the child's birthday everyone who gives money gives a bit to the child and tells them the same line, "I gave some money to your parents as well, for later." When the kid graduates or turns seventeen they are given a key to their own vault in Gringotts. This money has been mine for years and years. I bought this house with part of it and still have more to get us started."

"Bloody brilliant" was her only replay as she continued to look around the room. That was just one of many traditions I thought she'd like to keep alive.

We ordered breakfast through the Floo Network and ate on the dock. Lily wanted to stay here all weekend but I had promised McGonagall to have Lily back Sunday around five. Also, I had to oversee Hufflepuff's practice that night. After breakfast, to get familiar with the area and put off leaving a bit longer, Lily and I got into the little boat and explored the lake.

"It's true what they said about the clear water! Look down, you can see the weeds and fish at the bottom. This place is going to be such an amazing place to live."

After an hour of rowing I let the current pull us around. It seemed to flow smoothly by all the houses in a large, lazy circle. We talked for another hour or so before Lily asked when we were going shopping.

"Now if you'd like. Feel free to let the boat know."

"Er, ok. Boat, I'd like to go home so we can..."

Before she could finish her line the boat turned in almost a complete circle and took us back to the dock under the deck at a leisurly but quick speed.

London was full of early holiday shoppers and people enjoying the brisk air. Our trip was cut short by the fact due to the little sleep we got. Lily managed to buy presents for both her parents and mine, Albus, and her horse in the two hours before we were too tired to continue. It was a nice way to start the day regardless. We used the Floo back to our house and gathered Lily's things before I locked the door with a spell. Lily smiled and said goodbye to our new place. She was quiet all the way back up to the castle from my office, which we came through from The Three Broomsticks fireplace. When she did speak it was to say the name of the house by the lake. After a moment I realized what she was talking about.

"Safe Haven. I think it's fitting don't you?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Safe Haven is very fitting."

We had arrived at the large doors inside the courtyard. Lily said the name of our home one last time, nodded, kissed my cheek and told me she couldn't wait to go back again before sauntering off to eat dinner in the Great Hall. I waited a few minutes before walking up to the teachers table. All the Gryffindors around Lily kept looking from her to me as if waiting for something to explode. That bright-haired girl hadn't said more than hello when she sat down with her peers and her mouth had been overflowing with food since.

"Lily, you are killing us here! What was your surprise? Where did you go this time? Are you going to stop eating long enough to say anything?"

She giggled through her food and finished her mouthful quickly. I could tell she was debating what to say. This would be gossip straight from the source come tomorrow and she knew to choose her words carefully.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since breakfast and I didn't get much sleep. We went to a lake and shopping in London."

"Obviously that isn't the surprise. It's not Scorpius' style to make a big fuss over a lake and site-seeing. You have a ring and a necklace already. Is it too big to wear?"

"He bought us a mansion. It's next to the most beautiful lake and it has a dock with a spiral staircase up to a large deck and every room is as elegant as the next. We've called it Safe Haven and I can't wait to move in!"

Now I picked at the food on my plate and shifted it around with my fork. It seemed that every eyes in the Great Hall was on me, including the teachers around me. Loud enough so they could hear but soft enough that the students would only see my mouth move I said, "The things you do for love." to which they chortled and nodded.

One student wondered how I bought a mansion right out of school. Another, much to my surprise, answered him correctly. When all the kids gave him a weird look he informed them that his father was a forgotten child of one of the noble houses. House Black. He seemed to spit it out as if he was still bitter two generations later. I made a mental note to pull him aside and ask him about it. I figured he was still struggling with it himself and might like to get it off his shoulders. Since his father wasn't welcomed into the house properly I doubted this kid had his own vault started.


	45. Chapter 45

Lily's POV

Scorpius and I had spent the next few days after I got off for Holiday Break to decorate Safe Haven for Christmas. Both of our parents wanted to spend it with us so we decided to host and show off the new place! By the time Christmas Eve came every room smelled of baking, cinnamon, and spiked drinks. Mistletoe hung in odd corners and pine wreaths adorned the heavy doors. Outside the lake had "frozen" around the sides and all the ground around it had ice crystals. Light blue lights shown from under the sheets of "ice" and water.

Both sets of parents had already arrived and settled in by the fire place when a knock echoed through the house. James and Kate came in, fresh from their honeymoon. Four days ago Kate had officially joined the family during a wedding nothing short of a fairytale. Her dress was trimmed with light blue as were all of the thin and elegant grey chairs. Vows were exchanged quietly and personally as a cello and violin played back and forth. I have to say, my favorite was still the dancing. James couldn't stop smiling and Kate laughed and danced and drank until all but a few guests had left. Scorpius and I were the last couple to remain dancing, besides James and Kate. I would forever remember the wedding by one scene. As we walked up the gentle slope away from the shimmering pavilion I turned. Kate had her arms wrapped behind James' neck while his were lightly resting around her waist. They were alone now in the shady tent and still danced as though no one was watching, or ever had been. They were both tan from vacationing on far off islands and glowed as they walked inside and admired the house.

All the maple cookies and eggnog were gone by ten and people were heading to bed around eleven. Scorpius and I personally walked everyone to their rooms, wishing them sweet dreams before heading back to the rest of the family. Albus, who had disappeared for a few hours before showing up again smiling on the balcony, was the last to sleep and as we bade him goodnight I realized it was past time I slept as well.

By the time we woke the sun had come through the window and stretched it's arms across the room. I rolled out of bed and grabbed Scorpius' arm as I stumbled down the hall towards the most wonderful smell. Both my mom and Astoria were in the kitchen cooking. They came from families with traditional Christmas recipes and had agreed to share both sides of tradition this year. My mother had specks of flour in her ginger hair from the molasses cookies and maple banana bread she was preparing while Astoria's arms flexed back and forth over the flakey crust or dough for a French pastry dish and homemade bread for snacking on throughout the day. Our fathers sat by the fireplace nursing slight hangovers. James and Kate were out on the deck sipping from steaming mugs. As I made my way towards the kitchen counter the fireplace flared up and Albus stumbled out and moved towards the available couch before he lay down and fell deep asleep. (Both fathers raised and eyebrow and watched his actions as though they didn't realize he had left the house. I thought he had used the Floo from his bedroom to the living room but he was fully dressed, and quite nicely.)

We ate on the patio thanks to Draco well placed heating charms. Breakfast took two hours to eat and once we finished the plates were swept away and games accompanied by snacks appeared on the table. For the rest of the day the only time we left the table was to use the restroom, get a new present to use or admire, and finally to get nicely dressed for dinner around five.

While I got ready four owls arrived with packages, one of them dropped a note that opened and began to speak in a loud official voice.

Miss Lily Potter,

It is my pleasure to award you with these trophies and plaques to commemorate your ministry records: Dirtiest Hogwarts Match, Most Aggressive Underage Seeker, and Inventor of the Potter Phoenix Feint.

Hoping you are well

Salem Greer

Ministry Records and Recording

Scorpius opened one of the boxes and pulled out three framed crystal plaques each reading off the record it was for. I opened all three of the other packages and gazed at the trophies one at a time, smiling at each. My favorite was the Potter Phoenix Feint trophy. It showed a girl launching off the front of her broom. The dirty match trophy showed two people kicking at each other from broomsticks while the Aggressive Seeker one showed a girl in top speed flight. All of them were cool but my pride an joy was the move I invented and the fact that this trophy showed the first part of the move made me smile.

After our dinner and dessert Kate and James decided to go to a movie. They invited everyone who wanted to tag along and once glance at the blonde falling asleep to my left told me he wasn't up for it. I decided to go and as I guessed Scorpius said he would like to take a nap and spend time with his father for a bit.

Scorpius POV

Lily left me with a smile and a kiss as she sauntered through the fireplace to join the others for a snack in a magical diner. Their movie started in an hour and would run for two. Enjoying the bit of silence her absence offered me I sat on the deck and hung my feet over the side. I had only napped for a half hour and woke to find that Albus had taken the boat out to pick up a friend from the lake's entrance above about ten minutes into my slumber. Harry was making snide comments with my parents about what could be taking so long. Recently Albus had been quiet and distracted and spacey, taking longer to notice he was being spoken to and more than a moment to think things over enough to respond. Harry kept asking him where he disappeared to but only got a smirk and the response, " Dad, I've been here the whole time." Though the Floo Network Harry checked said otherwise; it showed frequent visits to a pub in Ireland.

"If I didn't know better Harry, I'd think Albus was running an illegal trade or something! He's as jumpy as I was in our sixth year."

"No, he's jumpier and quieter. For the first time in his life he's not voicing his opinion on everything or pulling pranks over the holidays. I've barely seen him this past month."

I smiled and watched as a black haired boy rowed a little white boat in to view. Once he passed the bushes his friend caught my eye. She wore a long, white dress with off-the-shoulder half-sleeve. Her long black hair shinned in the evening light and her fingers made ripples in the water as she teased the surface. This was sure to cause a stir!

I watched as Albus went out further into the lake and sent a discrete Patronus towards the house. It came through the porch and hovered in front of his father. Knowing this would be something to mock Albus over I stood and leaned on the door frame.

"Dad, I'm not sure I will be bringing my friend over for dinner. We probably should have talked sooner than later but it is a bit late for that now. (Poor judgment on my part.) My friends name is Clarisse. She is visiting her father in Ireland for two months before she goes home to start the Spring semester . Normally I would bring friends by without worry (you guys don't embarrass me much ;) ) but we've only been dating three weeks and I feel it might be too rushed.

Also, she is Muggle-born and I haven't talked to her he yet. I'd really like to keep seeing her and will have to tell her eventually. Is this too soon?"

Nope, couldn't make fun of him for this one. Harry stood looking at the spot where Albus' Patronus vanished. He pondered a moment before conjuring his pearly stag and vanishing it again. Instead he looked at me.

"A Patronus is hardly subtle if he doesn't want her to grow suspicious. You should get out to them , give him my blessing, then help lead the conversation to a point where Albus can bring up our...lifestyle."

Ten minutes later, after a paper plane appeared and opened at Albus' feet, his boat arrived at the edge of the ice to pick me up.

"Clair, this is my sister's fiancée, Scorpius Malfoy. He owns this house.

As soon as I sat he kicked my shin. I knew it was in response to my lines in the note. Or perhaps it was the whole thing! I saw it crumpled near his dates heels and smiled at the effort that went in to it. Everyone had a say. It had been my job to piece it together.

Son,

This is interesting timing. Normally you tell the girl, give her time to adjust, then bring her home to meet everyone. If you think she can handle it feel free to bring her home. (Tell her first, obviously.)

~Dad

Al,

Why didn't you tell us you had a girlfriend? I can't wait to meet her!

~Mom

Tell me how it goes. ;)

~Draco

Don't listen to Draco, he's hoping she panics.

~Astoria

Dude, grow a pair and tell her! Come pick me up and I can be your support or break it to her if you take too long. Lily left me and I'm sick of hanging out with parents. I'll try to behave.

~Scorpius

He eyed me wearily as we floated into the deep water. Clarisse dipped her hand in and kept marveling at how warm the water felt while the ice surrounded all the houses. She looked at Albus and noticed his tense nerves before looking at me for an explanation, which I gave in the form of a smile once Albus nodded at me. (His form of giving permission.) Albus was crazy not to tell her before he before showing up here. This was a wholly magical community and here she sat, obviously suspecting something but taunting Albus instead of asking outright. I already liked this girl. She would fit perfectly into our family.

"So Albus, am I going to meet your infamous family today or not? I doubt they're odd enough to frighten me away. If that's why you're so anxious, you shouldn't be."

Albus' pleading glance and those words were my cue.

"Clarisse, do you believe in magic?"

Albus gave me a warning look. He wasn't bold enough to say it and I was a bit too bold. If he hadn't mentioned wanting to tell her I would have gone slower or let it slip. As it was, honesty would take the least amount of time to get the message across and hopefully save Albus from collapsing due to lack of oxygen.

"I believe unexplainable things happen. There is a religion where I am from where people claim to be witches but it seems more like Nature-worship to me. I guess I could see how people believe magic exists."

"What if I told you I graduating from a Wizarding school the same year Albus did. Or told you Al's father saved the Wizarding world from a man equivalent to Hitler and that's why he is nervous to bring you here. Back at the house everyone uses magic like you would use a TV remote. He is worried you will freak out and leave him after making the best three weeks of his life. I would be worried as well if the girl who made me smile until my face hurt might leave. Luckily his sister is a very talented witch and I have never encountered the issue of explaining magic to a loved one."

"Well, I certainly don't believe you. Could you prove this magic to me or would it break some secret code?"

It did break codes but so did my telling her. She was in the loop now and she would see it all around her whether I showed her now or not. Back at the house all meals were prepared with magic and cleaned with magic and magic was used to manage the house. She floated on a magic lake surrounded by witches and wizards enjoying the holidays with their children on the break from Hogwarts.

"What is your favorite color?"

Albus answered quietly and coyly just as she opened her mouth. Gold, with sparkles. The instant he said it I removed my wand, raised it and murmured a spell. All around us the lake shined gold and shimmered like a bottle of glitter in Muggle craft isles. A fish jumped from the water an splashed water into the light before falling back into the surface. Clarisse dipped her hand back into the water and swirled it around as she smiled and nodded to herself. She understood the lake now. There could be warm water here and ice on the sides. She smiled at Albus and asked if he was as good as I was with color changing. He looked slightly taken back by her acceptance and said he was as good or better to which I smirked.

"Turn the trees silver."

We floated in a wonderland for a few more minutes as Clarisse glanced about and seemed to sparkle herself as she soaked in this new strange fact of life. Albus must have thought the same thing because swirls of silver appeared on her dress and made her the missing puzzle piece to this scene. Apparently there were perks for dating a wizard.

"As it turns out, I love magic!"

Both sets of parents had noticed the water change and came out onto the warmed deck just as the trees were enchanted. I could feel their eyes watching us and could imagine their conversation. They would like Clarisse and she would like them. I still didn't know how the two met but it would be explained once we got cozy in the house. Albus asked if we were ready to go and the boat oared itself to the house at a speed faster than we could have managed together.

I expected Albus to introduce his friend but the second we reached the ice she escorted herself out of the little boat and straight to Harry.

"You must be the notorious Mr. Potter. I've heard many rumors about you recently."

"Clarisse, it is good to meet you. Perhaps we can put these rumors to rest once and for all."

"You must be Ginny, I heard you are a professional athlete, though Albus never would tell me what you played."

"Quidditch, it's a magical game played on flying broomsticks. I imagine Al wouldn't be able to explain that one without explaining a few other things first. Come on in, it's more comfortable inside. Plus, I'm out of booze, I mean, eggnog."

She winked and led Clarisse into the kitchen and poured a drink for each of them. Harry already told Albus so far she was a keeper. My father put in some comment that he thought she'd be more of a Chaser in his opinion which earned him a laugh. Al said she would be more of a Seeker. If this relationship progressed enough I'm sure we would find out. Cakes had been opened and nibbled on when the fire flared and Lily stepped out, eyes locking on the stranger, who's waist was being squeezed by her brother, in the midst of family.


	46. Chapter 46

Lily POV

A letter fell for me as owls swept back and forth over the tables. Clarisse had become an instant friend of mine. We spent a lot of time together between Christmas and the time she went home. Even now, four months later, we mailed letters back and forth every week. We would have spoken more often but it took about that long to get the lettrs.

She lived in America, North California to be exact, and Albus had to personally take her to the local Owlery and post to make sure she would be able to send mail. He went as far as arranging a Muggle permit (Courtesy of Draco and his ministry manipulating) so that she could "rescue" owls legally. Albus then bought her an owl during their first Diagon Alley visit. We wrote constantly now and I was sure Albus wrote as often or more.

Lily,

This March has been the fastest month of the year so far. I can't believe how fast summer is arriving! Personally, I'd be happy to suffer through another winter as long as I got a three month break from school. Summer vacation can not come soon enough! I can't wait to come hang out with you and Scorpius again. I see Al all the time (He sneaks in to my dorm room and sleeps over often) but miss our group as it was during Christmas.

Have you taken your N.E.W.T.'s or did you decide not to? Let me know what's up or any changes to your normal routine.

~Clair

P.S. Sorry it's so short. I have to get back to homework and studying for mid-terms.

I smirked and thought about what to write back. It felt wrong not to write a page or two each time. Owls were not the only ones in contact with our letter. My bird took it to the nearest office and handed it to a worker who preformed safety screenings before putting it in a box heading to the states. Once a few letters sat in there, or if it hadn't been shipped in five days, the box was sent via Floo to a main city in one of the 50 states. From there it was sorted and Floo-ed to a location near the final destination. From there it was given to a second owl and flown to the final recipient. Not writing a lot made me feel bad about all the effort going in to it.

All through Potions and Charms my mind wandered from Clair to Al to Scorpius to my parents to dinner to practice. Once I landed after a terrible session of training my brain felt fried. Tonight I was leaving campus to do "individual training sessions" with a few different professional Quidditch Captains. After though I would be going home to Safe Haven and spending the evening with my boy.

At 9:48 the last training had been finished. All four captains I trained with seemed pleased and two had invited me back next week for a training with the whole team.

Safe Haven was completely lit and glittered in the darkness when I sped up to the dock. Scorpius had been here all night preparing it. When I walked into the kitchen I first noticed the blonde sitting on the counter opposite me. Half the cake next to him looked as though he'd eaten it with the chocolate-coated fork in his hand. His head as hung low and his face red.

"Why weren't you in the office when we trained?"

"I was fired today. I didn't want to worry you before your tryouts this evening."

"What? Scorpius, I'm so sorry. What happened? Why would McGonagall do this to us?"

He didn't answer for a few seconds and his expression didn't change then the bottom lip trembled and a smile broke free.

"What? This is serious!"

"April Fools."

"Huh?"

"April Fools."

I ran at him and took a playful swing as he dodged and raced through the house. Once my feet crossed the line into our bedroom they stopped. Scorpius had changed the color of the lights to purple and placed petals from over ten different flowers on every surface.

He had stopped behind the door to dodge the last punch and watch my expression. Obviously it was the one he wanted. Without another moment to spare our bodies met and fingers were running through my Quidditch-tangled hair. We had all night together but there was an urgency to our moment. Holiday break was the last time we were able to leave Hogwarts and spend time together. We were eager to reunited.

Scorpius POV

When I sat up panting and brushed the hair from my face our surroundings because clear. Our romp had moved from the bedroom to living room to dining room down to the living room in the main level of the house and finally ended inside the well organized broom closet off to the side of our house. Lily lay in a tangle of broom handles smiling and catching her breath. Outside the last hint of sun was streaming through the single pan window in the shed and dancing in the hues of copper in her red hair

We went back inside and showered before heading out for dessert in the dirty London streets. I had a feeling before we left that this outing should have been saved for tomorrow. By the time we came home we had over stuffed ourselves in the overzealousness of sweets and candies. Safe Haven glimmered like a star in the sky and faded softly like Gatsby's green light as I began to turn the shades down for the night. Today had been perfect in every way and tomorrow would be met with new rigor due to tonight's events.

Hogwarts greeted us by noon and after a quick kiss on the cheek from Lily, who mounted her broom and flew to GryffindorTower to work on homework, I checked the field and looked over the itinerary for the day. Slytherin practice at 3:00 and Ravenclaws at 5:30 followed by the Gryffindors at 7:45. Lily was going to kill the team training like this. It was important to win all of the games but hitting people with their broomsticks and brute force could only go so far.

Falling into bed that night led me to the realization that I was lonely. Lily was just around the corner but I couldn't see her or sleep next to her. Luckily graduation was in two months and there would never be a place we couldn't go together ever again. Loneliness should have been deemed the worse feeling in the world, next to guilt maybe. It eats away at everything and darkens even the brightest of days. Tonight felt colder without another by my side, a feeling I was getting used to. I tossed and turned all night and got up at six to get ready for the day. Sleep was not coming to me.

Breakfast was uneventful and quiet as most of the students were still sleeping. On my way back to my Quidditch pitch an owl caught up to me. My father wanted me to visit him at the Ministry and as no time is like the present I Floo-ed home then into the Ministry. It was a short walk up to his office and once inside I wished I hadn't come. Inside stood Harry and my father along with a witch from records by the looks of her.

"What do I owe this welcome to?"

My father stood and looked gravely towards me after glaring at the witch who looked so small next to him.

"The ministry is still trying to meddle in our families business. I have been informed by the ministry of every time you have snuck out with Ms Potter. This woman brought by a claim saying you had over stepped your bounds by being with Lily last night. She wanted to bring Lily the parchment but Harry refused. (Lily is still underage and he can do that.) You have a copy too but I didn't want her on Hogwarts grounds so close to Lily. Hand over the parchment and get going. I want my office back."

The feeble witch handed me a sealed envelope then backed out of the over stuffed room. Once she was gone the three of us had a laugh, drank some fire whiskey, and chatted about our weekends. My father had been at a conference in America for the proper disposal of magical items. (Not for his department but the ministry wanted a representative there.) He told us about horror stories and about a few different wizards he drank with there. Harry had been trying to reorganize the house for Ginny while she practiced for the final matches coming up soon. He had no clue where to start and ended up making a bigger mess for her to walk into.

At five I returned to Hogwarts, ate dinner, and supervised the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor practices. (Despite having practice every day they looked energetic and driven. The Quidditch cup was as good as theirs.) Paperwork was attended to and the lights were out in my quarters by midnight, something that never happened. By midnight I was dead to the world and the folder I had picked up from the ministry lay forgotten in a stack of papers on the shelf.


	47. Chapter 47

Lily POV

It had been an amazing month. I hadn't been able to visit Safe Haven since my last escapade with Scorpius because of how crazy my schedule had grown. I had N.E.W.T.'s, more Quidditch practices with a few different teams, and today, the final Championship Hogwarts game I would play. As I woke up my nerves began getting the best of me. My robes were half on when the sudden urge to vomit rose and pushed me to the bathroom where I spent the next few minutes. Breakfast had the same effect on my stomach. This was the match my entire career rested on. I had over ten professional Quidditch coaches in the box to watch the outcome of the game. This terrible feeling in my gut wouldn't leave and only lightened nearer to the game.

My final pep talk was short and sweet.

"Alright team, we are ready for this. We have trained unyieldingly the past few months and we have never flown better. This game is as good as ours. Let's keep focus on those who have the skill to surprise us. Janice, their beater, has great aim, Duke, keeper, is good at feigning his movement so make sure we watch carefully and go for the least likely hoop. I'll keep an eye on Marckus. He is going to be egregiously aggressive today to try distract me while he looks for the snitch. Let's make this last one count guys and gals. It is the last Hogwarts Quidditch match for half of us, let us go out in flames."

When we took the field to the roar of crowds I felt that familiar lurch and returned to the locker room to purge what was left in my belly. One last time my Gryffindor uniform rippled in the wind as the field below grew quiet. All the balls were released and the whistle sounded. We shot off to our respective areas and hovered like birds of prey as the Chasers fought for possession of the Quaffle. Alec came shooting out of the mess and streaked toward the blue and bronze keeper in his crimson uniform.

Once the team saw our lead the plan immediately became keeping the lead. All Bludgers were aimed with purpose, Chasers maintained focus, each dash Vladimir, our Keeper, moved was intentional, my own moves and scanning were full of calculation and planning. When it started slowing in pace I feigned a dive and got the satisfaction of seeing Marckus follow me into the dive only to kick the air and go back to the hunt.

I noticed that Jerm, one of our beaters, seemed dazed, as he had for days now, and called for him to focus on the game.

Gryffindor was leading by three goals when my mind turned to tonight's activities. Scorpius and I had planned a dinner at an exclusive restaurant in London before spending the evening at Safe Haven. I could only hope it lived up to last time. I dove again to keep everybody on edge and just before I went to pull up a realization hit me harder than the ground that followed it did.

There is no press like the press of heat and realization.

I had done a half spell of the birth control charm, Scorpius and I had been together a day or two after it wore off, I had been throwing up all day but didn't actually feel any anxiety about this game. The ground was harder if hit from above. I had landed on all fours before vomiting again. It was one of the Ravenclaw chasers who pointed and called off the game for a moment. As was sportsman-like all players came to a halt, hovering, and the Quaffle was given back to Scorpius' assistant coach.

Scorpius was at my side in an instant and the rest of the field seemed to strain their ears to hear what I now spoke between trembling.

"Scorp…Scorpius…I can't play Quidditch after this. I think I'm pregnant. I've been throwing up all day and I realized the last spell was half strength and faded soon before you and I were together. It just hit me. What do I do? What do I do?"

"Get up, please, get up. You have to finish this match. Win and we will get you on a team until you can't play anymore. You can still get on and practice with them then take a maternity leave but you have to get up and win this game."

He grabbed my upper arm and helped me to my feet before I walked over to my broomstick, which had remained hovering a few feet away from us. He was right. I had to win or loose and deal with this later, though all that focus I had starting the game had faded into concern. Before I could say anything the blonde man was back in the air and speeding back to the middle to restart the game. He had flown passed the parents box and given our fathers a serious look. His whistle blew and everyone was off again.

After another twenty minutes my fingers closed around the sun-warmed gold and the little wings stop struggling to get away. For the last time the whistle sounded. Gryffindor had won! I had won all but two games since becoming Quidditch Captain and had not lost a Championship. My career was set unless my realization was true. I was just a kid, how could I have a kid? Everyone had closed around us and cheered and smiled and laughed. I could only imagine how dazed I looked at the moment and tried to look more pleased. Draco and Astoria were still up in the box and watched my every move. Reading my face and concern like a teenager might read a book meant for children. My own parents must have been making their way toward me. Scorpius was hovering above the crowds on his broomstick and zoomed over to my father once he hit the field.

Gryffindor made their way back to the team room under the stadium. Out of the public eye they asked what had happened and gave me unbelieving looks when I said it was just nerves. If it was just nerves I could have handled it. Besides, nerves didn't explain why Scorpius had looked like death was chasing him around the field after I fell. He had missed a few calls that his assistant caught and hardly took his eyes off me until the game ended and I was on the ground again. One of the boys, Jerm, looked at me before it dawned on him. He told the others that maybe it wasn't for public knowledge and warned against pushing.

Everything was quiet when I came out of the Captain's Office for the last time. Jerm was sitting on the bench outside the team's room and asked if he could walk back with me. He started the small talk.

"That was a great game to finish on. I wish I had been more focused. It's been a rough week for me."

"Yeah? We've been teammates for four years now but I didn't want to ask, it seemed like a personal battle. If you want to talk though I'm here for you."

"That is actually why I waited. You know my girlfriend Poppy, right. She's a Slytherin Chaser. She came to me about a week ago and told me she's pregnant."

He heard the breath catch in my lungs before smirking and saying he recognized the look on Scorpius' face because it was the same one he wore a few days ago. When I looked at him he smirked again, knowing I wanted nothing more than to cry or punch him or both. Instead he put and arm over my shoulder and told me things worked themselves out and at least we all graduated in a few weeks. By the time Poppy and I started looking pregnant summer would be almost over and life would move on. Tears leaked from my eyes as I realized he was right. We would all be ok.

Scorpius and Poppy were looking awkwardly at each other when Jerm and I finally came out of the Gryffindor Team hallway into the warm afternoon. That warm arm left my shoulders to envelope Poppy. Scorpius looked at me, still numb to the news, and smiled a little when Jerm lightly punched his shoulder and said the four of us should hang out once we graduated. As he walked away he added over his shoulder, "Since we all have one very important thing in common."

Scorpius POV

I had spent the whole afternoon/early evening with Lily on top of the Astronomy tower and just now got back to my room. I had found the proper spell and verified Lily's guesses. We were going to be parents at the beginning of the year. Our child was due January 1st, New Years Day. Neither of us wanted the other to be the one to break the news but I convinced Lily since I was the one who caused this I would be the one to tell her father. What was the worse he could do? I had dealt with his punches before and he wouldn't curse me for something like this. After planning a secret doctor visit in the next week and discussing our hopes and dreams as far as names and nurseries went my broom returned the two of us to Lily's window in Gryffindor tower for the huge party that was scarcely contained. There was a complaint about every party and the only one for this one was the loss of Fire Whiskey and smoking in the next year. I knew she knew it was a decent trade.

When the sun came up I tidied up the office and discovered the unopened ministry envelope. That had been given to me the day after our child had been conceived and I wondered now if the ministry knew before we did. Without any sort of caution the paper was torn open and my eyes scanned the document.

Mr. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

It has come to Ministry attention that you have conceived a child with the minor, Lily Luna Potter, on this, the 2nd of April.

Normally a trial would be held, the minor would be brought in for questioning, and an Azkaban sentence would follow. Since the parents of said minor, Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter, displaying fury at being contacted concerning your current relationship with their underage daughter, have stated that your relationship is to remain confidential and between the two of you all charges have been dropped.

If further Ministry assistance regarding correction of this action is needed contact St. Mungo's and speak to a Healer in the Maternity department.

Hoping you are well,

C. R. Wells

Director of Records, Ministry of Magic, London

So the ministry knew this whole time. Harry had refused to be informed on our relationship. If he was a different man he could have me thrown into Azkaban again, these charges were substantially more severe than sealing with a minor. He had saved me from the blackness of Azkaban. Due to the tone of this letter I guessed that Harry didn't know and it was up to me to tell him.

It was with this knowledge that I found myself standing outside of Godric's Hollow looking at the smoke rising from Potter Place, Harry's manse built on top of the houses destroy by Voldemort after killing his parents. When I opened the gate it would alert him to visitors. Nothing had ever made me want to turn around and go home to my little office and bedroom more than the prospect of a disappointed Harry.

By the time I reached the front door Ginny had made it to the door with a steaming cup of coffee prepared how I like it. When I smiled and pulled an inquisitive look the edge of her lips lifted.

"Harry and I had a bet as to how long you were going to stand there. I lost and had to pay my dues, getting the door and preparing your coffee. We could see you from the kitchen window and the walk is just long enough to prepare your coffee and make it to the door. Harry's in the kitchen still."

Great, now I looked like and idiot and they both knew something was troubling me. I had hoped to speak to Harry alone but Ginny was hardly a threat, in fact it was better that she was there. Blueberry muffin smell greeted me as I walked to the table and found one waiting for me with a ball of butter. After a handshake and a cheery, yet sleepy, greeting it was my turn.

"Harry, I know I'm always the barer of bad news but this one is important for me personally."

"Oh? Is Lily alright?"

"Yeah, she is doing very well. (I doubt she is awake.) She should be sleeping off that victory party."

A small chime went off and Ginny looked out the window before smiling and telling us she would get it. She returned inside with a tired, disheveled looking Lily.

"McGonagall told me you had left and I wanted to come with you."

We sat at the table together and Lily warmed herself on the teacup in her hands.

"Lily got offered two starting positions and two backup Seeker positions yesterday after the game."

"Dad, I don't think I can take any of them."

At this point Ginny had sat down and sipped her coffee carefully as her eyes darted between us. Harry had been about to shout out a congratulations about the offers until she said she wasn't going to accept them. Instead he leaned forward and his chin dropped a little, giving his face an angled look and made his eyes bigger and more full of concern.

"Lily and I are expecting a child in January."

It grew quiet and Harry looked into the depths of his mug. I looked at the clock behind me and kept track of time during the silence. Ginny moved first to grab Lily a second muffin with a healthier oil spread for it and replaced the caffeinated tea with a elderberry and hibiscus herbal tea before she sat back down. Harry finally met my eye and a soft smile formed.

"You could always choose your favorite of the offers and practice with them until it became too difficult. If they really want you, and if you're upfront about your needs, they will give you maternity leave for a few months to recover."

Lily looked relieved at his response. When he asked if my parents knew yet we told them they were our next stop. I felt obligated to inform Harry and Ginny first as it was their daughter carrying our child. Ginny asked about names and doctor and dates and colors and parties and every other imaginable thing that might accompany a baby and to most of her inquiries we had no answer. We had only begun thinking about these things.

After an hour of chatting and Lily using the baby as an excuse for a third muffin, her first 'it's for the baby' claim, we excused ourselves and asked to use the Floo. I stepped in first and came out in the living room of my childhood home. Both my parents started and relaxed after realizing it was me. Lily came moments after me and ran to greet my mother, who said something about snacks.

Once both ladies were back in the room and some shortbread cookies had been placed on the table between us all I started over again.

"Mom, Dad, Lily and I have some news for you...We are welcoming a little one in January. Lily's is pregnant."

Both their faces dropped and my mother began to cry. This was not the response I had expected or even thought possible. I expected joy or shock or anger not sorrow or distressed looks.

"I thought you'd be really happy. You were always talking about having more little ones around."

It was my father, his arm wrapped around the slender shoulder of the brunette woman to his side, who spoke and looked directly in my eyes.

"We are happy Scorpius. You will both make great parents. This is going to change your whole life and you will have to be completely dedicated to keep this child. Malfoy's don't have easy births, something about our genetics, but it is possible to raise a healthy child if you can give them the world."

"Of course we will give it all for our child! You gave it all for me."

He looked a bit broken, like I had missed something important, but smiled, shook my hand and hugged Lily before going to the basement for a few minutes. The silver bassinette he return with put every crib I had ever seen to shame. It shone brightly and had an antique feel while keeping a classy and modern look. My parents first gift to us. (One of many, I was sure.)

My mother encouraged us to get many doctors visits to ensure our little ones safety after she apologized for being emotional. Our visit with them was a lot shorter than our previous stop and it was just past noon when we stepped out of the fireplace into Safe Haven. Lily immediately ran to the breezy room she had once claimed would be our child's room. Sure enough, once I finished pouring some juice and made it up to the room she had rearranged the bookshelves a bit and placed the bassinette in the alcove there with the picture of our first dance (the one that had been in our room) above and behind it.


	48. Chapter 48

Lily's POV

Graduation had passed, as had the first three months of my pregnancy. We had visited two doctors before falling in love with our third. I felt smothered by the amount of doctor visits so Scorpius, after a rather heated discussion, said our next visit could be in early September. By then we would be married and officially begin prepping for Baby Malfoy. For now we were focusing on getting through the wedding and prepping Safe Haven for the event.

Every surface had been polished and all the drapes had been cleaned and repaired and color enhanced. Scorpius had purchased a large plot of land behind the house and had planted blossoming willow trees and vines over arches that would be ready and in full bloom by the time our late-August wedding rolled around. There was so much to do and now that my morning sickness, which was terrible, had lessened I felt like I had energy to help and choose our colors. I was thinking of downy grey and a soft rose and crème accent. Scorpius had really seemed to like the color mix I had shown him so I had begun to order everything that struck my fancy.

I had accepted the invitation for the Irish Phoenix' team and joined them for practice today. We were going through a few different moves and tactics today and my excitement to be one of them was tangible. During our break I ran my hand back and forth over the red and gold robes we wore. Everyone on the team had red hair (It was common for teams to have a theme or thing that brought them together. The Holyhead Harpies all had names beginning with the letter G and we had red heads!) After three hours of riding, feigning, diving, and doing speed flights the team touched ground and congratulated each other on a practice well done. While at the bar everyone visited afterwards as "team building" I invited all of them to the wedding and excused myself after two Shirley Temple drinks.

That evening Scorpius and I walked through Diagon Alley hand in hand. We were going to dinner then I was going to explore the new multi-story potions shop while he had a banner made for our Baby Gala this coming weekend. He had wanted my input but the only thing I could think of was exploring the store. He had given up and just passed his ideas by me in the end.

Dinner was uneventful. Our waiter was awkward and seemed taken back when I asked for a bottled water after my first glass. It had tasted funny and kind of sour to me. Scorpius sat and chatted happily with me after he had thrown down his meal of Pan-fried pheasant and Yorkshire pudding. He had finished a solid thirty minutes before me. After eating all I could and picking at my food a bit longer we went took to the streets.

The night was warm and so comfortable that an impromptu walk was needed. With the cobblestone beneath our shoes we traced the pavement and stopped to admire anything was struck our fancy. I bought a white and silver feather canopy to drape around the basinet Draco had given us and Scorpius later bought a cool item that would let you create designs and pattern for a room before magically applying it in the room of your choice. We also both fell in love with a rocking chair that looks as though it had been made to match the basinet waiting in the alcove of our favorite room.

Soon Scorpius kissed my hand and left me at the potions shop as he rushed towards the parchment store to loose himself in its hues and textures. I smiled as the bell tinkled above the door to the newest shop. Here every ingredient imaginable was in stock and nicely displayed. My hands traced the polished wood of the shelves and the shopping basket bumped comfortably into my hip every other step. There was a bookshelf at the end of the row and on it sat a hundred copies of The Extremists Guide to Potion-making: A-Z guide to brewing. As I neared one levitated around with me and a magically infused voice told me about different spells for the items around me. When I asked about a spell it flipped to the correct page and read off the ingredients lists as well as telling me which isle and floor it was located on. I got the things I wanted off the fourth floor then quickly walked through the third floor in an attempt to save myself from impulse shopping.

It was on the second floor that my trip turned for the worst. Above me there was a roar and a whoosh of air blasted my hair back. Above me people were screaming and rushing down the staircase. I was nearly knocked back as a mess of red hair covered me from the explosion that sent heat shooting passed.

"Go, Lily, get down the stair and turn left immediately. Get outside. Hurry. This is only going to get worse. Go."

It was my cousin. Rose and I hadn't exchanged more than a few sentences in the year or so since Scorpius and I had resumed dating. She was stung and hadn't forgiven me for being the one he chose. In an effort to keep family drama out of my life I hadn't forced conversation or demanded her presence.

Those who rushed by seemed to push towards the fire leaking down to this floor. Feindfyre. Shapes jumped around the store and begun to engulf this level now that those above had been destroyed. Rose pushed me into their midst and watched as I was carried by the terrified crowd towards the doors. Her form disappeared when I was forced around the corner. She had been getting people down the stairs and out of the building. I realized that she had been wearing an apron. She worked at the store and was determined to get everyone she could out.

After being battered around and squeezed through the door with four other people I looked at those out on the streets. Some of the people were trying to water down the fire, not realized it wasn't possible to satiate this type. I found Scorpius charging to me and pulling me into his chest panicking as he asked questions. Medics found us and pulled me from him.

As quick as possible I told him Rose had saved me and that she was inside still on the second floor. Before I could say more Scorpius charged into the building, pushing past the few people still fighting to escape.

Scorpius POV

Inside the parchment shop I fingered through glossy sheets of image paper and thick paper made for signs and banners. The texture of shine on my fingers was soft and clay like, or perhaps wet chalk like. I selected my paper and moved on to admire the colored inks. And as much as I wanted to go with Malfoy Silver and Green I knew Lily would have an issue with it, despite her uninterested mood recently. I selected a deep royal purple and silver for the trim. With my arms full I walked up to the sharp looking witch to pay for my supplies. It was the moment ink hit the table that sirens shot off and people in the streets pointed and shouted. The recently built four story potions store had caught fire. For a moment I thought about how disappointed Lily would be about all the new potions she hadn't gotten a chance to brew then I panicked, dropped everything, and raced towards the building being engulfed.

I felt my heart pounding as my feet screamed at themselves for not being able to run faster. Lily had wanted to visit every floor and the potion she had been most excited to brew was advanced, meaning its components would be on the top story. Had she bought what she needed and come to find me? Had she been working her way up? She might have been on a lower floor if that was the case. What ever she had chosen she would still be in the store and I had no idea where she could be. A throng of people rushed over with me and started jets of water before I could draw my wand with shaky hands. Others slowed and focused on different parts a ways back. I kept running. The shapes leaping around told me that water would be useless here. This was feindfyre and could be near impossible to put out.

Lily came staggering out of the mess of wood and greasy flames and grasp my arms crying something about Rose and needing to rush in. She held her hand over her swollen stomach as if to protect our little babe from the harsh heat radiating off the collapsing building. She was quickly ushered to a safe location and medics began looking her over and asking about our child and who else was in the building. To which she could only say," Rose Weasley, second floor." It was enough to send me off. Police blocked my way but a fast leap and a bit of magic pushed me past their spells.

Inside everything was black and sooty. Thanks to my bubble head charm I had fresh air and my wand produced enough water to keep a stream of fluid coming. I cleaned off a sign and tried to memorize the map. Stairs for the second floor were ahead of me and half way up a heat flare blew me down the stairs I had almost completed. Again the stairs moved past under my flailing feet and the door to the second floor fell ajar. Inside a girl lay face down on the floor, her singed orange hair reflected the fire closing in around her pale skin. My wand no longer produced enough water and to keep focus I refused to try something else. Rose wasn't moving and I felt as though I was melting. The unbearable heat threatened to push me from the room and sweat threatened my vision. The shapes danced just through the other door and were quickly licking the doorframe, threatening to enter. I summoned Rose to me and checked her forehead. She must have passed out from the heat and smoke. With her on my shoulders I returned to the stairwell to find a lack of stairs. The bottom level was consumed with flames and it was bubbling up the stairs.

On the map below it had shown a balcony on one of the sides. Taking my chances I made a logical decision. Balconies would face the street, right? Right! It was there, facing the black mass of people who struggled against the flames. Luckily I was noticed and all efforts to put out fires focused around us. It was the first time I had a moment to breathe. My bubble charm faded and Rose opened her eyes and her face twitched into a smile for a brief second. If faded just as quickly.

"You're holding me against you, as if I matter, finally. I've waited for this for eleven years."

"Rose, I'm so sorry, I never knew."

"No. No need wasting breathe for things past. Eventually you've just got to let go. Give Lily my best and my congratulations. Your baby will be amazingly beautiful, like both of you. You will make a great father. I would have loved to..."

She curled into me and I felt her grown still.

"Rose? Rose Weasley. Look at me. Rose. Look at me. Talk to me. They are coming for us. Rose. Look. Look. They are coming!"

People had run to the broomstick store down the street and now came to rescue us, lead by the shop owner. As fast as they flew, they couldn't get here faster. Rose was gone or fading fast and medics were scrambling to get ready for us. I was tossed a broomstick and reached the ground. I had held Rose in front of me and only released her once we were safe, kneeling on the cobblestones. Medics swirled around us and Rose was carried off just as Lily rushed to me.

"Is she alright. Scorpius, she talked to you. I saw her. Is she still talking?"

"No. She dropped her head and hasn't moved since. I don't think she is going to speak again Lily. Her last words were sending you her best and congratulating you."

Lily gave me a knowing look before saying the words I hadn't wanted to. Rose had always loved me. From the day on the platform to the burning potions store.

Medics ushered us into a tent where Rose had been laid out, the ash cleaned from her face, hair, and burned arms. They predicted she had passed before leaving the building. I admitted to talking to her before the broomsticks got to us. A swift nod told me she died in my arms. How very Les Miserables-esque. We were joined by the Weasleys and after a undetectable enlargement charm the Potter's and my own parents joined us in the crowded tent. When they asked I told them what she had said last. Her last sentence, or half of a sentence, I kept to myself. It was for me and I knew how it ended.

Lily and I left the tent for a short walk. Lily needed something to settle her stomach and I wanted more than anything to avoid crowds and questions. In the small pastry shop down the street we were given a private room and the curtains were drawn.

"Scorpius, I'm glad you saved her. I'm glad you got her body out of there. I know what she said wasn't easy to hear. We hadn't said more than a few words to each other since she found out I was the one you gave the necklace to. I wish we had patched things up and gotten back on good terms. Now she's gone and I never got to forgive her or share another secret. She would have loved to hear about Safe Haven and all our hopes for Baby Malfoy. I sent her a wedding invite and she had said she would come. My dad got a picture from Ron yesterday. Rose tried on and showed off the dress she planned on wearing and he took a Muggle picture for my parents."

"I'm sorry it ended that way too. Most of all, I'm very grateful she saved you and our baby. I doubt she was as mad as you think. She was probably just lonely and sad."

"I would be the same way if I were in her place. Actually, I would be worse. I wouldn't be able to see you so happy with someone else. That must be why she was never around."

"I'm disappointed it had to end that way for her. She was a good person."


	49. Chapter 49

Lily's POV

As I sucked in and tried to flatten out my stomach my father knocked on the door. (I was at that awkward stage where I didn't look pregnant but something was off about the amount of fat in the stomach area.) Tears were in his green eyes and he shuffled his feet. This meant the world to him. He had told me all growing up that I was his little girl and always would be his, no matter who came along and tried to steal me away. He told me he was my first love and only felt a little slighted at not being enough for just a bit longer. He rushed in and held me to his chest as he cried openly. My arms were thrown over his shoulders and he shook softly under my chin, which rest upon his shoulder.

"Lily, look you stunning as ever. I can't believe you are married and a mother and not my little freckled girl anymore. Today all those memories of a little you keep flooding my mind."

My mother had warned me he felt this way a few weeks ago and suggested commemorating my childhood somehow for a Father's gift before the wedding. I had wanted to make gifts for both sets of parents and this was the perfect time to give him his gift.

As a child I would walk home from school with Albus and James but when I saw my dad waiting at the gate to our house I would run and he would catch me and lift me off the ground before setting me down. The day after my mother gave me the idea Scorpius and I went to visit them. Part way through the day I suggested Scorpius and I take a walk. When seen coming down the street, my mother suggested my father greet me like he used to "for ol' times sake". When I rounded the final corner with my hand in Scorpius' I saw him there smiling. He squat down, resting his weight on his toes, and opened his arms. I laughed and ran to him where he picked me up higher before setting me back down. My mother had snapped a moving photo of the event, thinking I might like it as a keepsake. I had duplicated it, located a copy of my father greeting me coming home as a child, and had both framed next to each other. It was this frame that I handed him as I whispered that I'd always be his little freckled girl.

As I had guessed he looked at it for a few seconds before we slid to the ground together, both holding each other and letting tears fly. He was the worlds greatest father. I knew Scorpius was a lot like him and would be just as good for our little babe.

It was into this scene when Astoria and my mother entered. We had ten minutes to pull ourselves together and look put together. Harry held up the gift and my mother understood, trying to contain herself. She hadn't expected me to find something so meaningful so quickly.

Once we were trying to dry eyes and look camera ready, the event was hardly going unnoticed by the magical community at large, I gave my mom her gift. I had done the same thing for her. As a girl I would stand on a stool and help her cook. She would cut veggies and I would scoop them into a bowl. Once I had the idea for my dad I had Scorpius snap a moving picture of my mom and I. While she cut I chattered away and the instant she reached for the bowl I grabbed it instead and got the veggies. She had smiled and pulled me in for a hug. She did the same thing now as her eyes began to glisten.

"It's time."

Astoria was wearing the necklace Scorpius had bought her. It had a huge blue diamond in the center with white diamond and pearl outlining it. We had found it and thought immediately of her. Everyone took their places and began to file slowly from Safe Haven to the orchard of vines and flowering trees that we had grown and prepared for this evening. Once it was only my dad and I left he lifted the veil and kissed my cheek.

"I'm proud of you Lily. You've amazed me from the day you were born and continue to do so every single time I see you. Scorpius made me uneasy the first moment I saw him lay eyes on you. It was over before you even made it to Hogwarts. You were destined to be and I can't wait to watch your future unfold."

He pulled out a hair pin with a pearly lily on it and said it was a family heirloom. His mother had worn it the day she wed and he had been given it to give to me when the time came. It had been in Gringotts with a note, along with other family heirlooms, when he first opened those doors. He pinned it into my hair and dropped the mesh over my face. With one final hug we took our first step towards the flowering grove where the rest of my life waited.

Scorpius caught my eyes the second we reached the delicate chairs and flowery breeze. He didn't look a bit nervous. In fact, he looked cheeky and smug. Smug as only a Malfoy could be. I suddenly felt the weight of my pearl and diamond decked dress as the train magically dropped and began to follow. It trailed five feet behind me and tousled the whole lily's and roses that had been dropped by my flower girls.

With a last look back, at the huge audience present I turned for a final goodbye with my daddy. His expression was starting to fall back into those tearrs we had recently recovered from and he needed to sit down before we found ourselves on the ground together again. I leaned in and whispered, "You will always be my first love, Daddy." With a shudder he hugged me and placed my hand in the understanding hand of Scorpius Malfoy. (Telling him to take care of me as only a Malfoy could.) How ever impossible this seemed to those watching I was so happy it had turned out this way. As Scorpius stroked my hand with his I couldn't wipe the smile off my face. Scorpius Malfoy and Lily Potter. Romeo and Juliette. (Without the tragic deaths and family feuding, well, major family feuding.)

After a short welcoming speech by Neville Longbottom -who was our official for the event- Scorpius launched into his vows as he slid a platinum band on my finger to magically meld with my namesake's ring.

"Lily Potter, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow."

With shaking hands I slid the thicker platinum ring on to Scorpius' left ring finger and exhaled slowly as I said his name, jumping into my part of the ceremony.

"Scorpius Malfoy, today I become your wife and you become my husband. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever. "

Astoria

As if the day couldn't get any better the dancing once the sun dropped below the horizon could have rivaled old courts of King Arthur. There were waltzes, pastries, champagne, bubbly juices, chocolates, and white cakes. I was quickly led to the floor by my husband (HUSBAND...AHHH! I love it!) and we danced our first song. From his arms I passed into my fathers. Again we whispered and cried and held each other. James and Albus got the next two dances then I found myself at the drink bar catching my breath.

"Lily, you've never looked better than you do tonight. Is this really what you wanted? I could've given you all this and more. Is it true you are pregnant?"

Before I spun around I knew that voice. Tom. That was one mistake I had wished never happened. Should I be nice or should I bother to talk to him at all? Luckily I was spared the decision by Scorpius arrival.

"Tom, you've forgotten your manners. Lily, dance again with me?"

We left and I told Scorpius what he had said. It earned a loud laugh and a bit more scoffing than he usually allowed himself. Tom wished he could rival a Malfoy in any situation. For another ten songs we danced and socialized and snacked on sugary sweets. Scorpius threw a spring of flowers from my hair as good luck for the one who caught it and I tossed Scorpius' handkerchief for good fortune to the one who caught that. We cut our cake, smashed it in each other's faces, and flew off on a broomstick as if we were going on a honeymoon.

We had both decided that amid all the craziness happening that a honeymoon was uncalled for. What better place to relax and enjoy each other than in our new house on the lake? As our families and friends cleaned up the area and put everything away downstairs we played games of exploding snap, sipped grapefruit juice, and laughed upstairs in the baby nursery. Wind blew in over the lake and made the whole room feel alive with energy and life. By spending all our happy moments here I hoped to infuse some joy in the walls for our little one to feel as they grew. That little basinet waited in the corner and Scorpius was often caught looking at it. I couldn't blame him. When it caught my eye a soft smile pulled at my lips and my hands found my now pudgy stomach. Today just about marked our halfway through pregnancy point. Our little one couldn't come fast enough.

Scorpius POV

It had been two weeks since Mrs. Lily Malfoy joined my life forever. It took almost two days to clean up after the dancing and party confetti exploders had run out of energy. That night we had danced until the sun came up, drank through 15 bowls of punch, snacks were replaced unmentionable time, and laughter could be heard more often than not. If I had a happier day of existence it had been long forgotten and toppled with that nights festivities. Lily and I had ran through the crowd of remaining people as they tossed flowers and blew bubbles or shot glitter and taken off in our little boat for a picnic breakfast in a nearby grove. Both our parents thanked guests and made sure the area was vacant when we came home to sleep.

Sometimes it surprised me to walk into the kitchen and find her, tousle-haired and ruffled, slurping down cream of wheat. Some days I woke up startled to find someone else in my bed before realizing it was Lily in a tangle of red hair and sleep. How I had gotten so lucky still evaded me. Lily Luna Malfoy was the sunshine in my days, as I seemed to be in hers.

Our two weeks off from all obligations ended today and as I dressed for work I couldn't help but think it was a bit shorter than I'd have liked. Was a month too much to ask for? Apparently it was. Back at Hogwarts the teams were anxious to play and life had gone on while we relaxed and enjoyed each other. It was after a ten hour day at Hogwarts, where I dealt with every team on new practice schedules, watched over all four houses practices, straightened my office, posted the match line up, and tidied the shed, rearranging or trimming brooms as I went that I finally arrived at the Healers office for a check up.

It started routinely enough as they checked on Lily's progress then the moment came to gender our little one. With a wave of a wand and giddy astonishment our Healer smiled and told us he hoped we had names on the mind. Twins! I guess it made sense. Lily was half Weasley and before Fred and George there had been the Prewitt twins and who know what other pair of ginger headed troublemakers before them. Twins! We had a few names rolling around in our minds and now we would need two: one boy and one girl. Lily's parents were unable to make it: Ginny couldn't take time off and Harry had an unexpected raid come up an hour before the appointment. Both my parents sat with us and looked as overjoyed as we were about the news. My father was the first to speak after the Healer's announcement.

"There has never been a pair of Malfoy twins before. If they are anything like Weasley twins you might want to invest in some safety precautions and grow an extra pair of eyes before their birth. Twins are enough work and with that mischievousness that comes from your side of the family you are going to have your hands full!"

With a smirk and a nod the Healer continued his inspections. Our usual check ups made Lily antsy before they were over but a few minutes into this one our medics face darkened and he waved his wand with fury and vigor as if double checking his findings. He didn't speak again for another minute and when his voice escaped him it was lower, business-like, and pained.

Words like 'usually turns out alright' and 'slower in developing vital organs' fell deaf on my ears. Malfoy's had a history of developing slower in the womb...since when? Malfoy's had trouble in conceiving children...since when? Why hadn't I been told these things before? How far behind were our little ones? Any unusual feelings or behaviors since being pregnant? No drinking or smoking or perception-altering potions since being pregnant? Why were there so many questions?

Lily looked horrified at the news. Our child was slower in developing lungs. We were told it wasn't a problem at this point but something about their faces screamed out the concern they wouldn't say. We had another appointment in a week to compare growth rates. It wasn't time to panic, not yet, just something to keep an eye on. Lily was proscribed a vitamin rich diet and banned from some things like candy and fizzy drinks (everything she loved and craved) and was told to relax and avoid stress. How could someone dish out news like that then turn around and say not to stress?

It was the lungs. Both baby's were behind in growth though their size was correct and their hearts were healthy. Hips, fingers, toes, and brains were fine. It's not like their news about all those other healthy organs lessened the tensions. Lungs are kind of important! For another hour we went over where things should be compared to our situation and the types of magic that could be used once they were born to better evaluate and possibly heal them. Apparently there had been a similar case about twenty years back but the research had lost its supporters and run out of funding.

Normally checkups left us getting ice cream as Lily complained about how long it took and how her whole body felt bubbly after the tests they ran but today when we walked out of the hospital my father said he had to get back to work and my mother said she hadn't been able to cancel with her ladies tea group today. They had wanted to go shopping with us after to help decorate in the gendered colors of our choosing, though Lily told them we were using neutral colors no matter the gender and especially now with one of each, though that had been last week. Things changed and got in the way as they always did. Plans never seemed to go as planned. Life didn't seem to go as planned either. We were going to wait for kids, now here we were with five months until we had two!

After commissioning another bassinet to match the first we went to the ice cream shop where Lily bough a single scoop of frozen yoghurt (instead of her usual triple scoop in a chocolate dipped, candy blasted cone) and I ate a peppermint toad and fudge ice cream. Next we shopped for soft blankets for nursing and extra protection from the wooden floors, color changing lights and toys, newborn outfits with gloves and hats for heir trip home from the hospital, and finally magical mobile with clouds, stars and a moon that could be tuned to any song of our choosing. Before we had finished it got cold and damp and uncomfortable. With the promise of another trip soon we used the Floo back to Safe Haven.

Lily dropped her weight into the newly installed garden swing dangling from the balcony over the water and it only seemed appropriate to sit in the quiet with her.

"Sweetie, it will be alright. If these babies have half your stubbornness they will pull through just fine. If they need some help it's not like we are hurting for money or time. They will be born healthy and beautiful."

"Your parents reaction really worried me. I want to get advice from your mom and let her know we are alright. She looked a bit sick when they left. Your dad was acting odd too. I'm just over reacting. All this time we've been expecting one baby and now to rethink and plan for two has my mind spinning. Another crib, another high chair, more toys, blankets, clothes, names, it's all smothering me. It will be alright. I just want to have tea and maybe cuddle up in the nursery with the babies for a while."

"Have you been thinking about names?"

"Is your hair blonde? I've been thinking of nothing but names. I still think the two we have work well. They sound great together too!

We had a boy's name picked out months ago but recently Lily decided we needed a girls name too, just in case, and yesterday we had settle on them. Now, with Lily all but concreting the names into existence I couldn't wait to hold and sing to and rock and watch our little ones. Phoenix James Malfoy and Aries Rose Malfoy were due January first. (Their first day as little people was their first joint prank. Being brought into existence on April Fools Day was just begging them to have the Weasley twin disposition. According to Lily they were born on April Fools Day!)

My thoughts went back to dwell on my parents reaction but when those delicate fingers played with my earlob and fingered the gages I still wore and that tinkling laugh fell on me it brought me back to reality.

"Remember when you showed back up with your eyeliner and these piercings? I know it wasn't the best day for either of us. You nearly broke my arm and got your face cursed off by Albus before you escaped the school to fall into your fathers wrath. Oddly, it was that night that I knew things would work out in the end. Work out for us, I mean. I obviously still cared about you and the only reason you would change your look and act out was because you were desperately hurt. In some sick way that night just made me sure we would find ourselves here; dipping our feet in a lake below our house after a day of shopping and life living."

She loved those gauges and often told me so with a smile. She hadn't told me why she loved them until now. After we got back together the eyeliner had slowly grown less used but the piercings stayed. I had thought about taking them out but her words had stopped me. One kind word from her could stop my worst moods and fits. Lily was my world. Lily and Phoenix and Aries. I would give anything to see my babies off to Hogwarts and Lily, old smile lines and white haired, sitting on a porch swing with grand babies. We would make it. With all the resources available to us we would thrive.


	50. Chapter 50

Lily's POV

I couldn't get Astoria and Draco's expressions out of my mind. It was as thought their nightmares had come to visit. Sure, our little ones needed some help to show up healthy but complications happened and magic was a huge factor in whether they lived or not. Luckily, we were magic and our additions would be born into two of the wealthiest family's and most powerful unions the Wizarding world had ever seen. This was our miracle, our Potter/Malfoy union and would be legend.

After sitting out on the porch and talking for a bit we went in and had dinner. It was a quiet affair and as I finished off the berry and kale smoothie Scorpius quietly examined my face. He said he was going to talk to his father about their absence in our day after dinner and suggested I go speak with his mother. Scorpius and her were close but in our time as a couple Astoria and I had become friends. She confided in me and I in her. If there was something bothering her I wanted to know and help her through it. After dishes were cleaned and placed back in the cupboard Scorpius took some floo from his pocket and went to the Ministry of Magic to see if his father was working late, as he was apt to do. Knowing the woman I wanted to speak to would be home I donned my best maternity dress and stepped into our fire place and out into the main room in Malfoy Manner.

In the library Astoria huddled weeping in a corner. Her normally immaculately styled hair was strewn over her cheeks, sticking to her clammy face and her eyes were puffy and irritated. Her whole face was red and her lips quivered. She noticed me a few seconds later and without meeting my gaze, shifted and apologized that I had seen her this way. When I sat next to her and stroked her back a could have day had passed without my notice. Astoria was suffering so immensely it almost disturbed me to know something could tear her in half and leave her this exposed. Finally she spoke.

"I need to show you something but first you must promise to let me tell Scorpius on my own."

"I promise. What is bothering you Astoria?"

"I will show you."

She drew a vial from her large sleeve and summoned a pensive to us. After she dropped the liquid I dipped my head and a scene unfolded before my eyes. It started very similarly to my doctor visit this morning with two, young, excited, new parents (fresh out of their seventh year) checking up on their baby.

"Well Astoria, it looks as though we might need to have the two of you in more regularly. The vital organs are still a little undeveloped, particularly her lungs. We should keep an eye on those, just to be safe, and it looks like we might need to do a little bit of cosmetics on the toes. They are still a bit too webbed for my liking. Would you be able to come back in a week from Friday?"

"Of course, anything for our little one!"

The scene changed to another healers office and Astoria was chocking back tears while Draco looked at the floor with his sterling silver eyes unfocused and stone cold.

"What do we do Dray? Should we risk it? Do you think it's worth the chance?"

"I think it is always worth the risk, unless the risk is hurting you. I would feel more comfortable chancing it but the final choice is up to you, my sweet."

"I don't want to give up what could turn out to be a normal little girl with some slight problems. We are going through with this. It's going to be so expensive Draco."

"Darling, you are a Malfoy now. Cost is not even a consideration."

A doctor came back in at their request and they told him their decision to proceed with the pregnancy. Though he tried to hide it, the doctor looked disappointed in their choice. He went on with different procedures they would need to follow, gave Astoria a strict diet to follow, an made another appointment for next week.

Again the scene cut and Astoria and Draco ran through St. Mungo's to the delivery room. Healers chased behind them with a chair and kept trying to make Astoria use it. She ran at full speed, pushing away the thing every time it threatened to push up under her. Draco eventually used a spell to destroy the pestering chair. They were immediately taken to a private delivery room and Astoria swallowed a potion to help with the labor. It was a quick process, lasting about five hours, and a baby was rushed over to the new mom's collarbone as healers ran tests. A paler then usual looking Draco hovered protectively over his little family. The baby grunted and wiped crusties out of those pale blue eyes. Together Astoria and Draco looked at each other and started crooning a name. Selene.

Both had tears in their eyes and only looked away from the new little girl when the doctor mentioned some difficulties ahead of them.

"Her lungs are still underdeveloped and I'm afraid her bones are a bit thin. She might have issues learning to speak and a higher risk of fractures, also if things don't catch up fast she will have breathing issues in the future. For now, she is looking alright but I'd like you to stay here for a week, maybe more, so we can monitor her growth."

My vision blurred and the familiar scene of Astoria holding back tears as Draco won a staring war with the tile floor filled my eyes. Selene lay in a little lambskin robe on a table next to her worried parents. A small gasp seemed to escape her every minute or so.

"What can we do to save her? She's here and she's been so healthy these past few months. There has to be some way."

"I'm afraid, Mrs. Malfoy, that this disease is slowly eating away at her lungs. Her development was starting to improve. If Selene had caught this bug in two years, or three, her body might have been able to better equip itself and we would have more time to find a cure or charm for her. As it is I can't see her making it past three years old unless we find a cure. I am very sorry to have to be a bearer of bad news."

"Is there a group of healers trying to find a cure yet?"

"No, Mr. Malfoy. There is not enough funding. We have a small team who will be assigned to focus on it until Selene is past help or cured but they have other responsibilities as well. I wish there was more I could do."

Again my vision shift. This time Selene was held in lace draped arms as Draco locked the front door of a beautiful mansion home and turned, walking to the edge of the estate with his wife's hand in his. They apparated and Draco unlocked the door of a cottage on a cliff overlooking the ocean. The floors were dirty and the living room looked slightly cramped with the minimalistic furniture in it. He apologized for the state of the house and for the small kitchen but Astoria smiled and took a tour, looking in each of the two small rooms before glancing into the kitchen and bathroom. She deposited Selene into a crib in one of the rooms before coming back to tuck herself into Draco's chest.

"This is all the space we need right now. Perhaps the ocean air and open fields will help those little lungs and give her the perfect boost to start healing. Thank you Draco. I know your life has never lacked grandeur before."

"Anything for our little girl. I will be home after eight. Don't work too hard on the house."

I watched Astoria clean the floors, manipulate the color of the wood and polish them until they shone. All the walls were redone and the kitchen had been cleaned and magically expanded by the time Draco came home. Selene was gasping for air as Astoria rocked her in the wooden chair next to the window.

"Well Draco, did they agree?"

"St. Mungo's has given us twenty of their best healers and spell weavers to research and find a cure. If they are unable to find a cure before Selene is...beyond help they will return to their work. If we wish to continue research we will have to hire them privately. I'm sorry love, it was the best I could do."

"Draco, you've done amazingly. I couldn't imagine anything that would help more, besides time and a miracle. How much did it cost?"

"Every knut from selling our manor house and my father donated another 50,000 Galleons to help persuade them. He is willing to support us for as long as this takes. We will be alright. It will be tight, but we won't starve."

Another hospital scene unfolded before me. Astoria stroked a little platinum blonde's hair as her father preformed sparkling and bright colored charms to her delight. Between giggles she would cough and wipe a red fluid from her lips onto a white lace handkerchief as her mother checked the amount of liquid expelled. It was late and after a while Selene drifted off into a troubled sleep. I felt my heart break while Astoria stroked her frigid little hand and silent tears dripped from her cheek onto the pillow top mattress. Her first and, the Healer predicted, only child dozed on. Draco traced imaginary shapes on Astoria's back and whispered encouragement to her. As the night grew longer Selene grew colder and her cough came in very shallow and moist. Blood came with every cough and her body shook with the force of the blows. By five am it was clear she wasn't going to be holding her mother's hand much longer. Doctors frequented the room and roses and lilacs and jasmine flowers were brought into the room as well as a few dim lamps to make the space more cozy. When Selene cracked opened her eyes and softly whispered, "Juice, juice please." A healer left and Astoria and Draco were alone with their two and a half year old daughter for the last time. She smiled between coughs and kept saying she loved them and telling them not to be sad and promising Scorpius was coming. They had no idea what she was talking about but kept pouring out their love back and repeating her phrase. Scorpius is coming.

After sipping on her raspberry and currant juice mix Selene lay down her head and said one more, "I love you mommy. I love you daddy." before coughing quietly and exhaling one last time with a smile on her face. Draco stood and went to get the doctors after kissing his little girls forehead. Once he was gone, Astoria lifted her head, hair streamed in front of her face and hot, angry tears dripped down her high cheekbones.

"You were my best three years."

Astoria sat on a couch facing the ocean and Draco slowly walked up to her, letting the door of their tiny and now dark feeling house slam shut behind him. Next to her a copy of the Daily Prophet sat with a pale eyed girl sweetly smiling on the front. The headline read: Selene Narcissa Malfoy passes away at age two from rare lung virus: Family and Friends welcomed at a service in her honor. Part of the paper was torn, nearly in half and was crinkled as though the women next to it had tried to destroy it.

"I would give anything to have her back. I don't know if it has even hit me that she is really gone. All I want is my child back; my healthy child back. I feel angry and let down by a lot of people; but mainly by healers and the nurses of the world who tried their hardest but couldn't save her. I have learned the hardest way how cruel life can be. Watching my child die was the most horrific experience of my life and nobody should have to go through that; especially in this day and age. The brightest star in the sky shines for her, Selene."

Draco looked at some of the well-wishers words. Things like: "In a better place", "Bigger plans for her", and "Home in heaven" stuck out at him and bile rose in his throat. She belonged here, with them.

"I will never come to peace with any of those sayings, they did not struggle through this. They have no right to say those things. You can't make sense out of nonsense and that is exactly what all of this is. Complete and total nonsense. This will never make sense to me. I know our family did not deserve any of this pain; especially not my sweet little girl, Selene. Goodnight to my sweetest girl. I love you to the moon and back."

Astoria looked right at the place I stood, as if knowing someone would view this tragedy years later and stand rooted to this spot. My head began to slip out of the pensive and the moment my face left the slender bowl I fell to the ground and wiped tears from my eyes before clutching my belly. I slowly looked up to the older, more tired, looking Astoria in front of me. She cried along with me now.

"Scorpius doesn't know?"

"If you are here and he went to Draco he might know. He will want to see this memory as well and it is about time we go back and visit her grave, as a family. I haven't seen her tomb since Scorpius was born. Draco went back the day before we moved. I have been too afraid and too superstitious to take Scorpius there. He was born a little ill as well, did you know? As a three year old he was finally up to where he should be and when our family healer asked how he got through it he looked at him and whispered, "Selene". We had never mentioned her to him and I'm sure he doesn't remember her name now. She knew of him so I guess it only made sense he knew of her as well. It's a mystery that has never been solved. Come on let's get some tea; you are supposed to keep stress low, and wait for Scorpius.. I'm sure he will need you more than ever these next few days. He has some baggage to deal with.

Scorpius POV

I walked into my fathers office to find him clutching his face as Harry held him in a brotherly embrace. This was obviously something to do with our doctors visit earlier in the day. They had not noticed my quiet shuffle into the office nor did the notice as my breathe caught as the sight sunk into my eyes and my heart skipped a beat. I had never seen my father so vulnerable, nor so close to any other man. Time really could heal all wounds. (Or so I thought at the moment.) It took another moment before my father's clear, agonized, blue eyes met the green ones staring down at him and took notice of my shadow on the hardwood floor below him.

"Scorpius, I am sorry we had to leave early. I couldn't let you see me this way, see your mother this way. Apparently running did no good. I assume Lily is at the manor?"

"That would be an accurate assumption. What is going on? You left so fast with a poor explanation. We were supposed to catch lunch together then go shopping for nursery decorations. Then I find you here struggling to stand in your office with Harry, who is obviously in on the secret, instead."

Little did I know the entire Wizarding world was in on this one. He pulled the drawer in his desk open and removed a flat piece of wood concealing a shallow compartment underneath it. From this small place he pulled moving pictures, the top one of a blonde little girl standing with her equally blonde parents in front of the ocean's azure blue waves. A small sad smile was easily seen on my younger, but more tired looking, mothers face. My father looked a bit melancholy as well but hid it better than my mother. This little girl was all smiles and kept looking from parent to parent and giggling. Written in fine cursive on the bottom was a name. Selene. It took me a moment to realize how this could even be applicable right now. It was the precise shade of the little girl's eyes that gave her away. Blue. Clear. Cool. Precise. Malfoy blue.

"Is she rela..."

"Related. I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier. Every time the opportunity arose we came up with a reason not to tell you. You were too young. You were too stressed. You were too happy. You were never home. You would be angry with us. You were talking about kids of your own one day. You were about to have a child of your own... All these lousy excuses. Now nothing seems clearer. We should have told you long ago, when you were young, when you could accept it and not weep over the loss.

"We went to the doctor's and proudly heard our little girls heart. The doctors told us to come in for regular check ups because her lungs seemed a bit underdeveloped. She was born underdeveloped. She almost made it to a normal level but she caught a virus that ate away at her still lacking lungs. She died underdeveloped almost three years old. She was our everything and our only miracle, that is, until you came along. We were paranoid and had your development watched extremely carefully. Your first visit showed all organs were developing correctly. Everything was good. All visits from there, I think we had nearly thirty, were up from there. You were born a bit behind too but caught up."

I sat. All my life I had wanted a sibling of my own. I was extremely jealous of anyone who had a sibling, more so if they had some to spare. I hated anyone who didn't talk nicely about or protect their siblings. Maybe that was why I loved Albus so much. Lily was his everything. She was his everything as much as she was my everything now. Suddenly I felt that sick warmth in my stomach and reached for the trash can, which was handed to me by a similarly ill looking Harry Potter. I had a sister. Selene. My only sibling, my chance at the only thing I really wanted, had died before I was around, before I had been able to conceive what it was I so desperately longed for.

My fingers traced the small face who seemed to stop and stare at me the moment I reached shakily for her. Her smile was infectious and my own face returned her constant happy expression, only for a brief second. Selene. My father stood behind me and shifted his eyes from my face to the angel on the paper below us. He must have seen my anger swell and pass as the acceptance of the terrible event swept over me. I noticed for the first time the clothes this little girl wore. Little corduroy overalls in a dark eggplant shade over a billowy sleeved shirt. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the picture of my mother and I taken shortly after my second birthday. I wore small corduroy overalls over a white shirt. Our faces look so similar and in my overalls...Those overalls were hers first. We had never met but my childhood had been influenced heavily by her, down to where I lived and what I wore. I fell in love with the picture more the longer I looked at it.

Selene was the reason I was an only child. Who would want to risk another childhood death after getting a healthy child on the second attempt? (Especially when the first must have been so painful.) She was the reason I was so cherished, so well cared for, so protected, so loved. I looked at the next picture, she lay in my old crib, no, her old crib. Another picture later she was playing on a rocking horse that I had loved as a toddler. She was wrapped in the same green and silver blanket and sleeping on the same couch I drifted into sleep on so many years ago. She had left her things, the only things she would ever get for me. Thankfully, I saw very little comparisons in the last picture, other than the distinct Malfoy look of it all. She wore a green velvet dress (something I had never worn!) and snuggled a white teddy bear as big as she was. I knew that bear. It was the one that sat in my parents room, the one I wasn't allowed to play with. It was hers and hers alone. Selene.

"I have to go to Lily. I'm sure she knows by now and will be needing some reassurance."

Both men nodded in my direction and my father spoke out and caused me to stop, trying to keep my emotions in check.

"Scorpius, you are our miracle and we love you, to the moon and back."

My mother used to use that line on me. She had stopped doing it once I was about seven and asked why. It must have been Selene's line first. I smiled and sent a nod in his direction before stepping out of the fireplace to find Lily holding my mother, both ladies held tears in their knowing eyes and tea cups in their hands.

"Selene."

Lily looked taken aback as I helped her up and quickly apparated to a tiny house on a tall cliff. We had lived there until I was three. When my mother had a bout of depression my father had moved us onto the lot where Malfoy Manor was now built. Now the shack of a dwelling place stood erect and worn by the ocean wind.

There was a beautiful forest down the garden path. I had always been told not to wander in there because it was easy to get lost. Knowing this now only confirmed my knowledge. Selene's gravesite was through those woods. As Lily and I walked down the damp mossy trail and into the old trees a break in the formation caught my attention. Trees with little white flowers trailed off another road and the longer I followed the denser they grew. Soon they abruptly ended and circled behind a white marble tomb with ocean blue stones inlay.

Tears dripped down my cheekbones while my hand traced the curves of the small carving on the top. A young girl, about three, stood smiling and holding a stem of lilacs as her fingers teased one of the tiny blossoms. Here she was, her secret out at last, my only sibling. My father's firstborn. She was my mother's everything. She was the one I had always wanted.

"Hello Selene. I've missed you."

"Scorpius, I think I like the name Aries Selene Malfoy more than any of the others we've talked about so far."

"Aries Selene. It's perfect."

What a perfect place to be buried! The trees were constantly shimmering as the ocean's breeze tousled them, air was fresh and constantly shifting with the wind, grass smelled sweet and lively, and vines with tiny buds had begun to grow up and on to the tomb. Selene was resting as she never had before.

I could only begin to fathom the pain my parents went through as they watched her get healthy, soar, fall, and finally decline to the point of permanent residency at St. Mungo's for her last few months. (The pain that would be mine if my story mirrored theirs.) A candle in the wind. I turned to find Lily kneeling on the floor as she cried and held her growing stomach. She was being hit with wave after wave of emotion and the hormones raging in her body obviously weren't helping. Seeing Lily so vulnerable made me ache. I knew where her mind was. Selene's lungs had been underdeveloped. Both our little ones had lungs that were behind. Our healer had seemed a bit apprehensive telling us about the lungs and jittered whenever someone moved. He, like the rest of the Wizarding world, knew of my parents struggle. Now it had befallen us. Now we were under fire.

"Scorpius, I'm sorry we didn't tell you earlier."

My parents stood and looked around the grove as my fingers stroked the white marble below me. This was their first time back since leaving and they admired their handiwork. This whole grove was obviously my father's work while all the flowers and vines had been my mothers. Together they could make the most beautiful and delicate things, including Selene, the Malfoy angel.

I was offered a pensive before my mother took my place at the tomb. She fingered the heavy marble lid as though waiting for it to lift and release a healthy little blonde into her waiting arms. My head dipped in to the silver liquid and after seven scenes, each showing more and more saddening things, I pulled my head up from the rim of the shallow bowl. Lily had seen all of this and saw our future going the same direction. I wouldn't allow it. Our little twins wouldn't die. Lily wouldn't suffer the way my parents had. We would not loose them to the same fate as Selene. Determination and cunning was a family trait.

"Father, could Lily and I move back in to my side of the manor. I'm following your path."

Lily gave me a nod of approval as did my mother before my father slowly nodded and whispered, "Of course. Anything for you." A final brush of fingers over soft stone later I was hugging Lily close to me. With my parents in tow we went home to Safe Haven and began sending everything to Malfoy Manor. First our bedroom was empty, then the dining hall, the study, the ballroom, the bathrooms, the kitchen, and finally the nursery. My father had been able to catch up and buy another manor house and so could I. This was not home; home was with Lily and the two she carried.

Our things were taken inside and my mother and Lily hurried to put the West Wing together again. It had become an art gallery since I moved out. Our favorite works of art were left but the rest moved to the East wing to please guests who stayed here. My father immediately called a real estate agent and planned to have Safe Haven on the market by tomorrow. As he called them I looked up the floo to the hospital's main Healer, O'Riley. He happened to be the healer who told my parents the bad news. He had been through many promotions since them but he couldn't have forgotten the misery of telling people their children wouldn't make it.

As I stepped out of the floo O'Riley couldn't have been more shocked.

"Mr. Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the honor?"

"I've recently learned about my sister's demise and refuse to allow a cure to go undiscovered. You gathered the best healers for my sister. I'd expect nothing less for my twins. I can pay as handsomely as my father did and perhaps a bit more. Regardless, your cooperation and list of top healers will be required."

"Pardon me, Mr. Malfoy, but I am not willing to allow my healers to stop their current projects to aid in yours. Your family is not the only one in need. You are not my top priority. We have records and portfolios to put together and it is the middle of reporting season."

"My apologies sir, I thought your job was about research, bettering the Wizarding world, and saving lives. Does the public know your stance on life-saving? I'll leave you to your paperwork and find my own healers."

With my snide comment and poorly hidden threat of exposure still lingering in the air I went about my research. I tracked down the healers who had helped with Selene and sent letters pleading for their help at the first available moment. Next I found the newest top minds and highest potential healers. A message would be sent back to O'Riley, but at a later date. First an army of medical professionals was needed. Knowing all their responses would swamp me soon I returned to Malfoy Manor and admired Lily's decorating skills in the West Wing. She had a way of brightening up and modernizing every space while still keeping a classy edge to it all. Only one thing was missing from the wing, Lily herself.

After a few minutes of panicked searching I glanced out the window and saw my red-haired lady sitting on her horse and she grazed and walked around. Lily wore one of her more regal gowns and her horse wore nothing more than a light saddle and some leading reins. Pale fingers teased the fabric around the rounder stomach as her careful eyes watched the grass and fire hair dance in the wind. She might not have been as graceful as usual during her pregnancy but her regal poise remained as did her cunning posture. Had she seen me through the windows? Did she know I was back. My whole world seemed to revolve around Lily, whose world was now centered around two little forms just coming into existence. She had never revolved her life around having me, something I was grateful for. She had her own life and her own ambitions to keep it going. This was the exception. These babies had already snatched our hearts and now pulled at them often. They our world already. Both of ours.


	51. Chapter 51

Lily POV

I could no longer ride, it was unsafe for the little ones, but no one said I couldn't sit on my horse. She grazed as I looked out across the field and gnawed on a caramel apple I had picked up while Scorpius was out. Malfoy Manor was a grand house and had plenty of room for a child to grow but I had hoped to keep a home of my own for our family. I had dreamt so many times of the kind of house Scorpius and I would live in until he gave me Safe Haven. I never guessed we would be living in his childhood home. Then again. I never guessed any child of ours would have such a serious health threat. This, the Malfoy curse, had taken over my mind. Venus grazed a few minutes longer before moving to drink from the water barrel. I felt kind of bad for sitting on her back so often. I was getting heavier now and she had to support both of us. Perhaps she and Scorpius had something in common. He was supporting me as well now. Most days I felt like falling to pieces and after all the news today I felt more torn up. I was lucky to have him. At this moment I looked towards the house and saw Mr. Scorpius Malfoy himself, leaning on a pillar of the from porch smiling at me. It was nice to know he felt the same way about me.

Venus and I went to him a few minutes later, after the water in the field had been finished a bit more. Scorpius helped me off and removed the tack from my horse before sending her off to play in the field. The look in his red and tired eyes told me he had been doing business and working on our little dilemma. He looked less put together than usual and a bit more on the fragile side today.

"I've begun gathering researchers already. I've written some of the older ones who tried to save Selene as well as some new bright minds. I've made contact with a few doctors and they should be responding soon. It's going to be rough the next few months so I thought I'd surprise you with a shard of good news. I found your personal Healer today. I know you said you didn't want a personal caretaker but someone approached me and wouldn't take no for an answer."

"I'm glad things are already moving forward. Who is insisting on being my Healer? Remember I can still say no."

As I spoke a woman with bushy brown hair and a perfect smile opened the door and walked out on to the porch. If anyone knew how to care for me and keep my spirits shining bright it was this woman, Hermione Weasley.

"Stubborn as ever. You wouldn't refuse me though, honey, I know you too well."

She was right. I would couldn't say no to her and that's how it had been my whole life. Auntie Hermione asked for anything and I would do everything to do it or help her. Through out my childhood she had been a second mother to me. When my parents needed a break or spent time traveling we'd live with her and Uncle Ron. Being family is knowing where the silverware is, being one of the kids is knowing the preferred way to load them into the dish washer. I knew both.

"Apparently we need to start with going over your diet and nutritional needs. I've not looked at your requirements but something tells me caramel apples are not on there. Would you like to sit on a couch in the sitting room or would you prefer the porch swing today?"

We sat on the swing outside and were joined by Draco and Astoria an hour later. They had brought dinner and we stopped 'baby business' to enjoy each others company and a few good laughs before returning to what was expected or likely during the next four months. Supposedly the hard part of pregnancy, the first trimester, was over and now would be the most comfortable part. Hermione went over what kind of food I should be getting every day (the house elves and Astoria seemed to be focused intently on this topic in particular), how much water, sleep, and vitamins were required as a minimum. We discussed how often she would visit with the visits being bi-weekly for the first month or so, then weekly as we got closer, finally ending with visits every three days during the last month. Hermione was the one person, besides Scorpius, I could literally talk to for hours about nothing. Knowing her visits they would be more like hang outs with check-ups than visits to other Healers.

It was Draco who cleared his throat and spoke after Hermione had stepped into the Floo. He waited until it had grown quiet.

"Did you hear that Safe Haven was sold today?"

I had hoped to price it so high that no one would be able to afford it until we got everything figured out and bought it back. Scorpius knew this and had agreed to sell it too high for its actual value. His hand found mine. My heart dropped and a lump rose to my throat before he could continue.

"Yes, relatives of yours I do believe. Does James and Kate Potter sounds familiar? They told the real estate agent they were looking for a place to live for a year or so before they sold it again. It sounds like someone is trying to protect your home, doesn't it?"

My night was made! For the rest of the evening I sat by the fire in our room, the same one I sat in front of for years now, and wrote Kate a thank you letter. James made decent money and Kate made magical crafts which were sold in a boutique in Diagon Alley and other famous magical shopping locations. Between the two of them they were well off, though not wealthy enough to buy Safe Haven. Someone else had to have helped them out and it wasn't too hard to guess. My parents had helped us pack, watched my cry as I said goodbye to the house, and hugged me a little too long before apparating home. Just for good measure I wrote them and asked if they had heard from James recently. I knew it was them before I handed my post to the owl and sent it off. (The last line of the letter was a 'thanks for everything' statement.)

Scorpius excused himself for a shower and when I didn't respond he began to make his own club music. It was so out of character I was shocked from my thinking to find Scorpius shuffling his shoulders, shaking his hips, and slowly peeling off individual articles of clothing. Once he stood there wearing nothing but his socks and 'The Malfoy Smirk' we both broke out laughing.

"Don't you dare teach that to Phoenix! Or Aries!"

"What kind of father do you think I am?"

"Well, I think you are going to be an amazing parent. Just don't teach them stuff like...what ever that just was. Where did you learn that anyway?"

He smirked again and ran into the tiled bathroom, slipping from the lack of friction between his socks and the floor. I heard a crash and saw the rubbish bin roll past the open door. Did I check on him first or laugh? Laugh!

Scorpius POV

When I heard her tinkling laugh I knew I had accomplished my goal. Lily had looked so sad recently the need to make her smile and laugh was the only thought circling my mind.

"I'm alright, if you were wondering!"

With that I stood, took a bow in the bathroom doorway, grabbed the rogue rubbish bin, and fixed the bathroom before starting the shower. It was what I needed to clear my head. After running around town, keeping up a consistent flow of owls flying in and out of my current location, scheming with Harry, James and Kate to settle Safe Haven, contacting Healers, dealing with an insistent Hermione, and picking up more cotton candy and caramel apples for Lily I was ready to drop. Thankfully today was over and all that was left was to curl up to my love...loves... and fall asleep. Lily and I had developed a new cuddling position as her now larger belly got in the way. It meant that now I not only got to hold Lily but cuddled with Phoenix and Aries as well. Some people get lucky in life.

My towel was the first thing that finally made me realize this was our new home. Safe Haven had nice towels but nothing felt like the Bamboo Rayon/Egyptian Cotton towels my mother had imported and monogrammed. Even the embroidered cursive initials on my towel were downy soft. Lily's towel was a few shades lighter than mine but made with the same type material. With the towel around my waist and toothbrush in mouth I walked back to my childhood room. Just inside the door I stopped to listen. Lily was singing a lullaby and the few lyrics I caught made me tear up. She had never sung to them before.

"Well now I am grown and these years have shown that rain's a part of how life goes. But it's dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close.

"And I hope that you'll know... that nature is so the same rain that draws you near me falls on rivers and land on forests and sand makes the beautiful world that you'll see in the morning. Everything's fine in the morning. Rain'll be gone in the morning. But I'll still be here in the morning."

She went on to hum some wordless melody and when I finally opened the door she swam through my misty vision. Her back was pressed into the mattress and her fingers traced her bare tummy like a feather in the wind. It took a few seconds for those eyes to leave her round middle and find me leaning on the door frame. Lily had never looked more content during her pregnancy than she did at that moment. All the worries of carrying those babies, worrying about their health, and caring for me seemed to be wiped away as easily as the water had rid my body of sweat.

"Did you know that they have little ears now and can hear us? I'm going to start singing to them and talking to them whenever we're together. Just the three or four of us."

Ears! Babies could hear in the womb? I didn't know this. How did you talk to someone who couldn't talk back? I guess I had some experience in that area. I talked to Lily, though I was lying down and tucked away in Slytherin dungeons, after we broke up, I talked to her while I waited in Azkaban, once we were married I'd talk to her as she slept, and now I talked to her while I worked on saving our babies. It shouldn't be too hard to talk to them too.

"Hello Phoenix, hey Aries. How are you little ones doing? Is it getting squishy in there? The Healers say the longer you stay in there warm and safe together the happier you will be out here. Stay in there as long as you can and keep each other entertained. I doubt you will ever be apart out here either so you'd better get used to the company. What I would have given for a sibling to grow up with. We've got your cradles set up and just need to finish decorating. We've got time but both your mom and I are so excited to see you. Everyone is. Your grandparents, all four of them, are counting days and keep the gifts flowing. We probably won't have to buy you much clothing at the rate they are going. You should be set in the toy department as well. They all know it will be a while before you can use any of the stuff they've got you but it hasn't slowed anyone down. I love you both already."

I had been rubbing my hands over her tight belly and once I stopped there was a distinct but quick pressure on my left hand. Lily's face scrunched up and our gazes met. Our first contact with our babies! Lily was around 20 weeks now and it was likely that the twins would be dueling from this point on. Lily made another face and asked if I felt that one. It had been on the opposite side and my other hand felt something but I couldn't be sure. We climbed under the covers and readjusted around the pillows and each other.

"Goodnight Lily. Goodnight Aries. Goodnight, my little man, Phoenix."

Song lyrics are: Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng. My mum used to sing it to us when we woke up scared and it is one that I will be singing to my children as well. I'm pretty much in love with it. Check it out! www. youtube . com watch?v=bZd2kgLZtfA (Copy and paste then minus spaces to see video)


	52. Chapter 52

Lily POV

It was October 30th and I was really starting to notice the strain of carrying both babies. Getting out of bed was hard, going up or down stairs was nearing impossible as was going on walks longer than to the dining room. After eating my bladder was sure to alert me of the need to make room for food and making it to the bathroom seemed to take longer every day.

Scorpius had been working tirelessly to find a cure. His daily life had grown more hectic the closer the new year came. Some days he went to America to speak with top healers and other days he went out to collect rare herbs in desolate locations with Herbology experts for a miracle mixture. There were constant owls coming in to Lucius and Narsissa, who had taken over scanning through it and finding any potential help or leads, and flying out with return letters and beaks full of treats. With all the chaos it was easy for me to keep to myself and maintain a strong face when others were around. "Lily, it's dinner time. Are you feeling well enough to eat?"

Astoria alerted me to every meal and gave me the option to join or have the house elves bring me food separately. On the nights were I struggled, which had been more often than not recently, I took dinner in my quarters. For the past week and a half my evenings were spent alone while my in-laws wined and dined and Scorpius worked late. Tonight I would join them. After letting her know to expect me shortly she left and I dressed for dinner. Draco had found an heirloom maternity dress and had it magicked to fit me now and adjust as my girth grew. It was soft lavender and had mother of pearl in flowered patterns down the bodice. Having formal clothing available now was a miracle and I had cried when he shyly presented it to me. Dresses were a favorite and currently nothing fit.

Once in the tightly fitted gown, thankfully dinner was a more formal affair than other meals, gemstone flats, and beaded hairpiece I was starting the long trek down the hall. Scorpius had complete privacy in our wing and usually it was a bonus; today I wished we lived in one of the tearooms off the main entrance. Was it just me or was the hallway getting longer? Everything was spinning. Was it spinning or was I spinning? Was that a cramp or was I imagining things? Suddenly it was too much. Too much to walk, to stand, to focus. A gloved hand reached out to me and helped brace me up. Astoria wore a dress much like mine but in rose and trimmed with thin lace. After my reassurance that it was just a random dizzy spell we continued arm in arm at a pace slower than normal into the dining room. This dizziness lasted well into dinner, past the point when Scorpius arrived and joined us, and into dessert after. In fact, it continued late into the night and wasn't until about three am when my world, eyes closed or not, stood still again and I was able to sleep.

At eight am Scorpius came out of the bathroom to find me awake and leaned over the beds edge. I woke dizzy and now with a headache. "Morning love, how'd you sleep?"

"Alright, you look like you tossed and turned all night. Are you feeling alright or is there anything I can get for you? I'm heading down to breakfast if you want to join me. It might help you feel better."

Breakfast sounded good and he said he'd have some oat mash prepared by the time I got there in a few minutes. Just the thought of the trek alone made me want to send a message that breakfast would be easier in the room. But then again, spending so much time here was starting to trigger insanity. After dressing and making it outside the door things started looking worse. Step by step and leaning on the wall was the only way to progress towards the hall. If I didn't know it was impossible I would have thought my brain was about to pound through my skull and run off, leaving me to sit like a dizzy vegetable in the manor. One step. Then two. Then another. Again. One step. Then two. Then another. Again. With every foot gained my body revolted and faded a bit. Why hadn't I mentioned this to Astoria or Scorpius last night or perhaps this morning? Today would be the day I couldn't feign strong anymore. My feet wanted to bend and drop me more than they wanted to take another step. Just as I thought that, Scorpius stepped out of the dining hall and looked curiously towards me. Had I taken that long to get such a short distance? A month ago I would run down to eat with a book in one hand and a drink in the other. My muscles pulled pale lips into a smile as my feet gave this one more shot. A few steps later I was on all four with Scorpius shouting behind him as he ran towards me, Astoria running out and to a fireplace to summon Hermione, and Draco rushing for a surface to lay me on. I was off the floor and in someone's arms. My head was spinning and vision fading in and out of focus. Scorpius was transfiguring random objects into pillows and blanket before he threw them onto a newly transfigured dining table with wheels. "Try not to squirm love, it will make things easier for you if you remain calm, keep focused on your body and your babies, and leave the worrying to us. I'm going to lift you up onto the table and Scorpius will stay with you. Hermione is on her way and Astoria will be here shortly." Draco had been the one holding me. His calm voice snapped through my panic and his pale eyes locked with mine and spoke directly to me. It was easy to believe he would handle everything and it would all be okay. Everything went as he had said. He set me gently on the now cushioned table, making sure my back was completely flat before letting me loosen my grip on his neck. His voice was soft of my skin."Ok Lily, the table is below you now, slowly let go of my neck and we will get you comfortable until Ms. Granger...er Weasley arrives. It's okay to relax now and settle your arms to your side you are safe. This table will carry you and those babies until we can get you somewhere more private more permanent." If this situation was different it would have been awkward to have his breath on my neck and my arms holding me close to him. In the moment, I was happy for the calm mask and reassuring touch he was able to provide.

Astoria came back in with a pad of paper and asked for details of how I felt. Hermione had rushed to call her aids and supplies before coming here but wanted a list before she arrived so they could get to work immediately. A week ago I had started loosing my apatite but I listed dizziness: 24 hours now, Cramping: also 24 hours now, Headache/Migraine: 12 hours and counting, Swelling in my hands and face: I wasn't sure how long I'd noticed this, was it just now when everything else was being asked about? Before Hermione had arrived, though after all the facts were down, I passed out. Not getting enough sleep then all the stress from the morning had worn me out. Scorpius kept telling me to stay with him; I tried, but my brain couldn't understand anymore.

Scorpius POV

Nothing had scared me more in life, not facing the ministry, or Azkaban, or finding out I was going to be a dad by the age of 19, than Lily crumbling in that hallway. Never had life flashed before my eyes so rapidly. I screamed, though what I said seemed irrelevant if I had spoken at all. Her name passed my lips, as did my pleas for my parents. Within an instant my father was at my side with a table I knew didn't exist a few seconds ago, telling me how to breathe, how to prep the table, encouraging me and complimenting my work as I did it. He knew what kept me calm and made me work harder, years of child rearing had taught him my ticks and secrets. He held my life in his arms. Lily. With soft words and gentle brushes across her arms he calmed and focused her as well. She lay on the table, nodding to him as he whispered, trailing her hands over the prominent baby bump. His skill to dominate and control a situation was never more needed or appreciated. I saw him in the ministry and in stores using this skill but the moment had never called for it like this did.

Hermione's heels were distantly heard five minutes after Lily closed her eyes. My mother's list had been transcribed to a notebook in the front pocket of her Healers jacket as it was written. Hermione knew what she was doing, knew it was possible Lily would not remain conscious until she arrived, and had that list made as soon as possible. My mother brought my father and I tea when she returned, tea laced with brandy, honey, and lemon. (A hot toddy) Nothing soothed faster or felt better on a scratched throat.

For the next few hours Lily was held under a stasis spell. Babies born at 32 weeks often lived. They also died. I doubted those who lived had poor lung development. Hermione and her assistants were constantly running checks and updates while the three of us sat off to one side. My parents were nothing but comforting and once Harry and Ginny arrived they spent some time speaking with Hermione then joined us. Both were confident that Lily would be alright. Twins ran in the family and as such the Weasley body's knew how to handle the stress almost as naturally as they understood loyalty. After an hour of running scans and solving the causes of discomfort I was able to breathe easily again.

While Hermione, Ginny, and my mother converted one of the tearooms into a temporary bedroom for Lily and I (Our chances to leave the house and explore before the babies had been cut short. From here on out it would be bed rest and lots of lounging about the house.) until the little ones joined us. Off to the other side of the room was a smaller room where Hermione would all but live in during the next two months. All meals would be monitored and every medical concern met. It was my goal to have every mere whim met. After all we had given up I refused to give up Phoenix and Aries too. My job, Lily's Quidditch career, Safe Haven, independence.

Hermione stepped in to her room and I followed to thank her. What I found stunned me. This woman who wore a strong face, optimism on her sleeves, and concern in her aura wept just out of sight. Those tears caught my breath and an odd noise came out as I tried to bite back my concern and slip away.

"This is not only hard for you, Mr. Malfoy. I lost my daughter mere months ago and I've still not properly grieved. There's no time for it in my life and line of work. I've got to stay strong for Hugo and Ron. I've got to put aside my anger towards you and your family to save Lily, the closest thing to a daughter I've left, and bite my tongue once again... I know it's nonsense but I can't seem to rein in my feeling on this matter. Rose never would have died if just one thing in her past had been different. If she never fancied you. If she never felt jealous of Lily. If she hadn't jumped at the chance to date you. If you hadn't toyed with her. If you hadn't broken up with her so harshly. If you had been honest. If you hadn't taken Lily back. If you had been safer and waited to have kids. If just one thing was different I'd still have my Rosie. But she's gone and I have to get over it if I'm to keep my family together and keep Lily safe. It would seem silly for Lily or the babies to die now after Rose died saving the three of them. Please go, Mr. Malfoy, I need a moment to recollect myself."

That was exactly what I did. Without meeting my mother's eyes I collected the essentials from my wing of the manor and moved them into our new room and the adjoining bathroom. How had I been so stupid! Had I just assumed Hermione healed faster than a normal being? How had I forgotten that Rose had been her daughter? These next two months would prove her essential to keeping my family together while I had been instrumental in hers falling apart. Once all this was over we would be indebted to her. With the Malfoy fortune I was determined to repay or grandly thank her. My mother must have realized what a commitment this was. She was demure in Hermione's presence and was always asking after her health or family. When there a hint of tiredness or the grumble of a stomach my mother was at her side with tea, hot or iced, or a meal. My father also seemed different around her. Respectful and attentive and quiet were not traits he normally displayed to those other than family or close friends. Those were the only faces he showed when our Healer was around.

"Missy!" My house elf appeared instantly. "Run to the florist and buy the largest bouquet of lilies you can find bound in white. Tell the florist to have a sprig of blue and a spring of pink sweet peas in there too. Next have a bouquet made with red roses, white roses, and white tulips and have that bound in silky red. I want that to have at least 15 flowers in the bunch. When you get back place the lilies in a vase near the window in this room. Bring the roses to me. That will be all."

Hermione had run home to collect her personal belongings for the next few days and to set up a rotation of nurses for the evening and grave shift for the next eight weeks. After she left Missy popped back in with the flowers. I penned a note by an unknown author on a piece of thick and pearly card-stock.

Young Life Cut Short

Do not judge a song by its duration

Nor by the number of its notes

Judge it by the richness of its contents

Sometimes those unfinished are among the most poignant

Do not judge a song by its duration

Nor by the number of its notes

Judge it by the way it touches and lifts the soul

Sometimes those unfinished are among the most beautiful

And when something has enriched your life

And when its melody lingers on in your heart.

Is it unfinished?

Or is it endless?

My mother came in silently and read over my shoulder. I didn't realize she was there until her breath caught and she reached for the note after I had signed it. Below my own signature she penned: "She was planted on Earth to bloom in Heaven" with a small note saying that she had grown fond of Rose and was still heartbroken from her passing. With her soft fingers she slightly rearranged the blooms to her more precise liking and placed them on the side table in Hermione's room with the note propped up against the asymmetrically bowing vase. As we closed the door Lily began to stir and smiled once her eyes found the blossoms. She found me a moment later and told me they were beautiful. I told her the lilies were from me and the sweet peas were from Phoenix and Aires. We were still sitting there whispering about the events of the day when Hermione came in and retired to her room. Ten minutes later with puffy eyes and a small smile she cracked the door, nodded in my direction, then retreated for the evening.

Being raise Pureblood and from an old family had taught me many facts I found useless but now and then found immeasurably helpful. A mixture of white and red roses was a quiet way of apologizing and asking for forgiveness. White tulips were also a way of begging for a new beginning as they represented both Spring and forgiveness. (My father had told me that once Hermione knew about something she wasn't satisfied until every detail about that thing was well understood. I figured she had learned about flower meanings and took a leap of faith in sending her the ones I had.) With my subtle asking and pleading she had accepted and forgiven me, or at least started. Starting to heal would hopefully be easier and quicker from here on out. Hermione might have been the strongest witch I'd ever met. Perhaps.


End file.
